Gemma Logan
by shadowcatbrat918
Summary: When Wolverine is having a conversation with Professor Xavier's future self, a blonde seventeen year old is transported to the past.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Wolverine and the X-Men**

'**Gemma Logan'**

**Chapter 1**

(Set the day after the end of season 1)

Key:

"Normal speech,"

'_Thinking,'_

'_**Telepathic conversations,'**_

"People from the future talking to those in the present,"

"So what's the next step Charles? Who do we need to stop? What do we need to change?" Wolverine asked as he sat on a metal bench that surrounded Charles Xavier's bed, Xavier's future self's head floating above it.

"I'm not quite sure yet, but I'll inform you as soon as possible. How are things on your end?" the old man replied.

"Pretty calm. Storm and Hank are working with Forge on some new danger room scenarios. Scott and Jean are spending all their time together. Kitty, Bobby and Rogue are playing frisby with Tildie out back. There's not really much else going on," Logan answered casually.

"Hey Professor? Are you in here? Stupid door! OPEN!" a teenage voice called from the future side of their conversation.

"Who's that Chuck? And why can I hear her?" Wolverine requested.

"That was one of my students, she's also a telepath," Professor Xavier replied.

"Are you talking to the people in the past again? Wait, no way! Is that who I think it is?! Can I talk to him?! This is so awesome!" the teenage girl squealed excitedly as she picked up a second cerebro headset.

"Gemma no! Don't touch that!" the Professor shouted, but it was too late.

Suddenly a large ball of light appeared in front of Wolverine.

When the light cleared it revealed a very confused blonde seventeen year old, wearing knee length black boots, a ¾ length purple top with thin black stripes, a black skirt and carrying a black back pack.

"What's going on?" the confused teenager known as Gemma asked.

"Wolverine! Gemma has vanished!" the Professor exclaimed.

"Eh heh, found her," Wolverine smirked."Question is, how'd she get here?"

"Oh my gosh! Get out! I'm in the past! And I'm with my dad!" Gemma clapped as she gave Wolverine a big hug.

"CHUCK! What's going on?!" Wolverine demanded, startled.

"Wolverine, I would like you to meet the most powerful telepath on earth, past and future . . . . Gemma Logan," the Professor introduced, his voice turning slightly nervous and awkward at the mention of the seventeen year old's last name.

"Gemma WHO?!" Wolverine exclaimed, totally shocked.

Gemma backed up slightly, clearly wary of her _father_ 's reaction.

Logan watched as the look in Gemma's eye slowly turned from happy, to confused, to a little bit frightened.

"Eh, heh, I'll just go find cerebro and see if I can't zap myself back to the future," Gemma smiled cautiously as she moved quickly to the door and practically ran out the door."BYE!"

"Logan? Where's Gemma? I don't sense her in the room anymore," Xavier asked.

"She went to go find cerebro, now back to the matter at hand, wait, what am I saying? Hey kid! Wait up!" Wolverine yelled as he ran out the door after her, thus ending his and Professor Xavier's telepathic conversation.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gemma ran down the hallway as fast as she could, hoping cerebro was in the same place in the past as it was in the future.

Suddenly she bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry I . . . . , BOBBY?!" Gemma apologized excitedly."Oh my gosh! I can't believe how different you look!"

"Um, me too, uh . . . . , I'm sorry do I know you?" Bobby smiled confused.

"Well technically no, but you will, like in about three years, but I won't be like me, I'll be like a baby," Gemma babbled.

"Um, right, sure, whatever," Bobby looked even more confused.

"Um, forget what I just said. I'm Gemma, Gemma Logan," Gemma introduced herself.

"Okay well. . . . wait. Did you just say your last name was LOGAN?" Bobby exclaimed.

Gemma rolled her eyes."Uh huh. Well this is going nowhere. Where's cerebro?"

Just then Logan came round the corner."Kid! I need to talk to you!"

"Down the hall to the left. Okay. Great. Thanks. See ya!" Gemma thanked Bobby quickly, using her telepathy on him so she could find out where cerebro was and go before Logan got there.

Gemma teleported away from the hallway just as Logan got there.

"Where? Tell. Now," Logan panted.

"Cerebro. Hey, did you know her last name was . . . . ," Bobby began as Wolverine took off down the hall."Logan?"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gemma re-appeared in cerebro and quickly sat down.

The scared blonde grabbed the headset and quickly turned on the machine, hoping that she'd be sent home.

Unfortunately, all that happened was what usually happened when telepaths other than herself used cerebro, every mutant in on the planet appeared and the machine waited for her to look for a specific one.

"Work dammit!" Gemma growled as she angrily banged the control panel.

The screen and several buttons smashed.

"Aw crud," Gemma moaned, crossing her arms on the control panel and burying her face.

Logan came quietly into the room, trying not to startle the upset teen."Uh, kid?"

"Hey! Don't do that! Stupid ninja stuff always annoyed me," Gemma stood up and folded her arms.

Wolverine smirked.

"So did that," Gemma rolled her eyes, leaning on cerebro.

Suddenly she slipped off the machine and tripped over the platform that passed for the floor, sending her flying off the edge."Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"KID!" Logan yelled as he jumped after her.

"What are you doing you idiot?!" Gemma frowned as she grabbed his hand.

"Huh?! What do you mean what am I . . . . ?" Wolverine narrowed his eyebrows confusedly.

"Teleporter, duh!" Gemma rolled her eyes a second time as she teleported them both to safety outside cerebro."This is why we need a railing! I keep telling the Professor but still! No railing! Twenty years from now and the technology still hasn't evolved from putting railings in cerebro!"

Wolverine just smiled. Watching the teen babble on about the importance of railings was kind of amusing.

"Well," Gemma finished her rant."Now that the railing less cerebro was a bust, what now?"

"_You_ zapped yourself here," Wolverine shrugged.

'_If eye rolling was an Olympic sport,'_ Gemma thought to herself as she rolled her eyes a third time.

Then she thought of something, "Where's Forge?"

"He's . . . . ," Logan began.

"Forget it, I already know," Gemma stopped him mind sentence as she turned to leave.

"Hey kid, hold up!" Wolverine grabbed her arm.

"What?" Gemma asked, in a calmer tone, realising she was getting a bit bratty."Wait. I'm sorry. I know I'm being bratty and acting like a five year old, but you weren't exactly Mr. Sociable, and that's not much of an apology is it? I'll try again, I'm sorry for being bratty. Better?"

"Wasn't expecting that," Wolverine smiled approvingly.

"Were you expecting a seventeen year old daughter from the future busting into your past-verse?" Gemma pointed out.

"Past-verse?"

"Well what do you call it?"

"The present,"

Gemma grinned."Funny. Now are we gonna go see Forge? Because if not can we go to the kitchen cause I'm starving,"

Wolverine chuckled slightly.

"Since when are you the silent type?" Gemma cocked her head to one side."Someone spike your beer?"

"So, when do I end up with a daughter who has such a smart mouth?" Wolverine smirked.

"In about three years, I'm seventeen," Gemma replied as she walked slowly, hoping Wolverine would follow her so she could lead him to the kitchen.

Luckily her plan paid off.

"Three years? That's pretty soon," Wolverine shrugged.

"Yeah. Sure. _Only_ 1,095 days to go!" Gemma mocked."So what food you got here?"

Wolverine shrugged."You may need to ask Hank about that,"

"If I know Hank, he stashed the crisps, in . . . . eeny, meeny, miney, this one," Gemma said as she skimmed along the cupboards until she found the right one."Hey! I was right!"

"How'd you know that?" Wolverine asked curiously.

"I know Hank. We used to like bake every week until he went to Africa," Gemma replied, offering him a bag of skips.

Wolverine shook his head then exclaimed."Hank's in Africa?!"

"Yeah, him and Storm left to go to Africa when I was fifteen, they came back about a week ago to help with the Apocalypse thing. Jerk still owes me a bike," Gemma huffed.

"Hanks owes you a bike?"

"No, Apocalypse does, he blasted my last one,"

"Why were you riding a bike to fight Apocalypse?"

"My car was in the shop,"

"X-Jet?"

"You guys had already left, and besides, you'd go nuts if I took the X-Jet for the fifth time without your permission,"

"You took the X-Jet four times?"

"For four good reasons,"

"Like?"

"There was a cat stuck in a tree the first time,"

"You took the X-Jet to get a cat out of a tree?"

"I was five,"

"You piloted the X-Jet when you were five?!"

"Please, I piloted that thing when I was four!"

"Ignoring that for now. Second time?"

"Storm was being attacked. You made me rebuild it after that one,"

"You destroyed the X-Jet?! How?!"

"I rammed it into Juggernaut. Big guy didn't even get knocked out. He got right off his butt and threw me into a tree. That's persistence for ya. But you gotta admire it,"

"Third time?"

"I missed the bus. I had to land the jet in stealth mode on the football pitch, You should've seen practice! It was hilarious! Especially when Amy Bradford ran into it! Never saw it coming, but I always hated her anyway so I was rolling around the field laughing!"

Wolverine rolled his eyes but Gemma could tell he thought it was funny."Should I ask about the fourth time?"

"Hey! I had an extremely valid and good reason this time!"

"Storm was stuck up a tree on the football pitch?"

"Funny! Actually, I used it to fly to Wisconsin to save your butt,"

"Why was I in Wisconsin?"

"Long story short, you were recruiting a mutant for the school. Turns out that was actually a rumour to get mutants to come so the MRD could jump em'. So technically, if me, Taylor and Abbie hadn't hotwired the jet, accidentally broken the auto pilot on the jet by spilling Kitty's soda on the control panel and crashed into a MRD chopper that had Rogue and Bobby in it, then you may or may not be in a prison cell in the future right now,"

Wolverine didn't speak, he just stared at her.

Gemma shrugged.

Wolverine shook his head."So kid,"

"I also go by Gemma," Gemma pointed out.

"Right. _Gemma_, if we can't get you back home straight away, you can stay at the institute,"

"Makes sense. Otherwise I'd be wandering the streets like a nut because a lot can change in twenty years so I'm bound to get lost. And you wanna know stuff about the future, don't need to be a telepath to figure that out,"

"Uh, huh, plus getting to know my daughter wouldn't be _so_ bad,"

"You act like it's a chore!" Gemma giggled.

"Let's go find you a room, then you can meet everyone,"

"Oh yey!" Gemma clapped sarcastically."If I get the same reaction as I did with Bobby, I can wait,"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Well here ya are, see, empty room," Wolverine gestured at an open door.

"Sixth time's the charm," Gemma grinned."You do live here right?"

"Uh huh, let's just get you settled in, you got any stuff?" Wolverine asked.

"Yeah, I was going to sleep at my friend Taylor's house for a few days before I came here, so I've got some stuff in my back pack," Gemma answered, as she emptied the contents of her back pack into a draw."That should do it,"

"You wanna go say hi to everyone now?" Wolverine requested.

"I guess," Gemma shrugged as they headed for the living room.

When they entered the room they found Forge channel flicking, Kitty on the phone to Piotr, Rogue listening to her MP3 player and Tilde reading a book, all four ignoring Bobby who insisted he'd just met Logan's daughter.

"I don't remember you guys being so anti-social," Gemma grinned."Guess it's a past thing,"

All five looked up.

"Hey Logan, who's this?" Rogue asked what everyone but Bobby was thinking.

"This is Gemma, she's my uh, daughter from the future," Logan introduced.

"Now that you say it out loud, it sounds kinda strange," Gemma commented.

"DAUGHTER?!" Rogue exclaimed.

"FROM THE FUTURE?!" Forge cried excitedly.

"Told ya!" Bobby shouted with a smug and triumphant look on his face.

"How's that even possible?" Kitty looked confused."No Peter, not you winning charades, Logan just introduced us to his 'daughter' from the 'future'. I know right?! But you do kinda suck at charades,"

"We're not really sure, but she's here," Logan shrugged.

"How do we know she's really from the future?" Rogue pointed out.

"Let me just go get my 'I heart the future' t-shirt and my, 'the past sucks' hair band, and we'll clear this right up," Gemma rolled her eyes."That's like asking how do you know when you talk to the Professor he's from the future. But if you want me to do a telepathic walk through of Apocalypse land, I'd be happy to,"

"Well I'm convinced she's his daughter," Bobby smirked.

Wolverine growled.

"Cause she's a ray of sunshine, heh, heh," Bobby quickly added.

"Nice save Einstein," Kitty mocked."No Peter, again, not talking to you. Can I call you back, I've got a feeling this is gonna take a while,"

She hung up the phone and crossed her legs."Alright, I'm all ears. But why don't we just ask the Professor to see if her story checks out?"

"She zapped herself here while I was talking to Chuck. So her story checks out," Wolverine informed.

"Wow. In the past people are anti-social and suspicious," Gemma commented.

"Well, after what happened recently, we kinda have a good reason to be," Kitty pointed out.

"What day is it?" Gemma asked, interested.

"September 4th, why?" Kitty replied.

"September 4th, that rings a bell, I know it does," Gemma wondered aloud."Got it! Mom just got shattered yesterday. Knew it was something important,"

The others looked at her in shock."MOM?!"

"Also big on the shouting in this time. What are you guys like at parties? Do you like have mega security checks, shout when there's no music playing and all sit in your separate corners?" Gemma joked.

The others remained silent.

Gemma raised her eyebrows."It's not polite to gawk at guests ya know. Another fun activity to add to the party list,"

Then Beast and Storm came into the room.

"BEAST! STORM!" Gemma yelled excitedly as she hugged them both.

Beast and Storm exchanged confused glances.

Kitty, noticing their reaction informed."She's Logan and Emma's daughter from the future,"

"Oh," Storm and Beast replied together."EMMA?! LOGAN?! DAUGHTER?!"

The others nodded their heads.

Then the same shocked look appeared on Hank and Ororo's faces.

Gemma sat down and rolled her eyes."This is why people say you shouldn't talk about the future. Not cos it'll disrupt the time-space whatjamcallit. Cos people will stare at you and lose the ability to speak,"

Logan realised how awkward it must be for Gemma, but he just couldn't get his head around it. Him and Emma?

"Gemma," Logan finally broke the silence."How do I say this, I don't think Emma's coming back,"

"Question. Who here is from the future and therefore knows what's going to happen?" Gemma pointed out."Raise your hand,"

Only Gemma raised her hand.

"Well then what does happen?" Rogue asked as she stood up.

"Someone puts her back together, but before you ask, I dunno who," Gemma answered as she got up as well.

The two shared an angry look.

"Whoa, let's just calm down," Beast smiled as he stepped between the two.

"I just can't imagine Logan with _her_," Rogue shrugged challengingly, obviously referring to Emma.

"I can't imagine why you joined the Brotherhood," Gemma shot back.

"Excuse me?" Rogue glared.

"Oh you heard me," Gemma glared back.

Bobby and Kitty exchanged a worried look.

Suddenly a phone rang.

Everyone checked their pockets.

Then Gemma slapped her forehead."What am I doing? This is the past,"

Then the ring tone 'Paid my Dues' by Anastacia could be heard.

"Who's ringtone is that?" Kitty asked confused.

"Mine," Bobby admitted as he blushed.

While everyone else struggled to contain their laughter, Kitty couldn't keep it in and just exploded with giggles.

"You know he still has that ringtone in the future," Gemma whispered to Kitty, which made her laugh even harder.

Bobby just rolled his eyes, trying to be cool, and answered the call."Hello? Oh hey Kurt. How's rebuilding Genosha going? Guess what? Logan's got a daughter. From the future. And Emma's her mom. I'm not kidding. No, she looks more like Emma. You know, blonde hair blue eyes. Nope, not all white, purple and black. I don't know if she's a goth," Bobby looked over at Gemma who shook her head."That's a no on the goth front. Hang on, I'll ask her. Gemma? Does Kurt have back injuries in the future from heavy lifting?"

"Nope," Gemma replied.

"She's says no," Bobby continued."So when ya coming back? Kay, see ya next . . . . ," Kitty mouthed she wanted to talk to Kurt."Oh hang on, Kitty wants to talk to you. Bye Kurt,"

Bobby handed Kitty the phone and she instantly began chatting away.

"So," Forge began.

"I'm not spending the rest of the day telling you about the future," Gemma cut in.

"How did you-" Forge started.

"Telepath," Wolverine informed.

"Ah," Forge nodded.

"Got any other powers?" Rogue quizzed.

"Telekinesis, teleportation, invisibility and I can explode things," Gemma grinned.

"Wow," Bobby complimented."Hey do you still have pizza in twenty years?"

"Yeah," Gemma smiled."All the important stuff's there,"

Then her expression saddened."Almost all the important stuff,"

"Well that was dark and ominous. What's missing?" Bobby asked.

Kitty threw a cushion at his head.

"What?! I was just asking!" Bobby protested.

"Well in a war, there's always casualties," Gemma replied in a tone that showed she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Who wants dinner?" Beast interrupted changing the subject.

"Do you make 'McCoys's special chicken' yet?" Gemma perked up again.

"Of course," Hank smiled.

"I haven't had that in like two years!" Gemma smiled excitedly.

Everyone made their way to the kitchen and sat down.

The room was silent for a while.

"Anybody seen Scott or Jean?" Bobby asked breaking the silence.

"Does anybody see Scott or Jean these days at all?" Rogue pointed out.

"They're practically joined at the hip," Kitty commented.

Gemma noticed her father's somewhat angry/upset expression and frowned.

Logan, seeing her frown, felt bad for some reason._'Kid's probably rooting for me and Emma. Don't wanna disappoint her, but I still don't get how me and Emma could be in the same room for too long, never mind have a kid together,'_

From Gemma's angrier expression, Wolverine could tell the blonde had been reading his thoughts.

He shrugged.

Gemma just rolled her eyes.

Having a daughter was going to be weird for Wolverine. He'd always been a loner, but with a daughter, he'd have to be looking over his shoulder all the time. But he was the leader of the X-Men now, so he was doing that more and more often. But for some reason, he didn't care that he'd have to do that, although he probably wouldn't admit it to anyone else, unless Gemma was listening in again.

He could tell she obviously was because her face seemed to brighten, but there was still an eye roll when he thought 'he'd have to be looking over his shoulder all the time'. Gemma seemed independent and by the fight she and Rogue had almost had before, very, very, stubborn.

'_So she got the blonde hair and the blue eyes from Emma, both our stubbornness, and my independence. Poor kid doesn't stand a chance,'_ Logan smiled to himself.

Gemma rolled her eyes again.

Unknown to Gemma and Wolverine, Rogue had been watching their telepathic conversation.

Her stomach turned at the thought of Gemma staying with them.

She'd felt Logan was her family, and now Little Miss Gemma Logan just walks on into their lives and he acts like he's known her for years.

She unknowingly growled at the thought.

"Rogue? You okay? Rogue? Earth to Rogue?!" Bobby said as he waved a hand in front of Rogue's face.

"Wuh? Oh yeah, fine," Rogue replied, her head still in the clouds.

"Okay then. Could you pass the ketchup? Rogue? Rogue!" Bobby rolled his eyes.

"What?!" Rogue scowled.

"Never mind," Bobby sighed."Hey Kitty, could you pass the ketchup. Kitty?"

"She's still in the living room talking to Kurt," Gemma answered, then she picked up the bottle of ketchup and passed it to him."Here,"

"Thanks. Least someone is acting conscious," he grinned in Rogue's direction, but her expression remained blank."Still nothing,"

"You should hit her with a fish. When I kept getting distracted someone hit me with a fish and I didn't daydream anymore," Gemma suggested.

"Who hit you with a fish," Bobby asked.

"Who do you think?" Gemma giggled as she put her hand in front of her index finger and pointed to Logan."Course I did daydream in math class, and Geography, and that time we went to the Grand Canyon . . . . , on second thought, that's probably a bad example,"

"You daydreamed at the Grand Canyon?" Bobby looked surprised.

"Dad was fighting with Sabertooth. When someone insists that a fight is 'a-do-it-alone-unfinished-business' fight, there's not much else to do. Cept' use telekinesis to make sure that person doesn't fall of the edge, which was like every ten minutes," Gemma elaborated.

"It lasted so long you can use the phrase 'every ten minutes'," Bobby quizzed, obviously hooked on the story.

"It was a long/boring fight. And when we got back to the room mom just rolled her eyes and went back to the spa. Yeah, she spent most of the weekend there. And I spent most of mine camping around the Canyon. It's like why rent a room if one of you lives in a mud bath the whole time and the other two stay in a tent. Waste of money if you ask me," Gemma answered."And I've been talking so long I'm thirsty, someone else can have the mic,"

Just then Kitty walked into the room."Kurt's coming back on Thursday,"

She sat down and handed Bobby his phone back. Then her phone rang.

"Is she still on the phone in the future?" Bobby joked.

"No, there was an intervention," Gemma giggled.

"Seriously?" Bobby grinned.

"No Bobby. Not seriously," Gemma shooked her head.

"GET OUT!" Kitty screamed all of a sudden.

"Whoa, Kitty, calm," Bobby smiled as he covered his ears.

"Peter'scomingbackonfridayi'mlikesohappyaren'tyouguysthisissogreatwoooooooh!" Kitty squealed.

"I caught 'Peter's' and 'back'," Gemma laughed.

"I got 'Friday' and 'Happy'," Beast chuckled.

"'So' and 'great'," Storm beamed.

"Woooooooh!" Rogue quoted.

"Peter's back Friday happy so great woooooooh," Bobby put it all together."In other words, or as I like to call it, English, Peter's coming back on Friday and Kitty's excited,"

Kitty nodded cheerfully.

Scott and Jean entered the room.

"Where've you been all day?" Rogue asked.

"We went to the movies, and the beach and the . . . . ," Jean began.

"Got it," Rogue held up her hand.

"Why are you staring at me?" Gemma quizzed Bobby.

"I'm waiting for you to jump around like you did before," Bobby smirked.

"Remember I told you I could explode things?" Gemma grinned.

"Who's this?" Scott requested.

"Logan's daughter from the future," Rogue muttered.

Gemma waved.

"Logan's what?" Jean looked shocked.

"It's kinda just common knowledge now," Bobby shrugged.

"We did the shocked thing like ten minutes ago," Kitty informed.

"Did you say she was from the future?" Scott looked as shocked as Jean.

"Yep. Picked up cerebro at the wrong time. Who knew?" Gemma smiled.

"Why are you all so calm about this?" Jean demanded.

"Why _are_ we so calm about this?" Bobby wondered aloud.

"Why are you staring at me?" Gemma asked Scott."Is that like gonna be my catch phrase?"

"If you're gonna have a catch phrase you'll need a costume," Bobby suggested.

"I could use my X-Uniform. But I'll need a name . . . . ," Gemma pointed out as she drifted into a daydream."Wait, I'm back. Don't hit me with a fish!"

"Fish?" Scott and Jean chorused.

"Inside joke. Five minutes ago," Bobby elaborated.

"Wow. We already have an inside joke. I feel like I'm back in the future. Minus the Apocalypse fight thing," Gemma giggled.

"So someone from the future comes and you're all just sitting around having dinner?!" Jean threw her hands up.

"Why are you blonde?" Scott asked Gemma.

"Why is Bobby blonde? Why is the sky blue? Why is a fork called a fork?" Gemma shrugged.

"That was strangely philosophical," Bobby mused.

"But Logan doesn't have blonde hair," Scott pointed out.

"My mom does," Gemma said.

"Who's your mom?" Jean asked.

Rogue thought it was a bit strange that Jean seemed so determined to find out who Gemma's mom was._'Gemma already told us Emma's her mom. And Emma having blonde hair rules out Jean. Is Jean jealous?'_

"Emma Frost," Gemma replied casually.

Scott and Jean's mouths dropped open, and Rogue could've sworn Jean seemed a little hurt, though if she was then she wanted very badly to hide it.

'_You can spend the whole day with Scott but that doesn't mean you're over Logan,'_ Rogue thought._**'And Gemma, just in case you're reading my thoughts, I'm now rooting for Logan and you're mom,'**_

'_**Thanks, and by the way, in the future, you're like my big sister. I don't decide my family by blood and neither does Wolverine,'**_ Gemma assured as she smiled over at Rogue.

Rogue smiled back, and Gemma could've sworn she'd see a tear in Rogue's eye.

"What are you two smiling at?" Bobby looked confused.

"Nothing icepick," Rogue grinned.

"Does that catch on in the future?" Bobby sighed.

"No. We use Mr. Frosty. Wait, no that's dad's nick name," Gemma giggled.

Bobby and Rogue burst out laughing.

"Not really, but you guys should totally make that his nick name! Bobby's nick name is either Bob, Bobcat, or Bobman," Gemma beamed.

"Bobman?" Rogue requested.

"Simpsons marathon. It was his version of Bartman," Gemma elaborated.

"How can Emma Frost be your mom?" Scott demanded, now he looked a bit hurt.

"Whoa, calm down Scott," Bobby said, somewhat protectively.

'_**Chivalrous,'**_ Gemma thought telepathically to Rogue, which made the red head laugh.

Then Gemma started laughing, Bobby and the rest just staring at them.

"What's so funny?" Kitty asked.

"Nothing," Rogue and Gemma grinned, holding back the giggles.

Realising that was impossible, Rogue added."Hey anyone wanna go watch TV?"

Gemma just nodded her head as they left.

Bobby shrugged and followed them out, Kitty and Forge in toe.

Anticipating Scott and Jean would want a long explanation, Storm smiled."I'm gonna go wash the dishes,"

"I'll help you with that," Beast followed her out.

Suddenly Gemma popped her head round the corner.

"Can you show me where the danger room is?" Gemma smiled at Wolverine.

Wolverine, knowing that Gemma probably knew where it was or that she could've asked one of the others, figured Gemma was just trying to get him out of explaining this to Scott and Jean, replied. "Yeah kid,"

They walked out of the room.

"Logan?!" Jean called.

"Later Jeanie," Logan waved.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please read and review :^)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Wolverine and the X-Men**

'**Gemma Logan'**

**Chapter 2**

Key:

"Normal speech,"

'_Thinking,'_

'_**Telepathic conversations,'**_

"People from the future talking to those in the present,"

Bobby, Kitty, Rogue, Forge, Gemma and Tilde sat around the TV watching Futurama.

"I love this episode!" Kitty giggled as she leaned closer to the TV.

"Do you guys have any idea what it's like to watch repeats from twenty years ago?" Gemma groaned.

"You only mention it like every five minutes," Bobby grinned.

"You could read," Forge suggested.

"It's pretty much the same thing," Gemma shrugged.

"Finally! Someone said it! Someone other than me said watching TV is the same thing as reading! Take that Beast!" Bobby cheered.

"Take what?" Beast asked coming into the room.

"Nothing," Rogue rolled her eyes."Just Bobby acting stupid,"

"Hey!" Bobby protested.

"Time for bed Tilde," Beast announced.

"Uh, she kinda went to sleep half an hour ago," Bobby pointed to Tilde.

"And you didn't think to put her to bed?" Beast raised his eye brows.

Suddenly Kitty burst out laughing.

The others stared at her.

"The TV, Bender, Fry, um, wrong time to laugh?" Kitty shrugged.

Tilde woke up at to see what all the noise was about."What's going on?"

"Nothing Til, Beast just came to put you to bed," Rogue smiled.

As Tilde and Beast left the room, Futurama finished.

"What d'you guys wanna watch now?" Forge asked, taking the remote and flicking through the channels.

"We could play a game or something, seeing as Miss Future over there'll moan about any show you put on," Bobby smirked.

"Twenty years! I can't remember how many times I've seen that episode of Futurama! Come on!" Gemma exclaimed dramatically.

"She freaking out again?" Wolverine quizzed as he walked past the door.

"_Twenty years of repeats! Wah!_" Bobby imitated.

"What was it last time? _Could these video games get any easier?!_" Wolverine mocked.

"You know imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, so technically you guys just gave me a compliment," Gemma insisted.

"So you're saying I can make fun of you all I want and you'll take it as a compliment?!" Bobby asked excited.

"No that's not the point, it's just a saying!" Gemma said, but Bobby was already cracking jokes.

"_I know everything about the future! You guys are so antisocial! I can explode things! I just read your mind! Woooooh!_" Bobby teased.

Suddenly Bobby's bowl of popcorn exploded, sending popcorn flying everywhere.

"Who did that?" Gemma grinned sarcastically.

"Oh you're so funny!" Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Gemma, Bobby, clear it up," Wolverine ordered leaving the room.

"Why do I have to?!" Bobby called.

"He's just making you help to _add_ to my punishment," Gemma giggled.

"Just start clearing up!" Bobby grinned.

______________________________________________________________________________

When they'd finished clearing up Wolverine made them vacuum the floor.

By the time they were done everyone else had gone to bed.

"Are we finally done? It was funny at the start but now it's just lame!" Gemma groaned.

"What part was funny?" Bobby asked.

"When you spent ten minutes in front of the mirror picking popcorn out of your hair and dad said you'd have to shave your head!" Gemma giggled.

"Oh yeah," Bobby said sarcastically."It was a real riot when he popped his claws and I ran round the mansion with my hands on my head!"

"Kitty nearly peed herself laughing and Rogue couldn't get up she was giggling so much," Gemma smiled.

"Uh huh, laugh it up. Now what time is it?" Bobby changed the subject.

"Wow. It's like quarter to one," Gemma replied checking the clock."Hey wanna watch TV?"

"Miss Twenty Years Of Repeats wants to watch TV?" Bobby smirked.

"I'm bored. And I think I'm so tired I'm not tired anymore,"

"Is that even possible?" Bobby quizzed, confused.

"Dunno," Gemma shrugged.

They sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Wonder what's on at quarter to one in the morning," Bobby wondered aloud.

"Teleshopping?" Gemma suggested.

"You can't watch Futurama without complaining but you have no problem with commercials?" Bobby raised his eye brows.

"I like to buy things," Gemma shrugged.

"There's a surprise," Bobby rolled his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gemma growled.

"You just strike me as the shopping type," Bobby answered.

"Well I bet you're room's full of stuff you bought," Gemma retorted.

"Is not!" Bobby protested.

"Prove it," Gemma challenged.

"Fine, c'mon," Bobby accepted, grabbing her arm and leading her down the hall.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I can't even see the floor," Gemma commented as she and Bobby stood in the door way of his room.

"How do you know that's not just the carpet pattern?" Bobby pointed out.

"You're carpet pattern is pizza boxes, DVDs and socks?"

"Okay, maybe not,"

"Exactly! You probably shop just as much as I do! And are those mittens?"

"No! Boxing gloves!"

"You box?"

"No,"

"Then what do you need gloves for?"

"They were having a half price sale at the sports shack,"

"Still doesn't explain the need for them,"

"Well, what if I . . . . ,"

"Got challenged to a surprise boxing match?"

"Well it could happen!"

"Do you even know anything about boxing?"

"I know more about boxing than you do!"

"Is that so? Prove it,"

"You keep saying that. How?"

"We'll take an online quiz,"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Okay, I got five out of fifteen right and you got five out of fifteen right. It's official. We totally suck at boxing trivia," Gemma grinned closing the lid of the laptop.

"Wanna try car trivia?" Bobby suggested.

"No," Gemma shook her head.

"I bet I could beat you at monopoly,"

"Maybe you could,"

"How about dance trivia?"

"Dance?!"

"Water sports trivia?"

"Bobby. Why do you wanna play a bunch of games or take a bunch of quizzes at half one in the morning?!"

"I'm bored!"

"Fine. I'll play monopoly,"

Bobby left the room and then reappeared minutes later with the game box.

"I'm surprised you could find so quick in your mess of a room," Gemma joked.

"It's an organized mess," Bobby shrugged.

"I'll be the dog," Gemma informed as they set up the board on a table and sat down on the couch.

"Then I'll be the race car," Bobby said.

"That better not be part of a plan to get me to take a quiz about car trivia," Gemma giggled.

"Just roll the dice," Bobby smiled.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They played for about an hour before falling asleep on the couch.

When Logan came along the hallway at 5am to wake everyone up for a training session he found Gemma sprawled on the couch and Bobby lying asleep on the floor with the monopoly board on his head.

He turned on the TV at full volume to wake them up.

Gemma accidently used her telekinesis and flew upwards, banging her head on the ceiling and Bobby jerked sidewards, banging his head on the table.

"Why?! Why?!" Gemma groaned, repeating herself for effect as she slowly came down.

"What time is it? Are my eyes even open?" Bobby yawned, rubbing his head.

"Did you two stay up all night?" Kitty asked, coming into the room.

"I dunno, there was teleshopping, then boxing quizzes, then monopoly, then nothing . . . . ," Gemma listed.

"Hey who won monopoly?" Bobby quizzed drowsily.

"I don't think we finished," Gemma replied, just as drowsily."Why are we all awake again? And why is it dark outside?"

"Logan woke us up for a 5am training session," Kitty answered.

"Greaaaaat," Bobby moaned.

"You still have 5am training sessions? I guess you guys didn't stop those yet," Gemma sighed as she got up.

"They stop? Spill! Now!" Kitty ordered jokingly.

"Well, there were many attempts. Stealing dad's alarm clock, changing the time on the clock, staying at other people's houses, that didn't work though," Gemma explained.

"Why?" Bobby queried.

"He came over and got you from those people's houses," Gemma rolled her eyes."But in the end mom said enough was enough, and locked dad in a danger room session that was basically an interactive version of a winnie the pooh/ my little pony cross over episode. There was honey everywhere, but in the end, it was too much. And the 10am training session was born. Thank you, hold the applause,"

Gemma bowed."I should start charging for these 'tales of the future',"

"Uh huh, just go get changed into your uniforms and meet in the danger room in five minutes," Logan rolled his eyes.

"Ever the social butterfly," Gemma grinned as she headed for her room.

"You too ice pick," Wolverine ordered.

"We need to make that danger room programme asap," Bobby insisted.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gemma rummaged through her draw until she found her uniform.

It consisted of yellow gloves, yellow knee high boots, blue tights, a yellow skirt, a blue long sleeved sweater, a yellow sleeveless jacket and finally, a yellow mask that covered her eyes.

When she'd changed, she went downstairs to meet the others.

Wolverine was already briefing them on the session."I'll split you into teams. Team A will consist of Marvel Girl, Cyclops, Rogue and Shadowcat. Team B, Storm, Beast, Iceman, and er, kid, what's your code-name?"

"Splode," Gemma answered.

"Splode?" Bobby asked raising his eyebrows.

"I picked it when I was four. It used to be Splodey. Somehow as I got older, Splodey seemed a little babyish, call me crazy, so I shortened it," Gemma shrugged.

"Moving on. Splode, you're on Team B. Here's a football, catch Cyke," Wolverine tossed the ball to Cyclops."Team A's objective is to keep the ball within their possession at all costs. Team B's objective is to get the ball from Team A. The location is outside," The surroundings of the eight mutants changed to match the exterior of the X-Mansion as he spoke.

"Why don't we just go outside?" Gemma asked.

"Because there aren't weapons outside," Wolverine answered.

With that Wolverine jumped up to the control booth to watch.

"How do we know who's won?" Splode called.

"Let me put it this way. The session will last an hour. Whoever has the ball at the end of that time wins. Good luck," Wolverine replied casually as he used his claws to slice the top off a can of beer.

"It's five in the morning!" Splode pointed out.

"Watch out for the lasers," Wolverine chuckled, dismissing her comment.

"What lasers?" Gemma asked as she was hit in the back with a ruby laser beam as knocked to her knees."Grrrrrrrrr,"

She exploded the canon that fired it as she got to her feet and several others before they could fire.

Cyclops tossed the football in the air and used his eyes beam to pass it to Rogue."Catch!"

It hit Rogue in the head and knocked her out.

"Is she okay?" Splode asked.

"Keep your mind on the objective kid," Wolverine shouted.

"But Rogue's out cold! Oh fine!" Splode called back as she used her telekinesis to toss the football to Iceman."Heads up Ice!"

"Intercepted!" Shadowcat grinned as she phased through Iceman and grabbed the ball.

"Hey! No fair!" Bobby huffed.

"All's fair in love and war," Kitty shrugged.

"Kitty I had no idea you felt like that!" Bobby pretended to swoon.

"Stop fooling around down there!" Wolverine ordered."Time to kick it up a knotch!"

Ten robots emerged from the 'trees'.

They began shooting lasers in all directions.

Giant saws came out from more 'trees' and more laser firing guns came up from the ground.

"That's like three knotches!" Bobby protested.

"Just roll with it," Gemma smiled as she kicked the head off a robot.

"Oh yeaaaaaaahhhh, cos everyone can do that!" Bobby pointed out.

"Well improvise, freeze em' where they stand, just do something," Gemma shrugged as she teleported to another robot and exploded it's head.

"Gemma! Bobby! The robots are just a distraction!" Storm reminded them.

"Well we've got more of a chance beating the machines than getting the ball. Go near Kitty and she'll phase!" Gemma pointed out.

"Blondie's got a point," Bobby agreed.

"You're blonde as well!" Gemma smirked.

"Oh yeah," Bobby remembered.

"We still have to try," Beast insisted.

Storm used her powers to create a wind that literally swept Kitty off her feet.

"JEAN!" Kitty screamed.

"I'm on it!" Jean assured the brunette as she used her telekinesis to try and bring Kitty down, only to be lifted up herself by Gemma."Whoaaaaaaaaa!"

Then Gemma used her telekinesis to toss the ball to Beast."Your turn!"

Scott used an optic blast to try and hit Gemma, but she blocked it with a telekinetic shield.

For some reason, until Gemma put her shield up, Wolverine felt some kind of parental instinct to protect Gemma. He'd thought it before and he'd think it again, being a parent was going to be weird.

"Do we have to do this for an hour? I mean it's kinda boring, they get the ball, then we steal the ball, then they re-capture the ball, then we take it again, it's just really gonna be us going back and forth, then back and forth," Gemma pointed out.

"Don't poke the bear Gem," Bobby advised.

"Fine," Gemma rolled her eyes, she remembered the training sessions they had in the future. They had better holographic situations, better training exercises, and secret ways to beat your opponents like code words.

As much as hanging out in the past was fun, there were certain things that Gemma would have to get used to, either that or she'd do the modifications herself. She _had_ created all the holographic upgrades, _made_ most of the training exercises and the code words _were_ her idea. Gemma was a great mechanic and a whiz with the technical stuff, so if she wanted the danger room more challenging, making adjustments and upgrades would be quite easy.

Suddenly she was zapped back to reality, unfortunately, by a laser.

She fell backwards onto her butt."Ouch,"

"You okay?" Bobby asked as he helped her up.

"Yeah. Zoned out for a bit, obviously too long," Gemma smiled, then she used her telekinesis to lift them out of the way of another blast."Watch out,"

"So, we got like forty minutes to kill," Bobby said as Gemma put them back down on the ground.

"Who's got the ball?" Gemma asked.

"Beast," Bobby answered.

"Hey Beast! Take it into the trees!" Gemma shouted.

Beast did as she said and the X-Men began to run for the trees.

"Why the trees?" Bobby looked confused.

"It'll probably be more fun to jump around in trees than just stand around blasting each other, c'mon!" Gemma smiled as they followed the others.

The session continued for another thirty minutes and in the end everyone was worn out.

The last person left holding the ball was Scott, so 'Team A' had won.

This may have been due to the fact that the youngest members of each team had been using the trees as cover to catch up on their sleep without being caught, but according to Scott, 'any victory is still a victory'.

When they finally left, Bobby, Rogue, Kitty and Gemma all headed for the pool.

Forge and Tilde were already there.

"Hey guys! How was the training session?" Forge asked. His answer was four angry looks."That well huh?"

"I am here to relax, not talk about danger room sessions," Kitty said firmly as she began putting on sun cream and reading a magazine.

"Well I just wanted to jump in the pool," Gemma smiled as she dived in.

"I'm with you on that one," Bobby agreed as he jumped in as well.

"Well I'm gonna work on my tan. So stay back," Rogue warned.

"Hey can I try something?" Gemma asked as she got out of the pool at put her hand on Rogue's head.

The others watched as nothing happened, neither collapsed and no transfer of powers or anything happened.

"Wuh, what did you do?" Rogue requested as a big surprised grin spread across her face.

"In the future I accidentally suppressed your powers when I was six. Just wanted to see if I could do it again. You still got your powers, you just have to concentrate to use them," Gemma replied."I can change it back if you want,"

"Don't you dare!" Rogue shouted excitedly.

She ran over to Kitty to check it wasn't just Gemma that it didn't work on.

Nothing happened as she touched Kitty's hand, so she ran over to Gemma and gave her a big hug.

"Why's everyone so happy?" Beast quizzed as he and Storm came over.

Rogue ran over and gave him a hug."Gemma fixed my powers!"

As Ororo and Hank looked at Gemma she just shrugged modestly.

"She took your powers? That's a weird change of events," Ororo looked confused.

"She didn't take them, she just controlled them. How do I turn em' on again?" Rogue queried.

"Concentrate," Gemma reminded.

Rogue concentrated at stole Beast's powers. She turned blue and fuzzy.

"You um, didn't have to knock him out," Gemma pointed at the now unconscious Beast.

"Oh crap!" Rogue cried.

"He'll be fine Rogue, just like last time," Storm smiled as she made the winds lift Beast onto a deck chair.

"I gotta go tell everyone!" Rogue squealed.

"Um Rogue, there's only Logan, Scott and Jean left to tell," Bobby pointed out.

"Not if I ring Kurt. And Peter, and Wanda, and Lorna, and . . . . ," Rogue listed as she walked away.

"You've just unleashed that on the world," Bobby smirked at Gemma.

"Aw she's happy, don't ruin it," Gemma smiled."I'm gonna go get my MP3 player,"

"Where were you going before you came here?" Bobby asked curiously.

"Too my friend Taylor's house, but I take my MP3 player with me everywhere anyway. I also take my phone, but that doesn't work in the past. Because the signals don't work in this time, and it hasn't been made yet . . . . ," Gemma began to rant.

"And cerebro needs railings?" Logan grinned as he came outside.

"Don't get me started," Gemma warned as she walked away muttering to herself.

"So what's all this about Rogue not having powers? And why is Hank unconscious on that deck chair?" Wolverine asked.

"Gemma fixed her powers so they activate when Rogue concentrates. And Hank lying on that deck chair is the _result_ of Rogue concentrating," Storm explained.

"Gotcha. Man that kid's powerful," Logan replied.

"Rogue?" Storm quizzed.

"No, well yeah, but I was talking about Gemma," Wolverine enlightened.

"Well she does have two powerful parents," Storm pointed out."You and Emma,"

"I still don't get how that happened," Wolverine wondered aloud.

"Well when two people like each other very much . . . . ," Bobby began.

"Stop right there. I've had the talk and it wasn't fun the first time," Kitty silenced him.

"What wasn't fun the first time?" Gemma asked as she came back outside, her MP3 player in one hand and speakers in the other.

"Nothing, we were just talking about your parents," Kitty smiled.

"Ooookay, slow news day then," Gemma giggled as she set up her music.

"How would we even know if Emma was alive anyway?" Wolverine pointed out.

"I would. My mind's like my own personal cerebro, that's why I don't use the machine. Well now that's one of two reasons why I shouldn't use it," Gemma informed.

"Your mind must be like Fort Nox," Bobby commented.

"Yeah, ya gotta be pretty talented to get in there," Gemma pointed to her head."But it's not like there's a million people lined up to try and probe my mind. Can you imagine if that actually happened? I would be so freaked out. Oh well,"

And with that she jumped in the pool.

Bobby, Forge and Storm jumped in as well.

Then suddenly Jean came storming out of the house."You stole Rogue's powers?!"

"Jean! For the last time! She helped me control them!" Rogue insisted.

Jean rolled her eyes at Gemma, admitting defeat and walking back in the house.

"And that was?" Gemma whispered to Bobby.

"No idea," he replied, then splashed her in the face and swam away.

"Hey! You are so going down!" Gemma giggled as she chased after him.

"You may need to talk to Jean," Storm advised Logan.

"I'm on it," Logan sighed.

'_Oh no ya don't,'_ Gemma thought angrily._'Jean is not breaking up my parents before they even start!'_

She thought for a minute."Who wants to play water football? Dad?"

"Maybe later kid," Logan said as he continued to walk away.

Gemma began to make chicken noises.

Bobby and Forge burst out laughing and Ororo covered her mouth to stop herself from giggling.

"Kid I . . . . ," Logan began, but Gemma continued."Alright fine, you win. I'll play. Just stop with the chicken noises,"

Gemma smiled, then thought, _'Game, set and match Grey,'_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After a hour long game of football, Storm, Kitty, Forge, Tilde, Wolverine, Gemma, Bobby and Beast, who had woken up half way through and decided to join in, came inside for lunch.

"What d'you want for dinner?" Hank asked as he went through the fridge."We have pizza, burgers, fish, left over chicken, meat loaf . . . . ,"

"Pizza," Bobby answered for everyone.

"Pizza it is," Beast smiled.

"Wanna go watch TV?" Gemma suggested.

"Are you gonna moan about repeats?" Bobby smirked.

"Probably," Gemma shrugged."I can try and tone it down. Or, I got some DVDs in my bag from the future, they might play on the DVD player,"

"Worth a shot, hey guys! Who wants to go watch TV from the future?" Bobby shouted."It's probably the 28th season of Family Guy,"

"No," Gemma grinned."29th,"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Jean?" Wolverine asked as he went into her room."Got a sec?"

"What?" Jean sat on her bed, arms folded.

"About before. With Gemma. What was that?" Logan requested slightly awkward.

"A misunderstanding. Quite easy to make if you ask me. She's from the future, for all we know she could be in league with Apocalypse and trying to steal all of our powers," Jean retorted.

"Jean!" Logan threw his hands up. Was she nuts? The Professor himself said Gemma was one of his pupils, the most powerful telepath in the world. What more evidence did she need? And was she jealous of Gemma's abilities?

"Are you telling me it's not possible? You're new 'parental instincts' are clouding your judgement in my opinion," Jean continued.

"Well I didn't ask for your opinion," Logan pointed out.

"Maybe you need to accept that your getting caught up with all this daughter business and if you get too sucked in and it turns out to be a hoax, you'll be heartbroken. You and Emma Frost? Do you honestly believe that? You're our leader Logan. You can't afford to get caught up with all this," Jean insisted as she left.

Only to be stopped by a very familiar young blonde.

"Friendly tip. You hurt my dad or try and break apart my family, I'll explode you're not so goody two shoes right of your feet. Wow, guess it wasn't such a friendly tip," Gemma warned."And by the way, the brown pants and green top make you look like a tree,"

With that, Gemma went round the corner, only to be stopped herself by Bobby.

"Whoa, someone got the claws out," Bobby smirked."You should have a fight. We could call it 'Super Cat Fight',"

"Yeah, I'm sure that my dad and Scott would love me and Jean ripping each other to pieces," Gemma giggled."Dinner ready yet?"

"Yep. Hey, maybe you could 'accidentally' use your telekinesis to throw some pizza at Jean," Bobby teased.

"Drop the 'Super Cat Fight' dream Ice," Gemma rolled her eyes.

"C'mon! We could sell tickets!" Bobby continued.

"Drop it!" Gemma giggled."And who would come . . . . , no. I'm not getting into this! No Super Cat Fight!"

"What are you guys fighting about?" Kitty smiled as she came up behind them.

"The new sensation that's sweeping the nation! Mutant Wrestling!" Bobby shouted.

"I thought it was Super Cat Fight?" Gemma reminded him.

"See. You're already getting hooked!" Bobby laughed.

"Oh yeah, sign me up," Gemma mocked.

"Alrighty then. So that's Gemma, maybe Jean . . . . ," Bobby listed.

"No! I was just . . . . , stop being an idiot!" Gemma slapped her forehead.

"Bobby? Idiot? Never," Rogue grinned sarcastically as she joined them.

"Idiot this!" Bobby smiled as he froze all three girls in ice.

Gemma exploded the ice around them and one by one each of the three slapped Bobby in the face.

"Did you honestly think that would work?" Gemma raised her eyebrows.

"Until now, yes," Bobby admitted, rubbing his face.

"We didn't slap you too hard did we?" Gemma asked, looking genuinely concerned.

"Don't sweat it, I don't bruise easily," Bobby assured her.

Kitty burst out laughing.

"Hey!" Bobby protested.

"Of cour . . . . , course," Kitty stuttered as she tried to stop laughing.

"Why don't we go for dinner?" Gemma smiled, trying to stop any fights.

"Okay," Bobby huffed, still rubbing his face.

"Hey! Frosty the Snowman!" Rogue joked."If you're face hurts so bad why don't you make yourself an ice pack and stop freaking Gemma out,"

"Yes ma'am!" Bobby saluted her.

"Why do I bother?" Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me," Jean said abruptly as she shoved past Gemma.

"You're excused by your hair do isn't," Gemma shot back.

Jean shot her an angry look and stomped off.

Kitty and Rogue shared a confused glance.

After a few seconds Rogue just shrugged and the four continued to the kitchen.

When they came into the room, Forge, Storm, Tilde and Scott were already sitting down.

Jean took a seat beside Scott and folded her arms.

Suddenly Bobby got a mischievous look in his eye.

"Say Gemma, why don't you go sit next to Jean," he suggested, a big grin on his face to stop himself from laughing.

"I'd be happy to," Gemma replied through gritted teeth.

'_**I am going to kill you Drake,'**_ Gemma thought telepathically to Bobby.

'_**So worth it. 'Super Cat Fight' here we come!'**_ Bobby thought back.

______________________________________________________________________________

Please read and review. :^)


	3. Chapter 3

Hi sorry it took so long to update! I was on holiday! :^)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Wolverine and the X-Men**

'**Gemma Logan'**

**Chapter 3**

Key:

"Normal speech,"

'_Thinking,'_

'_**Telepathic conversations,'**_

"People from the future talking to those in the present,"

As Wolverine and Beast sat down at the table with the other X-Men, they could feel the tension in the air. But only Jean, Gemma and Bobby were clued in to what it was about.

Apart from a few groans, mutterings and snickers, the only communication was either looks or telepathic.

'_**This is so awkward,' **_Kitty thought telepathically, she was talking to Gemma, Rogue and Bobby.

'_**This is hilarious!' **_Bobby laughed slightly.

When the others at the table who weren't in the telepathic conversation looked at him, he added."Um, just thought of something funny,"

'_**Smooth,' **_Gemma smiled.

Kitty covered her mouth so she wouldn't laugh.

'_**Scott I'm telling you, she's out to get me," **_Jean's thoughts interrupted.

'_**Jean I think you're in the wrong telepathic conversation,' **_Rogue grinned, Bobby in hysterics.

'_**Dude, keep it together,' **_Gemma warned.

'_**I'm sorry, it's just so funny,' **_Bobby smirked._**'If not slightly confusing,'**_

'_**Excuse me, you're having a telepathic conversation too?' **_Jean asked.

'_**Yeah, we're plotting your downfall. Oops, I've said too much,' **_Gemma rolled her eyes._** 'You've unravelled my master plan.'**_

Jean narrowed her eyes._**'Scott?'**_

'_**Once again, wrong telepathic conversation!' **_Rogue pointed out for the second time.

'_**Well which one is Scott in?!' **_Jean demanded.

'_**Well who else was in your conversation?!' **_Rogue rolled her eyes.

'_**Just me and Scott!' Jean answered angrily.**_

'_**Well considering Scott's not a telepath, I'm guessing he's not in a telepathic conversation anymore,' **_Gemma smirked.

'_**Who asked you?' **_Jean growled.

'_**This is MY telepathic conversation!' **_Gemma retorted.

'_**I wish I had my camera,' **_Bobby grinned.

'_**What good would that do? This conversation is telepathic,' **_Kitty pointed out.

'_**Oh yeah,' **_Bobby remembered.

'_**Scott?' **_Jean asked.

'_**Still us,' **_Rogue grinned.

'_**Oh for crying out loud, SCOTT!' **_Gemma shouted in Scott's head.

Scott jumped of his seat and fell on the floor.

Bobby burst out laughing and Rogue, Kitty and Gemma were quick to follow.

'_**Oops, sorry Scott. By the way Jean wants to talk to you,'**_ Gemma smiled.

'_**Thanks for the message,'**_ Scott replied sarcastically.

'_**You did that on purpose!' Jean scowled.**_

'_**Yeah, whatever Jean,' Gemma rolled her eyes.**_

"Urgh!" Jean groaned aloud.

When everyone turned to her she added."That wasn't telepathic was it?"

"Nope. Pass the pizza please," Rogue replied casually.

Gemma began floated the pizza along to Rogue when Bobby bumped into her.

"Umph. What are you-" Gemma began.

"GEMMA!" Jean yelled as Gemma realised exactly why Bobby had nudged her.

Jean's top was now covered in pizza.

"I'm so sorry," Gemma apologized genuinely."Bobby!"

"Oh don't blame this on him! It was all part of your plan wasn't it?!" Jean growled.

"I came back from the future to cover your top in pizza, yeah there's the headline!" Gemma retorted, her five minutes of regret now apparently over.

"You're just trying to turn them all against me! Make me look stupid!" Jean shouted.

"You're doing a pretty good job of that by yourself!" Gemma insulted.

"Arghhhhhhh!" Jean screamed as she threw he slice of pizza on Gemma.

"Oh no you didn't," Gemma gasped as she peeled the pizza off her shirt.

Suddenly the plate of pizza in front of Jean exploded.

"Food fight!" Bobby yelled as he hurled his pizza across the table.

There was utter silence as it hit Wolverine in the face, everyone waiting to see what he would do.

"Ohcrapohcrapohcrap," Bobby whispered.

"Um," Kitty said as she wondered what to do, then she tossed her pizza at Beast."Whoops, my bad,"

'_**Everybody start flinging stuff before Wolverine carves Bobby into an ice sculpture!' **_Kitty ordered.

And that was it. The rest of the dinner was a blur of people tossing food at each other, trying to distract Wolverine from chopping Bobby into snowflakes.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"That may have been the most stupid lunch of my life," Rogue giggled as she scooped another spoon full of ice-cream out of the rapidly getting empty box.

She, Bobby, Forge, Kitty and Gemma were sat in Kitty's room talking about lunch, eating ice-cream, and watching the shopping channels.

"It was so funny though," Kitty pointed out."I couldn't stop laughing,"

"I know, I thought my dad was gonna flip out when Bobby tossed that pizza in his face," Gemma giggled.

"Thanks for the save Kitty," Bobby grinned as he got some more ice-cream.

"Well we wouldn't want him turning you into a winter wonderland. Least not till Christmas," Kitty grinned.

"Oh ha ha!" Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Oh c'mon lighten up," Gemma teased.

"Says Miss Super Cat Fight champion. You so could've taken Jean if it was a real fight," Bobby assured her.

"Enough with the Super Cat Fight, I can't believe you tried to start that!" Gemma giggled.

"Oh like you were complaining!" Bobby smirked.

"Yeah, on second thought you should do that more often," Gemma laughed.

"Your will is my command," Bobby joked."Ow, ow, brain freeze,"

"The _Iceman_ gets a brain freeze?" Rogue smirked, taking advantage of the irony.

"Shut up!" Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Back in a sec, I'm gonna go get some more ice-cream. The tub is running seriously low," Gemma grinned as she left.

As she walked down the hall, she heard Scott and Jean talking.

She pressed her ear up against the wall.

"I'm telling you Scott, she's trying to break the team apart," Jean insisted.

"Jean, I'll admit I'm slightly weary of her but other than that I think you're just being paranoid," Scott replied.

'_Ha! Scott's on my side!'_ Gemma thought.

"Paranoid?! Paranoid?!" Jean exclaimed.

"Is this about Logan? Is that why you're so quick to judge Gemma. You've been back one day Jean, one day! And you're already going gaga over him! You're jealous that he's becoming so attached to Gemma. I was the one who went looking, Jean. I thought when you came back things would be different, but they're exactly the same," Scott monologued.

'_Aw poor Scott,'_ Gemma sighed.

"Nosy much," Kitty said all of a sudden."But what are we listening to?"

"We?" Gemma asked as Kitty sat down beside her.

"Hey if it's good," Kitty shrugged, pressing her ear up against the door like Gemma.

"Scott how can you say that?! And I know you erased all your memories of me!" Jean retorted.

"Ouch," Gemma commented.

"They were tearing me apart Jean. I had too!" Scott pleaded.

"But you had Emma do it. You erased them because you were falling in love with her!" Jean frowned."Emma Frost?!"

Unknown to Gemma, the young blonde's hands were slowly bawling into fists.

"I was not falling in love with her Jean. She was trying to help me find _you_," Scott tried to reason with her.

"So she could kidnap me!"

"To save your life! She sacrificed herself to save you! To save the world!"

"She sacrificed herself to save you and we both know it!"

"Well it's not my fault if she felt that way about me! It's doesn't mean I felt the same way about her!"

"Are you saying you won't feel the same way in the future? Gemma said Emma was coming back somehow! What'll you do then?!"

"She's coming back to be with Logan! That's it isn't it?! Among all of the issues that you think I have with Emma it all comes back to you and Logan!"

"Now who's being paranoid?!"

"What are you guys doing?" Rogue asked coming along the hall.

"We were just, um. Aw forget it, we all know we're eavesdropping so hush up," Gemma answered.

Rogue shrugged and sat down.

"One of these days you're just going to have to admit you have feelings for Logan and pick one of us. But if you take too long I doubt either of us with be around to care who you pick. I certainly won't!" Scott challenged as he headed for the door.

"Aw crap, what do we do?!" Kitty panicked.

"BAIL!" Gemma yelled as she grabbed Kitty and Rogue's hands and teleported them to the kitchen.

"Why the kitchen?" Kitty asked.

"Well I _was_ supposed to be getting ice-cream," Gemma shrugged.

"Good point, I'm gonna get some crisps, anybody want some?" Rogue quizzed.

"Yeah, get a big bag so we can all share," Kitty answered."I'll get some popcorn,"

"And what are you three doing raiding my kitchen?" Beast smiled, entering the room.

"Um, raiding your kitchen," Gemma replied, unsure how to answer.

"Fair enough. Don't eat to much or you won't have room for dinner," Beast advised.

"Okay, sure," Kitty grinned.

"We better get going before the guys change the channel to football or something," Rogue suggested as all three left the kitchen."Bye Beast!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey what took you guys so long?" Forge asked as Gemma, Kitty, and Rogue entered the room, arms full of food.

"Um, choosing what to get," Gemma shrugged.

"You can even make getting food take half an hour," Bobby smirked.

Kitty tosses the popcorn bag as him.

"Hey, watch it," Bobby shrieked.

"I don't think you get it Bobby. I was _aiming_ for your head," Kitty giggled.

"So, what's on TV? We figured you'dve changed the channel by now," Gemma grinned.

"Nope, still watching 'ten second abs'. The suspense is thrilling," Bobby mocked.

"Well what do you wanna watch?" Rogue quizzed as she sat lazily on the floor.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" Gemma suggested.

The others either shrugged or groaned.

"You guys so need to get out more. Hey let's go to the movies!" Gemma rolled her eyes.

"Won't you have seen them?" Bobby pointed out.

"Movies aren't like TV, TV's on all the time. Most movies are only on the screens for like a week! C'mon pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaasssseeeeeee!" Gemma pleaded.

"I'd rather watch TV," Rogue replied.

"Ditto," Kitty shrugged.

"Sorry Gem," Forge smiled.

Gemma turned to look at Bobby.

"Well I . . . . ," Bobby began before Gemma put on the puppy dog face."Alright fine I'll go,"

"Yay! C'mon!" Gemma clapped excitedly as she grabbed his arm and they left of the movies.

"Total push over!" Rogue called after them.

"Oh whatever!" Bobby shouted back.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Bobby and Gemma stood in line for the ticket booth, they stared at the digital screens deciding what to see.

"Kay, since this was your idea and you've probably seen some of these before, I'll let you pick," Bobby offered.

"Okay, well, what's on?" Gemma smiled.

"We have, 'G-Force', 'The Proposal', please don't make me see that, 'Transformers 2', 'Bandslam', 'Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince', 'Aliens in the Attic', 'Land of the Lost', 'Cloudy with a chance of Meatballs', and 'G.'. What's it gonna be?" Bobby replied.

"Well, seen it, won't make you go see it, maybe, seen it, seen it, don't wanna see it, not exactly wanting to see it, seen it, don't wanna see it because I think it's a government conspiracy . . . . , so wanna go see Transformers 2?" Gemma grinned.

"Hold up, government conspiracy? Explain," Bobby raised an eyebrow.

"Well I think they might be using this special squad film to make people think that it's all fiction, but what if there really is a special squad out there that the government is using to deal with like aliens and stuff, and maybe even harming innocent mutants," Gemma elaborated.

"There already is a squad harming innocent mutants. Hello??? MRD?" Bobby pointed out.

"You think what you want to but I won't be the one red in the face when this is all out in the open," Gemma insisted.

"Yeah, you'll just be the one red in the face and locked up in the insane asylum until then," Bobby smirked.

"Let's just get the tickets," Gemma rolled her eyes.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kitty lay on her head with her head upside down as she flicked through channels on the TV, only pausing to shake her hand when it hurt off all of the clicking."Maybe we should've gone to the movies with Gemma and Bobby,"

"Nah, this is much more fun," Rogue dismissed.

There was a short silence.

"Yeah, maybe we should've gone," Rogue sighed.

"We could always go now," Forge suggested.

"But we don't know what they went to see," Kitty pointed out.

"So? We could just go see something ourselves," Forge shrugged.

"That is a very good point. Who wants to go and drive around town until we find something to do?" Rogue asked.

"I will," Kitty raised her hand.

"But that's not what I said-" Forge began.

"Who cares? Are you coming or not?" Rogue quizzed as she grabbed her jacket and headed for the door.

"Fair enough," Forge agreed as he followed her and Kitty out.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Nooooooooooooooo!" Gemma called as Optimus Prime went down.

"Gees, calm yourself. I seen this before, he comes back later," Bobby assured her.

"Okay, I'm going to forget the fact that you just ruined the end of the movie for me and say, you still went to see it anyway?" Gemma asked.

"Hey, you said you wanted to go see it and I said I'd let you pick," Bobby shrugged.

"Aw, if you hadn't said that so casually I might think it was sweet," Gemma grinned."Thanks,"

"No problem," Bobby shrugged again.

Gemma rolled her eyes._ 'What is it with guys and being so macho all the time?! Urgh! Just take the compliment!'_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"How long have we been driving? Can't we just go see the movie?" Forge moaned.

"Oh stop whining. You're in a car with two awesome girls, how bad could it be?" Rogue pointed out.

"Rogue, I'm with Forge on this one, can we just go see the movie or go home?" Kitty yawned.

"Fifteen more minutes and then we'll go, promise," Rogue pleaded.

"Fine," Kitty rolled her eyes."I'm gonna take a nap,"

Kitty rested her head on the window and went to sleep.

"You're kidding me right?" Rogue smirked.

"Hey I'd go to sleep too if I wasn't sure you'd just drive around for another hour. What's so fun about driving anyway. I have a licence but you don't see me going for three hour long drives," Forge pointed out.

"Okay first, it hasn't been three hours," Rogue began.

"Feels like it," Forge interrupted.

"Anyway. I just like to drive, it helps you figure stuff out," Rogue continued.

"What do you need to figure out? You trying to figure out which way it is to the movies, I'll give you a hint, take a right, then a left, then go back two states, and you'll be there," Forge advised sarcastically.

"Since when did you become Mr. Sarcastic?" Rogue grinned.

"I'm grouchy when I'm tired," Forge explained.

"Yeah, no kidding," Rogue joked.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Well that was awesome! The robots were so cool!" Gemma squealed excitedly.

"Yeah it was pretty good," Bobby shrugged.

"Didn't you get bored the second time round? I usually do," Gemma asked.

"No kidding," Bobby smirked.

"Uh huh Icey, whatever," Gemma rolled her eyes.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" Bobby quizzed.

"I'm starved, wanna go get dinner?" Gemma requested.

"Sure, you okay with McDonalds?" Bobby smiled.

"Duh, that's like my fave fast food restaurant," Gemma giggled.

"Cool, think Beast'll mind us missing dinner?" Bobby wondered aloud.

"We could call ahead," Gemma shrugged.

"I'm not that bothered," Bobby smiled.

"Okay, um . . . . , which way is it?" Gemma grinned.

Bobby rolled his eyes.

"What alot-" Gemma began.

"Changes in twenty years, yeah I know the drill," Bobby smirked.

"Okay wise guy, I'm not a morning person but you are definitely not a night person. Why so cranky?" Gemma put her hands on her hips.

"I dunno, it just seems like we're kind of abandoning the others. Like what if the mansion got attacked right now?" Bobby pointed out.

"Wow, you really _don't_ get out much. Well if it's making you squirm that much we can probably make it back for dinner," Gemma offered.

"Are you sure?" Bobby looked kind of sorry now.

"Hey, I saw a movie, it's what we came here to do, so I'm good. Beside, trailing around with a very mopey puppy isn't exactly my idea of fun. No offense," Gemma shrugged.

"None taken. Besides, my mopey puppy look is way less annoying than yours," Bobby challenged as they left.

"Is not!" Gemma punched him playfully on the arm.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Okay it has been at least half an hour, at least, and you're still driving, Kitty's asleep and I'm am very cranky! Can we please go home?!" Forge demanded.

"Okay fine, sheesh you're so boring!" Rogue rolled her eyes.

"I am not! I'm just cranky!" Forge protested.

"Tell me something I don't know!" Rogue retorted.

"Well you're not exactly Miss Sunshine yourself!" Forge shot back.

"Well, well, well, shut up! I am trying to drive!" Rogue pointed out.

"You'd think by now you'd know how!"

"Are you criticising my driving?!"

"Of course! You seem to a have a big problem with using the breaks!"

"Oh I can use the breaks!" Rogue shouted, breaking suddenly.

And then it happened, they slammed in to something, or more accurately, someone.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_5 Minutes before . . . . ,_

"Okay walking to the movies seemed healthy on the way here, but now my legs are soooooo tired!" Gemma moaned as she and Bobby walked along the street.

"Whimp," Bobby smirked.

"I am not a whimp! I am tired and hungry and I'm also pretty sure we've missed dinner," Gemma protested.

"Then we'll make our own dinner," Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Yey! Micro-waved pizza!" Gemma whooped sarcastically.

"Gem?" Bobby gave her a confused look.

"Very tired. Plus very cranky. Equals very annoying Gemma. You may want to run before I start ranting," Gemma smiled apologetically."Or talking in the third person. Gemma is cranky. There we go,"

Bobby smirked at the tired blonde as she explained herself.

"Hey, you were cranky like five minutes ago," Gemma pointed out jokingly.

"Looks like I've passed the torch," Bobby snickered.

"Yes. I carry the Olympic torch of the cranky-ness," Gemma yawned."Not to sound like a bratty kid, but are we there yet?"

"Nope, got a while to go too," Bobby shrugged.

Gemma sighed and then used her telekinesis to lift her feet a few inches off the ground, so instead of walking, she floated alongside Bobby. Not that he'd noticed.

'_Much better,'_ Gemma smiled to herself. Her feet still ached, but what little pain there was, had started to die down.

"So. The future. What's that like?" Bobby asked.

"Futurey," Gemma grinned.

Bobby gave her a look.

"Well that's like saying, 'So. The past. What's that like?'" Gemma pointed out.

"So you'd expect me to reply. 'It's pasty'?" Bobby retorted."You want me to call my life a pasty?"

"You can call it whatever you want. I'd call it amazing," Gemma replied.

"You think my life is amazing?"

"In general, yeah. I mean who else other than us can say, hey, I saved mutant kind today, I think I'm gonna go eat pizza now. Most people only do the pizza part,"

"_I'd_ rather only do the pizza part,"

"Aw c'mon! We fight the good fight, cheesy as it sounds, and the only recognition we get for it is a mass wave of MRD knocking at the door. We fight for our lives every day, and still find time to go to the movies, and fight each other. It's crazy and random and totally beyond weird, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Fair enough I would totally get rid of the mutant oppression, that's what we're doing it for, but if you think about it, when people look back years from now, they always say, the X-Men, they're the ones who are always there, saving the world. I should know, I am from that time,"

"Wow, that was a very inspiring and _long_ monologue. You come out with them often?"

"Only you could listen to all that and come out with a smart remark,"

"It's what I'm here for. You fight the good fight and I mock you. It's the balance that keeps the team together,"

"I think that being able to stand each other most of the time keeps us together,"

"Well we do have a talent for fighting each other. Everybody's got their own way of blowing off steam. Some watch TV, others like you, Wolverine, Scott and Jean choose to rip each other apart. Another of the many balances in our lives,"

"Oh my gosh! We're starting to sound like profound 80yr olds! Quick change the subject! There's not much time!"

Bobby grinned as Gemma pretended to lean on an invisible walking stick.

There was a short pause.

"So, what do I end up doing in the future?" Bobby asked, breaking the silence.

"Can't tell you that, it's like in the 'coming back to the past' handbook," Gemma teased.

"But you did tell us Logan and Emma end up together, Beast and Storm go off to Africa, I have Anastacia as my ringtone, and Family Guy has a 29th series. If that's not giving it all always already," Bobby trailed off.

"Good point, but I'm still not telling you," Gemma grinned mischievously.

"Why is it bad?" Bobby looked slightly confused."Do I end up working at Apocalypse's version of McDonalds? What would they call that? Apocadonalds? McApocalypse? McMutantMan?"

Gemma giggled as Bobby plunged into a world of his own.

And then she saw the car.

It was coming towards them faster and faster.

She glanced at the passengers.

'_Is that Rogue?'_

"Bobby look out!" Gemma shouted as she pushed him onto the side-walk.

And then it was all a blur.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ooooooh! Cliff hanger! :^)

Please read and review :^)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Wolverine and the X-Men**

'**Gemma Logan'**

**Chapter 4**

Key:

"Normal speech,"

'_Thinking,'_

'_**Telepathic conversations,'**_

"People from the future talking to those in the present,"

Gemma's head throbbed.

Her side ached. And her legs felt like they'd been shoved in a blender.

She could hear voices around her, but it all sounded like gibberish to her.

And then the healing factor kicked in.

She could feel it working as the pain in her legs subsided.

Her head hurt less and the voices became clearer.

Then a though popped into her head.

She'd forgotten to tell the others about her healing factor.

She guessed that when she'd told them about her powers, it'd slipped her mind.

It wasn't exactly a power that you could see, but it had saved her countless times.

Would they have taken her to hospital? Back to the mansion? How long had she been out? Was she still lying on the road? Surely they weren't stupid enough to stand in the middle of the road and probably get hit by another car coming along. Or were they?

'_Stop being stupid and open your eyes if you wanna know what's going on!'_ Gemma thought angrily to herself.

Slowly, very slowly, Gemma began to open her eyes.

And she did not like the scene around her.

There were a lot of people gathered around her, Bobby, Forge and Rogue were fighting, and Kitty was unconscious.

"Kitty!" Gemma shouted suddenly as she raced over to her brown haired friend, startling everyone around her.

"What the-? Bobby began, obviously surprised at the blonde's sudden awakening.

"Kitty?! Crap! Wake up!" Gemma shook Kitty, unaware of the stares she was getting by everyone.

"Gemma?! You're okay?!" Rogue grinned as she hugged her friend, tears pouring down her face, though by her tear stained eyes it looked like she had already been crying a lot.

"Kitty?!" Gemma shook her again, ignoring Rogue.

"Wuh, what?" Kitty asked.

"Are you alright?" Gemma quizzed.

"Yeah? Why? Why are all those people looking at us?" Kitty requested, confused.

"You slept through this whole thing?" Rogue demanded.

"What thing?" Kitty yawned.

"Rogue hit Gemma with a car," Forge replied.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Kitty exclaimed.

"It, it was an accident. Me and Forge were fighting, then brakes, then, then, it was an accident," Rogue tried to explain.

"Rogue calm down, don't worry about it, I'm fine," Gemma assured her.

"Uh guys? Is that a video camera?" Bobby pointed to a man holding a very large and expensive camera over his shoulder, a man dressed in a grey suit holding a micro-phone in front of it.

"Aw man! The others are gonna see this!" Rogue worried.

"You hit Gemma with a car and your worrying about the others finding out?! I told you we should've gone home!" Kitty scowled.

"Hey, hey, everybody just chill. Okay? This is no time for I told you so's, and no-one got hurt, well, no-one who can't heal extremely quickly," Gemma tried to calm the others down."Oh, wait, Bobby, are you okay?"

"The girl who got hit with a car is worried about the guy who fell on the side-walk?" Bobby raised his eyebrows.

"I'll take that as a 'why yes Gemma, I'm fine, thanks for asking,'" Gemma rolled her eyes.

"How are you like completely fine?" Forge quizzed.

"I'd rather not talk about that while there's about twenty people and a news crew watching us," Gemma replied.

"She does have a point," Bobby smirked.

"Let's just say it's in my blood, if you catch my drift," Gemma smiled secretively.

"I still don't follow," Forge shrugged.

Rogue rolled her eyes and Bobby slapped his.

'_**Healing factor!'**_ Gemma yelled in Forge's head.

"Oh, right," Forge replied aloud innocently.

"Certainly took you long enough," Rogue teased.

"Um guys? What do we do now?" Gemma asked."How do we get away from the masses? I mean, I got up after a major hurt, we've been standing around fighting like it's all cool, and there's a TV camera over there. I doubt we're going to be able to slip out unnoticed,"

"Invisibility and teleportation?" Bobby suggested.

"Yeah, I think the whole, unnoticed thing might be kinda lost on you," Gemma raised her eyebrows.

"Hey, it's quick, and doesn't require a lot, if any, participation from me. I like my plan," Bobby smiled.

"Okay, how about Kitty phases through the tape," Rogue suggested.

"Rogue the footage is already out there, if the others were watching, they've seen it," Forge insisted."Sorry,"

"Well maybe they didn't see it," Rogue thought aloud positively.

"Maybe," Gemma grinned supportively.

"HELLO?! Why is everyone so calm?! Rogue hit Gemma with a car!" Kitty reminded them, taking it upon herself to make sure they didn't forget.

"Kitty I'm fine really, it's okay. If I have to say something to make you realise I'm over it, then I forgive Rogue. There, all is forgiven, well, I'm not sure if Bobby forgives me for pushing him on the sidewalk, but considering the alternative, I'd be surprised if he holds a grudge," Gemma assured her.

"I hold a grudge," Bobby joked.

"I am surprised. There, resolved problems all around," Gemma cheered and raised her hand as if she were toasting someone at a bar.

"Hmmmmmmm," Kitty groaned, sounding like Marge off the Simpsons.

Suddenly a telekinetic shield formed around the five friends and Rogue's car.

Then they turned invisible as Gemma teleported them to the outside of the mansion, leaving behind lots of strange looks, surprised gasps, and scared people.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Was that okay? I mean I've transported armies from one place to another in the future, but I'm not sure what my limits are in the past?" Gemma asked worriedly."And how's the car?"

"The car's fine, and I think the rest of us are as well," Bobby reassured her.

"Okay, now what's our alibi? Cos it's like midnight," Gemma quizzed.

"Simple. We got held up because Rogue hit Gemma with a car," Kitty growled.

Rogue looked down at the ground.

Gemma could feel the regret coming off her in waves.

"Well I do crash the X-Jet into an MRD chopper Rogue and Bobby are in the future, so I guess we're even. Oh, no wait, I also exploded her new bike, but she did drive my car into a swamp . . . . , basically this is just back and forth," Gemma shrugged.

Rogue lifted her head up and smiled a little.

"Well apparently you owe me a 'car in the swamp' if I was in that chopper as well," Bobby teased.

"Sorry, my car's in the shop. And in the future," Gemma giggled.

"Darn the luck," Bobby joked sarcastically.

"So what's your alibi then?" a voice called from the mansion.

They all turned to see Wolverine leaning against the door way and Beast standing beside him drinking a cup of coffee.

"Coffee. Helps you stay awake. And alert," Gemma babbled, thinking of what to say.

"And that's the reason we went to Starbucks. At midnight. Cos we were tired. And not alert. Because the movie screen was too bright. We got disoriented. And went to Starbucks. To get coffee. And muffins. Why we don't have coffee or muffins you ask? Because we drank and ate them. To keep our energies up. But we don't have empty coffee cups or muffin rappers. Because we recycled them. Save the planet. Woooooh!" Bobby prattled on.

Gemma stifled a giggle at Bobby's lame excuse.

"The truth?" Wolverine raised his eyebrows expectantly at Forge.

"You just got it. Word for word," Forge lied.

"Gemma, why are your clothes covered in dirt?" Beast queried.

"I fell. In a puddle. But I'm not wet. Because the puddle was just mud. Bad mud. Gross. Ew. Eek. Blah. Eeeep. Ack. Ick. Did I mention ew?" Gemma mumbled."I'm gonna go take a shower,"

Gemma began to hurry off, the others in toe, muttering their own excuses as they went.

"When you go past the living room be sure to check out the news. There's some _real_ interesting stuff on tonight," Wolverine called.

All five stopped in their tracks.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After they all got a very long rant from Wolverine and Gemma was checked over by Beast in the infirmary, Wolverine's orders, Gemma slumped onto her bed and fell asleep. Totally tired out.

Only to be woken five minutes later.

As she sleepily opened her eyes, she found Bobby standing by her bed.

"Darkness. Tired. Sleep," Gemma groaned as she sat up.

"I know, but something's up with Rogue," Bobby explained.

Gemma slot out of bed, slamming into Bobby by accident.

The tumbled to the ground with a thud.

"Ow!" Gemma whispered.

"Ditto!" Bobby moaned as they got up."And you were the one who slammed into me,"

"Fine. I owe you a 'car in the swamp', and a 'land in a heap on the floor'," Gemma smirked."Now what's up with Rogue?"

"Well if I knew that I probably wouldn't be here would I?" Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Oh just c'mon!" Gemma scowled as they left her room and went to Rogue's.

"Rogue?" Gemma knocked softly on the door.

After no response, Gemma and Bobby exchanged a worried look and turned the knob.

It didn't open.

"Well, that was totally unexpected. _Not_," Bobby teased.

"Shush before I shush you. Something could be seriously wrong," Gemma replied angrily.

Then she put her hands to her head.

"What are you doing?" Bobby asked.

"Using my telekinesis to undo the lock. Now be quiet. I can't see what's on the other side so I'm basically just winging it," Gemma answered.

"Well that's comforting!" Bobby grinned sarcastically.

"What did we talk about?" Gemma quizzed, not looking away from the door.

"Shush?" Bobby sighed.

"Got it in one," Gemma smiled mischievously.

"Uh huh. You done yet?" Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Do _you_ wanna unlock the door?" Gemma challenged.

"I thought you were supposed to be the most powerful telepath in the world?" Bobby teased.

"Friendly tip. Don't make a girl angry when she's already angry, because if you do, as Red Forman would say, 'You'll have a classic case of foot stuck in ass,'" Gemma grinned."Urgh this is boring,"

Bobby heard a small explosion on the other side."Please tell me that was you,"

"No, it was the lock on the door. It magically exploded it's self," Gemma joked."Of course it was me!"

"Still cranky huh?" Bobby requested casually.

"I AM NOT CRANKY!" Gemma scowled.

Bobby looked slightly scared, but also triumphant.

"You will say nothing," Gemma pouted.

"Oh I gotta say something. It's what I do," Bobby smirked as they went inside.

Then he stopped cracking jokes.

They saw Rogue packing a suitcase, tearing streaming down her face.

"Rogue? What are you doing?" Gemma asked as they ran over to her bed.

"Packing. I'm so sorry. I blew it. I always blow it. I don't belong here. I don't belong anywhere," Rogue replied, not stopping.

"Rogue stop! This is stupid!" Bobby insisted as he started unpacking her suitcase.

"Bobby stop it! You can't stop me!" Rogue sobbed harder, taking her stuff back.

"Rogue, you belong here as much as anyone. You think you don't fit in, but this place is somewhere that everyone fits in. We're all a bunch misfits, heck look at Bobby," Gemma smiled soothingly.

"Hey!" Bobby protested.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm monologue-ing," Gemma shushed him, then she turned back to Rogue."If this is because of my dad shouting, well he did shout at all of us, he just came down harder on you because he sees just how great and special you are and doesn't want you to waste all the talent and potential you have. And you're not wasting it, you just messed up. We all do it. Or do you not remember how I got here?"

Rogue laughed a little at that, her tears starting to dry.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. I'm fine. It all turned out alright. You just have to learn from your mistakes, and be a little more careful. And you do belong here. You think you're a misfit? Take a look around. Everyone's is a misfit somewhere. But this place, the mansion, the X-Men. This is where the biggest misfits fit in" Gemma grinned.

Rogue gave her and Bobby a massive hug.

"How do you do that?" Bobby asked."I mean _I'm_ feeling better about myself now and it wasn't even directed at me!"

"I have a talent for it. Now get Forge, Kitty and some sleeping bags," Gemma instructed.

"Why?" Bobby quizzed curiously.

"Because we're having a sleep over in my room to cheer Rogue up," Gemma announced.

Rogue looked up, shocked at how much Gemma was doing to make her feel better."Seriously?"

"Duh! When my friends back in the future feel bummed I always do stuff like this," Gemma grinned."Now c'mon Miss Mopey,"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I can't believe you got us to watch this!" Bobby groaned in disbelief as Gemma put 'Made of Honour' in the disc drive.

"Who knows, you might like it," Gemma smiled as she sat back down.

"Yeah, don't hold your breath one that one," Bobby rolled his eyes.

Gemma nudged him.

"Well? What do you expected? Made of Honour?!" Bobby protested.

_At the end of the film . . . . . ,_

"That was so good," Kitty sniffed as she reached for the tissues."I'm gonna go call Peter,"

"Oh c'mon! They were so gonna get together!" Forge insisted."And are you seriously ringing him just to tell him about the film?"

Kitty stuck her tongue out.

"I think that film's giving off some weird vibe of togetherness or something," Rogue smiled sarcastically.

"I think you're right," Bobby replied."Hey Gemma, will you marry me?"

Gemma rolled her eyes but played along."Sure, we'll honeymoon in the Bahamas. Always wanted to go there,"

"Peter?! Peter pick up! Pick up!" Kitty demanded down here phone.

"Youch, if he does pick up he's not gonna like what's on the other end!" Bobby smirked.

"Kitty, why don't you call him in the morning? It's like three in the morning over here so it must be like five over there," Gemma suggested.

"But Peter gets up at five to go work on the farm," Kitty explained.

"Is it so hard to believe he left his phone in the house?" Bobby pointed out.

"Fine," Kitty huffed as she hung up the phone in defeat.

"It's not like he's blowing you off. Do you keep your phone on you all the time?" Rogue shrugged.

"Not all the time I guess," Kitty admitted as she sat next to the others."So, what do you wanna watch now?"

"I'm kinda tired, but if you wanna watch something I'll stick my ear muffs in," Gemma offered.

"You have ears muffs?" Bobby raised his eyebrows.

"It's cold in the future!" Gemma insisted.

"I'm pretty beat as well," Forge agreed.

"Ditto," Rogue shrugged.

"Sorry Kit, maybe tomorrow," Bobby smiled apologetically.

"Okay, I guess I'm tired too," Kitty sighed."G'night guys,"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

***Gemma's Dream***

Gemma walked into a room and saw her dad and Jean.

"What the-?" Gemma began, but then she realised nothing was coming out of her mouth.

She looked down and saw she was dressed like a mime.

Ignoring the randomness she began to step forward, but couldn't.

'_Invisible box? What's going on?!'_ Gemma thought angrily to herself.

She banged on the invisible box but not sound came from it and she wasn't released.

She tried to use her telepathy but it didn't work.

'_If at first you don't succeed, try a different power,'_ Gemma thought.

She tried to explode the box but that only caused a glorified implosion, slamming her against the box wall.

Next she tried teleportation, as she tried, a big _'Duh!'_ went off in her head.

But she stayed in the same place.

'_Lift the box with telekinesis?'_ she wondered.

"If won't work," a soft voice informed.

Gemma turned to see Emma Frost standing in the box with her.

'_Mom?'_ she mouthed in shock.

"No matter how hard you try. You're powers can't do it. They can't bring me back. They can't free me," Emma continued, ignoring her daughter.

Then it clicked.

The dream was trying to show Gemma that she couldn't bring Emma back. With her powers anyway.

"There is a way," a giant bird, suddenly appearing in the box with them smiled slyly.

Gemma began to feel like this was all a TV show, and that the others were guest stars who just kept popping in.

This box was getting awfully crowded. The two women was one thing, but a giant bird crammed in there as well, that was gonna cause some difficulties.

Maybe Gemma was wrong, and the purpose of the dream was to make her become claustrophobic.

'_Oh c'mon!'_ Gemma shook her head, getting rid of that logic.

"Gemma, you can't free the Phoenix. You mustn't. But there is a way. Look inside yourself. I told you when you six how it happened. You just forgot. Your mind couldn't handle the fact that you yourself freed me. You know how. But you can't do it alone," Emma smiled.

"I'll help you," Scott said as he came appeared in the box as well.

"Me too," Bobby joined them.

'_Stop doing that!'_ mouthed as she jumped when the others came in.

They just smiled at her.

It was kind of creepy.

And now the box was very, very, cramped.

"Gemma. Forget them. There's an easier way. Free me, and you'll have your mother back. Together, you and I could rule the world," the Phoenix promised."Join me, take my hand,"

'_Dude, you're a giant bird. You don't have a hand. And hello! You're on fire! Who in the right mind would go near you? I mean personally, considering the dream I'm having, I think I've gone nuts. But I'd be even more nuts if I took your, what is that? A wing? A claw? What's up with that?'_ Gemma replied._ 'Sorry dude. Offer declined,'_

The bird roared in outrage.

"Gemma, you have to go. Now. Good luck," Emma smiled as Gemma began to fade away.

'_No! Wait! Mom! Don't go! Don't leave me . . . . ,'_ Gemma cried, her voice returning just in time for her to wake up.

Gemma found herself in her room, her friends still asleep around her.

She looked down to find her pyjamas, instead of that mime outfit.

"She sells seashells seye sa sea saw," Gemma said excitedly."Yay! I can talk! And I still can't say that properly!"

She lunged at the air but went flying into a wall."OW! But yay no invisible box!"

Then she looked around sadly."And no mom. But that's about to change,"

The noise of her slamming into the wall had woken Bobby up.

"Gem, what are you doing?" he asked sleepily.

"Bobby!" Gemma giggled as she gave him a hug.

"That's my name. Now can I go back to sleep?" Bobby smiled.

"No. I need your help," Gemma grinned, putting her puppy dog face on.

"Can this wait till morning?"

"Nope,"

"Will you let me go back to sleep if I won't go?"

"Not a chance,"

"Will you shut up if I help you?"

"For a while,"

Bobby rolled his eyes but got up."I'll take what I can get,"

"Great. Now let's go get Scott," Gemma smiled as she lead her out of the room.

"Scott?" Bobby quizzed.

"I'll explain later. Now c'mon," Gemma replied, stopping when they reached Scott and Jean's door.

For some reason Gemma seemed hesitant.

"Afraid he won't help?" Bobby asked.

"No," Gemma answered.

"Don't want a confrontation with Jean?"

"Yep,"

"Want me to knock?"

"If you want,"

"Well if you're not that bothered,"

"Bobby,"

"Is this one of those things where you want to play it cool, but really want me to knock on the door?"

"You can read me like a book,"

"Thought so," Bobby grinned, but as he was about to knock, the same wave of hesitation came over him.

After a few moments of waiting, Gemma suggested, "I've got an idea,"

She turned them both invisible."This way if Jean answers the door, she won't see us, and we can just uh, keep trying?"

"Didn't think this through very well did ya?" Bobby smirked.

"Nope. Kind of a spur of the moment thing," Gemma giggled as she knocked on the door.

There was a short pause as they waited for the door to open.

But seconds before it opened Gemma turned them visible again."It's Scott,"

"How do you know?" Bobby quizzed.

"Telepath," Gemma pointed to her head.

"Ah," Bobby nodded.

"Hello?" Scott asked sleepily.

"Wow, didn't realise how awkward it would be," Bobby smirked.

"Shush. Scott . . . . , we um," Gemma began.

"Not we, you," Bobby reminded her.

"Right, I, and considering you're here that means you as well Bobby, need your help," Gemma smiled innocently.

"At four in the morning?" Scott raised his eye brows.

"Yeh, yes," Gemma stammered, now feeling incredibly stupid."You see, I had a dream,"

"Wait, this is about a dream?" Bobby asked in disbelief.

"Just hear me out," Gemma pleaded."So, in the dream, I was dressed as a mime, and I couldn't speak, and I was stuck in a box. I was trying to get out, because I saw Jean and my dad," Scott flinched."But I couldn't. Then my mom came. And then the phoenix came," Scott flinched again."And Mom said I could free her, and then you and Bobby came. You guy said you'd help, and Mom said I knew how to free her. And that I freed her. But I couldn't remember. But then I did. I know this probably sounds really confusing. Then the Phoenix offered to free her, if I would join with it. But I didn't. So she said I had to go because the Phoenix was getting angry. Then I woke up. And I think that when I slammed against the wall and only Bobby woke up was a sign,"

"So what does this have to do with me?" Scott requested.

"Well, I think the reason you said you'd help me in the dream, was because neither me or Bobby was there when my mom shattered, so we wouldn't know where to look. I know it's four in the morning and this is probably the last thing you want to do right now, but I really need your help. I just want my mom back. And also I want my parents to get together but I think we all saw that one coming, but right now, I just want my mom to back. So please?" Gemma quizzed.

Scott thought for a moment, then he saw the hopefulness in Gemma's eyes and sighed.

"Alright," Scott smiled.

"Yay!" Gemma hugged him. Then she pulled back embarrassed."I mean, thank you,"

"You do have a plan right?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah," Gemma assured him, then thought. _'Kinda,'_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I gotta say," Bobby grinned."Even I'm surprised at this one,"

Gemma had teleported herself, Bobby and Scott out into the city. At half six in the morning.

"So you think this is the street?" Gemma asked Scott, ignoring Bobby.

They'd travelled around what seemed like the whole city for two and a half hours. So far, not so great.

"Well to be fair, he did think the last fifty streets of new York was the right street," Bobby pointed out.

"Okay, new plan," Gemma agreed.

She sat down in the lotus position and used her telekinesis to make herself float.

"The street's about ten blocks that way," Gemma pointed down the way they'd just been.

"Glad we're turning back now. Any further down and we wouldn't walked of the docks," Bobby smirked.

"How do you know?" Scott quizzed.

"Well I can see it from here . . . . ," Bobby began.

"No, not the pier. I mean how did Gemma know the street?" Scott interrupted.

"Meditation helps me concentrate better, which improves my telepathy. I tried to get a fix on one of the shards that was left after mom was shattered. Like I said, it's about ten blocks that way," Gemma informed.

"You can focus on a just shard of Emma?" Scott looked impressed.

"Well my head is like my own cerebro and I am the most powerful telepath in the world. Not that I'm bragging," Gemma grinned.

"Yeah, that's so not bragging," Bobby smirked sarcastically.

"Well how would you phrase it?" Gemma challenged.

"Oh I don't know, maybe 'Yeah, I sure can,'" Bobby retorted.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Scott shook his head, but he was smiling.

"Oh sorry," Gemma apologized.

As they walked the rest of the ten blocks, they played 'Anywhere but here'.

"If I could be anywhere but here, I would so be sleeping in my room," Bobby grinned.

"If I could be anywhere but here I'd be at a five star hotel's all you can eat buffet," Gemma smiled.

"Ooh good one. Can I change mine?" Bobby complimented.

"Nope. What about you Scott?" Gemma quizzed.

"I dunno," Scott mumbled.

"Oh c'mon, we said ours!" Bobby whined.

"Okay fine, if I could be anywhere but here, I'd be at the institute when I first met Jean," Scott sighed.

"Aw, that's so sweet," Gemma cooed.

"Totally sappy," Bobby muttered quickly.

Gemma elbowed him."I think we're here,"

She sat in the lotus position again, using her telekinesis to float.

She concentrated and Bobby and Scott felt an invisible shield form around them.

Suddenly a huge wind swept through the street as tiny shards of diamond swept from the ground, so tiny that anyone passing by would've thought they were just broken glass.

As the shards collected in the middle, Gemma using her telekinesis to put them together, all three began to see the shape of a women being formed.

As more and more shards joined the others, Emma's features and the details of her outfit and face began to appear.

"So the plan's to stick her back together with glue or something?" Bobby raised an eyebrow.

"Not exactly. If I get every last piece, I think I can put her back together," Gemma answered."But I'm also banking on the hope idea that there's a tiny bit of Phoenix force left in mom. When all the pieces are together, if it's there, it should forge her back together. Then I'll use my telepathy to destroy the tiny bit of Phoenix,"

Bobby and Scott nodded.

"But I need you to freeze her the moment she starts to glow," Gemma continued to explain."That way here image will be the same as it was, and won't break down as the force molds her back together,"

"Are you saying you're gonna use 'the force'?" Bobby smirked.

"Aw man, I walked right into that one," Gemma slapped her forehead.

"That you did young Jedi," Bobby joked as he bowed.

"Okay enough of that," Gemma giggled."Big project, mucho concentration needed,"

"Gotcha," Bobby saluted her.

Emma began to glow.

"Bobby! Now! Freeze!" Gemma pointed frantically.

Bobby did as he was told, then replied, "Do me a favour, never become a translator,"

"What do we do now?" Scott asked.

"We wait," Gemma answered.

"For how long?" Bobby quizzed.

"As long as it takes," Gemma shrugged.

The stared at Emma for a while.

"Anybody wanna got to McDonalds?" Bobby offered.

Emma narrowed her eyebrows.

Bobby held up his hands."I was kidding,"

Emma began to glow brighter, so bright they had to shield their eyes.

Gemma put up a force field around them."Just in case,"

The ice around Emma began to melt.

"No!" Gemma shouted, she was about to run forward but Bobby grabbed her."Let go!"

"No dummy. If you go over there and this turns sour you could get seriously hurt," Bobby protested, keeping a tight hold of her as she struggled to get free.

"But, but . . . . ," Gemma began.

"Bobby, Gemma, look," Scott pointed at Emma, silencing Gemma.

All three stared as Emma didn't break down.

"Bobby let go, I need to concentrate and destroy the Phoenix," Gemma requested.

"You run over there and I'll freeze you in your tracks," Bobby warned as he released his grip.

"I promise I won't," Gemma smiled as she took the lotus position for the third time."If I start to glow or something strange happens, back up a few metres,"

"Not a chance," Bobby smirked.

"It was worth a shot," Gemma shrugged then she concentrated.

The pain in her head was excruciating, but she kept concentrating.

Bobby swore he could hear her mumbling to herself.

Or something else.

Something like the Phoenix.

Her head drooped down for a few moments, then shot back up as her eyes glowed red.

Then a giant bird flew out of her.

Tears ran down Scott's face as he remembered the last time he saw the bird.

'_It's going too . . . . ,'_ he couldn't bring himself to even think it.

All he could do was watch the bird swooped back down towards Gemma.

But then it stopped, seemingly slamming into thin air.

Gemma struggled to her feet and pressed the air as if she was pushing back on the Phoenix somehow.

Then they saw an almost clear shield appear around the bird.

The shield grew smaller and smaller as if squishing the bird.

Then with a long, slow breath, Gemma pushed further forward on the bird an exploded it.

She dropped to the floor, completely exhausted.

Scott, who had up till now been holding Bobby back, loosed his grip and Bobby ran forward to check Gemma was okay.

"Gemma?! Gemma wake up! C'mon! You can do it," Bobby pleaded as he checked her for a pulse.

It was growing faster every second, and Gemma opened her eyes.

"Bobby? Did, did it work?" Gemma asked quietly, as the small voice was all she could manage.

"I don't have a clue. Got kinda sidetracked by the fact that you collapsed on the floor," Bobby smirked as he picked her up."You okay?"

"Yeah, healing factor's working it's magic," Gemma grinned.

"Oh my g . . . . ," Scott trailed off.

Gemma and Bobby looked up and saw what Scott saw.

"Sco, Sco, Scott?" a voice called.

The three X-Men watched in awe as Emma Frost stood up, looking just as shocked as them.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please read and review. :^)


	5. Chapter 5

Just wanted to say to all my awesome reviewers, thanks! You guys totally rock!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Wolverine and the X-Men**

'**Gemma Logan'**

**Chapter 5**

Key:

"Normal speech,"

'_Thinking,'_

'_**Telepathic conversations,'**_

"People from the future talking to those in the present,"

For a while, everyone was silent, just staring at each other.

"Do you think she remembers being in your dream?" Bobby whispered to Gemma, he was still holding Gemma.

"I'm not sure, you didn't, but, I dunno," Gemma replied."I think I can stand now,"

Bobby looked confused.

"You're still holding me," Gemma blushed.

Bobby looked embarrassed as he gently put Gemma down."Right,"

"Scott, who's this girl?" Emma asked.

"Wow, that one kinda hurt," Gemma looked at her feet.

"She just, hasn't uh, met you yet," Bobby tried to comfort her."And that so didn't help did it?"

Gemma shook her head.

"She's your daughter from the future," Scott muttered, pretty sure Emma thought he was nuts."And she just save your life,"

Emma's mouth dropped open."That, that, that's a lot to take in, in a few seconds,"

"You think I'm crazy right?" Scott asked, slowly moving towards her.

"No, I, well yes, a little, okay a lot," Emma stammered."Who, who's her father?"

Bobby, Gemma and Scott froze, all three not sure if Emma could handle the answer.

"Her, um, her dad is uh," Scott stuttered.

"My dad's James Logan, thought you might know him better as . . . . ," Gemma began.

"Wolverine," Emma finished.

Just when the others thought she had grasped the information, Emma fainted.

"Well she took that better than I expected," Bobby commented.

Gemma gave him a half confused, half angry look.

"Well, she didn't start breaking things, that's a plus," Bobby shrugged.

Gemma rolled her eyes but she smiled at him."Let's go make sure she's okay,"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Emma woke up she was at the institute, lying in the infirmary.

Gemma, Scott and Bobby were sat around her.

"Hey, she's waking up," Gemma announced.

"Yeah, is anybody else wondering about what the others are gonna say . . . . or in some cases, do?" Bobby asked.

"I try not to think about that and just think about the fact that I have my mom back," Gemma replied.

"We really should tell someone," Scott informed.

"Or we could cross that bridge when we come to it," Bobby suggested.

Scott raised his eyebrows.

"Didn't think so," Bobby sighed.

"Any luck with Bobby, Gemma or Scott . . . . ?" Beast trailed off coming into the infirmary.

"Hank? Scott what the blazes is going on?! Is this some kind of joke?!" Emma demanded folding her arms.

"I think I'm gonna go take a walk," Gemma mumbled sadly as she left the room, leaving behind a gobsmacked Beast.

"Gemma! Where have you been?!" Wolverine shouted as he ran up to her.

"Youcanshoutatmelaterifyouwantananswergolookintheinfirmarydon'tblameScottandBobbyitwasmy ideaI'mgonnagothrowupnow," Gemma muttered, she wasn't particularly trying to get out of getting wrong, she just felt lousy.

Wolverine put an arm in front of her."Whoa, not so fast kid. You're gonna explain yourself,"

Gemma slowly raised her head to look at him, her eyes were overflowing with tears."Can I have five minutes before the yelling?"

Wolverine nodded, not knowing what to say.

Gemma forced a smile and then walked slowly away.

Wolverine knew he should've said something, but he wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't even sure what was going on."Hey hold up kid,"

Gemma stopped obediently, but didn't turn around. Wolverine walked in front of her."What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Gemma sniffled.

Wolverine raised an eyebrow.

"Dream. Mom. Half four in the morning. Wrong street about fifty times. Big flash. Diamonds. Head ache. Collapse. Infirmary. Wanna throw up," Gemma answered.

Wolverine thought for a moment, and then replied, "Huh?"

"Infirmary. Key word," Gemma enlightened.

Wolverine pulled her into a hug."Can you give me the long version? I don't think I'm ever gonna understand the short one,"

Gemma giggled.

"Alright," he smiled whipping away her tears."Now that you're all smiles, show me what's so important about the infirmary,"

"Will you promise you won't gut me?" Gemma asked.

"I've never made that promise in my life," Wolverine replied.

"Never have never will," Gemma whispered to herself.

"What was that?" Wolverine requested.

"Just something you used to say. Or will say. I'm not sure how to phrase it," Gemma answered.

"Then don't try. You babble too much," Wolverine smirked.

"My babbling gets us out of many capturing in the future," Gemma protested.

"What? You make their heads explode with too much information?" Wolverine teased.

"No. I talked my way out of Magneto's lair, our of a MRD jail cell, I even talked Nick Fury out of his information about the X-Men," Gemma insisted.

"Really?" Wolverine raised an eyebrow.

"Nah, I beat him in a game of Jin Rummy," Gemma corrected."Man holds all the information in the world in his grasp, but he still can't beat a thirteen year old girl at Jin Rummy,"

"You're trying to talk you're way out of being shouted at aren't you?" Logan folded his arms.

"It's a reflex, most times I don't even know I'm doing it," Gemma shrugged.

"Uh, huh, you're still doing it," Logan smiled.

"Oh well, if you got it," Gemma grinned.

Then entered the infirmary and Wolverine gaped.

"Emma for the last time, she's your daughter and you're upsetting her by not accepting that," Scott pleaded, apparently the others hadn't noticed Gemma and Wolverine come in.

"This is all just a dream isn't it? I've gone nuts! Completely crackers!" Emma threw her hands up.

Gemma felt light. This was humiliating. She had risked her butt for her mother, and how was she repaid? Emma disowned her. This wasn't humiliating. This was cruel.

Suddenly her knees buckled.

Wolverine caught her before she could hurt herself, but everyone in the room turned to stare at them.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked helping her up, forgetting how shocked and mad he was.

"My head feels heavy, my legs feel like jelly, I feel like a balloon I feel so light, and I'm about pass out. I'm just fine," Gemma answered as she closed her eyes. Oddly enough she wasn't being sarcastic, when she passed out her thoughts cleared.

And she was in the dream again. Except this time it was just Gemma and her mom.

"Why didn't it work?" Gemma asked her mother sadly.

"It did," Emma smiled sweetly.

Gemma stepped forward and was out of the invisible box."No it didn't,"

"Yes it did Gemma. In time my past self will . . . . ," Emma began.

"I don't care," Gemma muttered."I just don't care anymore,"

Gemma wandered into the room and walked right up to Jean."You want my dad? Whatever. But If you dare break Scott's heart, and I'll make you regret it,"

After saying her piece, Gemma sat down on the couch."Other than that, I don't care what you do,"

"Gemma you can't just give up. You can't stay here in you dream. You have to wake up," Emma placed a hand on her shoulder, but Gemma shrugged it off.

"Do I? I risked my life for someone who thinks I'm a hallucination! Who in the right mind would want to return to that?" Gemma pointed out.

"What about Bobby, Kitty, Forge, Rogue, and all the others? What about your father? Don't you want to go back to them?" Emma challenged.

"I won't have you. I'll have someone who doesn't care about me," Gemma lowered her head sadly.

"I don't have to be in sight to be with you Gemma. I will always be with you," Emma hugged her."And you friends and your father will always be there for you. No matter what my past self believes. Bobby risked his life and Scott risked his relationship with Jean to help you. When your father saw you were upset her stopped being mad to comfort you. You have been a true friend to all of them, barring Jean but who needs her? They will return the friendship you have given them,"

Gemma smiled."You always know what to say. And your monologueing skills even rival mine,"

"In the future maybe, but in the past my foot is usually in my mouth starting fights with your father," Emma chuckled.

"Well you admitted that. The first step is to admit you have a problem," Gemma joked.

"I love you sweetie," Emma promised."I will always be with you,"

As Emma said this, Gemma began to drift back to reality.

"You need to stop doing that," Gemma waved.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gemma awoke in her bed, Rogue and Wolverine sitting next to her.

"So was there nothing on TV?" Gemma smiled as she sat up.

"GEMMA!" Rogue squealed as she and Logan hugged the young blonde."You're okay! You are right?"

"Yeah, mostly," Gemma grinned returning the hug."Um are you still mad?"

Gemma had been referring to her father, who Rogue now eyed warningly.

"No, if I was I think Rogue would kill me," Wolverine chuckled.

Gemma smiled. _'Thanks mom,'_

Her mother been right, there was definitely something worth coming back too.

"Logan," a familiar voice called."Logan,"

"Chuck sure has his own personal way of timing things," Logan rolled his eyes."Gotta go talk to the Professor, see you later,"

"Oooooooooooooh! Can I come?! I wanna talk to Taylor! Pleaaaaassseeeeeeee?!" Gemma pleaded.

"Oooooooooooooh! Can I come?! I have nothing better to do," Rogue joked.

"Maybe next time," Wolverine smirked.

Gemma sighed but Wolverine had already hurried out of the door, avoiding being swayed by the puppy dog pout her thought no doubt was coming.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wolverine entered the large grey metal room and walked up to Charles Xavier's bed and waited his future self to appear.

"Char-," Wolverine was interrupted before he could even utter the institute's former principle's name.

"Wolverine I have some important news from the future," the Professor inserted."Apocalypse is gone,"

"What? How is that possible?" Wolverine asked, shocked."We haven't done anything to try to change it,"

"I believe it has happened because of Gemma,"

"Gemma? What's she got to do with this?"

"Her presence being in the past has somehow altered the future. Logan, if she remains in the past. Apocalypse will never control the world. Everyone will be safe. I believe Gemma defeats Apocalypse. If she returns home, the world is doomed,"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gemma sat alone in the bathroom.

Wolverine had just delivered the Professor's message to her and the others.

To put it extremely lightly, she was 'upset'.

Wolverine has assured her that the Professor wasn't going to force her to go back.

In others words, he was so gonna force her, but it was going to be an under-the-radar guilt trip.

Just great.

The light in the bathroom exploded, apparently like when Storm was angry and the weather was violent, when Gemma was mad, things exploded uncontrollably.

Glancing down at the ten exploded bars of soap only made Gemma sob harder.

She liked it here, she really did.

But knowing that she could never go back her own time, never get her loving mother back instead of her insensitive jerk mom, it was like a bullet to the arm. Except that bullet wound wouldn't heal as quickly as a normal one. It was gonna pierce the joy out of her.

'_Was I ever this miserable?'_ Gemma thought. _'Or more importantly . . . . , was I ever this bored? Doing the mopey broody thing is so lame,'_

She got up and walked to the bathroom window. _'There's gotta be better ways to be sad and angry,'_

Gemma was always sarcastic when she was upset and angry. If she was just upset, then she'd cry. If she was just angry, then she'd get mad and work through it. But both at the same time? The angriness made her want to take it out on something, but the sadness made her less inclined to do so. So how do you work out your issues? Sarcasm.

'_I'm so out of here. Maybe there's a mutant out there who needs saving?_' she thought.

And with that, she flew out of the window.

Not the smartest thing to do, but she had the rebellious teenager thing down for sure.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Domino sat on one of the benches in Central Park waiting for Quicksilver.

She was in her civilian clothes to blend in.

She hated blending in.

She'd been hiding from the other members of the Brotherhood for about twenty minutes now.

They were annoying her too breaking point.

'_Dom, where's Pietro? Dom, can we go scare some runners? Dom, Toad fell in the lake again! Urgh!'_ she thought to herself.

"Hiding Dom? Didn't think that was your style," a sarcastic voice came from the trees.

"Uh huh, are you gonna come out of the shadows anytime soon?" Domino challenged.

Pietro stepped into view."Better?"

"Not really," she leaned back into the bench casually."Where's daddy dearest?"

"At the new lair," Quicksilver replied as he sat next to her.

"You want us to move into your dad's house?"

"When you say it like that it sounds lame,"

"It doesn't matter how I say it. It's lame either way. And what's up with making me babysit the annoying triplets that never grew up?"

"I'm on goodish terms with my father now and they'd muck it up,"

"This is not becoming a regular thing," Domino warned as she stood up."So where's the new place?"

"Two blocks away from the X-Men," Quicksilver replied, also standing up.

"The men in your family always did have way too big egos," Domino frowned as they began to walk.

"That supposed to hurt Neena?" Pietro raised an eyebrow.

"Nope, supposed to tick you off. How m'I doing?" Domino smirked.

"Too well. By the way, we're having a gathering of new recruits for Magneto's army," Pietro informed.

"A gathering? Wow formal," Neena teased.

"Why'd I become friends with you?" Pietro joked.

"Cos no one else was stupid enough to sign up," Domino grinned.

"Domino!" a loud booming voice shouted."Where have you been?!"

"Paris. It's nice this time of year," Domino rolled her eyes."Our fearless leader's back,"

She gestured to Pietro.

"Hmph," Avalanche grunted."Better late than never,"

Domino laughed but quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

Pietro rolled his eyes."Where are the others?"

"Blob's getting Toad . . . . ," Dominic began.

"Out of a pond?" Domino smirked.

Avalanche nodded.

"Seriously? I thought you were joking," Pietro snickered.

Blob appeared a few minutes later holding a very wet Toad.

The kind that wasn't supposedly human.

"Blob, what is _that_?" Quicksilver asked angrily.

"I figured I rather have this Toad around than the other one," Blob laughed.

He was laughing alone.

"Go and get Toad!" Quicksilver ordered.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gemma walked through central park slowly.

She'd been a bit jumpy because it seemed deserted, but at least it was better than sitting alone moping in the bathroom.

She was wearing a black T-Shirt, dark jeans, a red jacket, her favourite black high tops and black and red striped fingerless gloves.

As she walked along she heard a twig snap.

She whirled around to find nothing there.

She looked at her foot.

Beneath it, was a broken twig.

She rolled her eyes.

Gemma continued to walk towards the lake, figuring she'd sit on a bench or something and the ripples in the water might calm her nerves and help her figure things out.

As she sat down on the rusty old bench, she noticing something in the water.

It looked like a guy, about eighteen, give or take, and her seemed to be splashing about rather frantically.

Then it dawned on her.

This guy was stuck.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Toad pulled angrily at his leg.

It was stuck on something, he wasn't sure what, which meant he was also stuck.

In the middle of a lake. At night. Alone. Crap.

The he felt something snap. That something was his ankle.

He cried out in pain.

Suddenly he noticed something else in the water. It was swimming towards him.

He screamed in panic and began to pull on his leg, hurting his ankle even more, which made him scream even more.

A head emerged from the water.

It was a girl, about seventeen, blonde, blue eyes. She seemed friendly.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm here to help, okay?" the girl smiled.

He nodded.

"My name's Gemma, now are you gonna tell me why you're in the middle of a lake?" Gemma asked politely.

"My foot's stuck," Toad answered."And aren't you afraid of me?"

"Nope, besides the screaming hurting my ears, nothing about you bothers me. And yes, even in the dim lighting I can see you're green. I don't care. Now hold still, I'm gonna get you loose," Gemma replied.

"How are you gonna do-," Toad was stopped mid sentence as Gemma exploded the object that had trapped his foot."Wow,"

"Yeah, as you can probably tell, I'm not ordinary either," Gemma grinned."Can you swim?"

"I hurt my ankle trying to get free. I think it's broken or swollen or twisted or something," Toad shrugged.

"Not a problem, I'm tired of swimming anyway," Gemma assured him as she used her telekinesis to lift them both out of the water and over to land.

"Again wow," Toad complimented.

Gemma was about to reply when she was pushed over suddenly.

"Stay away from Toad and you'll be fine," Quicksilver promised.

"Push me over again and you won't be," Gemma warned as she propelled Quicksilver into a tree.

"If I say wow again will you hit me?" Toad asked timidly.

"No, but around the fifth time it'll probably get annoying. Just saying," Gemma smiled."Did he hurt you?"

"Not yet," Avalanche grinned sinisterly as he moved the ground under her feet to knock her off balance.

But Gemma teleported onto a branch.

"That the best you got armour-man?" Gemma punned launching herself at him, foot outstretched, ready to kick.

As her foot connected with Avalanche's chest he stumbled over."Cos my busted alarm clock has better timing,"

"That so tiny?" Blob chuckled as he came running towards her.

"Got that right tubbo, now you wanna tell me why you like to go around attacking strange girls in the park, or should I just assume 90210 wasn't on TV tonight?" Gemma quipped dodging a punch from Fred and using her telekinesis to toss him in the lake."And I'm not playing lifeguard this time,"

"Good to know," Domino smirked as she shot Gemma in the arm.

"Hey! What's your damage? Seriously that is messed up!" Gemma yelled.

Then the bullet dropped out of her arm and the wound began to heal."Not that it matters,"

"How did you . . . . ," Domino trailed off, her mouth dropping open.

"Magic. I'm a closet pixie. Don't tell anyone kay?" Gemma grinned as she round house kicked Domino and knocked her out with an uppercut.

After the attackers where finished off, Gemma sighed, "Hey quick boy, you gonna come out of the shadows and attack me yet or are we gonna play hide and seek?"

Quicksilver was surprised. He'd thought she'd forgot about him."I'm impressed,"

Gemma looked around."I'm not,"

"Awesome fighter and quick witted. Even more impressive," Quicksilver complimented.

"Wow, creative. Impressive and more impressive. Come up with those all by yourself?" Gemma smirked.

Toad laughed.

"Watch it Tolansky, you won't have your best friend here to protect you when we get home," Quicksilver advised.

Toad gulped.

"Yeah, thing about that is, I'm a telepath. So you hurt him. I'll know. You'll fry," Gemma smiled challengingly.

Quicksilver scoffed.

Toad was truly shocked. No one had ever stood up for him like this before. If at all. This girl was freaking amazing! She beat the brotherhood alone. She stood up to Quicksilver. He had a friend! And she was awesome!

"Now that we're clear, I think I'll be going. Have a nice night now," Gemma waved."See ya Toad,"

Pietro sped up and stood in front of her, making her bump into him.

"He's not worth your trouble," Pietro insisted.

"He's worth my trouble. You're wasting my time," Gemma rolled her eyes."Now move,"

"I don't think you know who you're dealing with,"

"Oh yeah? Pietro Maiximoff aka Quicksilver. Son to Eric Lehnsher aka Magneto. Also father of Wanda and Lorna Maximoff. Magneto is currently banished from Genosha, home to Wanda, Lorna and many other mutants. You and he plan to convince everyone else he's right. You're gathering forces tonight. It will fail. You will get hurt. You should back out now. I say this to spare you some pain. Take my advice. I'm pretty smart," Gemma replied, teleporting behind him and walking away.

He again ran in front of her."And you know all this how?"

"Simple. I'm from the future," Gemma answered, once again teleporting behind him.

"Stop doing that!" Quicksilver whined.

"Stop stopping me," Gemma retorted.

"But I need to talk to you,"

"Then talk fast,"

"That's what I do best,"

"Obviously,"

"Oh because you're so knowing,"

"Do I need to spout off some more knowledge? I am so knowing,"

Quicksilver had to agree with that.

"I want to go," Gemma informed.

"Then why are you still here?" Quicksilver asked.

"Because you keep stopping me!" Gemma pointed out.

"We both know you could just teleport home," Quicksilver shot back.

"Good point," Gemma shrugged.

"But you're not," Quicksilver smiled.

"Figure that one out all by yourself did ya?" Gemma mocked.

"Why?" Quicksilver challenged

"Because as much as you guys are annoying and rude, you don't deserve to be attacked. Well maybe you do, I dunno, we're not that close. I don't know you that well," Gemma replied.

"Oh I think you do," Quicksilver smirked.

"Do you? Do you really?" Gemma grinned sarcastically.

"Yep. And you're gonna tell me what you know," Quicksilver insisted.

"Oh am I now? Well even if I was dumb enough to tell you, it would take too long," Gemma retorted.

"Start with tonight," Quicksilver suggested.

"I'll think I'll start by leaving. Bye," Gemma teleported to the other side of the lake.

Quicksilver was there in seconds, while Toad was limping towards her.

"I forgot you could do that," Gemma rolled her eyes.

"Did you? Did you really?" Quicksilver paraphrased.

"I'm not telling you anything," Gemma protested.

She was about to teleport when Blob grabbed her from behind, apparently he had finally reached land.

Gemma rolled her eyes sarcastically."Oh no, how will I ever get out of this one? Pft, please,"

Quicksilver smiled."Do you think you can teleport or attack before Blob squishes you?"

"Uh, huh," Gemma nodded, teleporting so she sat on a nearby tree branch.

"BLOB!" Quicksilver growled.

"What?! She's fast!" Blob protested.

"No, I'm fast, you're just dumb!" Quicksilver insulted.

"Ooooh, discretion in the group. You guys should mutiny," Gemma giggled from her perch.

"Please, he doesn't even know what a mutiny is," Quicksilver mocked.

"Wow, this is better that Futurama. Oh wait, not it's not," Gemma smirked."If you guys don't mind, well I don't really care if you mind, I'm gonna take off,"

Gemma jumped down from the branch, creating an invisible shield around her so Quicksilver slammed into it."Hey, you guys wanna see a trick?"

"Now you see me,"Gemma turned herself invisible."Now you don't,"

"Hey, uh, where'd she go?" Fred asked no one in particular.

"She turned invisible and teleported Lardo! NOW BACK TO THE LAIR SO WE CAN TELL MAGNETO ABOUT THIS!" Quicksilver ordered."DOMINO! AVALANCHE! TOAD! MOVE IT!"

The brotherhood did as they were told, all glaring at Toad as they left the park and headed home.

But Toad didn't care. He had a friend. And she was awesome.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So what do you think? I'll go into more detail about Emma and everyone's feelings about her coming back in the next Chapter probably.

Please read and review. :^)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Wolverine and the X-Men**

'**Gemma Logan'**

**Chapter 6**

Key:

"Normal speech,"

'_Thinking,'_

'_**Telepathic conversations,'**_

"People from the future talking to those in the present,"

Gemma appeared outside below the bathroom window.

She checked the light was still on in the bathroom.

Leaving the light on seemed to be a good cover. She'd been sad, but not sit in the dark alone sad.

Then she teleported into the bathroom.

"Have a nice walk?" Bobby smirked.

Gemma whipped around to see the blonde haired boy staring her."Walk? What walk?"

Bobby folded his arms and raised an eyebrow."I'm not buying it,"

"I left something in my room and went to go get it. How'd you get in here anyway? There door was locked," Gemma asked turning the tables.

"I just check your room. Surprisingly you weren't in there. Weird huh. So I froze the lock and broke it. Figured something was up. So what's your excuse now?" Bobby challenged.

"I went for a walk in the park, save Toad, beat the Brotherhood, got captured, if you can call being grabbed from behind for like five seconds captured, escaped, then came back here," Gemma answered.

"Now that I believe. What were you thinking?" Bobby looked a little shocked.

"I was thinking that sitting alone in the bathroom was boring but I didn't really want to go talk to anyone so I thought I'd go for a walk. Turns out going for a walk in the park at night is the new way to meet people," Gemma answered.

"I suppose that makes sense, but you could've told someone," Bobby pointed out.

"What part of 'Didn't really want to go talk to anyone', do you not get. And that came out way more sarcastic that in was supposed to. Sorry," Gemma shrugged.

Bobby shook his head. Gemma had a way of making you not angry at her. One minute you were fuming, next minute you felt bad for being mean. It was a good but bad quality.

"Anybody else know?" Gemma asked.

"Nope. Want me to keep your secret?" Bobby answered.

"I'm not bothered," Gemma shrugged."They'll shout, I'll deal. No biggy,"

"Are you okay?" Bobby looked concerned.

"Course. There's just the tiny fact that my mom doesn't like me and I can never go back to my own time that's making me a bit grouchy," Gemma smiled sarcastically.

"You're being sarcastic," Bobby groaned.

"That's what I do when I'm mad and sad at the same time, I get my emotions out with sarcasm," Gemma explained."Not a very happy person to be around,"

"This isn't you," Bobby insisted.

"You've known me for a few days. Just saying. But yeah, this is my mean side. If I was bubbly all the time people would think I was nuts," Gemma replied as she got up and began to leave."I have feelings Bobby. They get hurt. They get mad. They want to be left alone. I don't wanna be mean to people I care about. But everybody's gotta get mad sometimes,"

Bobby watched her go, not knowing what to say to that.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gemma sat in her room looking through the photo album she always kept in her bag. One of her only connections to the future.

Britney Spears' song 'Stronger' was playing on her MP3 player and blasting out through her speakers.

She felt bad about what she'd said to Bobby. He was just trying to be helpful and she been mean and sarcastic, the McDonalds combo meal of cruel.

Gemma sighed and got up off her bed.

She walked along the hallway and knocked on his door.

After a few moments it opened.

"Hey," Gemma waved.

"Hi," Bobby greeted confusedly, as if he didn't expect to see her.

"I came to apologize for being mean. Hurt your friends and you've pretty much engraved a future of 27 cats and loneliness in stone, you know?" Gemma smiled.

Bobby smirked.

"Well, I've said my piece, see ya later," Gemma grinned as she walked back towards her own door.

"You okay?" Bobby asked.

"Getting better," Gemma smiled as she went into her room.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Emma looked up at the ceiling.

She'd been going over it over and over in her mind.

She had a daughter. She was from the future. Wolverine was her dad. She must not faint.

Several minutes later Emma woke up and scolded herself.

Fainted. Again. What was that now? Like five times? This was getting worse.

Then she noticed a shift in the air.

"Don't just stand in the doorway Logan. By all mean's come in," Emma beckoned.

Wolverine did as he was told."You hurt her you know. Bad,"

"Considering I don't know her, it doesn't phase me much," Emma admitted coldly.

"She saved your life,"

"I am grateful for that. But that doesn't automatically make me know her,"

"How can you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Just brush her off like a piece of dirt. She's not dirt Emma. She's the one person in this world you shouldn't treat like that,"

"Since when are you the all knowing wisdom giver? You opened up to her because you had no one else. One trace of family and you go running,"

"You did not just say that," Gemma growled, apparently she'd been passing by."You so, did not just say that,"

Both adults turned to look at her.

"My mom would never say that," Gemma looked like she'd been slapped in the face."How can you say that?!"

"Kid it's . . . . ," Logan began.

"If you say fine I'll scream. You do not talk to him like that. You do not talk to anyone like that. You have not right to talk to anyone like that," Gemma interrupted.

"Freedom of speech," Emma smiled slyly."I believe that's a right,"

"Cracking a book and looking up the bill of rights might give you the right in that book, but not in mine. Nothing, gives you the right to say that in mine," Gemma scowled."That man over there, yeah I'll admit he can get a bit claw-happy sometimes, does not deserve to be treat like that. He puts a roof over your head, helps you get better after a major bringing-back-from-the-dead, and you tell him he opens up because he's got no one else?! That's the kinda thing that makes people not wanna open up. I cannot believe you can say to someone and not get punched in the face. It's unreal. You don't wanna treat me nice, then I don't care, because as long as you act like that, Jean's more fitted to be my mother. But you will _not_ talk to my dad like that,"

Emma stayed silent.

"Now I'm gonna go do what I came downstairs to do. Get ice-cream so I'll have something to make me feel better after watching the saddest rom-coms I can find," Gemma announced, leaving the infirmary."Hmph,"

Emma stared after her in shock while Wolverine just smiled. Gemma had guts. Not one had ever left Emma Frost speechless.

Suddenly Gemma popped her head through the door."And I monologue a lot, so make me mad and you will be monlogued to the fullest,"

With that, she left again.

Emma stared at Logan.

He casually shrugged."She's got both our stubbornness. Night Frost,"

Logan left the room, and Emma gaped for a few seconds before once again, fainting.

She had to stop doing that.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gemma searched through the freezer, looking for the ice-cream.

Her finger tips felt like icicles and arms were freezing.

"How does Ice stand this?" Gemma wondered aloud.

"He's called Iceman, take a hint," an annoying familiar voice mocked.

Gemma rolled her eyes."And to what do I owe this displeasure Silver'?"

"We didn't finish talking," Pietro grinned down on her, as she'd been sitting on the floor whilst looking through the freezer.

"I thought me leaving was pretty final, didn't you?" Gemma retorted, standing up and closing the freezer door.

"What can I say? I couldn't wait to see you again?" Pietro charmed.

"That one of the cheesy lines you're gonna use at the Brotherhood recruitment drive?" Gemma smirked.

"I came to recruit you personally," Pietro smiled.

"Aw, that's so not gonna happen," Gemma faked sadness in her voice.

"I don't no for an answer," Pietro clicked his fingers and Domino, Avalanche, Toad and Blob appeared.

"Okay before we do this, can I just say, how crap are our defence and detection systems? I mean can I just ask, how long did it take you to get in here?" Gemma asked, buying time while she sent out a telepathic warning to the others.

"About ten minutes, but we didn't crack you codes," Domino replied."We destroyed the machines that created them,"

"Good to know," Gemma nodded as Quicksilver slapped a power collar around her neck that prevented her from using her powers."Aaaaaarrggggghhhhhhhh!"

"You said we were just gonna ask her," Toad pointed an angry finger at Pietro.

"Oh wah. Avalanche, restrain him," Quicksilver ordered.

Avalanche grabbed Toad from behind and Blob did the same to Gemma.

Toad struggled while Gemma's head drooped, she was out like a light.

"Avalanche? Blob? What are you doing?" Toad demanded, surprised at them.

"You'll get over it," Avalanche and Blob replied at the same time.

"Domino?" Toad looked hopefully at his female comrade.

Domino looked away, as if she were slightly ashamed, and a little bit sorry. But when she turned back around, she showed none of the previous emotions."It's for the best Toad,"

Suddenly Bobby burst through the door."Leave Gemma alone!"

"Aw, cute," Avalanche smirked.

"There is nothing cute about stealing one of my best friends," Rogue growled, coming in behind him, Forge and Kitty following.

Then Rogue turned to Domino."Dom? How could you do this?"

Domino scowled."You severed your ties with the Brotherhood long ago Rogue. We all made our choices,"

"Misinformed choices!" Toad screamed before Avalanched covered his mouth.

"Avalanche!" Domino folded her arms, then she noticed Pietro's hand was in a position that showed he had just clicked his fingers.

"What's gotten into you Neena?" Pietro quizzed, surprised she was opposed to his order.

"Restraining your own teammates?" Domino placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Since when do you care?" Quicksilver pointed out.

"I, I, I don't," Domino retreated.

"Wow, I was so right about the trouble in the group thing. Now put your hands up Blob!" Gemma ordered.

Blob dropped her instantly, startled by the power in her voice.

"That actually worked? Oh my gosh," Gemma grinned..

Kitty phased Gemma's collar off.

Gemma used her telekinesis to pin back Avalanche's arms, releasing Toad, who ran to her side instantly.

"You okay?" Gemma asked.

"Sort of," Toad replied somewhat sadly as he glanced over at his teammates.

"So you're switching sides?! Traitor!" Pietro pointed angrily at Toad.

"Dude, you just had one of your so called 'teammates' restrain him. So if I were you I'd retract that finger," Gemma smirked.

"She's got a point," Kitty backed her up."You guys should get counselling,"

Rogue snorted, then coffed to cover it up."Sorry,"

Forge rolled his eyes, then Bobby elbowed him.

"Yeah, cos your group looks so loving," Fred commented.

"We eye roll and elbow because we love," Gemma shrugged.

"Would you stop with banter and grab them?!" Quicksilver growled.

He tossed Domino, Avalanche and Blob a few inhibitor collars each.

Domino glanced at Rogue and Toad, a small moment of decision, but then lunged at Bobby.

Blob jumped to land on Forge, who crouched, figuring he couldn't get out the way in time.

Gemma lifted Blob away from Forge with her telekinesis.

Then Quicksilver ran behind her, grabbed her and began to place a collar around her neck.

Suddenly he fell unconscious, dropping to the floor.

Gemma turned around to see Emma in diamond form, fist clenched.

"Consider that my nice thing for the day," Emma explained casually.

Gemma smiled. Her mom was right, Emma _was_ coming around. Apparently monologuing was more powerful than she thought.

'_Forget invisibility and telekinesis, go monologuing!'_ Gemma thought to herself.

'_**I wouldn't start believing that just yet,' **_Emma replied telepathically, obviously listening.

'_**Hey, one thing a day's a big step! You should give yourself a cookie,'**_Gemma smirked.

'_**If that's how you talk to me in the future, I think I'll give it a miss,' **_Emma answered.

'_**Someone's not getting a 'best mom in the world' mug for Christmas,'**_ Gemma grinned.

'_**How will I ever get over that?'**_ Emma rolled her eyes.

Blob kicked Gemma in the stomach.

Emma gasped and ran to her side.

"I might be able to heal almost instantly, but that really, reall hurt!" Gemma growled.

"You're gonna regret that!" Wolverine shouted as he, Beast, Storm, Cyclops and Jean ran in.

"I was in a infirmary bed and you still managed to get here late?!" Emma exclaimed."Did Neighbours have five minutes left or something?!"

"Yep, Emma's back," Beast sighed.

Kitty burst out laughing.

"Are you guys gonna start fighting again?" Bobby groaned at Logan.

"All married couples fight," Gemma added quickly.

"Watch it," Wolverine warned.

"Hmph," Gemma folded her arms.

Wolverine rolled his eyes.

While the others were all chatting, Domino and Toad were circling each other in the corner.

"Domino, why are you doing this?" Toad asked.

"It's my job Toad," Domino replied.

"It's mine too, but I'm not doing it," Toad pointed out.

"Then it looks like you're gonna get fired,"

"Why are you being like this?"

"Look Toad. I like you. You're a good friend, but me and Quicksilver go way back,"

"So you're choosing him over me?"

"This isn't days of our lives Toad,"

"You know what I mean,"

"Yeah, I do. It's still cheesy though. But I get where you're coming from. I'm starting to doubt this particular mission too. Mostly because they're standing around talking and we're still getting creamed,"

"So give it up. Talk Pietro. If anyone can convince him to stop it's you. You're like his best friend,"

"I know I know. But Quick's been through a lot. Magneto seems to be sticking around for now but if we do something wrong, he might leave. I just don't wanna see him get hurt,"

"Aw,"

"Shut up Toad! You tell anyone about this and I'll . . . . ,"

"You'll what?"

"I'll stamp on your tongue,"

"Now that would hurt,"

"Uh huh. So keep it zipped,"

"Quick question,"

"What?"

Toad stopped moving."Why are we still circling?"

"Another quick question. Which side on you on?" Domino pointed out.

"The side that I think is right. My side. I think I'm the only one on it though,"

"Toad, you wanna be in the Brotherhood, but then you side with the X-Men. You need to choose,"

"Don't you think I know that? I wanna be loyal to my friends, but Gemma's my friend as well. I don't think kidnapping her is very loyal,"

"You can't be loyal to Brotherhood while being loyal to Gemma. You have to pick. But , if you side with Gemma, where are you gonna go? I don't think Wolverine and the others'll welcome you with open arms,"

"Genosha,"

"They might think you were a spy,"

"It's worth a shot,"

"Good luck then,"

"I didn't say I'd chosen to do that,"

"Toad, if you go with us, Gemma might not be your friend anymore, if you go to Genosha, you got the risk of not being excepted, but I'll still be your friend. I can't speak for the guys though," Domino shrugged.

Toad thought for a moment."I'm gonna go to Genosha. I've been making trouble for too long. I'm gonna go make a fresh start. I'll miss you Dom,"

"We're not gonna hug are we?" Domino raised an eyebrow.

"No," Toad smiled."Good bye Neena,"

With that, Domino ran over to help Quicksilver up.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Pietro, I think it's time to bail," Domino insisted, offering her hand to help him.

"Not without capturing the X-Men," Quicksilver slapped it away.

"That's not what we came here to do. We came to get Gemma. It doesn't look like that's gonna happen. I don't wanna have to do this Maximoff, but I'm leaving, whether your coming or not," Neena assured him."I'm sorry,"

Pietro groaned."Fine. Guys! We're outta here,"

"Oh no you're not!" Wolverine growled.

Toad tugged Gemma's arm."Please, just let them leave,"

Gemma was about to say no, but them saw the look of desperation in the teenage mutant's eyes. "Leave right now, and we won't come after you. Atleast for the rest of today,"

"Gemma . . . . ," Logan began, but she held up a hand to silence him.

"No, not this time," Gemma folded her arms to show she wasn't going to budge.

"Fine," Wolverine muttered through gritted teeth, then he turned to the Brotherhood."Get out of here!"

The Brotherhood quickly left, with the exception of Toad.

"What are you gonna do now?" Gemma asked Toad.

"I'm gonna go to Genosha," Toad replied.

"I'll come with you," Gemma offered.

Bobby gasped.

"To drop him off. Calm down Ice," Gemma smiled.

"No, I'll go alone," Toad declined.

"Atleast let me teleport you there," Gemma suggested.

"Can you do that from here?" Toad looked wary.

"Sure," Gemma pointed her hand at him and he disappeared.

Then she telepathically asked, _**'Are you there? And okay?'**_

'_**Yeah, thanks. See you . . . . , when I see you,' **_Toad thanked her.

'_**Bye Toad,'**_ Gemma smiled, then she yawned."What time is it?"

"11:30. We got half an hour to kill before we can officially look for the Brotherhood," Kitty answered.

"Well if you're serious about going after the Brotherhood, I better go sleep for that half an hour, cos I'm beat," Gemma replied.

"We'll save that fight with the Brotherhood for another day. Right now I think we could all use some sleep," Beast decided."I'll help you back to the infirmary.

Emma was about to reply when Beast quickly added, "Not that you need any help,"

Emma smiled, apparently not feeling the need to say whatever she was going to say.

Gradually everyone left the kitchen.

Gemma was about to leave when Wolverine grabbed her arm."I need to talk to you,"

"I kinda figured this was coming," Gemma sighed."Go ahead, shoot. Not literally though. Well actually I can heal really quick, so you know, but it would still hurt,"

"Gemma you can't just let the bad guys go because a former bad guy asks you to," Wolverine insisted.

"Toad's a friend, he trusts them," Gemma protested.

"That doesn't mean the rest of us do. He trusts them because he used to be part of their group. I don't trust them because they frequently attacks us," Wolverine retorted.

"Look, you wanna know the truth? I was having my doubts about letting them just leave as well. But I trust my friends and their judgement and if they need me I'm not gonna let them down," Gemma admitted.

"Gemma, I think you're a bit too trusting," Logan tried to put if as nicely as he could, failing miserably.

"Too trusting?! Excuse me if I follow my heart and instincts! That's how I've always been! And probably how I always will be! I can't change who I am! And if I could I wouldn't! I like who I am and how I handle things. If someone needs my help, I help, I don't hesitate. That's what I do," Gemma monologued."And if I wanna get my point across I monologue until I have nothing else to monologue about, and I like that about me,"

Wolverine wasn't sure how to reply to that.

"Now I'm tired, so good night!" Gemma waved as she left the room.

'_That girl can talk her way out of anything,'_ Wolverine shook his head as he left for his own room.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Domino sat watching TV in her room.

The house Magneto had bought wasn't that bad.

Her room was at the bottom of the corridor well away from the others so that was a plus.

The Brotherhood boys were okay, but living in the same house of them was like living in a pig sty.

Rubbish everywhere and every few minutes someone grunted.

That was one of the reasons she'd liked having Rogue around.

She could talk to Rogue and wouldn't have to clean up by herself.

Now, she just counted down the minutes until she could stay in her room for the rest of the night and watch TV or listen to music.

She mindlessly flicked through the channels, not really bothered about what was on the screen.

'_I could call Toad, see how he's doing in Genosha?'_ Domino thought, but then she dismissed it._'If he's having trouble, a call from me would just make people think he was a mole or something. Besides, he said he wanted a fresh start,'_

Then the thought occurred to her that a lot of people seemed to be leaving in her life.

Rogue had left to join the X-Men, Quicksilver had become, what could loosely be called closer, to Magneto, and now Toad was moving to Genosha.

Were Avalanche and Blob going to leave soon as well? Not that she'd thought they'd be together forever, she probably couldn't stand that, but she thought things might've stayed the same just a little bit longer.

She was about to make the hard decision of what to do next after this, for lack of a better word, eye-opener, when there was a knock at her door.

"I'm busy!" she shouted, knowing full well she wasn't doing anything important, she just couldn't be bothered to referee another, Avalanche vs Blob, fight over the TV remote.

"No you're not," Pietro replied opening the door.

"When did that stop working?" Neena grinned.

"When I realised that there's nothing much to do around here, so you couldn't be busy all the time," Pietro explained.

"Do the others know?" Domino asked.

"Your secret's safe with me," Pietro smirked.

"So what's up?" Domino requested, cutting to the chase.

"My dad's getting all worked up about loosing Toad and not bringing Gemma," Pietro answered sadly."I needed sometime away from the yelling,"

"Fair enough," Domino smiled.

"So what's on TV?" Quicksilver asked.

"Dunno," Domino shrugged.

"Okay, you do realise it's on?" Pietro pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm just not that bothered about watching it," Domino replied.

"Okay," Pietro shrugged.

"Hey Maximoff? You ever wonder where we go from here? S'pose your dad's plan works, what do we do after that?" Domino quizzed.

"I guess we'd just get jobs and do what normal people do," Pietro suggested.

"Yay! Can't wait," Domino rolled her eyes.

"Well what do you wanna do?" Pietro smiled challengingly.

"I dunno. It's like you spend your whole life fighting, and then you just stop. It's all you've ever known, how do you just change all that?" Domino wondered aloud.

"I guess, you could also join the army or something," Pietro grinned.

Domino just rolled her eyes."I'm gonna go out for a while, I'll probably be back in a few hours,"

"What are you gonna do?" Pietro looked confused.

"I'm gonna shoot cans off the roof," Domino replied as she left the room.

"Why?" Pietro requested.

"Because," Domino smiled."I've decided I'm gonna be a cop when this is all over, so I need the practice,"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please read and review :^)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Wolverine and the X-Men**

'**Gemma Logan'**

**Chapter 7**

Key:

"Normal speech,"

'_Thinking,'_

'_**Telepathic conversations,'**_

"People from the future talking to those in the present,"

'_Too trusting?! Too trusting?!'_ Gemma thought angrily in her head._'I so am not! I would so be the first to toss Magneto into a wall if he came here!'_

Gemma threw her hands up.

It was now around midnight and she was way too angry to be tired.

She trudged over to her music player and flicked through the songs on the screen.

She was looking for a loud rock song on something, something to fit her mood.

Then she found the perfect song.

It was Pillar's song 'Frontline'.

She really liked that song and it was pretty loud and kinda angry.

She flopped on her bed and grabbed a magazine off her bedside table.

Then, remembering just because she wasn't going to sleep that didn't mean the others weren't, she grabbed her headphones, unplugged the speakers, and plugged in her headphones.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Gemma screamed as she yanked the headphones from her ears and tossed them across the room.

She began to feel light-headed.

As she fall onto the floor the last thing she saw was a blurred man coming into her room, shouting something, probably her name.

And then the claws popped, but she was already too out of it to put two and two together.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Gemma woke up, she was in a jail cell.

Make that a power in-hibitor jail cell.

"General what's his name?" Gemma asked as she slowly looked up.

"Quite the contrary," Magneto smiled smugly.

"Aw crud," Gemma rolled her eyes."What do you want Jar Head?"

Magneto grimaced."You'd do well to respect your elders,"

"I should also be less cocky but what ya gonna do," Gemma smirked.

Magneto growled."Pietro get in here!"

"Yes dad? I mean sir?" Pietro replied, zooming in to the room. Then he turned to Gemma."Is, is that . . . . ?"

"Yes," Magneto interrupted."I cleaned up your mess,"

"Hi there," Gemma grinned."I'd wave, but it seems I'm tied to a wall,"

Pietro couldn't help but smile at that. Even when she was captured this girl was still perky, or was that just sarcasm? Either way.

"How'd you do it?" Pietro questioned his father.

"I put a knock out signal in her earphones," Magneto replied.

"Hey wait a sec . . . . ," Gemma began.

"Wondering about your father? He might've been a minor problem if he hadn't been dealing with the master of Magnetism," Magneto boasted.

"You just love the sound of your own voice don'tcha?" Gemma mocked."So go ahead. What's the big plan?"

"My goal is still the same," Mageto answered.

"Bit of a one trick pony there Mags,"

"You dare insult me?!"

"My bones ain't made of metal helmet boy, you can't keep me here forever. Way I see it, either my friends'll bust me out, or I'll overload the cell,"

"This cell is the best power inhibitor around,"

"Yeah, but how many powers can it inhibit? How do you know I haven't already overloaded it? Just hanging here, waiting for the right moment? Are you quaking in your little booties Maggy?"

Magneto lunged at the cell, only to be stopped by the inhibitor field.

"Man you actually fell for the whole, 'get you to run into your own cell door' thing? I excepted more," Gemma smirked."Oh wait, no I didn't,"

"I will not be made a mockery of like this!" Magneto insisted.

"Just keep telling yourself that, _Eric_!" Gemma teased.

"Aarrrrrggghhh! Pietro watch the captive!" Magneto growled as he stormed out.

Gemma raised her eyebrows."_The captive_? Is that the best you can do?"

"Urgh!" was the only reply as Magneto disappeared from view.

"Wow, your dad is such a people person," Gemma commented sarcastically.

"Yeah, you'd probably be the first person to say that. Sarcastic or otherwise," Pietro smirked.

There was a short silence.

"So. Quicksilver. Son of Jar Head. Why do you work for your dad? He doesn't seem to care whether you join the family business or not," Gemma quizzed.

"Excuse me?" Pietro asked.

"I'm obviously not going anywhere right now. So if you want I can play therapist for a while. I've been told I monologue a lot," Gemma offered.

Pietro scowled.

"Okay that was one of the rare moments since I've been here when I wasn't being sarcastic. Seriously, why do you work for such a jerk? Hey that rhymed. But I'm still expecting an answer," Gemma requested.

Pietro hesitated."Why would I tell you Miss Shrink?"

"You got anything better to do? And as your father soooooooo lovingly put it, you gotta 'watch me'," Gemma pointed out.

"Doesn't mean I'm gonna make this a therapy session," Pietro grunted.

"Okay fine. Hey wanna play twenty questions?" Gemma smiled.

"My father doesn't exactly value me in his army," Pietro blurted out.

"So that's a no to the twenty questions then?"

"I knew this was a bad idea,"

"No, no, wait! Sorry, that was really insensitive," Gemma apologized.

"You apologize to people who are holding you captive?" Pietro raised an eyebrow.

"I'm like that. Deal with it," Gemma shrugged, or tried to considering she was still tied to a wall. "By the way, is it really necessary for me to be tied to a wall? Cos my nose is itching so bad,"

Gemma twitched and wrinkled her nose.

Pietro burst out laughing.

"Hey! Now who's being in sensitive?!" Gemma joked.

"Fraternizing with the prisoners Pietro? I'm sure you're dad would be so proud," Domino grinned slyly as she came into the cell block.

"Well I'm already tearing up about it, so ol' Mags must be in hysterics," Gemma pretended to cry.

"What's up Dom?" Pietro waved.

"Got bored of shooting things," Domino shrugged.

"YOU SHOOT THINGS FOR FUN?!" Gemma exclaimed.

"Relax Princess, I shoot cans," Domino smirked.

"Oh," Gemma blushed."Well, you just uh, you keep doing that,"

Domino rolled her eyes.

"Wow, you can roll your eyes? You must be the coolest person in the class," Gemma mocked.

"Watch your mouth," Domino warned.

"I can't. Unless you got a mirror,"

"You'd probably crack it,"

"Wow, that's original,"

"Urgh!" Domino turned away from her and left the room.

"I don't make good first impressions do I?" Gemma smiled at Quicksilver.

He shook his head.

"So. About this wall situation?" Gemma reminded him.

"My dad's keeping you up there," Quicksilver shrugged.

"Actually, I'm keeping me up here. I just thought I'd give you a chance to be nice and let me down," Gemma revealed as she stopped telekinetically holding herself up and dropped to her feet.

"What?!" Pietro asked surprised.

"I told your daddy I was faking it. He just mistook it for sarcasm. That's not my fault," Gemma shrugged.

"You were just faking it?" Pietro looked unsure what to do as he moved to block her escape.

"Yep. And do you really think that standing in front of the door is gonna stop me?"

"Changed my mind, let's play therapy,"

"Nice try silver', but I need to go check on my dad. Plus there's the whole, I want no part of your master plan," Gemma shrugged."It was nice talking to you, and that was sincere, but I gotta jet. Maybe we can hang out sometime, just you know, call first, don't kidnap,"

Quicksilver stood shocked as she teleported away.

And then he realised that she'd escaped and called Magneto.

Maybe that was a bad idea. Just maybe.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gemma reappeared in her room and desperately looked around.

After a few minutes of searching she yelled, "DAD!"

Suddenly she heard footsteps moving fast toward her room.

Too her surprise, it was Avalanche.

"Looks like Pietro let the little Princess escape," he smirked.

"I'll make this simple. You tell me where the others are and I won't make you think you're a five year old girl in a dress shop! Got it?!" Gemma warned, grabbing his shirt collar.

"I'm so scared by the seventeen year old Prin . . . . ," Avalanche began.

"Wrong answer," Gemma growled.

"Oh bring it on!" Avalanche challenged.

"You couldn't handle me at half speed shaky," Gemma retorted, making mini explosions around his feet to make him jump around.

Avalanche shook the ground beneath her feet but Gemma just floated a few inches from the ground.

"That the best you got? Let me go get the vacuum and I'll hoover the floor while you 'attack'," Gemma mocked.

"I am just beginning," Avalanche promised as he shook the entire room.

"Okay let's taking this outside before you break something," Gemma grinned as she teleported outside.

"The only thing I shall be breaking is you!" Avalanche insisted as he lunged for her.

Gemma teleported out of the way."Yawn,"

"You shouldn't be so cocky," Avalanche warned as he once against lunged for her and missed.

"I also shouldn't be in the past right now. But as you can see," Gemma pointed out."Here I am,"

"You would do well to surrender now,"

"Is this also the part where you tell me to respect my elders Grandpa?"

"Urgh! You are so infuriating,"

"Well I do pride myself on that," Gemma rolled her eyes as she casually transported to a tree branch and sat down.

Then the branch snapped.

"Whoaaaaaaa!" Gemma yelled as she dropped to the floor."I really need to go on a diettttt!"

Avalanche chuckled."You amuse me. Now admit defeat!"

"Why would I do that? Apart from a throbbing butt, I'm doing okay. But if you wanna speed things up,"

As she spoke, Gemma used her telekinesis to pin Avalanche to the ground.

"Listen buddy, as much as the back and fourth banter is a hoot, I don't wanna fight. Just tell me where my friends are," Gemma tried to reason with him.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you're better than this. You know as well as I do that fighting is not the answer to every problem and that you're not Magneto's lap dog. I saw what happened with Toad. You don't have to do something just because Magneto tells you to, if you don't think it's right. Be your own person and you'll be surprised at just how great _you_ really are," Gemma smiled.

"You talk too much," Avalanche smirked as he pushed her away from him."But . . . . , I will help you,"

"Because you like me and wanna help me get my friends and family back," Gemma asked hopefully.

"Er, no. Because I am not Magneto's lap dog," Avalanche replied.

"Ouch. But I can deal. So where's the big hide out?" Gemma requested."Actually no. Don't tell me just yet. We need reinforcements,"

"Such as?"

"I've got a few ideas," Gemma replied with a knowing look.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I clean up your mess! I capture that stupid girl and you let her escape?!" Magneto threw up his hands.

"Well she uh, she," Pietro stuttered.

"She what?!" Magneto growled.

Pietro wasn't sure how to reply, so he stayed silent.

'_**Someone needs a new hobby. How about gardening?**__'_ came a familiar telepathic voice in Pietro's head.

'_**Gemma?'**_ Pietro thought back. But the voice left as quickly as it came.

"Pietro! Are you even listening to me?!" Magneto demanded.

"Uh, yes sir!" Pietro saluted him.

"Go tell Blob or Domino to watch the X-Men! We don't want anymore escapes!" Magneto ordered.

"But I could . . . . ," Pietro began.

"You dare suggest I let you watch them?! Are you that stupid?!" Magneto insulted.

Then he held his head.

"Father?" Pietro moved forward to help but Magneto pushed him away.

"It's nothing," Magneto insisted."Now go,"

'_**Crabby pants. He deserves a full blown psi-bolt for that,' **_Gemma commented.

"Gemma?!" Pietro accidentally asked aloud.

"What about her?!" Magneto quizzed.

"Um, nothing," Pietro assured the white haired man, mentally kicking himself on the way out of the room.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Why are we in Russia?" Avalanche asked Gemma as they stood outside a farm at around five in the morning Russia time.

"Because I'm bringing an old friend home early," Gemma replied.

And then she saw the reason for their trip.

Piotr Rasputin, short dark hair, axe in hand, was coming towards them.

"Do not worry Princess, I will protect us," Avalanche assured Gemma, puffing out his chest.

"Aw, that'd be sweet if you weren't trying to be over manly, but actually, he's the person we can to see," Gemma smiled."Hey Peter!"

At the sound of his name the teenager looked up at the odd couple, with a confused look on his face.

"Avalanche? Miss, please get away from him, you are in danger!" Peter shouted as he ran towards them.

"Whoa, slow down there tall dark and handsome. He's with me. Ew, not like with me with me, he's a friend, sort of," Gemma tried to explain, which made Peter even more confused."Nevermind. I'm from the X-Men, remember how Kitty told you about Wolverine's daughter from the future? Hi I'm her, yeah I know, you're like wow how's that even possible. But we're just gonna skip that part kay? Right, great. Anyway, the other X-Men have been captured by Magneto, I know your not supposed to be coming till tomorrow, well actually, today, but it's still yesterday in America, I think, I'm not really sure about the whole time difference thing, but I could really use your help now. Oh and Avalanche is helping too, and I'm also going to Genosha to get Toad, Kurt and Wanda. I just realised this would be a whole lot easier if the people I'm recruiting had already met me, oh well, what ya gonna do? So will you help me or not?"

Peter looked even more confused.

"Kitty's in danger," Gemma informed.

"When do we leave?" Peter quizzed.

"Yay! Thanks! Oh and, now," Gemma cheered grabbing Avalanche and Piotr's hands and teleporting them to Genosha.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

". . . . , so we could really use your help," Gemma smiled as she finished telling Toad, Kurt and Wanda why she needed them to come to America and save the X-Men on such short notice.

"Count me in," Toad grinned.

Kurt and Wanda looked at each other.

"You hold down the fort, I'll go," Kurt offered.

"You should both go," Lorna suggested, who had also been told the seemingly never ending story."I'll look after things here,"

"Are you sure Lorna?" Wanda quizzed her sister, looking concerned.

"I'm a big girl Wanda, I can take care of myself. And you know, the rest of the island as well," Lorna assured her."Besides, the others need you. Just be careful,"

"You too," Wanda beamed as she hugged her sister.

"Are you sure you can teleport us all so far?" Kurt questioned Gemma.

"Yeah, I've transported armies before. Does anyone know a way I can say that without it sounding braggy?" Gemma blushed.

"Don't worry about it," Wanda smiled.

"Alright, everybody just hang on a sec while I create a telekinetic bubble, wow that sounds fancy," Gemma grinned.

She created the bubble and then transported them all to the Brotherhood's lair, reading Avalanche's mind for the co-ordinates.

They arrived in Avalanche's room.

"Wow, swanky," Gemma complimented.

"We must find Katya," Peter reminded her.

"Okay, Avalanche, where's the uh, what is it like a dungeon or a prison? Uh forget it, where do you keep the people you capture?" Gemma requested.

"In the basement," Avalanche replied.

"Then let's go mein freunds," Kurt ordered as they ran out of the room.

"Hold up, I'll make us invisible," Gemma suggested.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Toad asked.

"Fish. I'm inpatient and I get bored long before I catch anything," Gemma giggled.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hello?! Anybody else woken up yet?!" Bobby called out.

He was in a cell with Forge, Rogue, Tilde, and Kitty.

Emma, Logan, Scott, Jean and Storm were in the one across.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Kitty awoke with a start.

"Me too," Rogue announced.

"Just to be clear, I was knocked out, I didn't faint right?" Emma asked.

"Don't worry Frost, you didn't whimp out," Wolverine smirked.

"Remind me to ask Gemma if you ever call me by my first name in the future," Emma retorted as she stood up and brushed herself off, only to be knocked back down as her head struck an energy bolt."Uhnnnnnnn?"

"Yeah, just image that. I love you Frost," Forge wondered aloud."That must be a heckuva slap in the face,"

"Watch it Forge! And there will be no talk of that anymore!" Wolverine warned.

Kitty and Bobby snickered in their cell.

"How's Tilde?" Beast requested, also awaking.

"She's still out, but I think she's okay," Rogue replied.

"She's still unconscious but I think she's okay? Do I even need to tell you what's wrong with that sentence?" Bobby mocked.

"Oh shut up," Forge rolled his eyes.

The others turned to look at him, while Rogue just blushed.

"Um, I mean, I uh, never said anything," Forge held up his hands in defence.

"It's probably better to insult someone in the other cell Forge," Kitty giggled.

"I dunno, Jean could always lift you into the energy bolt and knock you out like Emma was," Bobby pointed.

"I'm awake! Who said my name? Has the lunch bell gone yet?" Emma asked as she awoke for the second time. Then she looked around."Oh the joy,"

Wolverine pushed her into the energy bolt and knocked her out again.

"LOGAN!" Storm exclaimed.

Wolverine just shrugged and Jean coughed to cover her laughter.

"I think I can actually feel Gemma scowling somewhere at that," Bobby smirked.

Wolverine looked a bit sad at that. Considering the last time he'd seen Gemma was when she wa being kidnapped by Magneto. Why wasn't she down here too?

"What's up X-Men?" Blob waved as he, Domino, and Quicksilver descended the stairs.

"Where's Gemma?!" Wolverine demanded without even thinking.

"Why don't you tell em' Maximoff?" Domino smiled slyly.

Pietro looked at his shoes.

"Fine, I'll tell them," Fred grinned."He let his new best friend escape.

"Yeah Freddy, you would've been a better choice of watcher, you'd fill the entire cell door so I wouldn't see where I was going," Gemma hissed as she and he band of quickly put together X-Men ran into the room.

"KATYA! Piotr smiled as he ran over to her cell.

"PETER!" Kitty exclaimed."You're early! Not that I mind,"

"Yeah, he took the 'Gemma and Dominic need back up' teleportation ride of fun," Gemma grinned.

"TOAD?!" Domino shouted happily, then she caught herself and moved into an attack position.

"AVALANCHE?!" Blob yelled, not-so-happily.

"He's on our side now," Gemma informed."You should try it,"

"The only side he's gonna be on soon in the side of my foot," Magneto challenged, announcing his presence.

"Father," Wanda grunted.

"Wanda?!" Magneto asked happily."Have you . . . . ,"

"Come to take you down? Yes, yes I have," Wanda cut him off.

"Mom?" Gemma looked shocked as she ran into an energy bar."Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Should've seen that coming,"

Quicksilver caught Gemma before her head hit the floor.

"Hey silver', when did you get the power to duplicate yourself? There's a one and there's another, and another . . . . ," Gemma listed as she pointed at thin air.

Quicksilver smirked.

"Pietro?! What are you doing?" Magneto demanded.

'_**You're not a puppet,'**_ Gemma reminded him telepathically._**'I'd say it out loud but I'm still a little dazed,'**_

Pietro smiled."Helping my friend,"

"Your friend?! I demand you fight these X-Men right now!" Magneto ordered.

"The room's spinning. Hey that could be a song. 'The room is spinning, and my head really hurts, now I can see, five different Kurt's,'" Gemma mused, obviously out of it.

"Got a smart one there Wolverine," Domino mocked.

Wolverine growled."Just wait till I get out of here girly!"

"Girly? Please," Domino rolled her eyes.

"If I were you I'd stop ticking people off, cos your side's got like what? Three people? Wow, my spidey senses are so not tingling," Gemma grinned as Quicksilver helped her up, apparently she'd come back to reality.

Gemma exploded the metal objects that kept us the power neutralising lasers."Much better,"

The other X-Men joined the rest of their friends.

"Good to see ya Kurt," Bobby smiled.

"If only it were under better circumstances," Kurt grinned.

"Wait. Before we do the whole 'fight thing'. Is everybody sure they're on the right side? I'm talking specifically to Domino and Blob," Gemma asked.

Pietro looked at Domino as if to say, 'Dom, we can start a new life on Genosha. You can be a cop!'

Domino looked from her boss, to her former teammates, and then walked over to Pietro."I'm always with ya,"

"Fred?" Avalanche quizzed.

Fred thought for a moment."Aw sure buddy,"

"Chee-see," Bobby muttered under his breath.

'_**Don't spoil it,'**_ Gemma thought telepathically.

'_**Wow. I've got a second conscience,'**_ Bobby smirked.

Gemma rolled her eyes.

"I will win this war!" Magneto insisted.

"Dude, if you'd just stop trying to fry everyone there probably wouldn't be a war," Gemma pointed out.

"Until another day X-Men," Magneto shouted as he floated high in the sky and flew off.

"Did he even listen to what I said?" Gemma folded her arms angrily.

"If he did, he obviously didn't take it into account," Bobby grinned. "Maybe you should use a bullhorn next time,"

"Let's all go back to the mansion. You can all stay overnight and then those who want to go to Genosha can leave tomorrow," Beast suggested.

With that, they all left the house and headed for the X-Mansion.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As both X-Men and Brotherhood all walked the along the street to the X-Mansion, Wolverine, whilst carrying Emma Frost, pulled Gemma to one side.

"Listen kid, I'm sorry about before and all," Wolverine apologized.

"Me too. I take things too seriously. Speaking of which did you hear Domino shoot thing for fun?" Gemma replied.

"CANS! I shoot cans!" Domino corrected her.

Suddenly Emma awoke."Where I am?"

Then Emma saw who was carrying her.

"Logan! Put me down right now!" Emma demanded.

"You got it," Wolverine shrugged as he dropped her on her butt.

"Gently," Emma pouted as Gemma helped her up.

"Would you guys just get along already? Even I'm starting to wonder how you ever got together!" Gemma groaned.

"Do you know how it happened?" Bobby asked, butting into the conversation.

"Well, I know their first date . . . . ,"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Next chapter: Logan and Emma's first date! :^)

Please read and review. :^)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Wolverine and the X-Men**

'**Gemma Logan'**

**Chapter 8**

Key:

"Normal speech,"

'_Thinking,'_

'_**Telepathic conversations,'**_

"People from the future talking to those in the present,"

_________________________________________________________**Emma and Logan's first date part 1**__________________________________________________________

Bobby, Rogue, and Forge began to walk towards the mansion door, ready to go to the movies.

"So Logan, I guess it'll just be you and Emma tonight since Kitty and Peter are in Russia and Kurt's in Genosha," Bobby smiled slyly.

"And Storm, Beast and Tilde are at Disneyland," Rogue chimed in.

"And Jean and Scott are on that romantic weekend it the Bahamas," Forge grinned.

"Oh the joy," Emma smirked as she walked from the kitchen to the living room, passing them in the hallway.

"I might just ground you guys so I don't get stuck with Miss Priss over there," Wolverine snarled.

"Heard that!" Emma called.

"You were mean to!" Wolverine called back.

"Okayyyyy, have fun guys!" Bobby rolled his eyes and they quickly shuffled out of the door.

Wolverine locked the door behind them and them went to join Emma in the living room.

She was sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

He sat beside her and picked up the remote and switched it from some old film to the football match.

"I was watching that," Emma hissed, not looking up from her magazine.

"No you weren't," Wolverine replied, not looking away from the TV.

Suddenly his expression went blank and he switched it back to the old film.

Then an angry expression formed on his face."FROST!"

"Oh Logan, how kind of you to let me have the TV," Emma grinned.

"Who gave you permission to control my mind?!" he demanded, standing up for effect.

"No one. I just did it," Emma answered, still not looking up from her magazine.

Wolverine popped his claws and sliced down the middle of it, cutting the magazine to shreads.

As the magazine turned to confetti in her hands, Emma looked up at Wolverine and scowled."You idiot! You shreaded it!"

"Once again, I meant to!" Wolverine retorted.

Emma stood up and moved her face so that it was about three inches for Wolverine's."I don't take kindly to men who ruin my stuff,"

"I didn't think you took 'kindly' to anyone," Wolverine growled, now two inches away.

"I could say the same to you. Oh look, I just did," Emma shot back, one inch."You know what your problem is?"

"I'm not as stuck up and snobby as you?!" Wolverine grunted.

Just as Emma was about to respond, the door bell rang.

The two glared at each other, but walked towards the door.

Wolverine reached for the door knob but Emma slapped his hand away.

"Look to see who it is first," Emma advised.

"I don't need advice on how to answer a door Frost," Wolverine smirked.

Emma rolled her eyes."Whatever,"

She began to walk away when suddenly the door was kicked down.

Emma whirled around to see the a squad of about 50 MRD agents.

"Weren't they disbanded?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, that's why they're here," Wolverine grinned.

"Enough of that," Emma growled as she used a telekinetic blast to knock out 25 agents."Well I've done my part, your turn,"

Wolverine looked at her in disbelief. She wasn't serious. She wasn't that selfish.

Emma changed into her diamond form and began to punch her way through the agents as more arrived.

She was kidding. He hated her sense of humour.

"They just keep coming in more numbers Wolverine, we need a new plan!" Emma pointed out.

"Just keep fighting Frost!" Wolverine shouted back.

"NO!" Emma yelled, her anger making the force of her telekinetic blast (she changed out of her diamond form to do it) even greater, knocking out the front rows of the wave of MRD agents.

"Wow," Wolverine commented.

"New plan," Emma informed as she grabbed Wolverine's arm and began running down the hallway.

"Frost! What are you doing?!" Wolverine demanded.

"Being smart," Emma replied as they rounded a corner and fell face first into the danger room.

"Ow! My ankle! I think it's broken," Emma cried out as she clutched her throbbing foot.

"I've had worse," Wolverine shrugged.

Emma's eyes shot like daggers into Wolverine's.

Wolverine rolled his eyes but picked her up.

"What are you doing?!" Emma growled.

"Can you walk?" Wolverine pointed out.

"Yes," Emma insisted as she got down and stood straight, gesturing at herself. Then her ankle gave way and she toppled over.

Wolverine raised an eyebrow.

Emma folded her arms.

Wolverine ignored this and picked her up anyway.

"Put! Me! Down!" Emma protested.

"You'd just slow us down," Wolverine commented as he jumped up to the control booth.

"Whoa! Don't do that!" Emma groaned.

"You want me to leave you down there?" Wolverine pointed over his shoulder at the MRD agents who were flooding in.

"Just do whatever you're going to do," Emma huffed.

"This was your plan. I just thought you'd wanna be in the control booth," Wolverine shrugged, almost dropping Emma as he did so.

"Heyyyyyy!" Emma screeched as he caught her."Stop that you imbecile!"

"Listen lady," Wolverine began.

"Watch out!" Emma warned as an MRD agent fired a gun at Wolverine.

As Emma jerked to move Wolverine away from the blast, he accidently let go.

"Logaaannnnnnnnnn!" Emma scream as she fell.

"Oh crud," Wolverine groaned.

He was about to jump down from the control panel, but found him expression once again went blank. Instead of going to help Emma, he programmed in a simulation that was titled 'MRD PILLOCKS'.

As soon as the programme was ready it began to sweep up the MRD agents in telekinetic beams.

Then Wolverine's expression returned to normal. Emma wasn't controlling him anymore.

"Emma! What did I tell you about . . . . ," Wolverine began. He trailed off when he saw Emma lying unconscious on the floor, badly bruised.

"Aw crud," Wolverine said, eyes wide.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Emma's eyes began to open.

She was in the infirmary and Wolverine was sitting next to her.

She tried to lift her head but couldn't, instead she just cried out, "Aaaaahhh!"

Wolverine leaned forward, and tried to calm her down."Don't try to move, or talk, or, well anything. You beat up pretty bad. I called Beast, he's on his way. He said you should just try to relax and get some rest,"

"Reeeeesssssttt?!" Emma croaked.

"I told you not to speak," Wolverine reminded her.

'_**What about the MRD agents aahhhhhhhh!'**_ Emma asked telepathically, breaking connection when the strain became too much for her.

"Don't do anything!" Wolverine ordered."Just try to keep still and everything'll be okay. You're gonna be fine,"

He held her hand and tried to smile, "Just hang in there Emma,"

'_Did he just call me Emma?!'_ Emma thought to herself.

Then she used what strength had left to whisper, "Thank you Logan,"

Wolverine grinned, but his mouth began to move rapidly soon after.

He was shouting something, but Emma couldn't hear him, and then she blacked out.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Emma woke up again, she was in a hospital.

The doctor was green and scaly, so she assumed he was a mutant.

She must've been in Genosha.

But how did she get there? Kurt would wear himself out teleporting himself from Genosha, never mind taking her and Logan on the way back.

She lifted her head.

It didn't hurt. Her bruises were gone, and her wounds were healed.

The doctor looked over at her."You're awake. We were worried,"

"We?" Emma requested.

"Yes. Myself and the rest of the medical staff. And I believe your friend was quite worried himself. He have to be to fly all the way here just to get you a good doctor," the doctor replied.

"Wolverine . . . . , did that for _me_?" Emma quizzed, utterly surprised."An was _worried_? About _me_?"

"Yes, that's more or less what I said," the doctor answered.

Emma stood up and began to walk towards the door.

"Miss Frost, you are fully healed thanks to our healer, but I would still suggest you rest a while," the doctor advised.

"I was never one for suggestions," Emma smiled."Do you have some clothes I can change into? I don't feel comfortable walking around in this _thing_,"

Emma gestured to the hospital gown she was wearing.

"Yes, there's some in the room next door, but really, you should sit down for a . . . . ," the doctor began.

"I do not sit when I have something to do," Emma insisted.

"What do you have to do?" the doctor questioned.

"Swallow my pride and thank Wolverine for saving my life," Emma replied."Oh and thank your healer for me as well,"

Emma walked into the room next door and searched for something she thought she might want to be seen in.

After five minutes of searching she threw up her hands and grabbed a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt with white pumps."If the country club could see me now,"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wolverine sat outside the room Emma was in.

He'd been going over what happened at the mansion in his head over and over again.

He blamed himself for this. _'If I hadn't let go she wouldnt've been down there in the thick of it,'_

After locking the MRD agents in the danger room, still in the telekinetic beams, with a danger room sequence set to start if they broke free of the beams, Wolverine had carefully carried Emma to the X-Jet and flown her to Genosha.

He couldn't wait for Beast to show up, Emma might be worse by then, Genosha was his only option.

He'd called Beast to explain what he was going to do, and then called Kurt to inform him that they were coming.

The elf had arranged for a skilled medical crew to meet him in at the landing strip on the island.

As soon as the plane landed Emma was rushed to the hospital, and all Wolverine could do was wait for some news.

Kurt had offered several times if he wanted to wait in his and Wanda's mansion, but Wolverine had insisted on waiting until Emma was okay.

What Logan couldn't figure out was why he cared so much.

He'd put it down to the fact he felt responsible for every member on the team, even the really annoying ones. That had to be it. Didn't it?

Wolverine shook his head, clearing it of all thoughts that said otherwise.

And then the door to Emma's room opened, and out stepped Emma Frost. Wearing Jeans.

"Jeans?" he asked instinctively.

"This was the best I could find. And that is an over statement," Emma replied.

"Are you alright?" Wolverine quizzed, genuinely concerned, though he tried to hide it.

"Health wise, yes. Fashion wise, I'd rather wear a sack," Emma answered.

Wolverine rolled his eyes. It had to be the teammate thing.

"How's the jet?" Emma requested, buying time before she had to do the big thank you.

"It's fine," Wolverine smiled, a bit confused as to why she was asking.

"Okay, I'm just going to say it!" Emma blurted out."Thank you flying all the way to Genosha to save my life. It was really heroic and I'm very grateful. And while I'm babbling on I might as well apologize for controlling your mind,"

Wolverine was shocked. Of all the things he might've expected her to say, that wasn't one of them."Um, okay,"

Emma rolled her eyes. _'Wow, put a lot of thought into that response didn't you?'_

"What happened to Beast?" Emma asked, changing the subject.

"I told him to just stay at Disneyland with Storm and Tilde because your condition might've worsened by the time he got here," Wolverine answered.

"Oh, um, good plan," Emma praised.

"Yeah. Uh, getting that healer to help you probably was a better idea," Wolverine agreed.

What was the awkwardness about?

"Um, wanna go see Kurt and Wanda?" Wolverine suggested.

"Yes, I can thank them for taking care of me," Emma smiled.

______________________________________________________**End of Emma and Logan's first date part 1**________________________________________________________

"That was their first date?" Bobby looked sceptical.

"No. Course not. That was when they first started to like each other. I just thought I'd mention the build up to their first date," Gemma shook her head.

"The woman ends up in hospital, no that definitely sounds like a Logan first date to me," Emma smirked.

"The guy ends up having his mind controlled, sounds like an Emma Frost first date to me," Wolverine retorted.

"Would you guys shut up?! I wanna hear the rest!" Rogue groaned.

"Okay now the first date was a bit awkward . . . . ," Gemma began.

______________________________________________________**Emma and Logan's First date part 2**_____________________________________________________________

"I can't believe it! I just can't!" Rogue giggled as she rolled on the floor laughing."You and Emma are actually going out!"

She, Bobby, Kitty and Wolverine were in his room helping him prepare for his date with Emma.

"Well it's about time. Ever since you flew her to Genosha to save her life you guys've been fighting less and less. I think she even agreed with you once," Bobby pointed out."It's creepy,"

"Well I think it's sweet. You guys have finally found someone who's as special to each other as Peter is to me," Kitty swooned.

"Must you turn everything into a Peter/Kitty analogy?" Emma smirked, standing in the doorway.

Kitty frowned and everyone else said nothing, realising they actually thought the same thing.

"So where are you guys going tonight?" Rogue asked, finally getting over her giggle fit.

Logan was about to reply when they all heard a voice.

"Logan. Logan. Logan," the Professor called.

Kitty, Bobby and Rogue froze.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Emma groaned in disbelief.

Wolverine shrugged.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Go see what he wants,"

She walked out the room and they could her shouting, "Why does he never call when no one's doing anything! C'mon everyone suit up! Drop what you're doing because the Professor's on a mission to ruin our free time!"

Wolverine smiled at her rant before Rogue elbowed him.

"Are you seriously gonna go on a mission when you're supposed to be going on a date with Emma?!" she scowled."Men!"

"The nerve!" Kitty threw her hands up and both girls stormed out.

"Nice going! If we have to fly somewhere that is going to be one very awkward plane ride!" Bobby grinned sarcastically as he also began to leave."But seriously, bad move,"

Sighing, Wolverine walked to the room that Charles Xavier was in and waiting for the Professor's future self to appear.

"Logan, this is a matter of great importance," the Professor informed.

"Couldn't you have timed it a little better Chuck?" Wolverine asked.

"Excuse me?" Charles replied.

"Me. Emma. Date. Tonight," Wolverine filled him in.

"Logan, we must not put our personal lives above all else," the Professor reminded him.

"Alright Chuck, lay it on me," Wolverine motioned for him to continue explaining the mission.

"I need you and the team to travel to the Bermuda Triangle to search for Lorna and Wanda. Magneto has kidnapped them and intends to brainwash them into letting him take over Genosha again," the Professor explained."You must not let this happen Logan,"

"We're on it," Wolverine assured him as he went to gather the others.

But he found they'd already suited up and were sitting waiting for him in the living room.

"Who . . . . ?" Wolverine began to ask before the others all pointed to Emma, who was filing her nails in the corner."Right. Well let's all get on the jet. We're going to the Bermuda Triangle to save Wanda and Lorna,"

"Wanda? Lorna? What happened?" Kurt cried, looking like he'd just been punched in the stomach. "I . . . . , I should've been there,"

"Kurt there's nothing you could've done, you had no idea they were going to be kidnapped," Storm smiled comfortingly."That is what happened right?"

Wolverine nodded.

"Who?" Kurt gritted his teeth, as if he already knew who it was.

"Magneto," Wolverine replied.

"Well come on, let's go play hero," Emma ordered as she got up."Kurt we're getting your girlfriend and her sister back and I'm personally going to shove a diamond fist into Magneto's face."

As she left for the jet the others all shared a worried look, apart from Kurt who was already worried.

"You can punch what's left of him when I get through with Magneto," Kurt growled, more at Magneto than Emma, as he also left to board the plane.

The others shared the same worried glance before following the two angry mutants to the jet.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They all flew in silence to the Bermuda Triangle until Bobby finally broke the awkwardness and said," So, I'm gonna go to the bathroom,"

"There's something we all needed to know," Emma grunted.

Bobby rolled his eyes and left the others to their silence.

"Who wants to listen to the radio?" Kitty grinned, not waiting for an answer.

*In the car I just can't wait, to pick you up on our very first date . . . . ,*

Emma and Logan cringed as Blink182's 'First Date' began to play.

"Oops! Wrong song, I uh, mean station," Kitty blushed as she turned to the next station."Let's just change that over,"

*Think I'm really falling for his smile, get butterflies when he says my name,* filled the plane as Miley Cyrus' 'He could be the one' played.

'_**You probably do get butterflies when he says your name, since Wolverine only ever calls you Emma once in a blue moon,' **_Jean smirked telepathically.

'_**Oh put a cork in it Grey!'**_ Emma growled back.

Jean folded her arms which just made Emma even more smug.

"Oh come on!" Kitty threw up he hands, then she blushed again when she realised everyone was looking at her."Eh heh, let me just switch the station,"

Kitty almost screamed when Céline Dion's that's the way it is started to playing.

*When you want it the most, there's no easy way out, when you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt,*

"Why don't you let someone else pick the station Kitty," Emma smiled sweetly as she changed the station.

Then Rogue had to cover her mouth when Stacie Orrico's 'Stuck' started playing.

*I hate you, but I love you, I can't stop thinking of you,*

"Okay that's it!" Kitty growled as she wandered into the corner and took out her phone.

*Next up is a request from Kitty Pryde,* the voice on the radio informed.

*Everybody's doing a brand new dance now, c'mon baby, do the locomotion,*

"The locomotion?" Bobby smirked as he came back into the room.

"Don't get me started!" Kitty warned as she sat next to Peter.

"Okaayyyyyyyyyy," Bobby grinned as he sat next to Rogue and Forge.

"What do we do when the locomotion's finished?" Forge whispered to Rogue.

"Jump out the plane," Rogue giggled.

"We there yet?" Bobby asked."Not that I'm not loving the silence.

"We'll get there in about five minutes," Wolverine replied.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Bobby moaned.

Suddenly the accelerator pedal went down and they arrived.

"We're here," Emma announced as she got off the plane.

Wolverine sighed as the others followed her off.

"Told ya it'd be awkward!" Bobby called.

Wolverine rolled his eyes. But it was true.

Kitty suddenly had an idea and whispered something to Storm.

Storm smiled, then odered, "We'll split up to cover more of the island, everyone take a communicator. Right, now, Kitty, Peter, Forge, Bobby and Rogue will go west, Scott and Jean will cover the east, Beast, Kurt and myself will go south and Emma and Wolverine will cover the north,"

Before anyone could argue the groups began to walk away.

"So north?" Wolverine asked.

"Apparently," Emma smiled.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Emma and Wolverine walked for about an hour, not finding anything, with no communications from the others. Not that they minded just talking.

"I think there's something wrong with this communicator," Emma wondered aloud as she pulled it out of her ear and studied it.

"Probably because it's not real," Wolverine smiled.

"What?" Emma quizzed surprised.

"I noticed the minute we picked them up that our communicator's weren't real, plus I saw Kitty give them to Storm," Wolverine explained.

"And you didn't say anything?" Emma grinned.

"If we _really_ need to talk to the others, you could just use your telepathy," Wolverine replied.

"Can you track them?" Emma asked, changing the subject."Lorna and Wanda I mean,"

"I should be able to pick up their scent," Wolverine answered as he sniffed the air."This way,"

"Lead on MacDuff," Emma smirked.

"Don't call me that," Wolverine smiled."If that becomes a regular thing I'm blaming you,"

"Unless you chop me into little pieces, I deal with it," Emma answered slyly.

Suddenly a bullet whizzed through the air and hit Wolverine in the head.

"Logan!" Emma wailed as she dropped to his side and created a telekinetic shield around them to stop anymore weapons hurting them."Logan wake up right now! Heal! Heal! How do you turn this thing on?!"

"Why Miss Frost, are you worried about that animal?" Magneto requested, stepping into view.

"The only animal I see around here is you," Emma growled as she stood up.

"Ah, ah, ah, come any closer and I'll push that bullet in even further," Magneto warned.

Suddenly Magneto's helmet flew in a wall.

"Get it out now or I'll make you lodge it into your own head," Emma ordered.

"Are you sure you can do that before I plunge that bullet into you?" Magneto challenged.

The bullet thrust out of Wolverine and out of the shield before Emma quickly closed the shield again.

Magneto used his powers to lift up Wolverine and make him fight Emma, "Still convinced you made the right choice about who's the animal?"

"More than I've ever been about the reason why you use your powers to fight instead of hand to hand combat. Are you afraid you'll dint that pretty little helmet of yours?" Emma retorted as she split the shield into two, separating her from Wolverine.

"Stand down now and don't speak or I'll reduce Wolverine to shreads with his own claws. Do you wish to test if his healing factor can put humpty dumpty back together again?" Magneto shouted.

Emma gritted her teeth and complied.

Then she hit Magneto with a full on telepathic blast. Wolverine was knocked out anyway so it wouldn't make much of a difference. At least she hoped he was just knocked out.

'_Pull yourself together or you'll both end up in pieces,'_ Emma ordered herself.

Emma decided not to chance putting the barrier between her and Wolverine down in case Magneto took control of him again.

So instead, she decided to go inside his mind.

Emma stood in a dark place, the only light being from something that looked like a moon. She looked around wearily, feeling like something was watching her, stalking her, and then she saw a wolf come out of the shadows, lunging at her.

Emma jumped out the way and switched to her diamond form."Logan?!"

The wolf lunged again but Emma was ready this time. She blocked it with a shield and just before she hit it with a telepathic blast, she stopped, realising that might hurt Wolverine.

"Logan where are you?!" Emma yelled into the _darkness. 'Maybe this was a bad idea,'_

Emma searched around the darkness until she found something she wished she hadn't.

The memory of how Wolverine got his adamantium bones.

The lab was so dank and creepy, and Wolverine was in a chamber, men in white coats all around.

She saw what happened, and Wolverine's eventually break out.

When Wolverine came near her she screamed, but then when he went right through her, she remembered it was just a memory, she was in no danger, at least in this part of Wolverine's mind.

She moved on, determined to get away from this memory, it had shocked her to the core.

But she had to find Wolverine. The right Wolverine.

Then Emma came to an even worser place. Wolverine's fears.

She saw the MRD attacking the mansion and taking away the X-Men. She saw herself fighting to free the others, but eventually being captured herself. She saw herself in a giant room with a sentinel. A live sentinel. Just as the chest plate was about to fire, Emma closed her eyes and pulled herself out of Wolverine's mind, totally and completely frozen in fear of what, had she stayed, would've seen.

She'd had no idea that Wolverine thought about stuff like that, maybe that was why he was so focused and angry all the time. Because he wasn't focused on what was happening at all. He was focused on what could happen.

As Emma began to de-freeze from her shocked state, she regretted all the times she and Wolverine had fought. All of the things that she had mistook for anger and bitterness, was just fear.

And she would not leave Wolverine in there.

His healing factor wasn't fast enough for her, so once more Emma went inside Wolverine's mind.

"LOGAN! Where are you?!" Emma shouted.

And then the wolf emerged from the darkness.

"I will break your grubby big teeth right now if you don't get a clue and back off!" Emma ordered.

The wolf just stared at her.

And then Emma recognised something in the wolf's eyes.

"Logan?" Emma asked, confused.

The wolf began to back into the darkness.

"Oh no you don't! You are not some lone wolf Logan and you do not belong in the dark!" Emma growled."And you are not an animal,"

The wolf stood up on it's hind legs.

"And you don't attack for no reason. Logan you don't have to believe you're an animal just because someone says you are. People say mutants are bad, that doesn't mean we should believe we are. Isn't that what this is all about? Fighting to save mutants from persecution? You're a hero Logan. And I'd rather believe I was a hero than believe was an animal. A hero is a reputation you earn over time. An animal is something you already are. You've earned the hero reputation and you were never an animal. No one can make you something you're not. Not even creepy men in lab coats. They gave you claws. And you're the one who chose to sheathe them," Emma explained. "Don't let your pain control you. It's not worth it,"

The wolf turned into Wolverine and Emma was taken out of Logan's mind.

She was back on the island, and the other X-Men, along with Lorna and Wanda.

"Did I miss the big rescue?" Emma asked as she stood up.

"I think you were the big rescue. When we found Wanda and Lorna Magneto wasn't there. Did Wolverine fight him off?" Kurt requested.

"Actually you can thank Emma for this victory. I got shot in the head," Wolverine replied as he woke up."Thanks for the pep talk,"

Emma shrugged."No big deal,"

Wolverine rolled his eyes.

"So how was your first date?" Kitty quizzed.

Emma and Wolverine glanced at each other then answered at the same time, "Eventful,"

________________________________________________*End of Emma and Wolverine's First Date Part 2_____________________________________________________________

"No way! There is not a chance that Emma could save the day all on her own, never mind bring me out of my own thoughts!" Wolverine insisted.

"Logan, the important thing to take away from this story is, YOU'RE JUST A BIG FUZZY PUPPY INSIDE!" Emma smirked.

Wolverine growled and walked away from them.

Gemma shook her head as she giggled.

"You expect those two to get together?" Bobby quizzed.

"Oh yeah," Gemma grinned."I can read minds. And under all that annoying, sarcastic, fighting, there's something there,"

"Uh, huh, and I'm Ronald McDonald," Bobby joked.

"I could so see you in a big red wig and floppy clown shoes," Gemma laughed."Standing outside McDonalds, waving at people from the big M sign . . . . ,"

"Hey I would look in clown shoes," Bobby smiled.

"I'll get you some for your birthday," Gemma giggled.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please read and review. :^)


	9. Chapter 9

Hi! Just wanted to say thanks to all my awesome reviewers, especially Lollipop child and Courtney Summers! :^)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Wolverine and the X-Men**

'**Gemma Logan'**

**Chapter 9**

Key:

"Normal speech,"

'_Thinking,'_

'_**Telepathic conversations,'**_

"People from the future talking to those in the present,"

"It was nice meeting you Gemma," Wanda smiled.

"You too, even though, I kinda already did, you know, in the future, I'm just gonna shut up now," Gemma grinned.

Everyone was saying goodbye to Wanda and the Brotherhood before they left for Genosha.

"I'm gonna miss you!" Toad cried as he hugged Gemma.

"Same here," Gemma giggled.

"Bye Princess," Avalanche waved.

"You too manly for hugs?" Gemma raised an eyebrow.

"Of course," Avalanche flexed, which made Gemma laugh.

"See ya Blondie," Quicksilver smirked.

"Buh bye silver'," Gemma smiled.

"Dom! Uh, before you go, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for how things ended. I'd really like it if we could be friends again," Rogue offered.

"I'd like that. See you later," Domino waved.

"Wolverine, I'm going to fly Wanda and the others to Genosha, but I should be back soon," Kurt informed.

"You do what you gotta do elf," Wolverine grinned.

All the remaining X-Men waved goodbye as their friends took off in the X-Jet, before going inside.

"So, what do you guys want for dinner?" Beast smiled.

"Pizza?" Bobby replied.

"Yeah cos it went so well the last time," Rogue giggled.

"Gemma. Gemma. Gemma get your butt in here!" a voice called, but strangely it wasn't the Professor.

"Can't be," Gemma wondered aloud.

"Can't be who?" Bobby quizzed.

"Are you gonna talk to us or not?" a different voice called.

Without another word, Gemma walked towards the room where Professor Xavier was, leaving the others looking confused.

"Tay? Abs?" she asked as she entered the room.

"We heard you weren't coming back," the first voice began.

"So we snuck into cerebro and decided to say bye to our best friend in the whole world!" the second voice finished.

Suddenly, the image of a seventeen year old boy with short black hair, wearing jeans and a green t-shirt and a seventeen year old girl with long light brown hair that had black streaks in, wearing a red ¾ sleeve top and dark jeans appeared before Gemma.

"TAY! ABBIE! Oh my gosh I thought I'd never see you guys again!" Gemma squealed as she ran to hug them, then falling over as she dived through none corporial image."Ouch,"

"Oooh," Taylor cringed."That's gotta hurt,"

"You might wanna put some ice on that," Abbie suggested.

"Later!" Gemma insisted."I can't believe this! I missed you guys so much! I wish we could do one of those cheesy group hugs they do in the movies!"

"Yeahhhhhh, that would be way lame," Taylor smirked.

"Shush," Abbie elbowed him.

"Weren't you guys fighting the last time I say you?" Gemma grinned.

"Probably," Taylor shrugged.

"So what've you been up to?" Abbie asked.

"Oh my gosh so much! I brought my mom back to life, oh and shock horror! Twenty years of repeats!" Gemma exclaimed.

"But were they good repeats?" Abbie giggled.

"Dude nothing's good when you've seen it two hundred times. Oooooooh! Apart from Get Smart! That film rocked!" Gemma laughed."So what's new with you guys?"

"Fighting the war, this and that," Abbie smiled.

"Oh wait, there's no war to fight because miss all powerful totally wrecked it!" Taylor mocked.

"Yeah, stop Apocalypse from taking over the world, I so wrecked the future," Gemma rolled her eyes."Well technically, I haven't done that yet, and I have no idea when I will, so I'm kinda holding off on that one for a while,"

"Only you could push saving the whole world aside. So how's the past?" Taylor quizzed.

"It's pretty great. I mean my parents aren't together yet but . . . . ," Gemma began.

"Let me guess, you got a plan?" Abbie grinned.

"Always," Gemma giggled."Oh and I befriended the Brotherhood,"

"Seriously?" Taylor raised an eyebrow."My mom always said they were a lost cause,"

"Yeah and mine always said diamonds are a girl's best friend. My best friend is not a diamond, and the Brotherhood is not a lost cause,"

Then suddenly Abbie burst into tears.

"Heyyyyyyy, what's wrong?" Taylor asked.

"I just realised we're never gonna see you again after this," Abbie sobbed.

"Aw Abs don't cry, we'll see each other when I . . . . ," Gemma tried to console her before starting to cry herself.

"PEOPLE! TWO CRYING GIRLS! CAN'T HANDLE THIS MUCH SOBBING!" Taylor insisted.

"Shut up! How can you be so calm?! I'm never gonna see you guys again," Gemma pointed out.

"You'll see us, just open the photo album," Taylor tried and failed to be comforting.

"Not now," Abbie warned."You're only funny when we're not blaring our eyes out,"

"So I'm funny one day out of the year?" Taylor joked.

"How can you leave me with him?!" Abbie cried.

"Hey!" Taylor growled.

"Alright! Alright! Guys chill out. I can't play peace maker for you guys every second," Gemma tried to calm them down.

"Yeah! Cos you won't be here to do it!" Abbie sobbed.

Suddenly Gemma had a feeling she was being watched.

She turned around to see Bobby, Rogue, Kitty, Forge and the others watching them.

She slapped her eyes and motioned for them to go away.

"Oh hi," Abbie waved, whipping away her tears."Oh my gosh is that Peter?! He's so rip!"

Gemma slapped her eyes again and motioned for Abbie to shut up.

"Subtle," Taylor smirked.

"Little privacy please," Gemma folded her arms.

The other X-Men took the hint.

"Right, where were we?" Gemma asked her friends.

"Abbie was crying her eyes out," Taylor replied.

"That's such a horrible thing so say!" Abbie wailed.

"Guys," Gemma sighed as tears began to stream down her face."How are we gonna do this?"

"Do what?" Taylor quizzed.

Gemma gulped."Say bye,"

All three were silent.

"I don't wanna say goodbye. I've known you since I was three. You're my best friend Gem," Abbie spoke up.

"What she said," Taylor agreed.

"We can't still talk and stuff. I think this takes the whole long distance relationship thing to a new level," Gemma laughed, to cover the continuous tears that flowed down her face.

"I'm gonna miss you Gem," Taylor admitted.

"Dude, are you crying," Gemma grinned.

"Uh, um, no," Taylor lied.

"Oh my gosh! You are! You're just a big a girl as we are!" Gemma giggled through her tears.

"Shut up! You are my best friend," Taylor pointed.

"I love you guys," Gemma smiled.

"Okay now it's getting mushy," Taylor groaned.

"Group air hug?" Abbie laughed.

"Uh, huh," Gemma and Taylor replied.

The three friends gave a heartfelt air hug and then waved goodbye and shut down cerebro.

As soon as Gemma was sure her friends were gone, she burst out crying again, and she had a feeling Abbie was doing the same in the future.

After a few minutes she wiped her eyes with her sleeve and teleported to her room, afraid that if she used the door the others would crowd round her.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"She's not in there anymore," Emma informed the others as she checked the now empty room for any signs of her daughter.

"Poor kid probably went to her room," Wolverine sighed.

"Should we . . . . ," Bobby began.

"I think it's best if we just leave Gemma alone for a while," Beast smiled.

Suddenly the door down the hall that lead to Gemma's door opened to let a floating tub of ice-cream float inside. Then it abruptly closed.

"Ooooooh, ice-cream, this is worse than I thought," Kitty commented.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gemma sat on her bed, staring at her photo album and shovelling ice-cream into her mouth like there was no tomorrow, tears streaming down her face with Bon Jovi and Jennifer Nettles' 'Who says you can't go home', playing in the back ground.

Her pillow was soaking wet from all the crying and the spoon was bent from holding so much ice-cream.

The others had left her alone for a while, which she was happy about, but Gemma couldn't help but wonder, was this what every day was going to be like? Sitting alone in her room looking at pictures of people who weren't born yet and adventures that wouldn't happen for years?

Gemma closed the photo album and turned off the music. It was just making things worse.

She put the empty tub of ice-cream in her recycling bin and teleported the spoon to the kitchen without leaving her room. She couldn't be happy about her being able to teleport things without seeing their destination right now. She was too bummed.

She got off her bed and changed into black tracksuit bottoms, white trainers with black stripes on the sides, and a black tank top, then left her room and walked down the hall to the danger room.

She set the programme for a gym work out and played the song 'Fighter', by Christina Aguilara in the back ground.

She trained for about two hours, then teleported into the control room.

Keeping herself busy was working good for her, so she decided to modify the danger room's holograms and weaponry like she'd planned.

That took about three hours, and then she went outside and did some gardening, listening to her MP3 player as she worked.

"Ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough, to keep me from getting to you babe," Gemma sang as she levitated a tree into the air and blew a big hole in the ground to put it in.

She wasn't really so happy she could sing, she just wanted to sing to take her mind off things, because gardening had never been one of her favourite things, in fact she hated it, but it was something to do, it was either that or clean the windows, and when Gemma was twelve she'd promised herself that she would never be so sad that she would clean windows or fun.

After the gardening was finished it was about half past six.

Gemma went inside and took a shower, then changed into her favourite green t-shirt, jeans and green pumps (flats).

She went into the kitchen and grabbed some ingredients and supplies, then began to make a cake,

At half past nine she'd make two cakes, thirty six buns, twenty four muffins, twenty eight brownies and sixteen pieces of shortbread, with a pie still in the oven.

She had the CD player on and 'I just can't wait to be king' from the lion king was playing.

Gemma had listened to so much music that day she could've sworn the lyrics were imprinted in her mind.

"No one saying do this, no one saying be there, no one saying stop that," Gemma sang as she danced around the kitchen. She'd felt better after all the working and listening to the happy music. Plus Disney songs always made her happy. It was the one thing she could always rely on to cheer he up.

"Uh Gemma?" Bobby asked as he stood in the door way.

Bobby's sudden entrance made Gemma jump, then drop the brownies she was holding, and then slip on the fallen brownies."Whoaaaaaaaa!"

"Oh crap! Sorry!" Bobby apologized as he grabbed her hand.

But since she was wearing oven mitts, Bobby only grabbed the mitts, so she fell back down again.

"Are you alright?" Bobby looked concerned.

"I'm fine," Gemma replied as she got up and went over the oven to check on her pie, lifting it out of the oven.

Then she got some boxes out of the cupboard and began to put the food she'd made into them.

"Were are you taking all that?" Bobby quizzed.

"Down the road to the homeless shelter," Gemma answered, not looking up."Then I'm gonna go read to the people in the old people's home, and then I'm gonna go help out at the soup kitchen,"

She stacked at the boxes on top of each other and then picked them up.

"You're gonna carry all those by yourself?" Bobby requested."And do all that?"

"Yep," Gemma answered as she left the room.

She leaned under the sink and retrieved all a big tub, then began piling the boxes into it."See ya when I get back,"

Bobby ran in front of the exit."Whoa, slow down. Don't you think you're over doing the work thing just a little too much?"

"Nope," Gemma replied as she used her telekinesis to move Bobby out of the way and turn off the radio at the same time.

"Are you bored or something?" Bobby asked, then he mentally scolded himself, realising he knew exactly why she was working so hard.

"I'm depressed, I don't wanna talk about, so I might as well fill my time by helping other people rather than sitting alone in my room moping," Gemma sighed.

"Want some company?" Bobby quizzed.

"No thanks," Gemma answered as she left the mansion.

Kitty and Peter came into the hallway.

"Where's Gemma going?" Kitty smiled at Bobby.

"To catch the first train to Nuts-o-ville," Bobby grunted as he ran after Gemma.

Kitty looked concerned."Should we tell Wolverine?"

"As long as you make us intangible," Peter joked, though there was that once of truth in the back of his mind that told him it might not be such a bad idea.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gemma walked slowly along the road towards the homeless shelter.

She wasn't listening to her MP3, in case someone tried to attack her.

Couldn't be too careful when half the population was out to get you.

"Gemma!" a voice called from behind her."Wait up!"

"Work out much?" Gemma smirked at a panting Bobby.

"Oh like you do!" Bobby challenged.

"I just spent two hours in the danger room training. You might wanna remove your foot from your mouth now," Gemma grinned.

"Funny," Bobby rolled his eyes."But sarcasm, that's good,"

"Didn't I tell you I'm sarcastic when I'm depressed and angry?" Gemma reminded him.

"But you seem happy sarcastic," Bobby pointed out.

"I just listen to a Disney song, I'm good to go on the happy sense for about an hour. And I plan to use that happy for homeless people and old people, so don't steal my happy," Gemma smiled as she continued down the road."So what are you doing here?"

"Making sure you miss the train to crazy town," Bobby replied as he walked beside her.

"I am not crazy! I am upset!" Gemma folded her arms, dropping the big tub that held all her food.

Instead of tumbling to the floor, the tub floated in mid air.

Gemma grabbed it and resumed walking.

"Wow, I thought you had to concentrate to do that," Bobby commented.

"Who says I'm not? I'm a multitasker," Gemma shrugged, again the box floated to allow her to do so.

"Again with the moodiness," Bobby grinned.

Gemma looked him in the eye."Do you really wanna go there?"

Bobby shook his head."Look I'm sorry, I just don't like seeing you like this,"

"Like what? Wearing a green t-shirt? Personally I think it goes with the jeans, but whatever," Gemma answered.

"What was that? One minute you're all angry and broody, next you're miss happy? Are you like two different people or something?" Bobby requested.

Gemma stopped and made the box float so she could put her hands on her hips."You follow me here to tell me I don't work out, I'm on my way to crazy town, I can't multitask, I'm moody, then have the nerve to ask me if I'm too different people?! What is your damage?! Can't you let people be sad?! And if you can't, at least have the decency to not insult people when they _are_ sad! Do you have any idea why you haven't seen me all day?! Because I've been keeping myself busy, listening to happy music to try and perk myself up, and do anything and everything I possibly can to stop myself from breaking down crying and curling up into the foetal position! So back off and leave me alone!"

With that she stormed off down the road and into the homeless shelter, leaving Bobby utterly gobsmacked.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"And Bobby said she was going to Nuts-o-ville," Kitty repeated the conversation she and Peter had had with Bobby earlier to Wolverine.

"Kitty, she's at the homeless shelter," Emma informed as she came into the room after looking for Gemma and Bobby on cerebro.

"Should we go?" Kitty asked.

"Don't bother, she wants to be Miss Broody Alone today," Bobby called as he slammed the mansion door and headed up to his room.

"Well that was dramatic," Emma rolled her eyes.

"I think the best thing we can do right now is leave her alone," Storm suggested.

"We left her alone all day and look what that's achieved," Wolverine pointed out.

"I hardly think that giving food to the homeless is a bad thing," Storm argued.

"Logan, I'll keep a mental track of her. If anything goes wrong I'll know," Emma offered.

"You want to help?" Wolverine looked surprised.

Emma rolled her eyes and walked to the doorway."Next time someone offers to help you, be a little nicer, you might just not get hit in the face with a pillow,"

"You didn't hit me with a pillow," Wolverine pointed out. Then his expression went blank and he hit himself in the face with the nearest pillow. When he regained control of his mind he looked as angry as a bull with a red cape.

"You're right Logan. _I_ didn't hit you with a pillow," Emma smirked as she walked out of the doorway.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gemma smiled to herself as she walked out of the homeless shelter.

It felt good to help people. It actually made her feel better.

The feeling disappeared when she saw a bunch of guys picking on a nerdy looking boy across the street.

Suddenly the all of their pants exploded.

'_**Run,'**_ Gemma thought telepathically to the kid.

The kid did as he was told, though he wasn't entirely sure who told him to do it.

Gemma waited a few minutes before walking back home, just in case the group tried to go after the kid, but they didn't.

She decided to go home instead of going to the old people's home and the soup kitchen because they would both probably be closed for visiting, considering the time. She'd go tomorrow.

It had gotten colder than it was when she'd came down the road before. Which was weird because she basically went in, and then went back out. Bobby had gone home hadn't he? He wasn't causing the coldness?

Gemma shook her head. What would he gain from making it really cold? He probably went home anyway. It's more or less what she'd told him to do, except she was more angry and mean about it.

'_I must be on a, lose all your friends rampage or something,'_ Gemma sighed to herself.

A tear fell down her face when she thought that. And then it froze.

Gemma stopped walking and inspected the ice-tear.

"How did . . . . ?" Gemma began, before she was kicked to her knees from behind.

She angrily looked behind her, ready to glare at whoever attacked her.

But no-one was there.

"Wow, I guess that was just the wind, really blowing a gale tonight, oh well, I guess I'll just keep walking then," Gemma shouted sarcastically.

Whatever had pushed her over, it didn't come back.

"Still not gonna show your face huh?" Gemma called to the deserted road around her."Well then I think it's your turn to play dumb teenager who got attacked by the amazing nothing,"  
Gemma turned invisible and teleported to a nearby tree, waiting for something to lead her to the invisible attacker.

Again, nothing.

This was stupid. She should just teleport home.

Suddenly there was a rustle in the leaves behind her and something pushed her out of the tree.

She landed with a thud on the ground."Ow! This is beyond lame! Just uncloak yourself or whatever!"

There was no sign of anyone.

"Are you just here to annoy me or something?!" Gemma growled as she got up and brushed herself.

"I'm not here for you Cher, but I think you can help me," the mysterious person answered.

"So you _can_ talk? And you must be pretty darn stupid to think I'd help you," Gemma pouted."What's your name,"

"I go by many names," the voice smirked.

"I'm just looking for one," Gemma rolled her eyes.

Then she gestured to the direction of the voice and turned off the invisibility."Hi there,"

The attacker was male with brown hair and carrying a staff.

"That's some power you got there," he smiled.

"Wanna see me blow something up?" Gemma challenged.

"No Cher, I want your help to get into the X-Mansion," the man grinned.

"Yeah, that's so not gonna happen," Gemma rolled her eyes.

"Why not?" the man smiled charmingly."I only need you to get me through the door safely so I can give the X-Men some information,"

"Right now the only information I'm interested in is your name," Gemma replied.

"My deepest apologies Cher. My name is Remy LeBeau, also known as Gambit," Gambit introduced himself.

"Why do you need me to help you get through the door?"

"Because me and the X-Men have a . . . . , history,"

"What makes you think I can help you?"

"It's pretty obvious by your mutant talents and the fact that you were walking in the direction of the X-Mansion that you're an X-Man,"

"Who are you? Sherlock Holmes?!"

"You flatter me Cher,"

"Didn't mean to. I should fix that. So what's the dirt you got for the X-Men?"

"I got word that a certain super mutant is planning on taking over the world. I think they called him . . . . ,"

"Apocalypse?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Because that bike breaking butt head is always up to something," Gemma narrowed her eyes.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please read and review :^)


	10. Chapter 10

Oh my gosh! Chapter 10! Wow, I can't believe I've wrote up to chapter 10! Yay!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Wolverine and the X-Men**

'**Gemma Logan'**

**Chapter 10**

Key:

"Normal speech,"

'_Thinking,'_

'_**Telepathic conversations,'**_

"People from the future talking to those in the present,"

"But why would Apocalypse attack now? In the future he started attacking when I was fourteen," Gemma wondered aloud.

"What you rambling on about Cher?" Remy asked.

"Oh gosh how many times do I have to tell this story?! Hi I'm Gemma! I'm Wolverine's daughter from the future! Emma Frost is my mom! Yes, it is VERY hard to believe Wolverine and Emma ever got together. No I will not tell you how your future turns out. We done here?" Gemma explained.

"That's a pretty tall tale Cher," Gambit smirked.

"Believe me, don't believe me, I don't really care right now. But we do have to warn the others about Apocalypse," Gemma insisted.

"We?" Gambit raised an eyebrow.

"You're the one with the info," Gemma pointed out.

"I'm also the one who'll get beat to a pulp the second I walk through the door," Gambit reminded her.

"Fine. As long as you are helpful, nice and don't stab us in the back, I'll protect you from the others. You are now under my official protection. As Yoda would say, under my protection you are. Good enough?" Gemma quizzed.

"Lead the way," Gambit gestured up the road.

"Uh huh," Gemma rolled her eyes."And stop calling me that. My name is Gemma,"

"As you wish Cher," Gambit shrugged.

Gemma glared at him.

"Sorry, _Gemma_," Gambit corrected.

"That's better," Gemma smiled as they reached the house.

"And how do you plan to protect me Gemma?" Gambit asked."Before I go walking in all sitting duck like,"

"Telekinetic shield if you need it," Gemma replied.

"Good plan," Remy complimented.

"Yeah, took some real skill," Gemma mocked."But you have given me happy sarcasm, so you get double protection,"

"And why would you need help being sarcastic?" Gambit grinned.

"I don't wanna get into it," Gemma answered, her face falling.

"Then I won't pry Cher, uh, Gemma," Gambit insisted.

"C'mon," Gemma smiled as they went in.

The mansion hallway was empty when she went in, but Gemma telepathically scanned the house and found most of the others were in the living room."Hey! Group meeting!"

"You might wanna put up that shield now Gemma," Gambit suggested.

"Already did," Gemma informed.

"What's the problem?" Wolverine asked, until he saw Remy.

He extended his claws and thrust his arm towards the Cajun.

To his surprise his claws stopped about 60cm away from Gambit.

"Sheath em' you need to hear what he's got to say. It's important," Gemma ordered as she walked into the living room, Gambit following close behind.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

". . . . , and that's all I know," Gambit finished after sharing his information with the X-Men.

"So you know Apocalypse is gathering mutants and planning to take over the world. Kinda already knew the game plan but thanks anyway. Any idea where he might be?" Gemma asked.

"Sorry Gemma, but this well is dry," Gambit shrugged.

"Then you're no longer useful to us," Wolverine growled as he lunged for Remy.

Gemma flicked her wrist and Gambit teleported to the other side of the room, making Wolverine's claws cut through the couch.

"Not so fast," Gemma protested."We need all the help we can get going up against Apocalypse. Trust me,"

Her expression seemed to darken as she said the last two words.

"Something wrong?" Bobby requested coldly.

"Too long and too many memories to explain," Gemma replied, just as coldly.

They both glared at each other.

"Did I miss something?" Rogue quizzed.

Gemma's expression softened."Yeah, my extreme grouch fest,"

She smiled over at Bobby, but he just looked away.

'_Ouch,'_ Gemma thought to herself.

"Gemma, you know Apocalypse better than we do, where do you think he'd be?" Storm questioned, changing the subject.

"Well he's not one to hide, I'd expect him to have a big 'announcement party' somewhere high and very populated, where he could get a lot of attention," Gemma suggested, then she thought of something."Ultimate beacon of what he wants to destroy. He's gonna do it at the Statue of Liberty! I just know it,"

"Okay we got the where, what about the when," Kitty continued.

"If people already know about him it's gotta be pretty soon," Gemma glanced over at Remy."When did you find out about this?"

"Two days ago," Gambit answered.

"Two days ago and you're telling us now?!" Wolverine threw his hands up.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, two days is fine, we'll just hop on the jet and bolt to the Statue of Liberty," Gemma tried to calm him.

"But he might not be there yet," Kitty pointed out.

"Okay then shush for a sec," Gemma smiled as she took the lotus position as closed her eyes.

They waited for a few moments then Bobby interrupted, "How long is this gonna take?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Gemma screamed suddenly as she propelled out of the window.

"What the-?" Rogue exclaimed as Gambit jumped out after her, being the closest.

"Gemma are you okay?" he asked.

Gemma's eyes glowed bright blue, she was floating, and a giant dark blue glow surrounded her. Her veins pulsed blue and her hair had long dark blue streaks in it.

"Let this be a warning to all who oppose Apocalypse," she boomed, but it wasn't her voice."You will be dealt with severely. Apocalypse takes no prisoners. You have been warned,"

Gemma returned to normal and dropped to the ground.

"Get it off me! Get it out of my head! Get it out!" she pleaded, tears streaming down her face.

"Gemma! Calm down! You're fine, whatever it was it's gone!" Gambit reasoned with here.

"It's on me! It's on me! Get it off! Gotta get it off!" Gemma yelled as she stood up and teleported away.

"Where'd she go?" Rogue quizzed as she joined Remy.

"She just teleported away. Said she had to get it off. I tried to tell her it was gone, but I don't think she could hear me," Gambit replied.

"I think she's still somewhere in the mansion," Emma informed.

"Everybody spread out, we've gotta find her," Wolverine instructed."MOVE!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gemma reappeared in the laundry room, huddled in the corner next to the washing machine.

"Gotta get it off. Gotta get it off," she repeated over and over again, whispering it to herself.

"Gemma?" Bobby called softly as he came into the room.

When there was no reply, he walked further into the room.

He crouched down beside her.

"Please make it go away," Gemma begged, as she peered up at him.

"Gemma, there's nothing on you, it's all in your head," Bobby tried to explain her, drying her tears.

"It, it, it's in my head," Gemma agreed."It's trying to get me,"

"There's nothing trying to get you," Bobby assured her as he pulled her into a hug."You're gonna be fine, I won't let anybody get you, just calm down,"

"I need to get it out," Gemma insisted.

Suddenly a giant monster appeared in front of them.

"I need to destroy it," Gemma stood up and exploded the monster, covering them in green gloop.

As it exploded, Gemma dropped to the floor, unconscious.

"Gemma?!" Bobby shouted.

"Is, is it gone?" Gemma asked as she sat up.

"Yeah it's gone," Bobby assured her as he helped her up."Did you teleport that thing out of your mind?"

"I, I think so," Gemma answered.

"How did you do that?" Bobby looked concerned.

"Combined both of my powers maybe?" Gemma suggested, then she thought of something."Is that how I got to the future? I used my teleportation powers while I was using cerebro, and it amplified the teleportation part instead of the telepathy part? Can I do that?!"

"Maybe you're more powerful than we thought," Bobby wondered aloud.

"Dude that's kind of scary," Gemma pointed out.

"Yeah, it kinda is," Bobby agreed."Wait, so there really was a monster in your head?"

"I thought you figured that out by all the monster gloop we're covered in," Gemma smiled.

"We should probably go change," Bobby smirked.

"Probably a good idea," Gemma giggled as they left the laundry room.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You sure you're okay?" Wolverine asked Gemma protectively.

"Uh huh," Gemma giggled as she gave him a big hug.

After Bobby and Gemma had gotten cleaned up, everyone had reassembled in the dining room.

"So what's our next move? That hopefully doesn't involve someone turning insane," Emma requested."I swear that came out meaner than it was meant to,"

"It's fine," Gemma assured her."And I think I know what to do next. We round everyone up that we can. Bring them all here. Train them for battle, and then I try to find Apocalypse again,"

"Are you serious?!" Kitty exclaimed."You can't be serious!"

"I know it sounds silly but . . . . ," Gemma tried to explain.

"Beyond silly!" Rogue agreed.

"You're not doing it!" Wolverine finalised.

"Just hear me out!" Gemma protested."The reason I went nuts was because there was some kind of monster sent into my head. I combined my telepathy and teleportation to get it out and then exploded it. If Apoca-jerk sends another one, I'll teleport it out of my, and then control it with my telepathy. We can question it, or we can use it to battle Apocalypse,"

"But what if something goes wrong?" Bobby pointed out.

"Then I go nuts and you guys are on your own to stop Mr Uber-baddy," Gemma grinned.

"You're not doing it," Wolverine insisted.

"Not to sound bratty, but technically, you can't stop me," Gemma shrugged."I'm doing it, and we're gonna win,"

There was silence in the room.

"Alright then. Wait. Kurt. Where's Kurt. He should be back by now," Gemma remembered.

She picked up the phone and dialled the number for Genosha.

"Hey Kurt. It's Gemma. Why aren't you back yet? Okay, sorry for being paranoid, but while you're hear, I need you to listen to Rogue and Forge while they explain why you need to help us fight Apocalypse," Gemma handed the phone to Rogue.

Then she turned to the others.

"Right, mom, dad, I need you to go call in any favours form mutants we know, Kitty and Peter, talk to anyone you can, Super Man, Spiderman, Fantastic Four, the Hulk, anyone, get them to help. Storm and Beast, I need you to prepare rooms and food for when everyone gets here. Remy, go see if you can find out more information. I'm gonna go pull a monster outta my head in the danger room," Gemma ordered.

"What do you want me to do?" Bobby quizzed.

"Make sure I don't destroy the house. Right, let's move!" Gemma answered.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gemma stood in the control room and programmed in a file called 'GardenLikeI'llEverUseThis:^)'.

Then she teleported down to the floor where Bobby was waiting for her.

Suddenly the danger room transformed into a beautiful magical garden.

"And all this is for?" Bobby raised an eyebrow.

"To keep me happy, calm, centred, and most importantly, it's pretty," Gemma smiled."I got the idea from Hellboy 2, you know when the big plant demon turned the street all cool and green?"

"Yeah," Bobby nodded."So what do you want me to d o exactly?"

"I want you to go hide over there, behind that tree," Gemma answered.

"Huh?" Bobby asked, confused.

"Apocalypse said the last one was a warning, what if I hurt you?" Gemma pointed out."So I want you to go hide over there and if I can't teleport the monster out, or I go nuts, either try to calm me down . . . . , or throw the biggest balls of ice you can make at me,"

"You're serious? About the ice thing?" Bobby looked as if he wasn't going to follow this particular order.

"Uh huh. I'm not letting anybody get hurt if I decide to go on a rampage . . . . , especially you," Gemma replied, the last part coming out a bit awkward."Now shut up, go hide, and let me concentrate,"

Gemma took the lotus position and floated in the air as Bobby did as he was told.

She could feel the energy building up inside her as she searched for Apocalypse, as if he knew she was going to try again.

'_**You won't succeed,' **_he promised.

'_**Try me. I dare ya,' **_Gemma challenged.

And then the demon came into her brain. It cornered her and lunged.

Gemma tried to put a shield up, but it didn't work. The demon knocked her to the floor and she stared up into it's big black eyes.

And then her memories of the last few days flashed across her mind. All the pain, the sadness, and then the good times. When she first saw her mom again. When she and Bobby went to go see 'Transformers 2'. Watching 'Maid of Honour' with Rogue and the others. Meeting Toad, Quicksilver, Avalanche and the others. Seeing her friends again . . . . , then losing them. The gardening work and seeing that nerdy kid almost get beat up. Saving him. The smiling faces at the homeless shelter when she went there. And finally, listening to Christina Aguilara's song, 'Fighter'.

Suddenly her shield went up and the monster was thrown out of her mind.

She quickly came back to reality and saw the monster was heading towards Bobby.

She used her telekinesis to toss it across the room then shouted to Bobby, "Hold it off for a sec!"

She put her hands to her temples and concentrated, delving deep into the demon's mind, controlling it.

As Bobby prepared to freeze it, she cried out, "No don't hurt it!"

Bobby looked confused, "Hold if off, don't hurt it, you're confusing me!"

"It's not real," Gemma explained.

"Huh?" Bobby questioned.

"It was created by a mutant, meant to destroy people's mind. That's all it knows. It was created to hurt," Gemma looked sad.

She walked over to it, and saw it's eyes had turned from black to a light blue.

"Are you controlling it?" Bobby inquired.

"Yeah. But it's always being controlled by somebody," Gemma sighed."Creating something just to hurt people. Whoever did this to it is gonna pay,"

"Can we make the personal vendetta's later? We do have, uh, would you call it a war? Yeah, we got a war to win," Bobby pointed out.

"Apocalypse was there. In my head. He said we weren't gonna win," Gemma informed.

"He was in your mind?! Was he trying to control you?" Bobby demanded.

"I dunno. But he didn't. C'mon, let's try this again," Gemma ordered.

"Again? Are you sure you can handle it? I mean you might be weaker . . . . ," Bobby began.

"We are finding Apocalypse and we are finding the idiot who did this to Blue!" Gemma insisted.

"Blue?" Bobby smiled.

"He needs a name doesn't he?" Gemma shrugged.

"Blue?" Bobby repeated.

"Well he _is_ blue, and so are his eyes," Gemma elaborated.

"How do you know it's a he?" Bobby smirked.

"I've been in his mind, I picked up some info," Gemma enlightened.

"Maybe he knows where Apocalypse is," Bobby suggested.

"Maybe he does," Gemma replied as she took the lotus position.

"So what are you doing?" Bobby asked.

"I'm not gonna read his mind! That'd be like an invasion of privacy!" Gemma exclaimed.

"You read our minds all the time!"

"I do not!

"You do too!"

"Oh shut up and go hide!" Gemma growled, then she added nicely, "Please,"

"Why don't we just ask him?" Bobby recommended.

"That's a good idea," Gemma agreed, then she turned to Blue."Do you know where Apocalypse is?"

The monster didn't reply.

"Uh Gem? You're controlling him," Bobby reminded her.

"Oh, right," Gemma slapped her forehead.

She moved Bobby back a few yards then released control on Blue's mind."Do you know where Apocalypse is?"

"Gemma! I didn't mean you should stop controlling him! He's gonna rip you to shreads!" Bobby yelled.

"Please," Gemma smiled, ignoring her.

Blue didn't move to attack her. He just stared at her.

"Why isn't he attacking?" Bobby requested as he joined her.

"I'm not sure, but I've got a shield around him, just in case he tried to," Gemma answered."Blue, can you talk?"

Blue cocked his head to one side, puzzled.

"Can you understand me?" Gemma tried.

Blue looked just as puzzled.

'_**Can you talk blue?' **_Gemma asked telepathically.

"What'd he say?" Bobby quizzed.

"Nothing, he's like a big puppy or something, he can't speak our language, but he's got one of his own, and it seems like a barking pattern of some sort," Gemma replied.

"Let me guess, you always wanted a puppy?" Bobby smirked,

Blue growled at him.

Gemma smiled slyly, "Someone doesn't like it when you make fun of me,"

"Someone's probably gonna have to get used to it," Bobby mocked.

Blue growled again and stepped forward.

"Whoa," Gemma stepped between them."Bobby's a friend. He's a total jerk. But he's a friend,"

"Hey!" Bobby protested.

"I'm trying to help you," Gemma retorted.

"And insult me at the same time!" Bobby shot back.

"That's entirely possible," Gemma shrugged."Now c'mon, we should go see how the others are getting on,"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hello? Hi, this is Kit- I mean, Shadowcat, you know, from the X-Men? Um, we were wondering if you maybe wanted to help us defeat and evil mutant called Apocalypse who wants to destroy the world? No we don't have a back up team. I suppose that's helpful- wait. Is this because we're mutants?! Is it?!" Kitty asked angrily.

The line went dead.

"Superman just hung up on me! I'm so prank calling him," Kitty exclaimed as she began to dial, before Peter took the phone from her.

"Calm down Katya," Peter smiled.

"I can't believe we've rang up like every superhero and/or team we know, and only the fantastic four agreed to help," Kitty fumed."It's not like we're asking them to risk their lives! Oh, wait, forget that last part,"

"Perhaps we are strong enough without them," Peter shrugged.

"We'll have to be, considering we just found out Apocalypse has an ally who put monsters in our heads," Bobby interrupted, announcing, he Gemma and Blue's presence.

"Gemma watch out! There's a really big, uh, thing, behind you!" Kitty warned.

"You probably should dis 'things' when 'the thing' gets here," Bobby commented as if Kitty hadn't said anything that should alarm them.

Peter turned into organic steel and began to move towards them.

"Whoa, slow down!" Gemma stood in front of Blue."This is Blue. He's a friend,"

"He?" Kitty raised an eyebrow."Blue?"

Gemma folded her arms."You hurt him, I'll uh, be really mad,"

"Wow, way to threaten, I think they're _actually_ shaking," Bobby smirked.

Blue growled at Bobby.

"Heh heh, please don't eat me," Bobby held his hands up.

Gemma elbowed him."That is so stereotypical!"

"The first time you met him he tried to rip you to shreads!" Bobby pointed out.

"I told you! He was being controlled! C'mon Blue!" Gemma stormed out, Blue following close behind.

"Gemma! There's a-" Forge began as he passed them.

"HE IS NOT A THING!" Gemma shrieked as she continued to stomp down the hallway.

"Niceeee oneeeeeee. Now we've got Apocalypse _and_ Gemma to worry about," Kitty rolled her eyes."Personally, I'm more afraid of the teleporting, object exploding, invisible, telekinetic, telepath!"

"I'll go talk to her," Bobby sighed.

Suddenly the door bell rang.

Bobby was about get up when he heard Gemma shout, "No don't get up! It might be a mutant with green skin come to help us! Don't want you to over react and fry him right there on the door step!"

"Why's she so mad?" Rogue asked as she came in the room.

Forge, Peter and Kitty pointed to Bobby.

"Right," Rogue grinned slyly.

"I find it offensive that you're so ready to believe that it was me who made her mad," Bobby protested.

"I find it _weird_ that you protest when you know it_ was_ you who made her angry," Rogue challenged.

"I'm done with this fight," Bobby pouted.

"Because you know you can't winnnnn," Rogue muttered loud enough so that he could hear.

Bobby was about to retort when Gemma came in with Blue and four very familiar faces.

"Fantastic Four's here," Gemma gestured to the superheroes."Try not to scare them off,"

"Wow you guys have some strange friends," the human torch comment, referring to Blue.

"Johnny!" Susan scolded him.

"Don't worry about it," Gemma eyed Bobby."I'm used to it,"

"I'm sorry for being mean to Blue," Bobby smiled.

*When you mean it I'll believe it, if you text it I'll delete it, let's be clear,* Miley Cyrus' '7 things' filled the room as Kitty's phone rang.

"That was weird," Johnny commented.

"Not really. It happens a lot around here," Rogue explained.

The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okaaaayyyyyy," Johnny shrugged.

"Anybody hungry? You know, besides me," Gemma quizzed.

"Well if you insist," Ben Grimm grinned.

They all headed to the kitchen to get something to eat.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The alley way was dark and dank, water dripping everywhere, and rubbish scattered all over the floor.

But neither occupant was there to complain about the conditions. They were here for one thing. Business.

"Have you delivered the information?" a cloaked figure asked.

"Have you brought the cash?" Gambit questioned his companion.

"I grow tired of your constant back chat," the cloaked figure growled.

"Okay, okay. Yeah I 'delivered' the information to the X-Men," Remy answered.

"You will be rewarded in due time," the cloaked figure replied.

"Whoa, whoa. The deal was I tell the X-Men about the plan so they'll be ready to give you a 'challenge', and you give me the cash," Gambit reminded him.

"Yes, that was the deal wasn't it? Well now there's a new deal," the cloaked man grabbed Gambit's collar."You do what I say and I don't crush you like the insect you are,"

"Yes sir," Remy gasped for breath.

The man let go of Gambit and the Cajun dropped to the floor.

Then he removed his cloak and bellowed, "All will obey me, or be crushed under the might of Apocalypse!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please read and review. :^)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Wolverine and the X-Men**

'**Gemma Logan'**

**Chapter 11**

Key:

"Normal speech,"

'_Thinking,'_

'_**Telepathic conversations,'**_

"People from the future talking to those in the present,"

"So, what's the plan?" Forge asked.

Everyone, including the Fantastic Four, Lorna and Wanda and the ex brotherhood members, were all gathered in the kitchen.

"I was thinking burgers," Gemma replied as she dialled the number for McDonalds.

"No arguments here," Bobby chipped in.

"I mean, what's the plan for dealing with Apocalypse?" Forge huffed.

"We could throw burgers at him," Kitty joked.

"Don't waste my food," Gemma warned playfully.

Blue moved forward as if to defend Gemma but she shook her head.

"What are we gonna do about that thing?" Wolverine pointed at Blue.

"I resent that," Gemma growled.

"Uh, me too," Ben agreed.

"Sorry, Wolverine's not good with company," Emma apologized.

"Oh and you are?!" Wolverine retorted.

Gemma held her hand up to silence them."We are not going to _do_ anything. Blue stays, end of story. Disagree with me and he gets your burger,"

"Wow, way to threaten him," Bobby rolled his eyes.

Gemma kicked him under the table.

"Ow," Bobby whined.

"It was the wind," Gemma grinned.

"The wind's wearing 2inch heel boots," Bobby moaned.

Suddenly Remy walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, how was information hunting?" Gemma asked.

"Everybody's pretty quiet about the whole thing, but you were right, word on the street is Apocalypse is doing the big unveiling at the Statue of Liberty," Gambit replied as he sat down.

"We're ordering from McDonalds, you want anything?" Gemma requested.

"No thanks," Gambit answered.

Suddenly Gemma realised that Lorna and Wanda were staring at her."What?"

"Why is _he_ here?" Wanda growled.

Lorna said nothing but glared at Gambit.

"Information guy," Gemma replied as she thanked the guy on the other end of the phone for taking the order and hung up.

"Do you know what he did?!" Wanda demanded in disbelief.

"Stole a helmet from Magneto to give to the bad guys, and broke Lorna's heart. So not cool, apologize now," Gemma ordered.

"I'm sorry Cherie," Gambit did as he was told.

"Gees, do you call every girl that?" Gemma rolled her eyes.

Gambit smiled."You're the first one to tell me not to,"

"Wow yay me! I'm number 1!" Gemma cheered sarcastically.

"Are you seriously just gonna brush that under the carpet?!" Wanda quizzed.

"Look, I know what Gambit did was very wrong. But we have bigger problems to deal with right now," Gemma explained.

"And you seriously trust him?" Lorna finally piped up.

"With my life. Same for any one of you guys. Whatever problems we've had in the past, well I'm from the future so that doesn't really apply to me, but you know," Gemma continued."We're all working together now, and if we don't trust each other, we're never gonna pull this off. And we can't lose,"

"Great pep talk," Bobby muttered."We can't lose. Way to add pressure,"

"Hey, there's always pressure before a fight. So why don't we all go blow off some steam in the danger room, or karaoke, or dancing, or watching TV, or gardening, or cooking, or working out, or going to the cinema . . . . ," Gemma trailed off as she went into her own little world.

"Gem?" Bobby snapped her back into reality.

"Huh?" she asked."Oh sorry,"

"No problem. So are we gonna do something?" Bobby quizzed the whole room.

"Shouldn't we be planning strategies or something?" Reed suggested.

"Count me out," Johnny commented.

"Me too," Gemma agreed, then telepathically told Pietro, Neena, Gambit, Mortimer, Domino, Blob, Bobby, Kitty, Piotr, Forge and Rogue_**, 'RUN!'**_

The teenagers ran out of the room before anyone could tell them to do anything.

"Head for the door!" Rogue giggled.

They were almost there when suddenly Kurt teleported in front of them."Going somewhere?"

"Yep, bye," Gemma waved as she teleported them outside.

"I thought that was the end of the line," Forge smiled.

"It will be if we don't get out of here soon," Gemma pointed out."Destination, before we all get sucked into planning?!"

"We could go to the Baxter building," Johnny suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. Brace yourselves," Gemma told them as they teleported to the Baxter building.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The remaining X-Men and their friends in the kitchen looked surprised.

"I am _so_ going to kill Johnny," Susan rolled her eyes.

"The kids are just trying to have some fun before they have to go save the world," Ben shrugged.

"There's something only someone in this room could say," Storm smiled.

"I'm just glad that lying, annoying, thieving . . . . ," Polaris began, then she quickly added."I need some air,"

Polaris quickly left the room, Wanda following soon after, then Kurt following her.

"And body else need some air?" Beast asked.

"I think I'm gonna go look for the others on cerebro, make sure they're okay," Emma informed.

"You're still using cerebro?" Jean snorted.

"You're still here?" Emma retorted in that casual way she talked as she left the room.

Jean scowled and looked around at Logan, Storm, Beast and Scott.

Scott refused to make eye contact, Storm shrugged, Beast felt awkward and looked away, and for some reason Logan was smiling. Which only infuriated Jean more.

The three remaining members of the Fantastic Four looked at one another.

"Well I need some air," Ben announced.

"I need to use the bathroom," Susan declared.

"I think I left something in the Fantastic car," Reed proclaimed.

The three hurried out of the kitchen.

"Well if everyone's going their separate ways I think I'm gonna get me a beer and watch the game," Logan shrugged as he grabbed a can from the fridge and made his way to the living room.

"Uh, me too," Storm smiled.

"Count me in 100%," Beast agreed as he and Storm followed Logan out, leaving only Scott and Jean.

"Why didn't you back me up?" Jean demanded when she was sure everyone was out of earshot.

"Because _you_ started it," Scott pointed out as he got a beer and left in the direction of the others.

Jean stood there, utterly gobsmacked.

This was all Gemma's fault. Somehow.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Okay, wow," Gemma complimented as she stared at the controls in Reed's lab, that Johnny had assured her Mr Fantastic wouldn't mind them looking at."These machines and controls must've taken like forever!"

"I helped," Johnny insisted.

"By lifting different pieces to different places when Reed told you to?" Gemma raised an eyebrow.

"Well duh," Johnny replied sarcastically."But it's still helping,"

"Johnny, are you sure you should be up here, doctor Richards said after the incident with the space bugs that . . . . ," Herbie began.

"Yes I'm sure Herbie," Johnny groaned.

"So how does Herbie work again?" Gemma asked.

"You're asking the wrong guy," Johnny smirked.

Gemma glanced over in the corner and saw Blue chewing on a piece of wire."Oh! Blue no! Don't eat that,"

The blue fuzz ball immediately stopped chewing and gave her a confused look.

Gemma smiled and shook her head, unable to stay mad at the monster, "Don't eat Johnny's house," Then she turned to Johnny."Sorry,"

"I'm sure it's nothing important," Johnny shrugged.

"System failure! Johnny! I can't see! What's going onnnnnnnnnnnn," Herbie yelled as he shut down.

"Aw crud," Johnny muttered.

"I can fix that, I uh, think," Gemma assured him."Do you have a um, tool box, or a long cable of wire, or a blow torch, or a soldering iron?"

"Yes, yes, probably and i have no idea," Johnny replied.

"Okay, then this shouldn't be too hard. Do you have the plans for this place?" Gemma quizzed.

"Don't have a clue," Johnny answered.

"Greaaaaaaat. I guess we'll just have to improvise," Gemma grinned.

"We?" Johnny raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you can lift things and put them somewhere," Gemma giggled.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"This place is so high tech it makes my stuff look like a rock in a diamond store," Forge moaned.

"Your stuff's cool too, it just, isn't a flying elevator that takes you to the roof, or a super computer, or a flying car . . . . ," Rogue trailed off."I'm not helping am I?"

Forge shook his head.

"Well, I couldn't invent a whole danger room, but you did, and I don't think they have simulations in the fantastic four's danger room," Rogue tried to cheer him up.

"Thanks for trying," Forge smiled.

"If at first you don't succeed, try harder," Rogue shrugged.

"Philosophical," Forge grinned.

"I know, I've been in the library," Rogue giggled."Lots of books, even more information,"

"Yeah, that's what libraries are for," Forge smirked.

They were silent for a few moments.

"So, Rogue . . . . ," Forge began.

"I gotta go use the bathroom," Rogue replied quickly as she hurried off down the corridor.

"Um, okay," Forge sighed.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You can see the whole city from up here!" Kitty exclaimed as she and Peter stood on top of the Baxter building, staring at the stars.

"It's really beautiful," Peter agreed."Just like you,"

Kitty blushed."Uh, thanks,"

For a while they just looked up at the stars.

"So, are you back for good?" Kitty asked the questioned she'd been waiting to ask since Peter had returned.

"Yeah," Peter answered.

"Good, cos, you know, we missed you," Kitty giggled.

"Everyone?" Peter replied awkwardly.

"Uh yeah, everyone," Kitty giggled just as awkwardly. Apparently she giggled when she felt awkward, then she gave Peter a hug."Me especially,"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Domino shot the targets that surrounded her as Quicksilver sped around hitting several of them.

"Watch your feet!" Domino shouted as an oil slick appeared in front of Pietro and he went flying across the room, taking her with him as he slid towards the wall and the landed in a heap in the corner.

"Ouch," Domino groaned as she got up then offered her hand to the place where Quicksilver had been. She'd forgot he'd get up faster.

"Sorry, but you could mention the oil slick before I reach it," Pietro smirked.

"Might've worked out different if you hadn't ran into it so fast," Neena retorted, brushing herself off.

"It's who I am," Pietro shrugged.

"No, smug and sarcastic is who you are, the quickness is just a gift," Neena grinned, then added."An annoying gift,"

"Better than being able to hit any target, go to a shooting range, you might just meet your match," Pietro shot back.

"Aw, but if I went to a shooting range you'd have no friends," Domino mocked.

"I'd have Gemma,"

"Yeah, real score there,"

"What's the matter? You jealous or something?"

"Hmmmm, let's see, am I jealous of mutant Barbie? That'd be a big fat no,"

"The lady doth protest too much,"

"The village idiot doth read only one line of literature,"

"So not true. I read the funnies,"

"Such an achievement,"

"What's got you so wound up?"

"I am not wound up,"

"Yeaaaaaaaaaah, sure,"

"Shut up!"

"You really are jealous Gemma aren't you?"

"You think I'm jealous because you have a new friend? Or do you have a big crush on her and think I'm jealous of that,"

"So you're jealous because you think I like someone else?"

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!"

"Well you can relax anyway Dom, I don't have a thing for Gemma, she's just a friend,"

"Oh, so are you reassuring my 'so not jealous, jealousy' because you have a thing for _me_ and don't want me to get the wrong idea?"

"Well are you jealous because you have a thing for me?"

"No!"

"Well me neither!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Domino and Pietro both left the room fuming.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"This TV is killer," Bobby commented.

"Yeah," Toad agree awkwardly.

"Uh, huh," Blob added.

"Good sound too," Avalanche complimented.

"You can say that again," Gambit smiled.

There was a very awkward silence.

"So I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Bobby sighed, breaking the uncomfortable silence and getting up to leave.

"Right," Toad nodded.

"Great," Avalanche added.

"Uh, huh," Blob repeated.

"And I'm gonna go get something to eat," Gambit followed Bobby out of the room.

"Right," Toad nodded.

"Great," Avalanche added.

"Grab me six burritos and a bag of Doritos," Blob requested.

"Alright then," Remy replied.

When the two were out of earshot, Toad asked."Was that awkward the you guys as well?"

Avalanche and Blob rolled their eyes.

"Right," Toad sighed,

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hand me that wrench would ya?" Gemma asked as she lay underneath the control panel of Reed Richards lab.

Johnny passed her the item then resumed reading his 'Hot Rods' magazine.

"Screw driver?"

Johnny continued reading his magazine.

"Johnny? Screw driver?"

No reply.

Suddenly Johnny found himself lifted into the air."Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Screw driver please," Gemma grinned.

"I can fly you know," Johnny pointed out."Flame on!"

"Can you fly out of a force field?" Gemma challenged.

"Any day of the week," Johnny accepted as he tried, and failed, to break her force field, resulting in his face slamming into an invisible wall.

"Oh, uh, go me!" Gemma smirked.

"Flame off," Johnny muttered."Now put me down!"

"Kay," Gemma answered as she put down her force field and sent Johnny falling to the floor.

"Whoaaaaaaaa!" Johnny screamed as he fell faster and faster, only to be stopped inches before he hit the ground.

"I'm not that cruel," Gemma smiled slyly as she let him down gently.

"Yeah, sure," Johnny mocked.

"Hey! I'm nice. Most of the time," Gemma put her hands of her hips.

"Uh huh, are you done fixing Reeds stuff yet, cos this is kinda boring," Johnny quizzed.

"Yeah, just pass me that screw driver," Gemma requested.

She tightened a bolt and then flicked a switch.

"Johnny! Where did I go?! What happened?! Doctor Richards is not going to be pleased about this!" Herbie insisted.

"Um, Herbie is it? Don't blame Johnny, it was my fault, Blue ate through the cables. Sorry," Gemma apologized.

"MONSTER! Saftey protocols initiated," Herbie proclaimed.

"He's not gonna hurt Blue is he?!" Gemma looked worried.

"No, no, uh, just hang out for a sec," Johnny tried to calm her down, the he walked over to Herbie."Herb, what are you doing? That's Gemma's uh, pet. You can't go around attack him,"

"But he's a monster!" Herbie protested.

"So's Ben but you don't go around attacking him," Johnny joked.

"Okay Johnny, but I want to talk to Doctor Richards about this," Herbie agreed.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to give him the message," Johnny rolled his eyes.

"Really? Thanks Johnny," Herbie thanked him excitedly.

"So?" Gemma folded her arms.

"Relax, I talked it over with Herbie and he decided not to attack your pet," Johnny smiled reassuringly.

"Okay, you got any food around here?" Gemma queried.

"Yeah, in this magical thing called the kitchen," Johnny smirked.

"Funny," Gemma grinned.

Suddenly Rogue ran in the door."Gemma! I need to talk to you!"

Gemma turned to Johnny."Back in a sec,"

She followed Rogue out the room and then asked."What's up,"

"I think I like Forge," Rogue explained.

"Okay, cool, no seeing the need for hysterics here," Gemma looked confused.

"I think he likes me back," Rogue continued.

"Still not seeing the bad," Gemma shrugged.

"My powers?!" Rogue exclaimed.

"You have control over them now," Gemma reminded her.

"Yes but I haven't been on a date in years because of my powers and I don't know what to do and I think Forge was gonna ask me out!" Rogue screeched.

"Okay, breathe, breathe," Gemma tried to calm her."Just um, talk to him, or if you don't wanna talk, go see a movie,"

"You should double date, you know, to take the pressure off," Rogue suggested.

"With who?" Gemma quizzed.

Rogue ran back into Reed's lab."Hey Johnny! Will you go out with Gemma?!"

"What is this? Fourth grade?!" Gemma shook her head as she followed Rogue."Sorry about this, Rogue's a bit . . . . ,"

"Yeah, okay," Johnny replied.

"Oh," Gemma blushed."Okay,"

"But aren't we supposed to be saving the world or something?" Johnny pointed out.

"We'll go after! Extra motivation!" Rogue insisted.

"Rogue," Gemma called.

"What?" Rogue requested, completely hyper.

"Go ask Forge out," Gemma giggled.

"Right!" Rogue squealed as she skipped off down the hallway, leaving Gemma and Johnny to their awkward silence.

Which was short lived, since Quicksilver came speeding around the corner."Gemma! I need to talk to you!"

"Really?" Gemma rolled her eyes."What a coincidence,"

"Uh, let me borrow your girlfriend for a sec," Quicksilver told Johnny as he grabbed Gemma's arm.

"My what?" Johnny looked confused.

"His what?" Gemma looked totally mortified and her voice had gone extremely high.

"Never mind," Quicksilver shushed her."I have a problem,"

"Doesn't everybody?" Gemma rolled her eyes."Mine apparently is that I transformed into 'Advice Girl' over night,"

"I think I like Neena," Quicksilver blurted out.

"If you ask if you can triple date with me, Johnny, Rogue and Forge after we beat Apocalypse I swear I'll scream," Gemma sighed.

"That's a great idea! I'll go ask Neena," Pietro exclaimed as he sped down the hallway.

Gemma looked down the hall after him."A promise is a promise,"

Suddenly she let out a huge scream.

"What's wrong?" Johnny asked as he came round the corner.

"Oh nothing," Gemma lied.

"Gemma! I . . . . ," Bobby began as he came up to her.

"Let me guess, you need to talk to me because you have a problem?" Gemma groaned.

"How did you know?" Bobby looked confused.

"I've suddenly developed psychic powers," Gemma answered sarcastically.

"Wow, really?" Bobby looked impressed.

"No Bobby. Not really. Now what's up?" Gemma shook her head.

"I have no one to talk to," Bobby sighed."And the Brotherhood are boring. And it's awkward,"

"Hey Blue!" Gemma called."Bobby wants to play fetch!" Gemma teleported a stick from outside and gave it to Bobby."Knock yourself out,"

"Thanks," Bobby smiled gratefully.

Suddenly Gambit came round the corner."I need to tell you something,"

"Okay spill," Gemma grinned.

"In private," Remy glanced at Johnny.

"If it's to confess your undying love for me, I've already got a date, but Bobby's single," Gemma replied.

"Not what I had in mind ," Gambit smirked."Now would you please listen to what I have to say?"

"Fine. Once again Johnny, back in a sec," Gemma looked really angry as she followed Gambit a short way along the hall."What's up?"

"I need to tell you something," he replied.

"That's been established," Gemma smiled.

Seeing her smile like that made Gambit feel terrible about what he was about to tell her. And he knew that since she'd been trying to convince everyone to trust him, this would be a really big embarrassing mistake that would make the others doubt Gemma's leadership.

She was the only person who had ever treated him like a friend, just to be a friend, no string attached or pretending to be his friend for some kind of scam or business thing. The real deal. And he'd betrayed her.

"What's up?" Gemma looked concerned."Is everything okay? You seem jumpy. And edgey. You're not thinking of jumping of an edge are you?"

"Okay, stop talking, you need to hear this," Remy insisted.

"Okay now you're scaring me," Gemma looked confused.

"I'm just gonna say it. Gemma I've been working for Apocalypse. I didn't come to tell you information about him because I wanted to help. I told you the information because he told me to. I'm really sorry," Remy confessed.

"Wuh, wuh, why are you telling me this?" Gemma looked so sad. Her face had fallen and she kept her eyes glued to her shoes.

"Because you're the only person who's ever tried to be my friend, no scams no hidden motives. I couldn't trick you like that. Not anymore," Remy continued.

"Is Apocalypse really going to the statue of Liberty?" Gemma messaged her temples.

"No. He's going to Siberia," Remy replied.

"Then I better pack a coat," Gemma forced a smile."Thanks for telling me the truth, but I think you should go,"

"That's it?" Remy looked surprised.

"Excuse me?" Gemma looked confused.

"You're just gonna let me go? No butt kicking? No shreading? No handing me over to Wolverine?" Gambit quizzed.

"I don't believe in corporal punishment. And I don't want to hurt you," Gemma sighed."Please. Just go. Not many off the others might be so nice as to let you go,"

"But I deserve it," Gambit protested.

"No you don't," Gemma looked him in the eye."And in my eyes you never will. But you broke my trust. It's pretty easy to gain. But very, very, hard to get back,"

She moved him a little with he telekinesis."Please. Go,"

Remy did as he was told, leaving Gemma alone.

"Dad was right," Gemma said aloud as a tear streaked down her face."I am too trusting,"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please read and review. :^)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Wolverine and the X-Men**

'**Gemma Logan'**

**Chapter 12**

Key:

"Normal speech,"

'_Thinking,'_

'_**Telepathic conversations,'**_

"People from the future talking to those in the present,"

Gemma sat alone beside a plant in the hallway of the Fantastic Four's apartment.

It had been about ten minutes since Remy had left and she was still going over it in her mind. Scolding herself for being stupid. Insisting that her dad was right. Trying to figure out how to tell the others. Trying to imagine the perfect way to not look up when Lorna and Wanda gave her 'I told you so' looks she knew that they would no doubt give her. But most of all, trying to figure out if she could trust Remy ever again.

He was sorry, she knew that. He wouldn't bother her, she felt bad about that. She'd been sitting on the floor for ten minutes, her butt had gone numb.

She stood up and only then realised her eyes were tear stained.

Had she been so deep in thought she hadn't noticed she was crying?

Oh who cared? She had bigger things to worry about.

Such as whipping away her tears before a fast approaching Johnny Storm saw her crying.

"Hey what's up? You were gone for ages! Where's Remy?" Johnny asked.

"He um, he left, I um, told him to go, he, he, he lied . . . . ," Gemma stammered.

"Whoa, calm down," Johnny smiled."What happened?"

"My dad and Lorna and Wanda were right that's what happened," Gemma burst out crying."I'm too trusting, and Remy's a liar! He was working for Apocalypse the whole time! And now I'm gonna have to face all the 'I told you so' and 'I'm so disappointed in you' looks!"

"It's okay, we'll still beat him. Did Remy tell you were Apocalypse was really going?" Johnny tried to calm her.

"Siberia! It's so freaking cold over there!" Gemma sobbed.

"Well I'm out of action then," Johnny shrugged.

"What?" Gemma looked up at him.

"Cold equals no powers," Johnny explained.

"Right, I forgot," Gemma replied, this news somehow saddening her.

"Hey it doesn't matter, you've got enough power to kick Apocalypse's butt on your own," Johnny assured.

"Please don't say that," Gemma requested.

"Why?" Johnny looked confused.

"I hate it when people put pressure on me. I get it every day. All these stupid thoughts seeping into my mind. Sometimes I read people's mind by accident. It's really hard to keep everything under control, all the time. Every second I have to be on guard," Gemma cried.

"Kinda like Rogue," Johnny shrugged.

"That stresses me out too," Gemma confessed.

"What does?" Johnny asked.

"Keeping her powers at bay as well. It's . . . . , a little overwhelming," Gemma revealed.

Unknown to the two blonde teens, a certain redhead had heard the whole conversation."I'm hurting you?"

"Rogue?" Gemma lifted her head up.

Rogue began to run away.

"Rogue wait!" Gemma called after her.

She slumped down against a wall and held her head in her hands.

Johnny sat down next to her.

"Everything's falling apart isn't it?" Gemma sighed.

"No. It's not. You'll get through this," Johnny tried to convince her.

"Yeah sure," Gemma groaned, then something dawned on her."But Gambit might not!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You lousy rotten common thieving cry baby!" Apocalypse shouted as he threw Remy against a wall.

"I am no common thief and Remy LeBeau is no cry baby!" Gambit protested.

"You told the X-Men of my plan!"

"No, I told _one X-Man_ about your plan. It's completely different,"

"One X-Man will tell the others! I will obliterate you!"

"Then do it," Remy challenged."I don't care,"

"I will obliterate you . . . . , when you cease to be of use,"

"What use could I possibly be to you?"

"A bargaining chip. I doubt your 'friend' will let you be obliterated. She will lead the X-Men and their allies right into a trap," Apocalypse revealed.

"If you hurt her . . . . !" Remy began.

"If I hurt her, it will be ten times less painful than what you did to her," Apocalypse smiled sinisterly."Who knows, she might not even care about you. That's your lesser of two very great evils,"

Remy hung his head in shame as Apocalypse's followers tied him to a wall.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So you want us to go save some jerk who totally lied to you, made you cry, and could be leading us into a trap?" Bobby raised his eyebrow as he and the rest of the others who had snuck out sat around the Fantastic Four's table.

"Pretty much," Gemma shrugged as she got up."So who's in? And I am prepared to go alone,"

The others looked at each other.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Rogue looked very upset.

"Rogue, keeping your powers in causes me 0.0000000001 per cent stress," Gemma explained."Compared to the rest of it, keeping your power in is a vacation. The rest is due to all the messed up merry go round of crap that Apoco-jerk put me through in the future and my powers. Plus gardening. Gardening is boring and a he-huge time waster,"

Rogue still looked sad.

"Okay, anybody else?" Gemma moved on, silently wishing she had more time to assure Rogue she was doing absolutely no harm to her.

"I'm not sure if we should be doing this," Kitty worried.

"Look. I know it seems stupid and all, but we don't have time to sit around and debate. If you guys wanna stay, then fine, but I'm going to Siberia," Gemma folded her arms.

"Siberia?!" Kitty exclaimed."That's where you're going?! You'll freeze!"

"Maybe," Gemma shrugged.

"You can't go by yourself," Bobby sighed."I'll go,"

"Me too," Johnny agreed.

"Always there," Toad grinned.

"Count me in," Pietro smiled.

"Uh huh," Blob answered.

"Someone's gotta make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," Domino smirked.

"Someone's gotta make sure you all don't do something stupid," Avalanche added.

"I'd feel out of place at someone's house if the owner wasn't there," Kitty giggled."So I'll go. But I'm wearing eight sweaters,"

"Where she goes I go," Peter informed.

"I guess if everyone's going, might as well jump on the band wagon," Forge shrugged.

"Me using my powers should give you a break from controlling them," Rogue perked up.

Gemma rolled her eyes but gave Rogue a hug."Look's like everybody's going. I'll save us the air fare,"

"What do you . . . . ?" Bobby began, and then he finished his sentence in Siberia."Mean,"

"Got powers, might as well use them," Gemma grinned as she began floating in the lotus position."I'll find Remy,"

After a few minutes she lowered herself down.

"So?" Johnny asked.

"It's freaking freezing and Remy's in a warehouse over there," Gemma informed.

She teleported them to the outside of the warehouse.

"What about my eight sweaters?!" Kitty complained.

"You can warm up in the warehouse," Gemma suggested.

They sneaked around the back and went throught the door.

'_**All communications via telepathy from here on out,' **_Gemma ordered.

'_**Where's Gambit?' **_Bobby quizzed.

'_**Through there. Kitty, you Peter, Forge, Johnny and Rogue stay out here and keep guard. The rest of you, come with me,' **_Gemma instructed.

They did as they were told and crept into the room.

"Apocalypse was not too pleased with you, asked me to turn your mind inside out," a dark haired man wearing a blue suit told Remy.

"Did also tell you to wear that suit? Then we definitely know he's lost it," Gemma mocked.

"Gemma?" Gambit looked surprised.

"Yeah, hi how are ya?" Gemma waved."Got some weird friends haven't you?"

"You believed me when I told you to go to Siberia," Gambit asked.

"Well, you put the puppy dog face on and I'm too trusting," Gemma shrugged as she exploded his shackles.

"Thanks for coming to get me, but it's a trap," Gambit confessed.

"Yeah kinda figured," Gemma pointed to Apocalypse as he entered the room, in all his veiny glory.

"You blue cos it's so cold or do you just like the colour?" Johnny smirked.

"You brought the whole gang?" Gambit quizzed."And they agreed?"

"My puppy dog face is better," Gemma grinned.

"It's true, plus she's got that whole 'uncontrollable words of wisdom and monolguing' thing going on," Bobby teased.

"It's a gift," Gemma giggled.

"So's turning things to ice but I don't do it all the time," Bobby joked.

"Sure you do, every time we come back from a mission Forge has to scrape ice off the wall because of your sleep icing," Gemma retorted.

Suddenly Apocalypse grabbed her and tossed her against a wall. It crumbled on contact.

"Gem!" Bobby screamed.

"My head. Is going. To explode," Gemma moaned as she got up, then she turned to Apocalypse."No wait, that's you,"

She meant to toss him across the room like a rag doll, but only moved him slightly.

"Wow, I bet that hurt," Gemma mocked herself.

Suddenly Blue lunged for Apocalypse and grabbed at his.

"Lindsay! Why does she have one of your dream demons?!" Apocalypse growled at a girl their age, with long black hair, wearing a grey top with long, dark blue sleeves, blue trainers, jeans and three silver rings on each hand with a matching locket necklace, as he ripped Blue in half.

"BLUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gemma screeched as tears flowed down her face.

"He was a monster," Apocalypse smirked.

"No," Gemma's eyes narrowed."You are,"

Suddenly Apocalypse was catapulted across the warehouse, crashing through any wall that was in the way, until he slammed into a tree outside.

"Insolent girl!" he yelled.

"Shut it!" Gemma ordered as she flew up into the air and formed a shield around herself so fast she was like a bullet.

Gemma flew in a circle for a few minutes and created a giant explosion inside a massive telekinetic shield."If you can bring him back to life, do it now, or you take a dip in there,"

Apocalypse actually looked stunned."I do not have that power,"

"Then find me someone who does! Now!" Gemma demanded.

"She can," Gambit pointed at Lindsay.

"Please," Gemma begged.

"I only serve Apocalypse," Lindsay had a blank stare on her face that made her look like a robot.

Gemma put her hand on her head and released her from Apocalypse's control."Please,"

"Wuh, where I am? Who are you?" Lindsay looked around confusedly, then she spotted Apocalypse."You, you, you kidnapped my mother. Where is she?!"

Gemma and Lindsay both angrily turned to Apocalypse expectantly.

"Please, if you save Blue I'll help you find your mother," Gemma pleaded.

"I, I," Lindsay looked startled, but then she walked over to Blue."Is he, mine?"

"He came from you," Gemma explained.

"Why, why is he hurt?" Lindsay put her hands above Blue and he began to glow.

Suddenly, the two halves became whole again and Blue opened his big midnight blue eyes.

"Blue!" Gemma cried as she ran over to him.

"Who hurt him?" Lindsay growled, as if she already knew the answer.

"The veiny, bike breaking, monster killing, giant jerk over there," Gemma grunted.

Kitty and the other look outs came bursting through the doors.

"How do we stop him?" Kitty questioned.

"Repeated catapults?" Bobby quizzed Gemma.

"Do you have any idea how much power it takes to make one of them?" Gemma panted, feeling drained."He's huge! It took anger to muscle up even one of those things!"

"So you're saying you're completely drained then?" Bobby sighed.

"No, I just don't have enough power to do that. On the Brightside having less power means less to control. Though it's gonna feel like I'm being punched in the stomach when it all comes back," Gemma shrugged.

"Greaaaaaaaaaaat. Now what do we do?" Bobby rolled his eyes.

"My turn," Lindsay scowled.

"What are you gonna do?" Gambit asked.

"Invite some friends over," Lindsay replied.

Suddenly three monsters, identical to Blue, apart from being Green, Red and Purple, popped into existence. They all looked expectantly at Lindsay.

She pointed at Apocalypse, then at Blue, who Gemma was helping up after being ripped in half, then healed.

The three gave a huge growl then charged at Apocalypse.

"Hurt them, and I'll really give you something to scream about," Lindsay warned.

Apocalypse blasted a whole through all three at the same time."What are you gonna do now insect?"

Suddenly a giant black version of Blue that was the size of the Empire State Building, with red, glowing eyes, red talons, red wings and a red tongue the size of a truck, appeared in front of them,

"Introduce you to my best friend," Lindsay grinned slyly."Willow,"

Willow grabbed Apocalypse and held him up to her face.

"Where's. My. Mom," Lindsay demanded.

"She's dead," Apocalypse answered.

Lindsay's face went pale, and so did Willow. The monster went from a jet black, to a cloud grey.

"No, no this can't be happening," Lindsay shook her head in disbelief."Not mom. Not her. Give her back!"

Willow changed to a deep red and tightened her grip on Apocalypse.

"GIVE HER BACK!" Lindsay screamed through tears as her legs became weak and she keeled over.

Gambit ran over to help her up, but the distraught girl's expression was blank."I think she's out,"

"Then she is weak," Apocalypse declared as he thrust open Willow's claw and descended to the floor."So she must be destroyed. And so must you,"

The others looked at each other with worried looks.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Wooooooooooooooooh!" Storm cheered at the TV as her team scored a goal.

"Come on!" Wolverine threw his hands up disgust, because he was rooting for the other team.

Beast however, stayed quiet, knowing that if he choose a side he would probably end up being despised by one of his friends for the duration of the game.

Suddenly Emma burst through the door looking like she was about to throw up.

Wolverine looked over."You see the score too?"

"Siberia. Kids. Help," she panted.

"Whoa Frost," Wolverine stood up."Slow down,"

"The kids, they're in Siberia, I think they went after Apocalypse," Emma explained.

Wolverine was shocked and Storm and Beast looked incredibly worried.

"No. They're not that stupid," Wolverine shook his head.

"Apparently they are. Now come on," Emma insisted as she began to walk out, before Wolverine grabbed her arm."Hey! Let go!"

"Emma, we can't just go in all guns blazing, we need a plan," Wolverine explained.

"I have a plan. Apocalypse has harmed one hair on their heads we throw him off a cliff," Emma growled, more at Apocalypse than Wolverine.

Despite himself, and the situation, Wolverine smiled.

"What? What is it?" Emma demanded.

"You're actually worried aren't you?" Wolverine smirked.

Instead of responding the way she usually did, a smart remark and an eyeroll, Emma looked him in the eyes."Shut. Up,"

She shook her arm free and proceeded to leave once again, before Wolverine grabbed her arm. Again. Which infuriated her.

"I will not stand here and be insulted," Emma scowled.

"I know," Wolverine admitted, slightly apologetically."But we need to work together if we're gonna . . . . ,"

"Did you just try to apologize to me?" Emma asked, slightly confused.

"No, I didn't, I would never . . . . ," Wolverine began.

"You did! Gemma's got inside your head hasn't she? You tried to apologize because you . . . . ," Emma smirked.

"Ahem," Beast coffed, reminding the both of them that he and Storm were still in the room.

Storm grinned and covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

Emma and Wolverine looked at each other for a moment, then at Storm and Beast.

"We need to find the others," Emma interjected quickly before the situation got awkward.

"Beast, Storm, round up the others," Wolverine ordered."Emma I want you to show me exactly where you found them,"

Emma grinned slyly.

"That has nothing to do with this," Wolverine growled.

"Has nothing to do with what?" Emma folded her arms.

Wolverine rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm."Come on. And no more about this,"

"About what?" Emma raised her eyebrow as Wolverine pulled her further down the hallway.

"Nothing!" Beast and Storm heard Logan say as he and Emma continued fighting as they walked to Cerebro.

Storm and Beast looked at each other and smiled. Then laughed a little.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Okay somebody throw something!" Kitty ordered angrily.

She and the others were desperately fighting for their lives. Pietro, Forge, Blob, Toad, and Rogue were unconscious, Gambit was out of action taking care of Lindsay, and Johnny's powers didn't work.

"Like what?!" Neena yelled."You want me to throw my gun?!"

"Stop being sarcastic and fight!" Gemma shouted.

"Peter, throw that tree at him!" Kitty suggested.

Peter did as he was told but Apocalypse deflected it and sent it flying towards Kitty.

"Katya!" Peter shouted as he jumped in front of her.

Kitty phased but couldn't take Peter with her as she was caught by surprised.

"Peter!" Kitty screamed at her unconscious boyfriend, now lying unconscious under a tree.

She phased him out and walked on the air to take him over to Gambit and Johnny, who were taking care of people underneath a ice shield Bobby had created for them.

Gambit was still trying to bring Lindsay back into reality, and failing miserably. Willow sat motionless in a corner, as if she needed Lindsay to fight.

"Gambit! Peter's been hit," Kitty cried.

"There's not really anything I can do about that Cher," Gambit replied.

Kitty was about to shout at him, when Johnny anticipated this and interrupted, "Put him over here, we'll make sure he's okay,"

Kitty smiled at him, then turned around to re-join the fight.

"Bobby! We're getting creamed here!" Gemma pointed out.

"Don't you think I know that?!" Bobby retorted."Who's left?"

"You, me, Neena, Kitty and Avalanche," Gemma answered.

"And you wonder why we're getting creamed?! How's Gambit doing with that black haired Chick?" Bobby asked.

"That's a no go," Gemma replied."If you can hold the fort for a few seconds, I could try and help her,"

"I'm not sure if we can, I mean our powers are basically doing nothing to this guy. Neena's hit him with numerous bullets. No effect. Kitty's powers are defensive. Hitting him with ice is doing absolutely nothing. And even Avalanche shaking trees into the air at him is pretty useless. Your powers are kinda the only thing keeping us alive right now. The constant shields are a help, so's the teleportation, the invisibility isn't really worth squat right now, the explosives are helping a little, and you can't pass around the healing factor," Bobby explained."Personally I'm surprised we've gotten this far,"

"What are we gonna do. We can't do this forever!" Gemma reminded.

As if on cue, the X-Jet landed a few yards away. And out stepped the cavalry.

"Yes you do," Emma insisted, continuing some conversation she and Logan had been having on the plane.

"No I don't!" Wolverine threw his hand up.

"Would you guys both just shut up?!" Lorna shouted unexpectantly, as she was usually the quiet one.

They turned to look at her.

"What?!" Lorna growled at she pulled a metal chair out of the plane with her powers and threw it at Apocalypse."We don't have time for this!"

"Guys!" Gemma waved.

"I'm not talking to you," Wolverine replied.

"I probably should've seen that coming," Gemma admitted.

Storm threw a lightning bolt at Apocalypse, then four more. On the final hit, it seemed to have an effect on Apocalypse.

"Storm! Keep firing!" Emma instructed."Wanda! Scott! Start firing! Beast! Logan! Ben! Lorna! Throw anything you can find! Kurt! Go help Johnny and Gambit! Susan! Reed! Do whatever it is you do! Jean! Help me blast that Blue burden out of the sky!"

Everyone did as they were told and began to fight.

Suddenly Gemma screamed.

Bobby ran over to her."What's up?"

"Power's back on," Gemma replied.

"Great!" Emma called."Now what the heck is that thing in the sky?"

Emma was referring to the giant fire ball contained in a shield hanging above them.

"How did we forget about that? It's huge!" Gemma slapped her forehead.

"I repeat! What is it?!" Emma demanded.

"A long story?" Gemma shrugged.

"Well get rid of it!" Emma widened her eyes to show how stupid she thought Gemma was being."What if that shield breaks?!"

"It won't . . . . ," Gemma began.

"Just get rid of it!" Emma ordered.

"Gees, sorry mom!" Gemma answered sarcastically."Wait, that's actually true,"

Gemma disintegrated the giant ball of fire.

"Your powers' not gone again is it?" Bobby quizzed.

"No, I'm good," Gemma replied.

"PEOPLE?! FIGHT!" Emma reminded them angrily.

"Right, right," Bobby remembered as he and Gemma jumped back into action.

Emma rolled her eyes, then all of a sudden she was shot with an energy blot.

Emma didn't have time to turn to her diamond form, so she fell to the ground almost unconscious.

"Logan!" Bobby called over to the gruff Canadian, who immediately turned around and saw Gemma crouched behind her mother, checking for a pulse.

"No," Logan looked away for a moment, and then ran over.

Gemma teleported over to Lindsay and put her hand to the teenager's head.

Suddenly a memory flashed through Gemma's mind, but it wasn't her own, it was Lindsay's.

She saw Lindsay about a year ago, holding her 4yr old little brother while she and her mom watched a Christmas special on TV. Suddenly her father, dressed in an MRD uniform burst through the wall with a group of MRD agents. Her snatched up Lindsay's brother and tried to take Lindsay but the teenager's powers emerged and Willow popped into existence. Lindsay and her mother managed to escape, but the little black hair four year old was taken away.

Lindsay's eyes shot open."GET OUT!"

"I, I'm sorry, I need your help," Gemma apologized.

"So you think the right way to go about that is to hack into my memories?!" Lindsay growled.

"Please, my mom, if you don't help her now I don't think she's gonna make it," Gemma pleaded.

Lindsay's angry expression turned to a sympathetic one."I, I've never tried to heal anyone but my monsters,"

"Please, I need you to try," Gemma cried.

Lindsay got up and walked to Emma, then held her hands over the blonde haired woman.

At first nothing happened, but suddenly Emma began to glow.

Lindsay's eyes closed and a pained expression came on her face.

"Gemma! Tell her to stop! Now!" Gambit ordered.

"I . . . . ," Gemma looked completely torn.

"Do it!" Gambit insisted.

Lindsay became unconscious and started to fall, but Gambit caught her right before she hit the ground.

Gemma looked like she was about to cry, looking at Logan, who was holding Emma, then at Lindsay as Gambit checked to see if she was okay.

All of a sudden, Emma's eyes blinked slowly open and she looked up at Wolverine.

"What, what's going on?" Emma quizzed.

"You got shot with an energy bolt and that girl over there just saved your life," Logan explained.

"Is she okay?" Emma requested.

"Genuine concern for someone other than yourself? You've changed Emma," Wolverine smirked.

"Genuine concern for me? I'm not the only one who's changed," Emma retorted.

Gambit shook Lindsay slightly."Cher? Wake up, you need to wake up,"

"If you gotta give me a nick name . . . . , call me Linds," Lindsay replied as she rubbed her head."Do I look as bad as I feel?"

"How do you feel?" Gambit asked.

"Like I just got thrown under a bus that had a truck dropped on it," Lindsay grinned.

"Yeah, you look as bad as you feel," Gambit joked.

"Probably look better than you do," Lindsay mocked as Gambit helped her sit up."Where's Willow?"

Suddenly the big black and red monster sprung back into action.

"Are you two connected or something?" Gambit queried.

"She was the first monster I made," Lindsay replied then she scowled at Gemma."You'd know all about that wouldn't you?"

"Thanks for saving my mom," Gemma smiled, ignoring the comment.

"Don't ask for at least another six years," Lindsay answered angrily, clutching her head as she got up and walked over to Willow.

When she was out of earshot, Gambit turned to Gemma, "I can't believe you were gonna let her destroy herself,"

"I didn't mean to, it was my mom, I was torn," Gemma tried to defend herself."And besides, I bet you've done worse!"

"Wow, that's real nice," Gambit rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry I . . . . ," Gemma began.

"Didn't mean to? You're starting to sound like a broken record," Gambit retorted.

"You know you're probably gonna have to be nicer to me when you join the X-Men full time," Gemma added.

"That your way of inviting me to join the X-Men and trying to weasel your way out of trouble at the same time," Gambit raised an eyebrow.

"Is it working?" Gemma asked hopefully.

"For now," Gambit shrugged as he went to join the fight.

"I can deal with that!" Gemma called after him."So we're cool now?!"

Gambit waved behind him.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes!" Gemma shouted.

"Hey Gemma? Are you gonna get back to the fight or what?" Bobby reminded her.

"Can I pick 'or what'?" Gemma grinned.

"Our chances of winning'll probably end up going down the toilet, but you gotta do what you gotta do," Bobby smirked.

"Great, see ya when you get home," Gemma pretended to walk away.

"Stop messing around and fight!" Lindsay called.

"Well what are you gonna do?" Gemma challenged.

"Reinforcements," Lindsay replied as seven monsters, each a different colour in the rainbow, appeared.

"You just got served," Bobby mocked."Rainbow style,"

"This is a new low," Gemma giggled as she sent waves of telekinetic blasts at Apocalypse.

"We need something to stun him," Lindsay formulated."Then, if you, Susan and Jean combine your powers you might be able to make a strong enough shield to hold him,"

"How do you stun someone like that?" Gemma queried.

Suddenly the rainbow demons were absorbed into Lindsay's mind, then Willow grew bigger.

"Will, hit him! HARD!!!!!!!!" Lindsay requested.

Willow nodded, grabbed Apocalypse, then threw him across the land.

"Gemma shield! Make it a big one so he can slam into it!" Lindsay shouted.

Gemma did as she was told, and Apocalypse collided with the invisible shield.

"Quick! Shield! Up!" Lindsay commanded.

"When did she start running the show?" Bobby quizzed rhetorically.

Gemma, Susan and Jean ignored him and combined their powers, just like Lindsay told them to. And it worked.

"Now what?" Jean called.

"Um, I'm thinking, I'm thinking . . . . , Reed's smart!" Lindsay turned her attention to Mr Fantastic.

"If we could create a field of energy powerful enough to contain Apocalypse, it could serve as a prison," Mr Fantastic suggested.

"Energy shield, right, FORGE!" Gemma shouted over to Forge.

"What? What?" Forge asked as he woke up.

"Energy shield, powerful," Gemma explained.

"I have the supplies in Beast's lab," Forge informed.

"Okay, be right back," Gemma smiled as she teleported to the mansion, got the supplies then came back.

"Beast, Doctor Richards, I think I'm gonna need your help," Forge requested.

"We should construct it in a prison," Beast added.

"How about the old one in Genosha?" Wanda quizzed.

"You really want Apocalypse living in your city?" Bobby reminded her.

"More like, under it," Lorna answered for her sister.

"We need to do it fast, this shield is giving me a massive head-ache," Susan admitted.

"I'll try to teleport us there," Gemma offered.

Within a few seconds, they were in the Genoshan prison.

"Whoa," Gemma swayed from side to side."Head rush,"

"I thought you said you'd teleported armies before," Bobby reminded, helping Gemma balance.

"I said I'd done it, I didn't say it was easy," Gemma retorted."Now hurry up, big shield plus head rush makes me wanna throw up,"

Forge, Mr Fantastic, and Beast got to work on the shield while everybody else either tried to help, failed miserably, or chatted.

"No Rogue, if I was to contain your powers right now if would not over whelm me into destroying the shield, but if it makes you feel better, I won't control then until Apocalypse is safely behind bars," Gemma sighed.

"If you're sure. So where should we go for the date?" Rogue giggled excitedly.

"You guys are going on a double date?" Kitty asked.

"Triple actually," Gemma corrected.

"Who's the other couple?" Peter quizzed.

"Hey Dom, can I talk to you for a second?" Pietro didn't wait for an answer and pulled her to one side.

"Ah," Peter grinned.

"Oooooh! Can me and Peter come too?" Kitty questioned hopefully.

"Yeah sure," Gemma smiled.

"I'd ask to go, but that would involve me having a date. Being a ninth wheel doesn't sound like fun," Bobby added.

"You should ask Lorna, she seems nice," Gemma suggested.

"What about Gambit?" Bobby reminded her.

"That ship has sailed," Gambit assured him."And then it was sunk by a helmet,"

"Okay, back in a sec," Bobby agreed as he began to walk over to Lorna.

"Who are you gonna ask?" Gemma queried, referring to Gambit.

"I'm not exactly Mr Popular," Gambit smirked."Who would say yes?"

"You could ask Lindsay," Gemma recommended."She doesn't know you that well, so you have at least half a chance,"

"Ha ha," Gambit rolled his eyes, but he got up anyway.

"Wow, two matches, I should have my own date show," Gemma joked.

Bobby came back over with a huge smile on his face.

"Somebody say yes?" Rogue grinned.

"Of course, couldn't resist my coolness," Bobby gloated.

"The only thing cool about you is your powers," Kitty mocked.

"Ouch Kit, that one hurt," Bobby pretended to cry.

Next Pietro and Domino returned to the group. Arguing as usual.

"Fine, but if it's awkward I'm blaming you!" Domino warned.

"I can deal with that," Pietro shrugged.

"Having fun?" Gemma smirked.

"Oodles," Domino rolled her eyes.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I have a date!" Gambit announced as he sat down."Her best friend is the real life monster version of an imaginary friend, but still!"

"Aw, Gambit's got a girlfriend," Gemma cooed sarcastically.

"And you've got a boyfriend," Gambit retorted.

"Touché," Gemma grinned.

"So where are we going?" Peter asked.

"McDonalds?" Gemma joked.

"Romantic," Bobby mocked.

"Seriously?" Rogue quizzed.

"Dunno," Gemma shrugged."Ooooh! I just had a thought! We should set Blue up with Willow!"

"Do you have to find everybody's perfect match?" Bobby raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have to nitpick at everything I say?" Gemma challenged.

"Would you two stop fighting for five seconds," Wolverine sighed as he and Emma came over.

"The shield's ready," Emma informed.

"You know, you guys should . . . . ," Gemma began.

Anticipating what his daughter was going to say, Logan added, "Quickly, it's probably giving you, Jean and Susan a head ache keeping a hold of Apocalypse!"

"Right," Emma shook her head as she walked over to where Beast and the others were.

"Urgh," Wolverine groaned as he followed her.

"Yay!" Gemma happy danced her way over to the shield.

The others watched her and then burst out laughing.

Mr Fantastic flicked a switch, and then Apocalypse was in his prison, where he would stay for a long time. Hopefully.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Next time: The Six Couple Date!

Please read and review. :^)


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Wolverine and the X-Men**

'**Gemma Logan'**

**Chapter 13**

Key:

"Normal speech,"

'_Thinking,'_

'_**Telepathic conversations,'**_

"People from the future talking to those in the present,"

Kitty skipped down the hallway to Rogue's room where she and her friends were getting ready.

Rogue, Gemma, and one of the newest members of the X-Men, Lindsay, were already there, piles of clothes set out ready to pick their outfits.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so excited! This is going to be so much fun!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Yeah, too bad Kurt and Wanda decided they wanted a romantic evening alone, not a group date," Lindsay shrugged.

"Seven couples? That might be pushing it a little," Gemma pointed out.

"Six, is pushing it," Rogue mocked.

"Anyway," Gemma continued, ignoring that last comment."I'm so excited because my mom and dad finally seem to be figuring out that they're perfect for each other!"

"And Storm and Beast are going out tonight, it's about time," Rogue sighed.

"Is everybody falling in love now?" Kitty swooned.

"Whoa, who said anything about love?!" Rogue stopped Kitty in her tracks.

"Yeah! For everybody but you and Peter, this is a first date!" Lindsay joined in.

"Great! Now I'm nervous! Thanks Kitty!" Gemma groaned.

"Sorry guys," Kitty shrugged.

"Never mind. So what should I wear?" Gemma changed the subject.

"I dunno," Rogue smiled."I think I might wear . . . . ,"

"Oooh! Found it! My perfect outfit!" Lindsay interrupted as she picked up a pair of jeans, red and black striped fingerless gloves, a black t-shirt with gold writing on it that listed all the places in New York, a red jacket and black converse with a red rose on each shoe's side, along with her favourite gold locket and rings.

"You found all that, in like two minutes?" Kitty quizzed in disbelief.

"I wanted to be a fashion designer a few years ago, so I mastered the art of finding good combinations really quickly," Lindsay grinned.

"Right, now that Dolce and Gabbana Junior has found her outfit," Gemma joked."Time for the rest of us,"

"Rogue, hmmm, how about . . . . , white t-shirt, jeans, black ankle boots, long black cardigan with black waist belt," Lindsay pictured the outfit in her head."Yep, that'll work. Oh yeah, and wear your hair down, it'll look great,"

Lindsay handed Rogue the clothes while Rogue's mouth just gaped.

"Why don't you wanna be a fashion designer now?" she requested.

"Because I need to find my little brother," Lindsay replied casually as she flicked through a fashion magazine."Oooh, I want that,"

"We'll help you find him," Rogue put her hand on Lindsay's shoulder.

"Thanks," Lindsay smiled.

"I think I'll wear a black three quarter length top, black denim skirt, oooooh! And my fave pair of black boots," Kitty mused, then she realised the others were looking at her."What?"

"You just ruined a really deep moment," Gemma giggled.

"Oh sorry!" Kitty grinned.

"Don't worry about it," Lindsay laughed.

"Guys! I need serious help with my outfit! Because I'm the only one here who has their dad downstairs waiting for a wardrobe check," Gemma reminded them.

"Yeah, when Johnny comes over it'll probably be like 'Meet the Parents'!" Lindsay smirked.

"Thanks for the bode of confidence," Gemma raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry," Lindsay shrugged as she sorted through a pile of clothes."Hmm, peach three quarter length top, thin brown waist belt, light jeans, yellow flower barrette, and peach flips flops? Pretty and should pass the dad test,"

"Probably better than anything I could come up with," Gemma smiled."Right, now let's go get ice-cream,"

"We're going out in like ten minutes," Kitty pointed out.

"So?" Gemma shrugged as she left the room.

"Strange girl," Rogue giggled.

Kitty and Lindsay burst out laughing.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gemma slid down the banister and jumped off at the bottom as she headed into the kitchen.

"What are you doing in here? I thought you'd been saving up for a big meal when you all go out tonight," Beast asked.

"There's never a wrong time to eat ice-cream," Gemma shrugged."So what are you and Storm doing tonight?"

"Me, Storm Scott, Jean and your parents are having Ben, Reed, Susan and Alicia over for dinner," Beast answered as he got a tub of ice-cream out of the fridge, along with two spoons.

"Got an ice-cream craving too?" Gemma smirked.

"Of course," Beast smiled.

"Hungry?" Bobby quizzed as he came through the door."Me too,"

"Grab a spoon," Gemma offered.

"No, I think'll wait the extra two minutes till we go out," Bobby mocked.

"Okay, then you be hungry, and I'll eat this nice, creamy, delicious ice-cream," Gemma teased.

"Fine, I'll have some," Bobby gave in.

"Wow, that took a lot of convincing," Gemma rolled her eyes.

"Oh, by the way, you look pretty," Bobby complimented, it would've been sweeter if he hadn't been stuffing his face with ice-cream at the time.

"Thanks, you look smart," Gemma replied.

"Makes a change," Rogue remarked, announcing her presence.

"Who asked you?" Bobby pointed out.

"No-one, I said it anyway," Rogue grinned as she grabbed a spoon.

"I thought it was weird to eat ice-cream right before a date," Gemma reminded her.

"It is, doesn't mean I can't do it," Rogue smirked.

"Thanks, I like your tie," they heard Kitty say to Peter as the couple came into the kitchen.

"Ice-cream?" Gemma offered.

"Sure," Kitty and Peter shrugged together, then they turned red when they realised that they'd said it at the same time.

"Yes, we get it, you're cute," Bobby rolled his eyes.

Kitty scowled, while Gemma and Rogue started giggling.

"Don't you think that's cheating?" Lindsay asked Gambit as they came into the room.

"I'm simply using my gifts. Do they make a tall basketball player pay on his knees?" Gambit assured her.

"I'm not sure if charging the bowling balls to explode the pins is the same thing," Lindsay raised an eyebrow.

"So we are going bowling then?" Bobby quizzed.

"I thought we were," Lindsay shrugged.

"Just making sure. What we're actually doing on this date has kind of been a mystery to me," Bobby smiled.

Suddenly the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Wolverine shouted from the living room,

"And it begins," Gemma put her head in her hands.

"Uh, don't sweat it Logan I'm closer!" Lindsay rushed out of the kitchen.

"Thank you!" Gemma called after her.

"No, trust me, it's fine, I love answering doors, really, it's a hobby of mine," they heard Lindsay say.

Then they heard a roar.

"Okay, you talk to Willow while I answer the door, and if you hurt her, I'll slam you into a wall. Kay?" Lindsay smiled.

The others looked at each other and ran into the hall.

What they saw when they got there was a slightly embarrassing display of Wolverine trying to wrestle Willow, and Lindsay slowly opening the door trying not to draw attention to herself.

Gemma covered her eyes in shame as Lindsay finally opened the door and their friends saw what was going on.

"Heh, heh, come in," Lindsay laughed awkwardly, as she pulled Willow back into her head. Making Wolverine look like he was fighting air.

Unfortunately, that just happened to be when Emma was walking into the kitchen."My gosh are you fighting air now?! What next? Your shadow?!"

Wolverine opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out.

Emma rolled her eyes and continued walking.

"Well, moving on from the clear awkwardness, there's no hiding it, we all knew it was there. Who's ready for bowling?" Lindsay changed the subject.

"Definitely, let's get going," Gemma shoved everybody back out of the door and closed it behind her in a speed that rivalled Quicksilver's.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Wooooooooooh!" Lindsay shrieked, jumping in the air as she bowled a strike.

They played in six teams, each couple had their own team.

Gemma had sat in the corner for the past half an hour, totally mortified, only getting up when she needed to bowl, and her score had been very pitiful.

"Hey, um, I got us cokes," Johnny offered her one as he sat next to her.

Gemma smiled and took the coke.

"C'mon, cheer up," Johnny grinned."We're having fun, kind of, your dad is safely at the mansion, about ten miles away. Enjoy the break from fighting,"

"You're having a horrible time aren't you?" Gemma sighed.

"Well we are losing," Johnny began, then he saw her face and added, "But I've had worse, like that time I went on a date with a girl and we got sucked into a different dimension full of monsters,"

Gemma laughed."Wanna see if we can turn our lousy score into a winning one?"

"I don't think we're gonna win," Johnny smirked."Even if we got a strike every time,"

"I'm that bad huh?" Gemma sighed.

"Hey, it's both our useless scores combined that makes us losers," Johnny joked.

Gemma started to laugh.

"Oh my gosh! Guys get the video camera! She's laughing! She's actually laughing!" Bobby yelled.

"Shut up!" Gemma shouted back."Don't you have a date to make fun of or something?!"

"Oh, right, sorry Lorna," Bobby apologized.

Lorna snorted, then blushed and whispered to Lindsay,"I just snorted didn't I?"

"Uh, huh. If you want I'll go slip on the lane to make you feel less embarrassed," Lindsay offered casually.

"Are you serious?" Lorna looked surprised.

"I once walked into high school with my skirt tucked into my pants. I'm slightly harder to embarrass than most," Lindsay enlightened."But being shy has it's advantages too,"

"Like what?" Lorna asked in disbelief.

"People think you're cute and innocent, but really, yet could create a giant metal shield around them," Lindsay joked.

"Hey sis, you're up," Pietro called to her.

"Oh, okay," Lorna smiled as she got up and put down a smoothie she'd been drinking.

Gambit sat down next to Lindsay in her place."So, how much has Lorna told you about me?"

"Oh, only that you broke her heart and are a lying pig that I should never trust," Lindsay replied, in the casual way she said most things.

"Ah," Gambit answered, his head drooping slightly.

"You can quit with the puppy dog eyes, I'm not gonna dump you," Lindsay assured him.

"Why? Anybody else would," Gambit sighed.

"I'm not anybody else, though, am I?" Lindsay reminded him."But give me a reason not to trust you, and I will seriously get someone else to kick your butt,"

"Not a very good fighter?" Gambit quizzed.

"No, I could kick flip your butt till you couldn't sit down anymore. I'd probably be ranting to the others about how much of a jerk you were," Lindsay shrugged.

"Good to know," Gambit smiled.

"Wanna go waste money on one of those claw machines over there until it's our turn?" Lindsay suggested, pointing at the arcade.

"Sounds like a plan, I might win you something," Gambit grinned.

"Yeah, that's probably not going to happen since those things are like slot machines. Eat your money and almost never pay off," Lindsay smirked.

"I happen to be the master of those games," Gambit assured her as they began to walk over.

"Charging the machine and cheating doesn't count," Lindsay raised an eyebrow.

"Cher, you insult me," Gambit pretended to look hurt.

"Stupid machine! I should so phase through you!" Kitty growled as she folded her arms in a huff at a claw machine.

"Now that's an insult," Lindsay joked."What's up Kit?"

"This stupid thing keeps dropping the teddy bear!" Kitty whined.

"Don't call it stupid Kit, you'll hurt it's feelings," Bobby mocked as he and Lorna joined them.

"Bobby!" Kitty shouted as she chased him around the bowling alley.

"Stop chasing me or I'll go kung fu on you!" Bobby warned.

"You know kung fu?" Lorna asked.

"No, but how hard can it be?" Bobby shrugged as he continued to run.

"Try years of training and practice," Lindsay answered.

"Stop saying smart things! Where's Gemma?!" Bobby requested.

"Hey! I'm smart! I can fix, upgrade and create things!" Gemma protested.

"So can I. I fix myself a sandwich, upgrade it by adding more layers of food, and then throw it away and create a new one," Bobby challenged.

"One of these days someone's gonna punch you in the face for being so 'clever'," Lindsay warned.

"And on that day, you can drive me to the hospital for suggesting it," Bobby smirked.

"Who's watching the lane?" Domino quizzed as she and Pietro came back from the food court and handed out snacks.

"Rogue and Forge," Johnny replied, coming up beside Gemma.

"Kitty! Peter! It's your turn!" Rogue called.

"Maybe trying to knock down the pins will help calm you down Katya," Peter suggested.

"Or at least work out some of her _anger issues_!" Bobby shouted.

"Bobby!" Kitty repeated angrily.

Suddenly she felt somebody grab her from behind. It was Gambit.

"Kitty, you're gonna get us thrown out," Lindsay explained."I know how frustrating the claw machine, and Bobby, can be, but try and calm down, please,"

"I am _not_ frustrating!" Bobby protested.

"Yes you are," Rogue interrupted, then turning to Kitty, added, "Now shift your butt and bowl,"

Kitty did as she was told and she and Peter went to go take their turn.

"I'm not really frustrating am I?" Bobby asked Gemma.

"You have to ask?" Gemma raised an eyebrow.

"Ooooh! Photo booth! I love these!" Lindsay exclaimed, then she grabbed Gambit's arm and started pulling him towards the booth."C'mon!"

Johnny started laughing, "Poor guy,"

"Hey there's a second one!" Gemma pointed out.

"Why'd I opened my big mouth?!" Johnny sighed as he reluctantly walked over."C'mon then,"

"Bobby, do you wanna go try one of those arcade games?" Lorna quizzed shyly.

"Uh, sure," Bobby smiled.

"Wanna have a snowboarding tournament?" Rogue questioned Pietro, Forge and Neena.

The four teens raced over to the simulator.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"This turkey is delicious," Reed complimented.

"Yeah, awesome," Ben agreed as he wolfed down another plate.

"Thank you," Beast smiled.

"Henry's an excellent cook," Storm added.

"Great," Wolverine nodded.

"Uh, huh," Emma nodded as well.

The two had been in what seemed to everyone else, the longest staring contest in the history of man, for the past half hour.

And Jean had been trying to read Emma's mind to find out what was up, but the telepathic blonde had been keeping her thoughts under lock and key, and as far as Logan was concerned, he was really mad, but there was so much anger in his mind Jean couldn't figure out what exactly he was mad about.

As for Scott, he'd been happily enjoying talking to the others, but secretly was a bit jealous that Jean wouldn't take her eyes off of Emma and Logan, and a little bit amused at how wound up Jean was getting over them.

"I would love to see your danger room later Hank," Reed informed.

"We'll give you a full tour after dinner if you'd like," Beast offered.

"Well I'm done," Ben announced.

Alicia smiled at him.

"But I'll gladly wait for everyone else to finish," Ben sighed, knowing full well he would not be glad about it, then he muttered under his breath, "I bet matchstick is having way more fun,"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Johnny sighed. After what seemed like half an hour of taking pictures in the photo booth, though really it had only been a few minutes, he raced over to the car simulation.

Gemma decided to leave him for a bit and went to go talk to Lindsay and Kitty, who were sitting chatting at one the tables watching Gambit and Peter go head to head on a game where you had to be the first to shoot all the zombies to win.

"Having fun?" Kitty asked as Gemma sat down.

"Yeah. Calmed down yet?" Gemma quizzed.

"Lindsay said if I, what were your exact words again? Oh yeah, 'If you don't put a sock in it I'll make you do yoga!'" Kitty smirked.

"I still don't get why you shut up as soon as I mentioned yoga," Lindsay informed."It's so relaxing and plus it keeps you in shape,"

"If I wanna keep in shape I'll do a danger room work out, not, 'become a tree,'" Kitty assured her as she drank more of her lemonade.

"Fine, but trees are beautiful living things and machines are cold and hard," Lindsay shrugged as she got up."Back in a sec, I'm going to the girls' room,"

"Careful, the hand dryer might attack you for calling it cold and hard," Kitty joked.

"If it does . . . . ," Lindsay began.

"You'll force it to do yoga?" Gemma grinned.

"No, I'll give it an upper cut so powerful it'll fall of the wall in thirty three pieces," Lindsay answered slyly.

"Why thirty three?" Gemma called.

"It's my lucky number," Lindsay replied as she disappeared behind the door.

"She scares me," Kitty kidded.

"She's just strange," Gemma shrugged."The girl had her four year old brother taken from her a year ago, and by her dad too. She's allowed to be a little weird,"

"WHAT?!" Kitty spit out her lemonade.

"Okay gross," Gemma cringed.

"Lindsay's dad stole her little brother?!" Kitty asked completely shocked.

"This is new information for you?" Gemma raised an eyebrow.

"She just said her brother was taken by the MRD, she never said he dad was part of the MRD!" Kitty exclaimed.

Lindsay began to walk out of the bathroom.

"I can't believe that her dad would do that! Why didn't she tell us?!" Kitty questioned rhetorically.

Lindsay spun around on her heal and went back into the bathroom.

"You do realise you just made her cry right?" Gemma sighed.

"What?" Kitty turned around to see the bathroom door close."Oh, should I . . . . ?"

"I'll go talk to her," Gemma offered.

"Right, I'm sure she'd rather talk to you," Kitty looked at her shoes.

As if on cue, Lindsay walked out of the bathroom, fiddling with her bag.

He phone slipped out of her hand so she dived for it and landed on her stomach on the floor."Phew,"

"You rolled on the floor to catch your phone?" Gambit smirked as he helped her up."I think you need to get your priorities in check Cher,"

"I think you need to stop calling me Cher," Lindsay smiled."I may have black hair but I'm not that good a singer,"

"Well I would buy your album, even if no one else did," Gambit assured her.

"You'd think that would make me feel better wouldn't you?" Lindsay giggled as she gave Gambit a hug.

"Explain to me again how I made her cry?" Kitty raised an eyebrow.

"Who cried?" Lindsay asked.

"Um, Gemma said I made you cry," Kitty looked guilty.

"When?" Lindsay quizzed.

"Well, before, when we were talking, you came out of the bathroom and then went straight back in," Gemma explained.

"I left my purse," Lindsay answered, tilting her head to one side as if she was thinking something."Were you guys talking about me?"

"No, no, not at all, well yeah, but, um, Kitty?" Gemma turned to her friend.

"We, we were just talking about how the whole hand dryer, upper cut thing, was a little weird, and Gemma said you were allowed to be a little weird because your dad stole your brother . . . . ," Kitty trailed off.

"Right, of course," Lindsay rolled her eyes angrily."I forgot Gemma got the whole 'feel good' experience when she took a look through my mind,"

Kitty and Gemma exchanged a worried glance.

Gambit just stared at them.

"I'm gonna go put a different song on the CD player," Lindsay announced as she turned rather angrily and walked towards the CD player."Maybe something a bit edgier,"

"I really need to stop putting my foot in my mouth," Gemma sighed.

"Is my foot in there too?" Kitty groaned.

"Well that was really nice," Gambit looked accusingly at them.

"I didn't mean to hurt her feelings," Gemma protested.

"You talked about her brother being kidnapped by her MRD father, otherwise known as personal matters, behind her back. What were you trying to do? Invite her to join a glee club?" Gambit raised an eyebrow.

"You're right," Gemma admitted as she headed for Lindsay."I'm gonna go apologize,"

Gambit stared at Kitty.

"Uh, me too," Kitty followed Gemma quickly.

When the two girls went up to Lindsay, the song she'd decided to play was 'Shut up' by Simple Plan.

"You know I find music helps says things you can't really say yourself," Gemma smiled.

Lindsay blinked at her.

"Okay, we're sorry. We didn't mean to offend you. It just kinda came up, but we're really sorry," Kitty apologized.

"But I probably can't promise you it won't happen again, because we have a big problem with putting our foots in our mouths," Gemma explained.

Lindsay burst out laughing."Sorry. I just don't really like talking about that stuff, but I do overreact sometimes,"

"Trust me, been there, done that, bought the t-shirt," Gemma grinned.

All three of them started giggling.

"Oh, by the way Kitty," Lindsay reminded herself suddenly.

"Yeah?" Kitty asked.

"Peter's kinda been standing over in the bowling alley alone for about twenty minutes," Lindsay informed.

"What?!" Kitty ran over to Peter."Peter! I'm so sorry!"

Gemma and Lindsay started laughing again.

"Hey, wanna play air slammers?" Lindsay suggested.

"I love that game," Gemma replied as they walked over.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"And basically, that's the danger room," Beast finished showing Reed Richards and the others the danger room.

"Fascinating," Reed commented.

"Yeah, real thrill ride," Ben muttered.

Emma stood next to Storm and Wolverine, with a very bored look on her face."I think I'll just go check if I left the oven on,"

"Nice try, but you didn't cook tonight. Or any night," Logan smirked as he grabbed her arm.

"Maybe Hank left it on," Emma challenged.

"Would you two stop bickering? Hank is trying to show Doctor Richards and the others the danger room," Ororo shushed them.

Emma and Logan looked at each other, sighed, then resumed pretending to be interested.

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Emma informed as she rushed for the door.

"Oh no you don't, I'll get it!" Logan chased after her.

"Eh heh heh," Storm laughed awkwardly.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Emma and Logan pushed their way past each other to the hallway.

"Oh that was so subtle Emma," Logan rolled his eyes.

"Says the man who ran out of the room like a dog chasing a squirrel," Emma challenged.

Wolverine growled.

"I touch a nerve?" Emma asked, raising an eyebrow."Or are you just getting bitter in your old age?"

"Frost," Wolverine warned.

"Calling me by my last name again? I knew it wouldn't last, not that I care what you call me," Emma stuck her nose up.

"Really? So if went around calling you an uptight know it all, you wouldn't care?" Logan dared her.

"As long as you don't mind me calling you a grumpy old man, I'd be fine with it," Emma smirked.

"Are you guys gonna answer the door? It's kinda cold out here," Gemma called from behind the door.

Emma and Logan glared at each other and then opened the door.

"Finally," Kitty sighed."I'm freezing,"

"Then wear a jacket," Wolverine retorted.

"I already am. And a sweater," Kitty replied."Plus, I didn't realise we'd be camping outside tonight,"

"Watch it kid, you're starting to sound as snooty as Emma," Logan grinned.

"I'd rather be snooty and young than old and senile," Emma folded her arms.

"Urgh!" Gemma groaned as she began to walk to the staircase, then she doubled back and said goodbye to Johnny.

Lindsay yawned."Is anybody else tired?"

Suddenly a purple demon popped into existence and carried Lindsay up the stairs."G'night,"

"And that's your girlfriend," Gemma grinned.

"Oh well, at least she's prettier than you," Gambit teased as he went up the stairs.

"She is not!" Gemma shouted as she ran after him.

Bobby said bye to Lorna, everyone else said bye to Pietro and Neena and then headed up to bed.

"Well I'm tired," Emma announced when it was just her and Logan."And you probably need your rest,"

"You are so annoying!" Wolverine threw his hands up.

"Well apparently you like annoying people," Emma teased.

"I do not like you!" Wolverine insisted.

"Just keep telling yourself that Logan, I'm sure once you've convinced yourself everybody else will just fall into line," Emma challenged as she went up the stairs.

"I don't!" Wolverine protested.

"Of course," Emma waved.

"She is so annoying," Wolverine groaned.

"Sure she is, but you like her. Now go to bed, your keeping everyone else up with all your ranting," Storm ordered.

"I don't like her!" Wolverine yelled.

"Logan, we know you like her, it's pretty obvious," Scott smiled slyly."Just admit it,"

"Watch it Summers!" Logan warned."I do not, I repeat, do not, like Emma Frost!"

"You like Emma?" Lindsay asked, coming down the stairs to get a glass of water."That's so sweet,"

"Urgh!" Logan complained.

"Sheesh, calm down, I'm pretty sure she likes you too," Lindsay assured him.

"She does? I mean, I don't care!" Wolverine moaned."I DON'T LIKE HER!"

"You ever heard the word denial?" Lindsay grinned as she walked into the kitchen.

Logan followed her."I don't like her,"

"You're fighting with a 18yr old girl about whether or not you like her friend's mother. You hear that? Muh-ther. Even if you don't like her now, though it's pretty obvious you do, you're gonna like her sometime in the future, otherwise Gemma wouldn't be born. So you might as well own up, because soon or later . . . . ," Lindsay began.

"Does every girl in this house monologue?!" Wolverine threw his hands up.

"Yeah, pretty much, though Gemma's better at it and more consistent. Maybe it's the mansion, it just makes people wanna monologue," Lindsay wondered aloud as she went back to bed.

"Has everyone is this house gone mad?" Wolverine sighed.

"Nope, just you, g'night," Gemma hugged him.

"I don't like her," Wolverine insisted.

"I know you don't," Gemma waved."But you so do,"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please read and review. :^)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Wolverine and the X-Men**

'**Gemma Logan'**

**Chapter 14**

Key:

"Normal speech,"

'_Thinking,'_

'_**Telepathic conversations,'**_

"People from the future talking to those in the present,"

Gemma got up in the middle of the night to get a glass of water. She checked her clock and it said 3am. Two more hours and then she'd have to go do a training session with the others. Great.

She lazily climbed down the stairs and went into the kitchen.

When she came back out she could hear the sound of the TV.

Gemma walked across the hall from the kitchen to the living room to investigate.

She saw Lindsay doing yoga and watching one of those instructional videos.

"What are you doing?" Gemma yawned.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to come down here and do some yoga," Lindsay replied as sat in the lotus position and closed her eyes."And meditation,"

"I do that. Meditation I mean. Not at three in the morning. I'm more of a daylight person," Gemma grinned.

"What are you doing up?" Lindsay asked, opening on eye.

"Water. Thirsty," Gemma answered, giving another yawn."Well good night. Or good morning I guess. See you in two hours,"

"What happens in two hours?" Lindsay quizzed as she took the position 'skipping goat'.

"Training session," Gemma shrugged.

"At five if the morning?" Lindsay raised an eyebrow.

"You're doing yoga at three," Gemma pointed out.

"True," Lindsay giggled.

"But if it was up to me, we'd be having them at 10," Gemma smiled.

"Who's it up to?" Lindsay stood on her head.

"My dad. Wow how do you do that?" Gemma questioned, amazed.

"Years of yoga, gymnastics, and I also took kung fu since I was twelve," Lindsay replied.

"That explains the hand dryer upper cut," Gemma smirked.

"Yeah, I'm just your average graceful crime fighter," Lindsay laughed.

"If there's such a thing as an 'average' graceful crime fighter," Gemma teased.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to bed? You gotta get up in like two hours," Lindsay reminded her.

"I'm not tired anymore," Gemma shrugged."Besides, you can teach me how to stand on my head.

"Stretch first, believe me you do not wanna freeze up in that position. Mega ouchies," Lindsay advised.

"Mega ouchies?" Gemma raised an eyebrow.

"If it's not a word, I just made it one," Lindsay giggled."Now go at your own pace and don't rush into it. It's only easy for me because I practice a lot,"

"Hey I'm ready to try, I bet it'll be easy," Gemma shrugged.

_One hour fifty five minutes later . . . . ,_

"Get me out of this thing!" Gemma screamed as Lindsay tried to unravel the tangled mess her friend was now in.

"I told you to go at your own pace," Lindsay reminded her.

"But you were moving on," Gemma protested.

"Because I do this all the time, I don't think you've ever done this, now hold still, I don't wanna break anything," Lindsay instructed.

"You? What about me?!" Gemma would've thrown her hands up if she could.

"I was talking about you! I don't wanna break your arms or something," Lindsay replied.

"Well I have a healing factor," Gemma pointed out.

"Well still!" Lindsay moaned, then she pushed Gemma's nose and the worse for wears blonde rolled over and lay on her back.

"I am never doing that again," Gemma vowed as Lindsay helped her up.

"Doing what again?" Logan asked as he came around the corner."And why are you up already?"

"Yoga," Lindsay answered.

"Torture," Gemma added.

Lindsay rolled her eyes.

"Hurry up and change into uniform," Logan ordered.

"Uh, Lindsay doesn't have a uniform," Gemma pointed out.

"I'm a newbie," Lindsay shrugged.

"Well, for today just wear work out clothes and we'll get you a uniform for tomorrow," Logan suggested.

"Yes sir. I'll go get my black tracksuit bottoms and my red vest top, ooh, and my trainers with the red stripes on . . . . ," Lindsay began planning her outfit as she left.

"You girls even find a way to make wearing a gym kit a fashion statement," Logan shook his head as he went to go wake the others.

"Fine! Just leave me all alone, gees, what happened to goodbye?" Gemma asked in mock disgust as she went to her room to change.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Soon all of the X-Men were assembled in the danger room.

"Today's lesson is simple, you'll all be on teams . . . . ," Logan began.

"Well always are," Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," Logan continued, or at least tried to.

"Can we pick our teams?" Kitty asked.

"No, we'll go in alphabetical order," Logan moved on.

"Is that first names or last names?" Forge quizzed.

"Neither, it's code names," Logan groaned."Now stop asking questions!"

"Lindsay doesn't have one," Gemma pointed out.

"Well pick one kid," Logan instructed.

"Um, okay, how about Espina?" Lindsay suggested."It's Spanish for Thorn,"

"Why have your code-name in Spanish?" Bobby quizzed.

"My mom was Spanish," Lindsay shrugged.

"Fair enough, right, teams," Logan changed the subject."Beast, Colossus, Cyclops, Espina, Forge and Gambit, you're on Emma's team. Iceman, Jean, Rogue, Shadowcat, Splode, Storm, you're on my team,"

"And the objective is?" Emma queried.

"I was getting to that," Wolverine insisted .

"Well get there faster," Emma smirked.

"Well stop fighting and get on with it," Gemma interjected sarkily.

"Watch your tone," Logan warned.

Gemma only smiled."So what's the training session about?"

"The objective is to take out the other team. If you hit the ground you're out and you get to go into the control booth to try and make it harder for the opposing team," Logan revealed."And go,"

Suddenly parts of the floor were raised into the air.

Unfortunately Lindsay was standing on the edge of one and began to plummet to the ground."Whoaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Anybody on this team got telekinesis?!" Gambit shouted.

Suddenly Lindsay began to spin around in the air which made her fall slower, and when she finally reached the ground she landed in a fighting stance. The coolness of the move severely decreased when she feel over in dizziness."Remind me never to do that again,"

"Does Lindsay, I mean, Espina, falling over by herself count?" Kitty asked.

"I think she should lie down," Beast advised.

"Okay, then it counts, now someone go take her to the infirmary to lie down," Wolverine ordered.

"I'll do it," Gambit offered as he picked up Lindsay and began to carry her away.

"Hey, Remy, there's six of you," Lindsay mused.

"Sure there is," Gambit grinned.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I broke my foot? Okay, so I was walking in the park, and then I tripped over this stick that just appeared on the pavement all of a sudden, and then it all went downhill from there . . . . ," the others heard Lindsay tell Gambit.

"Is she alright?" Bobby asked.

"She'll fine. Now back to the session . . . . ," Wolverine began before he heard Emma scoff."You got something to say Frost?"

"You're more concerned about a training session than the welfare of your teammates?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"No, I . . . . ," Wolverine started.

Emma folded her arms.

"Well what do you want me to do?" Wolverine asked.

"Check on her yourself instead of having someone else take care of her. Someone who probably hasn't had a lot of first aid training," Emma continued.

Logan thought for a moment.

"Logan, just ignore her and get on with the session," Jean suggested.

Emma glared at the red head.

Wolverine was confused. Should he listen to Emma, the woman who he DEFINELTY doesn't like, or Jean, the person who he's always liked, but who has a very long rivalry with both Emma and his daughter?

Wolverine shook those thoughts out of his head and decided to look at the points instead of the people making them. Should he go check on Lindsay and leave someone else in charge, or continue the session?

After a few moments Emma finally growled, "Oh just continue the session and I'll go check on Lindsay. Honestly, do you have this much trouble tying your shoes?"

Emma stormed out of the danger room, muttering something under her breath.

The others watched her go, and an awkward silence passed over the room.

"Uh, Beast take the reigns for a sec," Logan ordered as he began to leave.

"Logan . . . . ," Jean began.

"Tell me later Jean," Wolverine waved, not bothering to turn around.

"Don't think your boyfriend's that into you anymore," Scott huffed.

"Scott Logan is not . . . . ," Jean started.

Scott held up his hand."Save it,"

"Why are adults so idiotic when it comes to relationships?" Gemma whispered to Bobby."I mean if they like each other they should just say it,"

"It's a mystery," Bobby sighed.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Emma! Slow down!" Wolverine called down the hall.

"Can't. I need to make sure Lindsay's okay. You need to continue being Jean's puppet," Emma replied.

"Whoa, what? I am not Jean's puppet," Wolverine grabbed her arm.

"Could've fooled me," Emma snarled as she shook her arm free and continued down the hall.

"What is up with you lately?" Logan asked, grabbing her arm again.

"Stop doing that," Emma warned.

"Emma," Wolverine brought her back to the subject at hand.

"What?!" Emma threw her hands up."What do you want from me?!"

"I wanna know what's wrong with you," Wolverine answered.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?!" Emma demanded.

"A lot of things. Stop changing the subject," Wolverine smirked.

"You're laughing?" Emma shook her head in disbelief."You're actually laughing?!"

"You keep changing the subject. You're obviously avoiding something. It's funny." Logan grinned."So are you gonna tell me what's going on or not,"

"Fine. You're a good leader, but you let Jean have the final say on all of your decisions because you have feelings for her," Emma enlightened.

"Is this about you liking me? Are you jealous of Jean?" Wolverine mocked.

Emma scowled at him."Not. A. Chance. Any. More,"

And with that she began to march off down the hall.

When Logan tried to grab her arm for the third time, she blasted him with a telekinetic blast.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Wolverine woke up he was in the infirmary.

Gambit was talking to Lindsay in the story, she obviously hadn't finished telling him the story of how she broke her foot, and Beast and Emma were standing beside his bed arguing, oblivious to the fact he'd woke up.

"I didn't know it would hurt him that bad, the man's got a healing factor for crying out loud!" Emma insisted.

"The point is Emma, you can't just go around blasting people when you get jealous," Beast tried to reason with her.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" Emma shouted.

Gambit and Lindsay turned to look at her.

Emma took Beast aside and whispered, "I am not jealous,"

"Yes you are," Logan interjected as he sat up.

Emma put her hands to her head as if to blast him again, but Beast made her put her hands by her sides."Emma,"

Emma rolled her eyes, growled, and then left the room.

"You've really done it this time Logan," Beast sighed, watching the fuming blonde go."She wasn't even this mad when she first came here and you practically shoved her back out the door,"

"She's just nuts Hank," Logan commented.

"I think you both are," Hank smiled.

"About each other," Lindsay called innocently from the corner.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you," Gambit warned.

"Just because you wanna hear the end of my story," Lindsay grinned.

"Yes, the story of how you tripped over, broke your knee, then ran into a tree, broke your arm, feel over as you got off the bus, twisted your ankle, and this story is supposed to be about how you broke your foot," Gambit rolled his eyes.

"I was getting to that," Lindsay protested.

"Yeah, after a few more injuries," Gambit smirked.

"Well yeah, but I was still getting there," Lindsay moaned.

"Fine, let's hear the rest of the story," Gambit shrugged."The only place I gotta be is a training session, and I'm happy to ditch that,"

"What happened with the training session?" Wolverine asked.

"Emma, very reluctantly, came and asked me for help because she had a problem, evidently she didn't mention she'd telepathically blasted you until a certain red head was out of earshot. So I left Storm in charge," Beast answered.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"How is this a training session on powers if we don't use our powers?" Rogue quizzed as she tossed the ball over the net.

After Beast had left Storm in charge, Ororo had everyone play a none powers game of volleyball.

"It's about control of your powers, learning not to use and rely on them," Storm replied as Jean sent the ball back over to Rogue's team.

Since an odd number of people had left the training session, Storm decided to play referee and let the mutants pick their own teams.

Forge, Rogue, Gemma and Bobby were on one team, and Jean, Scott, Kitty and Peter were on the opposing team.

Storm had even put a beach scenario as a hologram to make it authentic.

"That's it Gemma, toss that ball!" Storm encouraged.

"She is way too excited about this," Bobby joked.

"Hey, it's better than a, 'fight to the death' session with Logan," Rogue pointed out.

"She's got a point," Gemma agreed.

Forge nodded.

"Fine, gang up on me," Bobby pretended to go in the huff.

"Okay," Gemma smiled as she pushed him slightly with her telekinesis.

"Gemma! No powers!" Storm reminded the young blonde.

"But Bobby's on my team," Gemma pointed out.

"Then why are you pushing him?" Storm requested, confused.

"Because she's mean," Bobby mocked.

"I prefer the term, slightly unpleasant," Gemma giggled.

Suddenly Gemma was hit in the back of the head with a volleyball.

"Sorry," Jean grunted.

"Don't say sorry if you're not," Gemma told her as she catapulted the ball at Jean and knocked her over."See, I'm not gonna apologize for that am I?"

"You really need to dial down the rivalry and meanness," Rogue grinned.

"Rivalry and slight unpleasantness," Bobby corrected.

"Right," Rogue laughed.

"I thought you guys had just given up because you couldn't be bothered to fight any more," Forge shrugged.

"Now you see that's where you're wrong. Me and Jean are like my parents, just when you think they've had enough fighting, they come back for stronger than ever, and with better insults," Gemma joked.

"By carumba," Bobby smiled encouragingly, imitating Bart Simpson in the episode of the Simpsons, 'Homer Loves Flanders'.

Gemma rolled her eyes.

Suddenly Emma came through the doors."Hi Storm, how's the session?"

"Fine," Storm replied, then she glanced at Gemma and Jean."Ish. How's your problem?"

"Complete trollop and more aggravating that ever," Emma muttered.

"What?" Storm asked.

"What?" Emma blinked, obviously she had been talking to herself more than Storm.

"About your problem? Did Hank help you sort it out?" Storm quizzed.

"Sort of," Emma grinned widely.

"Okay," Storm eyed her wearily.

All of a sudden Storm was hit in the back by the volleyball.

"Oh gosh sorry! I didn't mean to!" Kitty cried.

"Now that's a sincere apology," Bobby smirked, which made Gemma laugh.

"Did I miss something," Emma looked confused.

Just an on going rivalry between Jean and . . . . ," Bobby began.

"Say know more, I know all about that kind of rivalry," Emma held up her hand.

"Maybe it runs in the family, the 'I hate Jean Gene,'" Bobby joked.

"Well Gemma certainly didn't get that Gene from her father," Emma quipped.

"Who's talking about Logan? He's resting up in the infirmary. Listening to Lindsay's broken foot story. It's completely random, but interesting," Beast beamed as he came into the Danger Room.

"Why's he in the infirmary?" Gemma looked worried and confused.

"There was a . . . . , problem," Hank replied awkwardly as he glanced at Emma, who was checking her nails as if she didn't have a clue what he was talking about.

"A problem huh?" Storm grinned slyly as she turned to Emma."Didn't you have a 'problem'?"

"Completely different," Emma looked up.

"Riiiiiiiggggghttt," Storm smiled, unconvinced.

"Well chop, chop," Emma reminded Storm."We are having a session in here,"

"Class dismissed," Ororo informed as she left the room, motioning for Emma to follow.

"Cool! Half an hour early! Who wants to go see a movie?" Gemma quizzed.

The other teens dismissed the idea with a wave as they left the room.

"Fine, I'll go ring Johnny," Gemma decided as she skipped down the hallway.

"You have fun with that, I'll be watching TV in my room for the rest of the day," Bobby waved.

"How productive," Hank mocked as he headed for the kitchen.

"Some men like to cook, others prefer to be lazy. I think we all know which one of us likes to cook," Bobby replied as he shut his door.

"You know, you haven't called Lorna back yet," Lindsay knocked on his door as she and Gambit came out of the infirmary and passed Bobby's door.

"Oh crud! Gemma! Get off the phone! I need to use it!" Bobby raced down the hall.

"Tough luck!" Gemma smirked.

Also coming out of the infirmary was Wolverine.

"Logan!" Jean shouted."What did Emma do to you?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle," Logan shrugged."Hey Summers! You watching the game at 5?"

"Uh huh, why?" Scott replied.

"Going on a beer run, you want some?" Logan offered.

"Er, yeah, sure," Scott answered.

Suddenly Emma came out of the living room."I AM NOT JEALOUS! Now I'm going to the supermarket. There's six words I never thought I'd say. Do you want anything?"

"I want you admit you . . . . ," Storm began.

"I DO NOT!" Emma growled as she headed for the garage.

"I'm starting to reconsider taking the car," Logan smirked as he walked slowly in the direction of the annoyed blonde woman.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Emma screamed as she turned over everything insight, including all the vehicles in the garage, looking for her keys.

Surprisingly, the only keys she found were to the X-Van.

Logan had stayed quiet and just leaned against a pipe in the corner.

Until finally he just decided, they were gonna have to talk to each other eventually, and he needed to go to the supermarket."Emma, we're going to the same place, and there's only one set of keys. Just get in the van. I'll drive. We'll go in. Come straight back out. And when we get back home you can go be angry in the danger room and destroy a punching bag with my picture on it. So just calm down . . . . AND GET IT THE VAN!"

Emma looked Logan up and down, realised he was not going to change his mind, and replied, "Just give me the keys and I'll go get your beer as well,"

"Okay what is up with you today?! You get angry at me for no reason and blast me into what for any normal person would be a coma," Logan demanded.

"Exactly! You're not normal! Any normal man would pick one woman, tell people who he likes that he likes them, and give me the car keys!" Emma snarled.

"Okay one, I have picked one woman. Two, fine, I like you. And three, no one in the right mind would give you car keys when you're acting this nuts!" Wolverine retorted.

"I am not nuts! You're just . . . . ," Emma began, then she stopped herself."Whoa, whoa, whoa whoa, back up. What did you just say?"

"I'm not gonna repeat it," Logan folded his arms.

Emma grinned slyly."You said you liked me didn't you?"

Logan turned his head.

"You did didn't you?" Emma stifled a laugh.

"To quote you; 'You're laughing? You're actually laughing?!'" Logan narrowed his eyes.

"He said it! He finally said it," Gemma gave a fist punch from the door way where she and Bobby were standing."Now say it back! Go on,"

Emma and Logan stared at the two teens.

"We'll just be going now," Bobby smiled innocently, grabbing Gemma's arm and pulling her away.

"But I wanna hear this," Gemma protested.

"Well she's not gonna say it while we're around," Bobby pointed out."And we're supposed to be waiting for Johnny and Lorna to come over, so c'mon,"

When Logan was sure the two were gone, he turned to Emma."She's got a point. I managed to stomach 'Expressing feelings' and all that mushy gushy stuff. Now it's your turn,"

"Mushy gushy stuff? You have such a way with words," Emma smirked.

Wolverine waited expectantly.

"Fine I like you," Emma added quickly, as if saying it faster would make it less noticeable.

"What now?" Wolverine asked.

"Well I'm going to the store," Emma insisted.

"But you don't have the . . . . ," Wolverine stopped when he realised the keys were gone. He checked his pockets but came up short.

"Swiped em' when you weren't looking," Emma revealed."If anyone's driving it's me,"

She got in the car and Wolverine rolled his eyes and got in the passenger side.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Fish," Bobby answered. He and Gemma were playing the word association game while they waited for Johnny and Lorna.

"Water," Gemma replied.

"Blue,"

"Monster,"

"Lindsay,"

"That's not very nice," Gemma scowled.

"I meant because she creates monsters, not that she is one," Bobby stuck his tongue out.

"Childish much," Gemma rolled her eyes.

Suddenly Lorna burst through the door."Guys! The fantastic four have been kidnapped!"

"Oh . . . . ," Bobby began.

"Crud," Gemma finished.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please read and review. :^)


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Wolverine and the X-Men**

'**Gemma Logan'**

**Chapter 15**

Key:

"Normal speech,"

'_Thinking,'_

'_**Telepathic conversations,'**_

"People from the future talking to those in the present,"

"That's not possible," Gemma shook her head in disbelief."I was just on the phone with Johnny,"

"Actually, that was like ten minutes ago," Bobby pointed out.

"How do you know about this?" Gemma demanded anxiously.

"Because I got this," Lorna revealed as she passed a small communicator device to Gemma.

It had a video message on it that showed Magneto, with the fantastic four and a team of mutants that was guarding the superheroes.

"Lorna, turn yourself over to Mystique and the fantastic four will not be harmed. She will meet you outside the Empire State Building at 3:15pm. Do not be late," Magneto ordered.

The message ended there.

"What should I do?" Lorna asked.

"Well you're not turning yourself in," Bobby assured her.

"We could use her as bait," Gemma suggested.

"You better be joking," Bobby warned.

"Why?" Gemma questioned."We use Lorna as bait, capture Mystique, get her to tell us where Magneto and the others are, then we go save the day and we take down the bad guys. Good plan,"

"Or, Lorna gets kidnapped, Magneto doesn't give us the fantastic four back, both get forced to help Magneto in his evil scheme. Bad plan," Bobby insisted.

"We'd be there hidden to protect Lorna," Gemma tried to reason with him.

"Suppose some of Magneto's other goons are there in case we do that?" Bobby protested.

"Bobby, stop listing the reason why this could go wrong," Gemma narrowed her eyes.

"If this was a good plan there wouldn't be any reasons why this could go wrong," Bobby retorted.

"Uh guys, if you can't agree we could always ask the others," Lorna suggested.

"Great idea," Gemma answered, still glaring at Bobby.

Suddenly she stopped the X-Van, and whoever was in it, from leaving.

The van skidded to a hault and Bobby was sure he heard Logan shout, "You are never driving this van again!"

Then Emma reply, "You honestly think that was me?!"

The very angry couple got out of the van looked over at the three teens.

"It better not have been one of you that stopped that van," Logan warned.

"Don't have the power," Bobby shrugged.

"I didn't I swear," Lorna insisted.

"It was me, but I have a good reason! Magneto kidnapped the fantastic four and I think we should use Lorna as bait when Mystique comes to get her, but Bobby doesn't want to," Gemma explained.

"Raven? Let me talk to her," Logan replied.

"Because you're sooooooo charismatic," Emma mocked sarcastically.

"Jealous?" Wolverine smiled slyly.

Emma narrowed her eyes."Talk to her all you want,"

"If you don't want me to just say the word," Wolverine waiting mockingly.

"Don't flatter yourself. Go talk to her. I'm fine with it," Emma answered casually.

"Sure you are," Wolverine rolled his eyes.

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt, but . . . . ," Lorna began.

"Go ahead, it's the only way people listen to you round here," Bobby grinned.

"Oh, you mean like how you just did?" Gemma challenged.

"I'm just gonna go find Lindsay," Lorna smiled sweetly as she moved quickly to the x-mansion, leaving the others to argue amongst themselves.

The green haired teen ran quickly along the hallway until she bumped into Lindsay.

"Hi Lorna, you here to see Bobby? I think he's . . . . ," Lindsay began.

"Would you mind if I interrupted?" Lorna asked.

"Uh, no. Go ahead," Lindsay felt sorry for the timid girl.

"Thanks. I need your help, you see . . . . ," Lorna trailed off when she saw Remy come round the corner.

She was silent for a moment.

"Uh Lorna? You need my help because?" Lindsay prompted.

"Oh, right. My dad's kidnapped the fantastic four and says he won't release them unless I go meet Mystique at quarter past three," Lorna explained.

"Well you aren't turning yourself over. That is a definite," Lindsay began to plan."I'll go disguised as you. If I get captured, I'll just make reinforcements and bust my way out,"

"You'd do that for me?" Lorna quizzed.

"Uh huh, in the meantime, stick with Gambit, he'll protect you," Lindsay ordered.

"Not a chance," Lorna grunted all of a sudden.

"Lorna, I know you think he's a totally jerk, but I trust him, and if you want me to help you, you'll have to trust me, okay?" Lindsay reasoned with her.

"Fine," Lorna replied reluctantly.

"Okay, stay in the danger room control room, you'll be safest there," Lindsay instructed."See you later,"

Gambit stood in front of her."Don't I get a say in this,"

"Sorry, but no. Protect Lorna, and if I need any help, I'll scream. And you won't hear me, so it'll be pointless, but I will," Lindsay gave him a hug."See ya later,"

And with that she hurried into Forge's room to get a gadget that would make you look like Lorna.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After finishing their arguments, Emma, Logan, Bobby and Gemma went into the X-Mansion in search of Lorna.

"Who did she say she was gonna find?" Gemma quizzed.

"Lindsay," Bobby reminded her.

"LINDSAY! Where are you?" Logan shouted.

"I think she was gonna go to the Empire State Building," Forge called from the living room where he and Rogue were watching TV."She wanted me to give her a gadget that would make her look like Lorna,"

"What?!" Logan exclaimed.

"Logan, calm down," Emma tried.

"Calm down? Lindsay has just gone to be captured by Magneto and you're telling me to calm down?!" Logan growled.

"Yes. I. Am. Now shush, and let Forge talk," Emma looked him straight in the eye.

Forge looked reluctant to open his mouth.

Emma narrowed her eyes expectantly at Logan.

He sighed, then turned to Forge and gestured for him to speak.

"I don't really know much else, after I gave Lindsay the gadget she ran off to the danger room to say bye to Gambit," Forge shrugged.

"Should've known Gumbo'd have something to do with this," Wolverine rolled his eyes.

"She was just saying bye to him, Remy might be innocent," Emma rationalised."At least of this scheme anyway,"

So the six couples proceed to the danger room where they found Lorna and Gambit in the control room.

"Alright Cajun, where is she?!" Wolverine demanded.

"Wolverine, we already know where she is," Emma pointed out.

"Well what's her plan?!" Logan interrogated.

"I'm not gonna say a word Wolvie," Gambit insisted.

Wolverine growled.

"She said she'd dress up as me, get captured, create reinforcements and bust everyone out," Lorna blurted out.

"Lorna!" Remy scolded.

"I'm sorry," Lorna lowered her head.

"Lorna, it's fine, you did the right thing," Bobby tried to convince her.

"I bet Lindsay didn't think that Magneto would have an inhibitor field, blocking her from using her powers to make reinforcements," Wolverine commented.

"Probably not. Besides, if we left it all to her, then you wouldn't be able to talk to Mystique would you?" Emma smirked."C'mon everyone, let's go save the fantastic four and Lindsay,"

As everyone began to leave, Emma pulled Logan aside.

"Logan, I don't think you should go," Emma told him.

"You are jealous aren't you?" Wolverine grinned.

"As if. I'm merely concerned for your safety," Emma answered casually."If Magneto has a power inhibitor field, it'll shut down your healing factor and the adamantium could destroy you,"

"Emma, I'll be fine," Logan stated, and then he saw the stubborn look on Emma's face. He knew it well, it was the look that was on his face right now. But his stubborn expression faded. Did Emma really care that much? But he was their leader, he couldn't just stay behind to save his own hide.

"Someone needs to protect Lorna," Emma reminded him, breaking his thoughts.

"Yes, someone does, but someone also needs to lead the team. And that's me," Logan explained.

"Logan . . . . ," Emma began.

"Look Emma. You're not always going to agree with my decisions, that's pretty much a given from all the fights we have, but the point is, they're my decisions to make. I'm going on this mission," Logan finalised.

Emma thought for a moment then replied, "If I can't change your mind, then be careful,"

"That didn't take much convincing," Logan looked suspicious.

"I have a backup plan. If I'm right, I'll get Lindsay to heal you," Emma informed.

"The last time Lindsay used her healing powers on someone who wasn't a monster, she passed out," Logan pointed out.

"Exactly, so don't go, and she won't pass out," Emma grinned slyly.

"Emma, I'm not falling for your blackmail," Logan insisted.

"Well I tried," Emma shrugged as she walked down the hallway.

"Hey, uh, Logan? I'll stay behind with Lorna and Tilde," Forge offered."I'm not much use in the field.

"Kay Forge. Make sure the house is in one piece when I get back," Logan warned as he walked down the hall.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Okay this is ridiculous!" Lindsay threw her hands up.

She'd been standing at the top of Empire State Building, watching people come and go, for half an hour.

Plus she was freezing, how could Lorna wear this costume all the time and not wear a jacket? It was insane!

"Lorna?" asked an old woman.

"Mystique?" Lindsay replied timidly, trying to act like Lorna.

"I thought you'd at least of asked the X-Men for help," Mystique commented, still disguised as the old woman.

"Just please release the fantastic four. Where are they?" Lindsay pleaded, acting like Lorna was not easy.

"There's been a change in the agreement. When we get to Magneto's hide out, then they go free," Mystique informed.

"That wasn't the deal," Lindsay folded her arms.

"I don't remember you being this stubborn," Mystique told her.

"I, I, I . . . . ," Lindsay stammered, not knowing what to say."My hatred of Magneto has made me hard and stubborn,"

"Then why are you here?" Mystique quizzed.

"So that the fantastic four will be free. Now release them or the deal's off," Lindsay demanded.

"But if the deal is off, they'll never go free," Mystique pointed out."I suggest you come with me,"

"Fine, I will," Lindsay agreed.

"You have to put this power inhibitor bracelet on," Mystique handed her a metal ring.

"P, p, p, power inhibitor bracelet?" Lindsay stuttered all the while thinking _,'Oh crud, oh crud, what now?!'_

"You might try to escape. Problem?" Mystique grinned slyly.

"N, not at all," Lindsay tried her best to look confident, even though her plan had just gone down the toilet."Could you excuse me for a moment?"

Mystique nodded as Lindsay turned around, looked over the edge of the building and screamed.

Mystique was startled for a moment by the outburst."What are you doing?!"

Suddenly the X-Jet flew up to the side and Gambit jumped out.

"Oh my gosh! That actually worked?!" Lindsay grinned excitedly.

"No, Lorna told Wolverine the plan," Gambit explained.

"You set me up!" Mystique exclaimed, changing into her true form as she tried to make a break for it.

"Raven! Stop!" Wolverine called.

Mystique stopped in her tracks as she heard the voice of the man who she once loved."Wolverine?"

"Raven why are you doing this?" Wolverine questioned.

"What are you doing here?" Raven asked.

"Getting blasted out of the sky!" Juggernaut called as he sent a missile towards the X-Jet and blew it up.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mystique, Lindsay and Gambit chorused.

Thinking on her feet, Gemma created a floating force field around herself and her teammates and flew them back up to the top.

"Could someone tell whoever's making my head spin to stop?" Gemma asked as Kitty helped steady her.

"Raven, why are you working with Magneto? You should go join Wanda on Genosha," Wolverine tried to reason with her.

"What do you think Lorna?" Mystique quizzed.

Lindsay turned off the device that made her look like Lorna."Um, I'm not Lorna,"

"Isn't this just like a soap opera? I'm not who you think I am. Next thing you know Storm'll blurt out that she really Rogue's evil twin's cousin twice removed," Gemma giggled.

"Not now," Emma shook her head, but she was smiling, until she saw Logan talking to Mystique.

"Ow! Emma you're giving me a headache!" Kitty rubbed her head.

This of course made Logan turn around and grin an 'I told you so' grin at Emma, but the blonde was too busy apologizing to Kitty to notice.

"Raven, please, take us to Magneto so we can free the fantastic four," Wolverine queried.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Emma threw her hands up and grabbed Mystique by the collar of her shirt."Take us to Magneto or I'll shove a diamond coated fist in your face,"

"I'd like to see you try," Mystique smirked, then she gulped when Emma turned into her diamond form.

"Emma," Logan called, trying to calm her down.

Emma clenched her knuckles tighter and pulled her fist back slightly as if bracing herself to punch.

"Alright fine! I'll take you to him!" Mystique complied.

Emma punched her in the arm."One for flinching,"

"I thought it was two," Gemma reminded her.

"Oh right," Emma remembered.

Logan grabbed her arms."Hey, she agreed to take us there, she can still change her mind. And really? Punching her?"

"People in glass houses shouldn't throw stones," Emma smirked, shaking her arms free."Now how are we going to get there?"

Suddenly Juggernaut was thrown from his jet by a big blue monster.

"Taken care of," Lindsay informed.

"Blue!" Gemma cooed, since she hadn't seen her fluffy friend in a while.

"Okay, can we skip the family reunion?" Bobby grinned.

"Shut up," Gemma snarled.

"But seriously, we should probably get going," Kitty pointed out.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The X-Jet landed on a small island, but it was a floating island, man made.

"Definitely seems like Magneto's kind of place," Gemma commented as they all piled off the jet, Emma keeping a close eye on Mystique.

"Which way?" Emma asked.

"I might feel a bit more inclined to give away information if you weren't being so horrible," Mystique pretended to feel hurt.

"And I might feel better if you'd stop making googley eyes at my dad, which makes my mom . . . . ,"Gemma trailed of when she saw the look Emma was giving her."Which makes my mom's head hurt, which makes Kitty's head hurt,"

"Seriously, I'm having like a migraine a minute here," Kitty groaned.

"Sorry Kitty," Emma shrugged.

"It's okay, I'll just need to sleep a lot when I get back. Looks like I'll have to miss Logan's 5am training sessions to feel better. Oh well," Kitty replied innocently.

"Nice try kid," Logan smirked.

"Worth a shot," Kitty giggled.

"Shush, we're here," Mystique ordered as they reached the largest building on the island.

"Is there any guards on the other side of this door we need to worry about?" Emma questioned.

"The only guards are a group of teenage mutants with controllers on the back of their necks to make them work for Magneto, there's six of them and they're in the room Magneto sent Lorna the message from," Mystique enlightened.

"Like that thing that was on the back of Tilde's neck?" Rogue gasped.

"Yes, like that, now can I go?" Mystique queried.

"No, we're not letting you go so you can go call in reinforcements. You're sticking with us till the end of all this," Emma growled.

Raven sighed, then looked hopefully at Logan.

Before Logan could decide to do anything, Gemma used her telekinesis to put a big plant leaf in front of his face, blocking his view of Mystique's puppy dog looks.

Lindsay and Kitty burst out laughing.

"It's like a tag team between Emma and Gemma to make sure Logan doesn't fall for Mystique," Lindsay whispered.

"My dad does not like Mystique!" Gemma folded her arms in a huff.

"Calm down Gem, they're just messing with you," Bobby smiled.

The blonde didn't reply.

"What did I say?" Bobby rolled his eyes."I'll never understand girls,"

"I think only girls understand girls mon ami," Gambit sympathised.

"Probably not the wisest thing to say around your girlfriend," Kitty pointed at Lindsay.

"Yep, that's why Peter's quiet," Rogue pointed Kitty's boyfriend.

"No, Peter's not saying anything because Peter's smart," Lindsay commented.

"Oh, and that's a smart thing to say around your boyfriend," Bobby retorted.

"People! Stop acting like you're in a teen drama!" Jean shouted all of a sudden.

Everyone, even Mystique, turned around to look at her.

"Well?" Jean shrugged.

"So anyway," Gemma continued the conversation, moving on from Jean's outburst.

"Urgh!" Jean groaned.

Scott put a calming hand on her shoulder.

Jean was surprised, her and Scott hadn't really been on the best terms lately, but now he seemed to be ready to put the past behind him, the only problem being Jean not knowing if _she_ was ready to put the past behind her. Ever since Gemma had gotten here, she'd became incredibly jealous of Emma and Logan, even when Emma wasn't even there. Was it time to finally realise that Scott was the one she really wanted? The one who'd always been there for her?

And with that realisation fresh in her mind, Jean looked up at Scott and smiled.

Which made him smile back.

The X-Men made their way along the many hallways of the building, until Mystique told them which door was the right one. Unsurprisingly, it too was very big.

"So what's the plan? Do we sneak in all secret agent like, or all guns blazing Butch Cassidy and the Sundance kid style?" Gemma quizzed.

"You watch a lot of films don't you?" Lindsay raised an eyebrow.

"Uh huh," Gemma nodded her head.

"Thought so," Lindsay grinned.

"I think we should go for stealth," Emma suggested.

"You just wanna gag Mystique to make sure she doesn't give us away," Lindsay smirked.

"Well yes, but also I think we could learn some information if we stuck around for a bit," Emma agreed.

"I can turn us all invisible," Gemma offered.

"Sure it won't be too much?" Bobby questioned.

"If it is, I'll just take a nap in the corner while you guys fight," Gemma giggled.

Gemma turned the X-Men invisible and then teleported them inside.

When they reappeared they saw the fantastic four in a power inhibitor cage, and Ben was in his human form.

"Wow," Gemma grinned happily to see Ben in his human form, because she knew that's what he'd wanted since the trip to space.

"Do you think Ben wants to be saved?" Lindsay asked timidly.

"I'm sure he . . . . , I don't know," Gemma looked a bit sad now. Should they rescue Ben from the power inhibitor?

"Hey, I think I still have that inhibitor bracelet Mystique gave me. Maybe we could give it to Ben," Lindsay suggested.

"That's actually a pretty good idea," Gemma complimented."But we gotta spring them first,"

"You know, the main reason for stealth, is to be STEALTHY!" Bobby pointed out.

"Gees sorry," Gemma rolled her eyes.

"Have a cow much?" Lindsay raised her eyebrow.

"Have a cow? How old are you?" Bobby mocked.

"Your age," Lindsay smirked.

"Well you might wanna act like it sometime," Bobby retorted.

"You know I would, but then I'd have a six foot pole up my butt like you," Lindsay challenged.

"Hmph," Bobby folded his arms in the huff, which just made Lindsay giggle.

"If you were going for the sneak attack, you might want to try being quiet," Magneto laughed pompously, revealing to all he knew fine well the X-Men were there.

Sudden a power inhibitor cage dropped down from the ceiling and removed Gemma invisibility shield.

"Well, that was embarrassing," Jean commented."Logan, slice through the bars with your claws.

Just as Wolverine was about to pop his claws, Emma punched him in the arm.

"What was that for?!" he demanded.

"Getting injured just adds to the damage the adamantium does to you! No claws!" Emma insisted.

"But . . . . ," Wolverine began.

"NO CLAWS!" Emma finalised.

Wolverine rolled his eyes."Emma I'm not going to get hurt . . . . ,"

"You pop those claws I break your jaw," Emma warned.

"And how are you gonna do that?" Wolverine mocked.

While Emma and Logan argued over how Emma would break his jaw, Bobbby whispered to Gemma, "Have you over loaded this thing yet?"

"Uh, huh. What's the plan?" Gemma whispered back.

Bobby nudged Lindsay.

"Ow!" Lindsay growled.

"Keep it down loud mouth," Bobby shushed her.

"Stop nudging me idiot head," Lindsay retorted.

"Listen! I need you to get Willow to fight Magneto. Gemma's over-loaded the inhibitor, so you should be good to go," Bobby explained.

Lindsay gestured towards where Magneto was standing, and just beside him appeared Willow, bigger and stronger than ever.

"Nice work," Bobby complimented.

"Thanks. Now what?" Lindsay asked.

"Now we free the others," Remy butted in.

"Did you ever think you'd say those words?" Gemma giggled.

"Ha, ha," Gambit rolled his eyes.

Kitty ran over to the fantastic four, but was hit suddenly with a huge piece of Sapphire.

"KATYA!" Peter shouted as he ran over to her.

"Peter don't!" Rogue called after him, but it was too late.

Instead of being hit with a piece of sapphire, a blue laser was shot at him.

It would've cut through him if he hadn't turned into his steel form just in time.

"Who dares?!" Peter yelled.

A blue haired girl wearing a long sleeved blue top, matching pants, boots and gloves, dropped down from the ceiling, her eyes a dark blue colour.

"Why did you do that?!" Peter demanded.

The girl didn't reply, she just simply fired two laser beams from her eyes at him, and threw shards of Sapphire at him.

"Peter don't hurt her! Mystique said that Magneto has her and five others under some sort of mind control!" Rogue reminded.

"She is the one hurting me!" Peter pointed out as he tried to keep the lasers away from Kitty.

"Where's Mystique?!" Gemma questioned frantically as she looked around for the red head.

"And where's the other five?!" Lindsay scanned the room nervously.

"There's one!" Gambit pointed at a girl with long brown hair, wearing the same outfit as he teammate, except in red.

"Do you think they have the same powers?" Lindsay requested.

Gambit tried to hit the girl with his bow staff, but with a wave of her hand, the girl turned the staff to flowers. The pretty mix of colours dropped to the floor, leaving Gambit to gaped at what was once his staff.

The girl kicked him in the gut, sending him flying backwards into a wall.

"Gambit!" Lindsay shrieked, then she turned angrily to look at his attacker."You so shouldn't've done that!"

Lindsay went to punch the girl in the face, but she caught Lindsay's fist and twisted her arm.

"Ahhhhhhhhh that flipping hurts!" Lindsay whined.

"Something tells me Magneto's upped his staff since the last time we fought," Gemma cringed.

"But that's only two," Bobby pointed out."Where's the other four?"

As if on cue, another brunette wearing a sandy coloured version of the uniform flew down from the ceiling in a raging sandstorm, which she then sent after Jean and Cyclops.

Scott was about to send an optic blast her way when the brunette turned his visor to sand, causing him to blast everything insight.

"Scott, close your eyes! You'll collapse the building!" Wolverine ordered.

"Scott, I'm here, just close your eyes and I'll protect you," Jean said soothingly.

Scott did as he was told and Jean created a telekinetic shield around them.

"Well that's three," Bobby counted.

Suddenly a big furry monster that looked like a green version on the wendigo tackled Lindsay and made her roll over on her broken arm."Oh come on! Isn't it somebody else's turn to get pummelled?! I've handled two now!"

"I'm not sure if handled is the right word Cher," Gambit grinned, re-joining the fight.

"Says the guy who just took a nap on the wall," Lindsay rolled her eyes.

The green monster kicked her.

"That's it!" Lindsay screamed."My arm hurts so much I'm gonna rip it off and beat you with it!"

The monster just gave her a blank stare.

"Urgh!" Lindsay scowled as she kicked the monster in the shins.

It howled in pain.

"Oh crap! I think it's gonna eat me!" Lindsay wailed as the monster chased her around the room. "Nobody ask where number five is!"

"And there goes your lady fair," Bobby mocked.

Just as he finished saying the last word, a blonde hair girl in a red, white and blue version of the uniform all of Magneto's captives were wearing with great big wings, just like Angel's before he became Arc-Angel, swooped down and picked up Bobby.

"Okayyyyyyyy! I suppose I had this coming! You can put me down now!" Bobby admitted.

The girl released him and left him to fall to his doom.

"Bobby!" Gemma shouted as she used her telekinesis to lift him to safety.

Gemma sent the winged girl into a wall.

A dark figure with long black hair, wearing a black version of the uniform stepped out of the shadows. He had black claws instead of finger nails, which extended out at his will.

"Oh," Gemma sighed."Crud,"

The dark figure looked down at his teammate, and instead of a blank stare, for a moment, a look of sadness spread across his face as he knelt down beside her to see if she was okay.

But just as soon as it came, the emotion was gone, and the blank stare came in it's place.

"I, I think they're trying to fight whatever Magneto's done to them," Gemma commented.

"That girl with the wings is unconscious, maybe if we can get the controller off her she can convince the others to stop fighting us," Bobby suggested.

"Where's Lindsay?" Gambit asked, looking around for his girlfriend.

They heard a huge roar and saw Lindsay sitting in the palm of Willow's hand, who was towering down over Lindsay's wendigo like pursuer.

"Not so nice being chased around is it?!" Lindsay folded her arms.

"Linds! Don't hurt him! We're figuring out a way to get them back to normal!" Gambit yelled.

"You couldn't've figured it out before Miss-Flower-Power broke my arm and Johnny-Needs-A-Hair-Cut kicked the crap out of me?!" Lindsay demanded.

"Our bad!" Gemma shrugged.

"And I resent that comment!" Johnny called over.

Lindsay rolled her eyes as Kitty, after regaining consciousness, phased the fantastic four out of their cell.

Lindsay created six monsters about the size of a double decker bus each and instructed them to restrain the attackers and Magneto."There ya go. Now work your 'I can make everybody friends' magic and let's get out of here,"

"Make everybody friends magic?" Gemma quizzed."I don't do that do you?"

"Yeah, you kinda do. I mean you turn the brotherhood good, you turned Gambit good, you brought Lindsay on the team, the only person your magic doesn't seem to be working on is Jean," Bobby pointed out.

"Can't win em all," Gemma grinned."Okay, everybody look for controllers.

"I think these circles on the back of their necks is doing all the damage, they look just like the one on Tilde," Rogue explained.

One by one the X-Men removed the circles and the mutants gradually began to come to.

"Wuh, where am I?" the girl with the wings requested.

"On a floating island in the sea. But not the good kind. I'm Gemma, these are the X-Men. And you are?" Gemma questioned.

"I'm Heather Jones, my codename's Feather, the green dude is my brother Carlos Jones, his codename's Grinch, the guy with black hair is my boyfriend, Drake Merino, also known as Howler, and the other three are my best friends, Lizzie DeMarcus in the sandy coloured outfit, also goes by Sandstone, blue haired chick is Sapphire Nickels, evidently Sapphire's also her codename, and last but not least, fiery red head is Vicki McKenzie, a.k.a Vixen. Now what the heck is going on?!"

"You were captured by . . . . ," Gemma began.

"Ahhhhhh! Freaky helmet dude!" Lizzie pointed at Magneto.

"Hey Linds, it's your twin," Bobby smirked.

Lindsay elbowed him.

"That weirdo turned over the bus we were on and knocked out all of the passengers!" Sapphire explained.

"And I'm pretty sure blondie over there just threw you into a wall sis," Carlos pointed at Gemma.

"Well I did kinda drop her friend from the ceiling. Oh and Carly, your still in grizzly mode," Heather reminded him.

"I told you not to call me that," Carlos protested.

"Just power down," Heather ordered.

When Carlos powered down he switched from green and fluffy to a normal looking guy with green hair.

"You can turn off your power?" Beast looked amazed.

"Can't you?" Carlos looked confused.

"No, but with further study, you might be able to help me . . . . ," Beast began.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm no lab rat," Carlos pretended to do a karate chop in the air.

"Just the rat part," Heather grinned.

"Blah blah blah blah blah," Carlos imitated.

Heather and Carlos began to fight in that way of talking.

"They remind me of you and Gemma," Lindsay mocked Bobby.

"We don't talk like that," Bobby insisted.

"Uh, huh," Lindsay shook her head.

"Hey X-People?! Jar head's getting away," Lizzie pointed at Magneto.

Vicki gestured over her shoulder and Magneto's shoes changed to cinderblocks.

"Wow, how'd you do that?" Kitty gaped.

"I can turn anything into anything, it's my power," Vicki shrugged.

"You guys got any other powers?" Gemma queried.

"If I say yes are you gonna put me under a microscope?" Carlos asked defensively.

"He's just a bit cranky," Sapphire giggled.

"Yeah Saph, who would think that being studied for being who you are isn't a huge government thing!" Carlos pouted.

"You think the X-Men are with the government? As in the MRD as well?" Vicki raised an eyebrow.

"It sounded better in your head didn't it?" Sapphire smiled.

Carlos nodded then added, "You so get me,"

"I'm the only one," Sapphire smirked.

"So what are you gonna do with Magnetic?" Lizzie quizzed.

"It's Magneto!" Magneto roared.

"Genoshan prison," Gemma answered as she teleported them all there.

Gemma stumbled about the prison."I should really stop doing that,"

"Ya think?!" Bobby rolled his eyes as he helped steady her.

"I will be free one day X-Men!" a familiar voice shouted.

"Oh hey Apocalypse, wow, long time no see," Gemma waved absentmindedly.

"It was two days ago," Bobby pointed out.

"Oh yeah. Wow, we need to cut down on the big action fights," Gemma remembered."Hey, you guys wanna join our team?"

"Will there be microscopes?" Carlos looked wary.

"Would you shut up about the microscopes?!" Heather ordered.

"So there is microscopes?!" Carlos jumped back.

"Urgh!" Heather growled.

"I'm definitely seeing the resemblance," Lindsay nodded as she pointed at Heather and Carlos, then at Gemma and Bobby.

"Whatever," Bobby stuck his tongue out.

"Hey Bobby, fourth grade called, it wants it's lame comeback back," Lindsay smirked.

"This prison is getting really full," Gemma looked around.

"It's got two people in it," Johnny reminded her.

"Two people too many," Emma commented.

"Oh, Ben! I got a present for ya!" Lindsay exclaimed as she tossed him the inhibitor bracelet.

"Uh thanks kid, but I'm not really into jewellery," Ben smiled.

"It's a power inhibitor, it allows you to stay in human form when you wear it," Lindsay explained.

"Really?" Ben put it on and sure enough, he was in human form.

"Just take it off when you wanna use your powers," Gemma added.

"It's like Christmas and your birthday all rolled into one!" Kitty smiled.

"Thanks," Ben grinned.

"Don't thank us, thank Mystique, except she's not here, and she's mean, so don't thank her," Gemma babbled.

"We'll get her next time," Jean vowed.

"Yeah, we will," Gemma agreed.

"You guys agreed on something?! Apocalypse!" Bobby shouted over dramatically.

"What?" Apocalypse asked.

"Ooh can we stay here? I wanna do that joke some more," Bobby smirked.

"Nope, I'm gonna teleport us home, then lie down for six days until my head recovers," Gemma replied as she teleported them back to the X-Mansion.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay I know the ending was a bit cheesy, but oh well! And I thought it was about time I began to end the feud between Jean and Gemma.

Please read and review. :^)


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Wolverine and the X-Men**

'**Gemma Logan'**

**Chapter 16**

Key:

"Normal speech,"

'_Thinking,'_

'_**Telepathic conversations,'**_

"People from the future talking to those in the present,"

Kitty, Peter, Gemma, Bobby, Rogue, Forge, Tilde, Lindsay, Gambit, Heather, Drake, Carlos, Sapphire, Vicki and Lizzie were sat in the living room, either sitting on the couch, chairs, or the floor, watching TV.

"It's official, there's nothing good on TV," Rogue groaned, turning it off after about ten minutes of channel flicking.

"Hey, wanna go free Apocalypse for something to do?" Bobby joked.

"I'm not _that_ bored," Gemma smirked."Hey, wanna trade stories?"

"Oh yay! You'll get to hear the Vicki and Lizzie's depress fest, won't that be a hoot," Carlos cheered sarcastically.

"Carlos be nice," Sapphire smiled.

"She's giving you the smile Carly, you have to listen to her," Drake mocked.

"I'll go first," Heather informed."I live or used to live, with my dork of a brother Carly, and my mom in San Francisco. I got kicked off my old cheerleading squad for being a mutant, and I'm not very smart,"

"I used to live with my parents and Vicki until I came here, I spend most of my time trying to stop these guys getting into fights, be that with mutant-haters, or with each other," Sapphire giggled at Heather and Carlos."I'm pretty quiet, and I like to think of myself as smart,"

"Guys, do we really have to do this? I feel like I'm at an 'Alcoholics anonymous'," Drake complained.

"Come, on me and Saph did it," Heather encouraged.

"Fine. My name is Drake and I'm 18 years old," Drake sighed.

"Hi Drake," the others chorused.

"Thanks," Drake rolled his eyes."I lived with my parents and I used to be the star of the football team until everyone found out I was a mutant. Your turn Carlos,"

"Well, I lived with Heather and my mom in San Francisco, actually, we all lived in San Francisco, and I think I'm pretty funny and I do overreact a bit sometimes," Carlos explained as his sister smirked, so he added, "Okay, a lot of the time,"

"You're up," Drake told Vicki.

"Oh the . . . . ," Carlos began.

"Finish that sentence and I'll turn you into a door," Vicki warned. Carlos stayed quiet."Thank you. Anyway, I was brought up by very strict parents and got punished if I accidently used my powers. In the end I just had enough so I moved in with Saph and her folks. I'm quite an independent person and I was on the debate team, but, obviously I got kicked off. And here's the part that everyone laughs at, I got my code name after an incident at Christmas when I accidentally used my powers to turn a reindeer decoration into the real thing, and Vixen kicked me in the eye,"

The others burst out laughing, even Heather, Sapphire, Lizzie, Carlos and Drake.

"Told you," Vicki giggled.

"Hey Lizzie you haven't . . . . ," Bobby began.

Heather waved her arms frantically as if to say 'Don't talk about it'.

Noticing this, Lizzie replied, "Thanks Heather, but really, I don't mind. When I was born I was abandoned by my parents. Then when my foster parents split, my dad had a really important job so I stayed with my mom. She was really abusive, and my brother Daniel didn't really care, or do anything to stop it and he wasn't adopted. So when I was nine I decided to run away from home. It was about two or three months when my dad tracked me down on the streets and so he took me to live with him in San Francisco. I've lived with him and I haven't spoken to my mom or my brother ever since,"

Sapphire gave Lizzie a big hug.

"Wow, and I thought I had problems," Bobby remarked.

Gemma glared at him.

"What?" Bobby shrugged.

"Do you need a tissue? Some ice-cream? Some time alone?" Sapphire worried.

"No Saph, I'm fine. It's out there now, so, let's just move on. Who wants popcorn?" Lizzie offered, getting up.

"Oh, uh, you don't know where it is, I'll go get it," Kitty suggested.

"I'm sure I can find . . . . ," Lizzie started.

"Don't worry about it," Kitty smiled as she awkwardly left the room.

"Do you smell roses?" Heather asked Lizzie.

"Oh yeah," Lizzie replied.

Everyone who wasn't a new comer to the group stared at them.

"Oh, sorry. We kinda have code words to say different things," Heather explained."For example, if one of us says, 'I'm have chicken tonight,' it means they're annoyed,"

"And if someone says 'Lemons are yellow and squishy,' it means that they need an excuse to leave the room," Vickie added."We've got a bunch of others too,"

"So, 'Do you smell roses?' means?" Bobby quizzed.

"I was asking Lizzie if she thought this was awkward," Heather enlightened.

"And oh yeah means?" Bobby continued.

"Oh yeah, just means oh yeah," Heather shrugged."It's sorta confusing for people who don't know the code,"

"You can say that again," Gemma smiled.

"Moving on, what do you wanna do now?" Gambit changed the subject.

"I have an idea," Lindsay informed as she and Gemma telepathically planned what to do.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Why are we in the danger room?" Gambit called up to Lindsay and Gemma who were in the control booth.

"You'll see in a minute," Lindsay replied, then she turned to Gemma."You done programming yet?"

"Almost," Gemma answered."And . . . . , done,"

Lindsay flipped a switch and suddenly the danger room transformed into a world that looked like something out of a videogame.

"What are you guys doing?" Rogue asked.

"We borrowed Bobby's 'Sonic Heroes' and 'Sonic Riders' videogames and turned them into a danger room sessions," Lindsay explained."For fun,"

"Alright people! Pick your teams!" Gemma declared as she teleported Lindsay and herself down to ground level."Like five in each,"

Lindsay, Gambit, Gemma, Bobby and Tilde were on team 1, Kitty, Sapphire, Vicki, Lizzie and Peter were on team 2, and Heather, Carlos, Rogue, Drake and Forge were on team 3.

They decided to play 'Sonic Heroes' first.

Team 1's mission was to destroy all robots, Team 2's mission was to find 10 crabs, and Team 3's mission was to defeat the bosses on all levels. No powers, unless it was a matter of life and death.

Gemma pushed some branches out of her way as she and her team continued to go through the rainforest part of the game, Bobby in toe.

Lindsay and Gambit followed, with Gambit giving Tilde a piggy back.

"You okay up there Til?" Lindsay asked.

Tilde nodded cheerfully.

"Guys, robot up ahead," Gemma warned.

"How big?" Bobby quizzed.

"I think it's the size of a house," Gemma replied."A really big house,"

"Remind me why you said we couldn't use our powers?" Gambit requested.

"Because this is just for fun," Lindsay pointed out.

"Nothing fun about getting our butts kicked," Bobby muttered.

"Are you saying you can't fight without your powers?" Lindsay challenged.

"Oh I can fight," Bobby retorted.

"Then prove it," Lindsay dared.

"Fine, I will," Bobby accepted as he kicked the robot.

It didn't move, and no damage was made.

"Eh, heh, I was just warning up," Bobby shrugged.

Lindsay closed her eyes and clasped her hands together.

When her eyes opened she thrust her hand forcefully at the robot's neck on chopped it's head off.

It burst into flames and Lindsay smirked, "Are you warm enough yet?"

"Ha ha," Bobby replied, sticking his tongue out.

"I should really re-think this yoga thing," Gemma joked.

"Well, let's go find some more robots, destroy them, and win this game," Gambit suggested.

"Yeah, and we'll get Lindsay to karate chop their heads off," Tilde joined in.

"I could do that too you know," Bobby insisted.

"Please, you couldn't even cut a flowerbed down to size," Gemma giggled.

Bobby pouted as they continued on through the rainforest.

"You know if the wind changes your face'll stay like that," Lindsay warned Bobby."My mom used to tell me that. Hey, maybe we should go get Storm and test that,"

"Funny," Bobby groaned.

"Tell me something I don't know," Lindsay grinned.

"Well, I've got quite a few options here . . . . ," Bobby began cockily.

Gemma pushed his head playfully.

"Hey!" Bobby protested.

"If that hurt, your even more of a wuss than I thought," Lindsay smirked.

"You guys are so mean to each other," Gemma smiled.

"Me?!" Bobby's mouth dropped opened.

"No comment," Lindsay joked.

"Well what about you?!" Bobby pointed at her.

"Okay 1, pointing is rude, and two, I didn't deny I was mean to you," Lindsay stuck her tongue out.

"What I heard was, 'Blah blah blah rude, blah blah blah I'm mean to Bobby'," Bobby retorted.

"If we were allowed to use our powers right now, I'd have Willow grind you into the ground. But since I can't, I'll just settle for watching you roll around in the mud like the pig you are," Lindsay smirked.

"But I'm not rolling around in mud," Bobby pointed out sarkily.

Lindsay pushed Bobby forward and he fell into a big puddle of mud in front of them.

"You were saying blah blah boy?" Lindsay grinned as she stepped over him.

Bobby grabbed her leg which made Lindsay fall forward a bit but she did a cartwheel to steady herself, taking Bobby with her.

While Lindsay stood gracefully, Bobby went flying into a tree.

"If I could use my powers, I might heal that bruise on your face. Oh well," Lindsay beamed innocently as she walked further into the rainforest.

"I really, really need to re-think this yoga thing," Gemma exclaimed as she, Gambit and Tilde follow the dark haired girl."C'mon Bobby let's go,"

Bobby slowly got up."Worst. New. Person. Ever,"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Stand still you stupid crab!" Vicki divided for the red sea creature and landed in a heap on the ground, just in front of the crab.

It scuttled away and Vicki could've swore it was laughing at her.

"Urgh!" Vicki groaned.

"Two words. Anger. Aanagement," Lizzie giggled.

"Three words. Not. Now. Liz," Vicki grinned as Lizzie helped her up.

"So how many have we got now?" Kitty asked.

"Still 8/10," Sapphire replied.

"Would've been nine if . . . . ," Vicki began.

"Let it go," Sapphire urged.

"She did. Weren't you watching?" Lizzie smiled.

"It's not funny," Vicki insisted even though she was laughing.

"Then why are you laughing?" Lizzie joined in with the laughing.

"Because it came back," Vicki informed.

"Where?" Lizzie looked around.

"It's on your head," Vicki rolled around the ground laughing.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Lizzie screamed at she ran around hitting herself on the head.

Kitty and Peter started laughing as well as Sapphire chased after her friend trying to help.

"Lizzie! Stand still! I'll help you!" Sapphire shouted after her.

Lizzie did a forward roll to get the creepy crustacean off her head and then stamped on it.

"Oh, we didn't need it to be conscious did we?" her expression changed from angry to worried.

"Is it still in one piece?" Vicki looked at it.

"I think so," Lizzie replied.

"Then we're fine," Vicki shrugged."Let's go get number 10,"

"I think number ten's gonna be a bit hard to get," Kitty pointed at a huge cliff.

"Eh, so who wants to climb a mountain?" Vicki smiled nervously.

"Not it," Kitty answered quickly.

"Not it," Peter repeated.

"Not it," Sapphire and Lizzie chorused.

"Greeeeeeaaaaaaat," Vicki sighed."Still no powers?"

The others nodded.

Vicki rolled her eyes and wandered over to the cliff.

She began to climb and was quite fast.

Suddenly Vicki's left foot slipped on a rock.

"Vicki!" Sapphire screamed.

"I'm okay," Vicki assured her friend, and then her right foot slipped as well. "Awmanawmanawman!"

"We gotta help her!" Sapphire ordered.

"But we can't use our powers," Kitty pointed out.

"Who cares? Lindsay and Gemma said we could use our powers in matters of life and death! I think this counts!" Lizzie argued.

"Maybe we can help her another way," Kitty suggested.

"We don't have time to debate what to do," Lizzie yelled.

"Stop shouting at me! You're not solving anything!" Kitty fought back.

Vicki glanced down at her bickering teammates and sighed.

She obviously wasn't getting any help from them.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a small ledge.

She would have to swing along, her arms being the only thing holding her up, to get to it, but without using her powers, it was her only hope.

Vicki used her arms to sway from side to side, making her way along.

She was almost there when she realised there was nothing to grab onto and swing from.

Vicki took a deep breath, and then jumped across to the ledge, just making it.

"Guys! You can stop fighting now!" Vicki called from the ledge.

Lizzie and Kitty looked up and choruses, "How did she get over there?"

"Swinging," Sapphire enlightened."Vicki, it's okay if you wanna just come down now,"

"I . . . . ," Vicki began as the ledge gave way and she started to fall."Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Why did we get the hardest one?! Beat all of the bosses?! Come on!" Heather moaned."And we don't even get to use our powers! There's like twenty of these things and we've only taken down one!"

"We get the point Heather, we got the short end of the stick," Drake sighed as he trailed after his girlfriend, Carlos, Rogue and Forge in toe.

"Technically we only took down the first one because we pushed it over and ran away," Rogue pointed out.

Drake and Carlos waved their arms frantically to get her to shut up, but Heather was already starting her rant.

"That's even worse! How are we supposed to take down a bunch of these guys . . . . ?" Heather started.

"We'll pushed em all over now let's just keep walking," Drake ushered her along.

"Yeah, and you probably shouldn't talk because we wanna be sneaky, right guys?" Carlos looked hopefully at his teammates.

"Oh yeah," Rogue nodded.

"Of course," Forge agreed.

"Uh huh," Drake joined in.

"Well if you think it'll help," Heather shrugged.

"Oh we do, we really do," Carlos assured her.

Suddenly, they heard someone scream, "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Guys, is it just me, or did that . . . . ," Heather began.

"Sound like Vicki?" Carlos finished for her.

Heather nodded.

"C'mon, running away from those Bosses can wait," Drake ordered as they ran towards the scream.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gemma and her team were surrounded by robots.

"Gambit! How's Tilde? I don't think she should be around fighting!" Lindsay called.

"Show me a way out and I'll use it Cherie," Gambit replied.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" someone screamed suddenly.

"What was that?" Gemma asked.

"Somebody's in trouble!" Bobby answered.

"We're a little pre-occupied ourselves!" Gambit pointed out.

"Well we gotta do something," Bobby argued.

"De-activate programme 'Sonic Heroes'," Gemma shouted at the danger room.

Suddenly they danger room shut down.

"Okay, I think that's enough excitement for one day," Gemma smiled, as the others looked around them and Vicki made sure she wasn't in the afterlife."Who wants ice-cream?"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After her offer of ice-cream being declined by everyone, Gemma had ran to the kitchen to find the box was empty, and was now sitting in her room with Kitty, Rogue and Lindsay, as well as being on the phone with Johnny.

"You tricked him? That's so mean! You're kidding? Pink? With bubbles? You have a pink car with bubbles?! I would so love that! No, not because I'm a girl, because I love bubbles. When I was little the only thing I wanted for Christmas was those bubble blowing kits. They were so fun. No it was last year, I was five! Okay see ya tomorrow, bye!" Gemma hung up and saw her three friends were staring at her."What?!"

"You've been on the phone for hours!" Rogue moaned.

"No, I've been on the phone for _a_ hour. I'm not Kitty," Gemma pointed out.

"Hey!" Kitty protested.

"She _has_ been better since Peter got back," Rogue defended.

"Okaaaaaaay, I'm gonna go make up an excuse for why I have to leave, hey look I just did," Lindsay waved as she left the room.

"Well that was subtle," Gemma grinned.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Lindsay walked down the hallway, eager to get away from the fight that would probably break out in Gemma's room over who used the phone the most, she heard a voice calling her.

"Lindsay, Lindsay, Lindsay," it called.

"Why must you echo?" another voice called.

"Because it sounds dark and ominous," the first voice replied.

"But we're not trying to sound dark and ominous you fool!" the voice growled.

"Um, hello?" Lindsay asked as she poked her head around the corner.

Suddenly a metal rope grabbed her and covered her mouth so she couldn't scream.

It pulled her out of a window.

"Uuuuuuuuummmmppphhhhhhh!" Lindsay tried to scream but it came out muffled.

Fortunately, since the rope was holding her, whoever was controlling in brought her safely to the ground.

"My deepest apologizes for this idiot's behaviour," the second voice apologized.

"Idiot?! I knew I should've broken Apocalypse out instead of you like I was supposed to!" the first voice huffed.

Lindsay's eyes flashed at the mention of that name.

Finally, the owners of the voices stepped forward.

One, she recognised as one of Apocalypse's lackeys, who had claimed he was going to turn Gambit's brain inside out.

The second one, belonged to the Master of Magnetism, Magneto.

"Mmmm, ummmm, mmmmmmm!" Lindsay tried to say, again her voice just coming out as muffled gibberish.

"I beg your pardon?" Magneto asked.

"She's still got the rope over her mouth nitwit," the lackey smirked.

"You will speak to me with respect, or not at all," Magneto ordered.

"Works for me," the lackey shrugged.

"Just get her to the jet," Magneto instructed.

Reluctantly, the lackey did what he was told and tied Lindsay to a chair in Magneto's jet.

"I am going to remove this rope now, but know that this jet is sound proof and we have already taken off, so there's no point in screaming," Magneto informed as he removed the rope.

Lindsay calmly questioned, "What do you want with me?"

"Why so calm my ex-teammate?" the lackey quizzed.

"You're called Bradley aren't you?" Lindsay queried.

"Yep," Brad answered as he got a beer out of the mini fridge and put his feet up on the control panel.

"Insufferable man," Magneto grunted.

"Uh, huh, are you gonna answer my question? And I got a new one as well, where are you taking me?" Lindsay requested.

"The answer to that my dear, is simple. I am taking you to my new head quarters in the Himalayas," Magneto replied."The answer to you first question, is far more complicated,"

"Well, I'm kinda held captive here, so it doesn't look like I'm going anywhere," Lindsay pointed out.

"I have recently discovered a top secret MRD unit, which has been hidden away from everyone, even the government. It was Senator Kelly's ace in the hole that he kept secret. I wish to infiltrate this unit, find out why it's so important, free any mutants that are being held captive there, take any information that will be of use to me, and then destroy it," Magneto explained.

"And I'm gonna help you why?" Lindsay raised her eyebrow.

"Because your father happens to be stationed there. And I believe your brother is as well," Magneto answered.

"Max?" Lindsay asked hopefully, and then her expression turned to complete and utter hatred. "Dad,"

"So are you in or what?" Brad quizzed casually.

Lindsay thought for a moment about what the X-Men would think of her helping Magneto, and then she thought of her brother's face when he was taken from her and her mother, and then she thought of her mother.

She stifled the urge to punch Brad in case he had anything to do with Apocalypse murdering her brother, and then thought the thought she'd been thinking ever since Max's kidnapping.

'_I'm getting my brother back,'_

"I'm in," Lindsay finally answered, even though she looked saddened by agreeing to this.

"Good," Magneto grinned."When we've destroyed the facility, and you have your brother back, and if you wish to do so, have taken revenge on your father, you and your brother are free to go. We won't bother you again,"

"Thanks," Lindsay smiled."Now will you untie me from this chair already? I'm getting rope burns!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please read and review. :^)


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Wolverine and the X-Men**

'**Gemma Logan'**

**Chapter 17**

Key:

"Normal speech,"

'_Thinking,'_

'_**Telepathic conversations,'**_

"People from the future talking to those in the present,"

Gemma, Kitty and Rogue, after finishing their fight about who used the phone the most, and coming to the conclusion that they couldn't decide who used it the most, but that Rogue definitely used it the least, went searching around the house, looking for Lindsay.

She'd been gone for a while, and they'd expected her to come back after she'd done whatever she was going to do.

Gemma walked past the living room and saw her parents watching a film together. She had no idea how they'd actually agreed on what to watch.

"Hi," Gemma waved, glancing at the screen."Shrek?"

"Storm stole the remote because we were fighting too much over what to watch," Emma explained.

"Ah," Gemma nodded."Hey, have you guys seen Lindsay anywhere? Me, Rogue and Kitty were fighting over who used the phone the most and she left, but she's been gone for ages,"

"Probably had enough sense to stay away from you for the rest of the night," Wolverine commented.

"Logan!" Emma scolded."No Gemma, we haven't seen Lindsay, but we'll help you look. Right Logan?"

"But Lord Farquad was just about to get eaten by the dragon," Logan protested.

Emma gave him an angry look.

"Fine," Wolverine rolled his eyes and got up.

Kitty and Rogue came into the room with Bobby and a very worried looking Gambit.

"Any luck?" Gemma quizzed.

The others looked sad.

"What's the matter Gumbo? Fraid your girl's been kidnapped?" Wolverine questioned.

Emma glared at him.

"Actually, we checked the security tapes," Kitty refused to look up."She has been kidnapped. But we don't know who,"

"Kitty, she was grabbed by a _metal_ rope, I think it's pretty obvious who we're dealing with," Bobby grunted.

"But he's in Genosha's prison," Kitty pointed out.

"Isn't it possible he escaped?" Rogue shrugged."I mean this is Magneto we're talking about,"

Gemma noticed Gambit's freaked out look and smiled reassuringly, "We'll get her back and she'll be fine,"

Gambit didn't look convinced.

"Shouldn't we go and use cerebro, find her, and then got get her," Emma suggested.

"That's a pretty good plan. Go put it into motion while I watch the end of this," Logan replied.

Emma scowled and grabbed Wolverine's arm, leading him out of the room."No, you're going to come and stand in cerebro while I search for Lindsay so that people think you actually care about what's going on, even though it's pretty obvious you don't,"

"Emma, I do care! I just wanted to see the end of the film," Logan protested.

"I'm sure it'll be on again, now come on!" Emma ordered.

"Are we still sure they like each other?" Bobby requested.

"Fighting like two wrestlers in a WWF match is how my parents show affection," Gemma giggled.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Okay, why do you keep staring at me?" Brad demanded.

"Did you help Apocalypse kill my mother?" Lindsay walked over to him, folded her arms, and stood so that she was leering over Brad.

"No. I would never to that," Brad replied casually.

"Say it like you mean it or I will personally throw you off this jet," Lindsay growled.

"Is that so?" Brad stood up to face her.

"Yes," Lindsay grabbed him by his collar and lifted him up."It is,"

"Do you know what my power is?" Brad smiled slyly.

"Unlimited arrogance?" Lindsay tightened her grip.

"No. My power is telepathy. And I happen to be very good at it," Brad blasted her.

Lindsay dropped him and grabbed her head.

"I can also do this," Brad smirked as he Lindsay slammed against the jet wall.

Suddenly a purple coloured monster popped into existence and grabbed Brad, squeezing him tightly.

"You see the thing is, even if you knock me out, my purple friend over there will still squish you like a bug," Lindsay warned.

"Fine! I promise! I didn't even know the big blue idiot was doing stuff like that! I only worked for him so he wouldn't obliterate me! Now release!" Brad exclaimed.

"Thank you," Lindsay smiled as the purple monster put Brad down."I think I'll call this one, Violet,"

"Original," Brad smirked, brushing himself off.

"Well what would you call her?" Lindsay asked.

"I'd call her Britney," Brad answered.

"Why?" Lindsay quizzed.

"My sister was called Britney," Brad shrugged.

"Okay, you can name her Britney," Lindsay replied as she sat down.

"How kind of you," Brad rolled his eyes as he also sat down.

"So how far is it to your head quarters?" Lindsay questioned.

"We're almost there," Magneto called from where he was flying the plane.

"So, is anybody else gonna be there?" Lindsay requested.

"Mystique, Juggernaut, and Blink," Magneto replied.

"So that's where Mystique went," Lindsay wondered aloud.

"No, she went to Disneyland," Brad rolled his eyes.

"Watch it," Lindsay warned.

"Oh, I'm so scared by gothic Barbie," Brad rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean gothic?!" Lindsay demanded."And how many times have you rolled your eyes on this trip?!"

"A lot, and have you seen what you're wearing? Black skinny jeans, black knee length boots, a white long sleeved t-shirt with a black t-shirt over it and a silver locket," Brad pointed out.

"That locket, contains a picture of my family, and look who's talking 'Mr Long Dark Trench coat'! Who are you? Angel from Buffy the Vampire Slayer?!" Lindsay shot back.

"I happen to love that show!" Brad revealed.

"So do I, but you don't see me running around in a tweed suit pretending to be Giles," Lindsay retorted.

"We have arrived," Magneto announced.

Lindsay looked around as she and the other two mutants stepped off the plane.

It was huge base made of metal, no surprise there, with lots of mutants hanging about.

"What exactly do you guys do here?" Lindsay asked nervously.

"We train and plan things," Brad answered.

"Train for and plan what?" Lindsay quizzed suspiciously.

"Our taking over of the world," Magneto replied as they walked further into the base.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up!" Lindsay stopped in her tracks."I didn't sign on for that,"

"No you didn't, that's why you're not going to be a part of it," Magneto informed.

"That's why you wanna help me isn't it? The information you get's gonna help you take control of the world!" Lindsay accused.

"Those are some pretty big accusations aren't they?" Brad smirked.

"They're true aren't they?" Lindsay retorted.

"The question is not whether or not they are true, but whether or not you are willing to continue to search for your brother with us despite them," Magneto requested.

Lindsay thought for a moment."Can I call someone,"

"This is not prison my dear, you are here of your own free will, and are entitled to more than one phone call," Magneto explained."Brad will show you where the phone is,"

"Why me?" Brad exclaimed.

"Just show me where the phone is and then you can go watch Buffy and get some more style tips," Lindsay grinned slyly.

"Well I'm sure not asking you for style tips," Brad retorted.

"So you're admitting that you need them?" Lindsay smiled triumphantly.

"Just c'mon," Brad grabbed her hand and began pulled her down the hall.

"Hey! Let go! I know how to walk!" Lindsay protested, but brad just ignored her.

An angry expression appeared on Lindsay's face, "I said. Let. GO!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Okay," Brad smirked as he let go and Lindsay dropped to the floor.

"Ow," Lindsay moaned.

"Are you coming?" Brad asked.

"Are you going to grab my arm and then drop me on my butt again?" Lindsay raised an eyebrow.

"Dunno, are you gonna give me a reason to?" Brad grinned.

"Just help me up," Lindsay rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, I'm not the helping type," Brad shrugged.

"Yeah, I can see that," Lindsay mocked.

After a few moments of silence, Lindsay stood up and began to walk back the way they came.

"Where are you going?" Brad requested.

"There's gotta be more than one person in this base who knows where the phone is. I intended to find one of those people. Have fun not helping," Lindsay called as she walked down the hall.

Lindsay made her way down the hallway until she came to a staircase.

"That's not the way to the phone," Brad called annoyingly from behind her.

"So?" Lindsay shrugged.

"You're looking for the phone," Brad pointed out.

"Yeah, well as of a few seconds ago I'm also looking for the bathroom. I'm looking for a lot of things," Lindsay replied as she began to descend the staircase.

"The bathroom's not down there either," Brad informed.

"I told you, I'm looking for a lot of things," Lindsay answered.

"Evidently, not in the right places," Brad rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Since you're not gonna help me find the phone, or the bathroom, stop following me!" Lindsay ordered.

"I would, but I can't let you go down there," Brad shrugged.

"Why, what's down there?" Lindsay asked.

"If I'm not gonna let you see it, what makes you think I'm gonna tell you about it?" Brad grinned sarcastically.

"You're right," Lindsay agreed as she took a few steps down the stairs, her eyes locked on Brad."I was so stupid to think that you would tell me," Four steps."I could learn a lot from you," Ten steps."But then again, you could learn a little something from me."Such as when to pay attention to people slowly moving down the stairs . . . . SEE YA!"

Lindsay ran down the stairs as fast as she could, creating a few demons along the way to slow Brad down long enough for her to get through the door at the bottom.

When she got inside, she saw a huge lab with mutant scientists working at different stations, but one thing in particular caught her eye.

It had a label on the side saying 'Power Amplifier'.

She hid behind a bench and listened to the scientists talking beside it.

"If my calculations are correct, we should be able to make the machine so powerful that Mutant V can create worlds with her power," one said.

"Mutant V?" Lindsay whispered to herself.

"Now all we need is for someone to capture Vixen," another said.

"THEY'RE TRYING TO CAPTURE VICKI?!" Lindsay exclaimed.

Everyone in the room turned to look at her.

"Eh heh, pretend you didn't hear that," Lindsay smiled nervously.

They began to walk towards her.

"Was it so much to ask?" Lindsay yelped as she created Willow, Blue and Britney."Willow, machine, trash it. Blue plans for the machine, find em', trash em'. Britney, don't let them kill us,"

Lindsay ran around the room looking for a back door..

The mutants looked at each other and then began to attack Willow, Blue and Britney, some trying and falling to catch Lindsay as she ran around the room.

Lindsay created more demons and Willow wrecked the machine, while Blue destroyed the plans.

Suddenly Brad burst through the door with Mystique and Magneto.

"What on earth is going on in here?!" Magneto demanded, and then he saw his machine in ruins."Who did this?!"

He turned to see Lindsay kick down the back door, then pull all the demons but Willow back into her head, and run away.

"Brad, go after her! Now!" Magneto instructed.

"Oh sure, give me the insane marathon runner," Brad rolled his eyes as he flew after Lindsay.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The X-Men had all assembled in the X-Jet, Gemma using her head's mini cerebro to track Lindsay.

"I think she's on the move," Gemma informed.

"She probably scared," Bobby suggested.

"Her powers are healing and creating monsters, that doesn't really help you escape," Kitty shrugged.

"One of the monsters could punch their way out and fly to safety," Gemma piped up.

"I don't think logical thoughts are gonna be crossing her mind when she's been captured by Magneto," Bobby commented.

"How far until we get there?" Gambit interrupted.

"Um, not long," Gemma shrugged.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Gambit moaned.

"Hmmm," Vicki mused as she lifted her hands.

Suddenly the jet speed forward.

"Vickiiiiiiiii! Whaaaaaaaaat theeeeee heeckkkkkkkk diiiiiddddddddd youuuuuuu doooooo?" Heather screeched.

"Made the engines and stuff bigger, with more power," Vicki answered cheerfully.

"Nexxxxxxxttttttt tiiiiiiiiiimeeeeeeeee, aaaaaa waaaaaaaarninnnnnnnng wooooouuld beeeee niiiiiceeeeee!" Heather wailed.

Vicki rolled her eyes."Anybody else got any complaints?"

The others shrugged.

Vicki smiled smugly.

"I hate you all," Heather huffed.

"We're not too crazy about you either," Carlos smirked.

"Hmph," Heather stuck up her nose.

"S'matter? Stood downwind of Carlos?" Lizzie grinned.

"Hey!" Carlos answered defensively.

"There are way too many kids on this team," Wolverine sighed, which made Emma and Storm laugh.

"Teenagers!" half of the passengers on the jet yelled.

"Even better," Wolverine shouted back.

"We're here," Beast announced.

"How do you know? Gemma's the one with the map in her head," Bobby pointed out.

"Because we're about to fly into a giant red and black monster," Beast replied.

Everyone looked out the window, and sure they could see Willow, but no sign of Lindsay or anyone else.

"Land this thing before we loose her again!" Gambit ordered.

"Cool it Gumbo, Beast is doing the best he can," Wolverine growled.

"Yeah Gambit, cool your jets, get it? Jets?" Bobby laughed.

"Just get your butt off the jet," Gemma rolled her eyes.

"Can I bring the rest of me?" Bobby laughed again.

"Dude, your jokes suck," Kitty smirked.

"Can we go save Lindsay, or would you rather stand around making puns from the 1970's?" Emma scowled as she got of the jet.

"Ouch," Bobby cringed.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Lindsay! Would you hold still for a second?!" Brad demanded as he chased her through the Himalayas.

"Why on earth would I do that?!" Lindsay yelled as she sped up.

"Because I'll explain why that machine was there," Brad replied.

"Oh I already figured out why that was there!" Lindsay growled.

Brad used his telekinesis to lift Lindsay into the air and stop her from running.

"Let me go or I'll shove a demon up your butt!" Lindsay warned.

"Looks like there's already one up yours," Brad smirked."And you don't know the full story about that machine. Magneto made it to amplify Vicki's powers to create a new world where mutants can live in peace, away from mankind. And he was gonna ask, not force, Vicki to do it,"

"Will it kill her?" Lindsay requested.

"No, it'll amplify her powers so that doesn't happen, if she tried it normally, then yeah, it probably would," Brad answered.

"Will it hurt her?" Lindsay asked.

"Do I look like I know everything?" Brad raised his eyebrows.

"Put me down," Lindsay instructed.

"Are you gonna run away?" Brad quizzed.

"No, as much as I'd like to, but I need to find my brother," Lindsay sighed.

"Great, then get on the jet," Brad smiled as he lifted them up to Magneto's jet.

"How did you know I'd still come with you?" Lindsay questioned.

"I didn't, if you said no, we were gonna go to the facility and you'd have to find your own way back. I guess it was a backup plan, and an incentive," Brad shrugged.

"But, um, doesn't Magneto wanna destroy me because of what I told Willow to do to his machine?" Lindsay pointed out.

"No, he has more than one set of plans for that thing," Brad replied.

"So Blue ripping up the plans was a waste of time?" Lindsay muttered.

"Yeah pretty much. Oh well, you'll get over it," Brad responded casually.

"Thanks. That was so sensitive," Lindsay rolled her eyes.

"Sensitivity isn't my thing," Brad shrugged.

"Unhelpful, insensitive. You might as well tattoo jerk on your forehead," Lindsay mocked.

"I don't need a tattoo for people to know I'm a jerk," Brad retorted.

"Yeah, you open your mouth and it's like being slapped with a wet fish," Lindsay giggled.

"Keep making fun of me and I will slap you with a wet fish,"

"And this waiting supply of wet fish is?"

"In the ocean,"

"So what? You're gonna drive me to the nearest ocean, buy a fishing pole, catch a fish, then hit me with it? Seems like a lot of trouble to go through,"

"There's no trouble too horrid if slapping you with a wet fish is the outcome. And I already have a fishing pole,"

"But do you have a car?"

"Of course I have a car! Why wouldn't I have a car?!"

"Not everyone has a car you know. It's not like when you're born, you come out driving a Mercedes!"

"Who says I have a Mercedes?!"

"No one! It was just an example!"

"Well it really sucked,"

"Well, well uh, witty comeback, witty comeback, got it! So does your face!"

"That's the best you can do?"

"I will throw you off this jet right now telekinetic boy!"

"You do realise you just insulted yourself right? What's the point in throwing someone who has telekinesis off a jet? I could just fly back up!"

"Not if I threw you off in space!"

"1, how did we get from in a jet, to outer space, and 2, I could create a telekinetic bubble around myself to keep me alive,"

"Oh shut up!"

"You're only saying that because you can't think of anything else to say,"

"Exactly! I have absolutely nothing more to say to you!"

"But you just said something to me,"

"Urgh!"

"That counts too,"

"Just shut up! Shut up!" Lindsay threw her hands up and sat on the opposite end of the jet from Brad."It's like I'm on a jet with Bobby!"

"Who's Bobby?" Brad asked.

"The blonde version of you!" Lindsay replied.

"So since I have dark hair, like Angel, and Bobby has blonde hair, like Spike . . . . ," Brad began.

"Could you please stop quoting Buffy the Vampire Slayer?!" Lindsay begged angrily.

"Could you two please be quiet for the duration of the flight?!" Mystique growled.

"You!" Lindsay shouted.

"Girl fight!" Brad yelled.

"Aaaarrrrrrgggggggghhhhhhhhhhh!" Lindsay screamed, steam practically coming out of her ears."I think I'm gonna go lock myself in the bathroom just to get away from you guys! This is the last time I team up with you people!"

"But aren't we all like a big dysfunctional family?" Brad swooned sarcastically.

"No, the Griffins are a big dysfunctional family, you're Angel without a soul, Mystique's the creature from the blue lagoon, and Magneto's Darth Vader in red and purple!"

"Whine, whine, wine, whine, whine!" Mystique rolled her eyes as she morphed into Lindsay.

"Hey! Who gave you permission to imitate me?!" Lindsay grunted.

"Whine, whine, whine! Who gave you permission to imitate me?! Whine, whine, whine!" Mystique smirked.

"That's it!" Lindsay lunged for Mystique but Raven grabbed Lindsay's arm and swung her around like a ball on a string.

Mystique let go and sent Lindsay flying into Brad.

"Hey watch it!" Brad warned as he used his telekinesis to throw Mystique into a wall.

And that's when the fight broke out.

It was a mixture of telekinetic blasts, throwing people into walls, telekinetic or not, round house kicks, monsters on the plane, uppercuts, gymnastics, and different fighting styles such as kung fu, karate and judo, with a dash of yoga.

Magneto burst through the door to see what all the racket was about and nearly got kicked in the head.

"Stop this immediately!" he bellowed as he used nearby metal to pin the three combatants to the walls."If you cannot behave for one plane ride then I have absolutely no idea how we're going to work together to destroy the facility!"

Lindsay, Brad and Mystique lowered their heads.

"No when I release you, and I want to you to be civilised!" Magneto ordered.

He removed the metal and the three mutants sat down as she turned to leave.

"That's better," Magneto called over his shoulder as he left.

Then he popped his head back in."Did you actually use the phone?"

Lindsay shook her head.

"Did you call your monster back in to your head?" Magneto quizzed.

"Ooh, no!" Lindsay remembered as she pulled Willow back into her head."Thanks!"

Magneto nodded as he exited the room.

"That could've been a real disaster," Lindsay sighed.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"This is a disaster!" Gambit explained."Willow's gone so we have no way of finding Lindsay!"

"Hello, cerebro in my head?" Gemma pointed out.

"Yeah Gambit, calm down," Kitty added.

"Calm down?!" Gambit exclaimed, and that's when Gemma pulled him aside."What?!"

"Dude, you seriously need to chill out. You're kind of freaking us all out with the random outbursts of anger, it's a little unsettling. We've all been just letting it slide, but sooner or later you're bound to annoying someone too much. Someone with claws. Hint hint," Gemma explained.

"I'm just really worried about Lindsay," Gambit admitted.

"I know, we all know. And we're all worried about her as well. But she's strong Gambit, and she's got a bunch of monsters on her side, plus the yoga thing, and the fighting skills, still don't know the story behind that but I bet it'll be a good one. Maybe she like lived in China for a while, or maybe it's a Spanish fighting style? She did say her mom was Spanish. Or maybe she's naturally gifted, or it could be a mutation or maybe she watched a lot of action movies . . . . ," Gemma trailed off as she went into her own world.

"You're rambling," Gambit smiled.

"It's my thing," Gemma shrugged.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I told you being helpful isn't my thing," Brad pointed out.

"For crying out loud I just wanna know where the bathroom is!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Go through the door Magneto left through, and it's on your right," Mystique answered for Brad, not looking up from the magazine she was reading.

"At least someone on this jet can answer a simple question!" Lindsay growled as she followed Mystique's instructions.

"Blah blah blah . . . . ," Brad began.

Suddenly Britney appeared and grabbed Brad.

"Every time you mock me, her grip tightens," Lindsay warned as she left.

"Please mock her," Mystique sat up smiling slyly.

"You just wanna see me squished into a pulp don't you?" Brad scowled.

"Pretty much," Mystique shrugged as she went back to reading her magazine.

"We're at the facility. When we land I want you to . . . . where's Lindsay?" Magneto asked.

"Bathroom," Brad and Mystique replied.

"Right before we're due to land?" Magneto raised his eyebrows.

"_Someone_ wouldn't tell me where the bathroom was," Lindsay stuck her tongue out at Brad when she came into the room.

"Alright, when we get in there, Lindsay create some demons, we have others mutants to help as well. Main objectives, tear the place apart as we go through it, get the information we need, and free any captive mutants," Magneto informed.

The team got off the jet and Magneto made a way in for them by rearranging the metal door.

"So what exactly is in here?" Lindsay quizzed.

"When Wolverine showed me the future where sentinels adapted mutant powers, I did some research. I believe this is where they are developing those sentinels," Magneto replied.

"So why do you need information about . . . . you're gonna use their research to try and figure out how to cause more mutations and amplify your powers aren't you?" Lindsay requested.

"You catch on quick my dear," Magneto smiled.

"Uh huh, I do," Lindsay grinned as Blue popped into existence."The info. Search and destroy,"

Blue ran off in to do his assigned task.

"Why did you do that?!" Mystique demanded.

"I don't want that information in the wrong hands," Lindsay answered.

"And you think that . . . . ," Mystique began.

"Raven silence. Lindsay thinks that that kind of information will be in the wrong hands in anyone's hands," Magneto explained.

"So we understand each other?" Lindsay asked.

"If he understands you're wacked out mind he's probably the only one," Brad muttered.

Lindsay clicked her fingers and Britney appeared and grabbed Brad.

"Stop doing that!" Brad whined.

"Stop being a jerk!" Lindsay retorted.

"If that day ever comes I'll move into the MRD head quarters. No come along, we have work to do," Mystique growled.

The mutants, along with six teams of rainbow monsters entered the facility and began to fight their way through the guards until they reached a large room.

Row upon row of sentinels lined the walls, all in-active, but all ready to be activated at a moments notice.

"I believe the main lab is through there," Magneto pointed to a door."That's likely the place where they'll be holding your brother. I suggest you, Brad, and a team of your monster friends go break out the mutants inside,"

"Okay, but you should probably take down all these guards first," a tall man with black hair in an MRD uniform interrupted.

Lindsay's face went pale and she froze.

Brad waved a hand in front of her face."Hello? Anyone in there?"

"What's the matter Lindsay? Not happy to see your old man?" the man smirked.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please read and review. And sorry it took so long. I had problems with the computer, and then started reading other stories. There are some awesome writers on ! :^)


	18. Chapter 18

Hi! Sorry about the late update! I had an exam today, so I figured I'd finish off this chapter and post it for you guys. Fingers crossed I get a good grade! Anyway, enjoy! :^)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**Wolverine and the X-Men**

'**Gemma Logan'**

**Chapter 18**

Key:

"Normal speech,"

'_Thinking,'_

'_**Telepathic conversations,'**_

"People from the future talking to those in the present,"

Lindsay grimaced at the sight of the man who destroyed her family. The man who has technically part of her family. The man who was about to get a kick to the stomach from a very angry, black haired, 18 year old girl.

She clenched her fists and narrowed her eyes.

"I bet you've been waiting for this day for a long . . . . ," Lindsay's father began.

Lindsay kicked her father in the stomach, broke his knee, then sent him flying backwards with an upper cut."If you mean getting my brother back then yes. But seeing you again is the second worst moment in my life. And I do NOT plan on making a habit of it you stupid, corrupted, horrible, excuse for a pile of dirt!"

"I knew from the moment you were born that you'd end up a monster! And I was right!" her father sniggered, wiping blood from his nose.

"How does that have to do with what she said?" Brad looked confused.

"I think the point is to insult her at every opportunity for being a mutant," Mystique replied.

"Which, my idiotic MRD agent, is not a crime!" Magneto growled.

"Maybe not legally, but to me all mutants are a crime!" Lindsay's father sneered."And it's only a matter of time before everyone sees that!"

"The only thing about you and your 'theories', that everyone in this room sees, is that you're an arrogant, stuck up, psycho, kidnapping, mutant-imprisoning, downright rotten dictator, AND A LOUSY FATHER!" Lindsay screamed as she punched him again."Now I'm only gonna ask this once before kick you so hard I leave a foot shaped whole in your body! WHERE. IS. MY. BROTHER!"

"In the lab, improving our sentinels by 'donating' his powers," her father replied."And you'll never get the chance to do that,"

"Why?" Brad quizzed.

"Because, my guards will . . . . ," Lindsay's father began.

"Wrong answer," Lindsay grunted as she kicked the dark haired man across the room.

"Someone's got some anger issues," Brad smirked.

Mystique and Magneto gave Brad a 'how stupid are you' look, while Lindsay glared at him icily.

"Mystique, keep them busy, Brad, you better follow me and get your butt in that lab!" Lindsay ordered as she ran over to the door and kicked it.

"Was that really necessary? I mean it could've been open," Brad pointed out.

"You remind me so much of Bobby it's scary," Lindsay replied.

Nothing could've prepared the two for what they saw next.

Mutants being experimented on, having their DNA put into sentinels, mutants in cells, all part of memory Lindsay was already trying to block out of her mind.

"Oh my . . . . ," Brad began.

"Don't talk, just punch," Lindsay silenced him as she began taking out the guards.

Brad used his telekinesis to free the mutants from experimentation and take down the guards and scientists.

Lindsay created Willow who ripped off the doors of the cells.

The black haired teenager searched desperately for her brother, running in and out of the cells while still urging the freed mutants to the jet outside.

"Brad! I can't find him!" Lindsay wailed as she broke down crying.

"Crap, I was never good at consoling people," Brad complained as he knelt down beside her."Um, I'll help you look, I could, uh, do a telepathic search of the building for him,"

"You can do that?" Lindsay sobbed.

"In theory?" Brad shrugged as he put his hands to his head.

"Anything?" Lindsay asked, whipping her tears away.

"Wow, you really gave me some time to think there," Brad smirked, which made Lindsay's face fall."But yeah, I found him,"

"Thank you! You're the best!" Lindsay exclaimed as she flung her arms around Brad and hugged him.

"Okay, yeah I rock, I get it, now let's go get your brother," Brad smiled uncomfortably.

"Gees, take a compliment," Lindsay groaned.

"Now there's the sarcastic X-Geek we all barely tolerate!" Brad cheered sarcastically.

Lindsay rolled her eyes and motioned for him to lead on.

* * *

"Eric! We're getting creamed!" Mystique yelled as she and her friend stood back to back.

"The monsters are holding their own, so we will do the same," Magneto replied as he rapped some guards up in the metal walls.

"But . . . . ," Mystique began.

"We will prevail! We must!" Magneto answered.

Suddenly a bullet came rocketing towards Mystique.

"Raven! Look out!" Magneto warned as he pushed her out the way and took the bullet.

"Eric!" Raven shouted.

Luckily for them, that was just about the time when Lindsay and Brad came out of the lab in search of Max.

"Hang on a sec!" Lindsay instructed Brad as she ran over to Magneto, creating more demons to fight the multiplying number of guards as she went.

She knelt down next to Magneto and put her hands over the wound.

It began to glow and the bullet shot up into the ceiling as the wound healed.

Lindsay swayed slightly."Whoa, I should really warned myself before I do that,"

Brad came over and took her hand."C'mon, we have to go,"

"Make sure the sentinels aren't activated!" Lindsay reminded Magneto and Mystique as she left. "And here's a present for you!

Suddenly Willow appeared in the room, creating a hole in the roof with her head.

"Well that should help even the odds," Mystique commented.

* * *

Lindsay's father hastily typed words into the control panel that kept Max in temporal paralysis, trying to make it so that no one could get him out.

"Doesn't anybody watch this guy?" Brad asked, announcing his and Lindsay's presence.

"You jerk!" Lindsay lunged for her father and they began to fight."Brad! Take over!"

Brad fought in Lindsay's place as the dark haired girl created a demon which broke through the many shields that kept Lindsay from her brother.

When all the shields were broken, Max began to fall to the floor, unconscious, before Lindsay caught him.

"MAX?! You have to wake up c'mon! It's Lindsay! Remember?! Your big sister?! Come on Max wake up!" Lindsay cried as she held the five year old boy in her arms.

"Lindsay! We'll have a medic look at him later, let's just get out of here!" Brad suggested as he punched Lindsay's father one last time to knock him out.

"I am a medic!" Lindsay insisted.

Brad lifted Max up with his telekinesis."Heal him on the way then!"

Lindsay and Brad ran out of the room with Max, Lindsay healing him along the way, and headed back to the main room.

When they arrived they saw the sentinels had been activated.

"Oh crap," Brad gulped.

"What did I say?!" Lindsay shouted.

"Oh like it was intentional!" Mystique growled as Magneto used his powers to lift her out the way of a blast.

Willow was slowly punching her way through the sentinels, but she would need reinforcements to keep it up.

"I'll try making the demons bigger," Lindsay informed as each of the demons became taller every few seconds."How's Max?"

"I think you healed most of his wounds, he should just be resting now. I think he's gonna be okay," Brad replied.

"Great!" Lindsay grinned as the happiness gave her an extra power boost, making the monsters grow taller faster."They're not as tall as Willow, but they should be able to do the same amount of damage, if not slightly less,"

"Well, can I just ask, what happen to our reinforcements?" Brad quizzed.

"Sent the back to the base with the freed mutants," Mystique answered.

"Did you free everyone?" Magneto questioned.

"Yeah," Lindsay answered.

"Is anyone else wondering how we're gonna get home?" Brad exclaimed.

"I'll give Willow wings," Lindsay shrugged.

Suddenly her dad burst through the door.

"What the heck?! Is that guy freaking indestructible or something?!" Brad shouted angrily.

"Well they say evil lasts forever," Lindsay grunted as she moved towards the man.

"They do? Well in that case I am on the completely wrong path! I don't wanna be evil forever!" Brad contemplated.

"You guys aren't evil. Compared to my dad you're like Santa Claus, Mrs Claus and Rudolph the red nosed freaking reindeer," Lindsay sneered, at her father, not at the others.

"Am I Rudolph or Santa Claus?" Brad requested.

Magneto and Mystique gave him strange looks as they too advanced on Lindsay's father.

"It's important to me!" Brad shrugged.

"Once again, the resemblance to Bobby is freaking me out," Lindsay smiled.

"I should really meet this guy, he sounds great!" Brad joked.

"I don't see it," Mystique retorted, which made Brad pull an angry face.

"You mutants will be destroyed!" Lindsay's father insisted.

"If that day ever comes, you won't be around to see it Derek," Lindsay assured him.

"You never would call me dad, and that's a fact I am very proud of," Derek grinned sinisterly.

"Yeah, made it easy to ignore me, try to kill me, and ruin my life. I was like the perfect daughter," Lindsay replied.

"That you weren't and will never be!" Derek declared.

"Yeah?! Well you'll never win any father of the year awards!" Lindsay screamed as she tackled the horrid man.

"No matter how much you deny it, I will always be here!" Derek cackled.

"Not necessarily," Lindsay answered angrily.

"You won't kill me, you can't bring yourself to do it," Derek protested.

Lindsay hovered her foot over his face.

After a few long moments, she replied, "You're right, I can't,"

She walked over to Max, then stared at Derek, "You ruined our lives, destroyed out family, and feel no regret what so ever. And I still can't do it,"

"I do regret the fact that you were a mutant, and your brother, and I wish I'd known that your mother was a mutant sooner, then I never would of made those mistakes," Derek sniggered.

"Don't talk to her like that," Mystique warned as she grabbed his collar.

"No. Leave him Ray. He's not worth it," Lindsay ordered. She then turned to Willow."Drop him in Siberia,"

"What?!" Derek screeched.

Lindsay gave Willow the power of teleportation, and soon the black and red monster was back, minus one incredible jerk.

"So what now?" Brad quizzed.

"Need a lift home?" Lindsay asked.

"I can fly us there, but thank you for the offer," Magneto replied gratefully.

"Are gonna be okay getting home by yourself?" Mystique requested.

"I won't be alone," Lindsay pointed at Willow.

Then she hugged Brad, Mystique and Magneto, each time saying, "Bye, I'm gonna miss you guys,"

Just as she finished hugging Magneto, the X-Men burst through the door.

"Guys?!" Lindsay smiled happily as she turned around.

"Get away from her Magneto!" Wolverine shouted as he ran towards Magneto with his claws unsheathed.

"No Wolverine, you don't understand, they were helping me," Lindsay tried to explain as she moved towards Wolverine."We were working togeth-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

That scream rocked everyone in the room to the core.

"Logan, no," Emma whispered sadly.

Instead of stopping Wolverine from hurting anyone like she had intended, Lindsay had intercepted the blow to Magneto, and each one of Logan's three claws sliced three claw shaped holes in her stomach.

Lindsay slowly glanced down at the claws in her, as did everyone else."Take care of . . . . ,"

That was the last thing she said before passing out.

Logan retracted his claws, catching Lindsay as she fell.

He could stop looking at her, lying in his arms, lifeless.

Emma ran up beside him.

"You, you didn't mean to, it was, it was an accident . . . . ," Emma tried to reason with him nervously, her voice trailing off as she realised it was even worse to be up close.

"You, you, you killed her," Brad stuttered.

"Brad shut up. We can all see that," Mystique ordered quietly, barely moving her mouth.

Gambit was next to come forward and see his girlfriend.

"Lindsay," was all he could manage to say.

Logan lay the black haired girl gently down on the floor as Emma held his hand, trying to calm him.

But there was nothing to calm.

Logan was in utter shock, he couldn't even figure out which emotion he was feeling, or if the numbness he felt allowed him to feel emotion. He'd filled before, but never a friend, a student, a eighteen year old girl who he barely knew, a child.

Gambit was about to comment angrily, but a voice in the back of his head told him not to.

Unknown to Remy that voice was actually Emma, trying to make sure Logan didn't feel any worse.

In Logan's mind, that wasn't possible.

Gemma came and sat with the growing group that was gathering around Lindsay, unsure of what do. Should she comfort her father? Gambit? Both? What could she possibly do to make either of them feel remotely better.

Suddenly Lindsay's body began to slowly lift into the air.

The same glow that surrounded others when she healed them now surrounded her.

"What's happening?" Gemma asked, slightly spooked.

Unexpectedly, a massive discharge of power emitted from Lindsay which threw everyone against the walls of the building.

As soon as this happened, Lindsay dropped to the floor, and her eyes slowly began to open.

She sat up and rubbed her head, the fall back down gave her a large bump.

"Max," Lindsay finished the sentence she had been trying to say, then she looked around at the others lying on the floor, slowly getting up.

"Lindsay?" Gambit asked in disbelief.

"Did you just heal yourself?" Gemma quizzed, with the same look as Gambit on her face.

"Linds?" a small voice called out."Are you okay?"

Lindsay turned to her brother and realised he must've been the one who healed her."MAX?!"

She ran over to the five year old, picked him up and hugged him.

Mystique glanced at Brad."Are you crying?"

"No it's no tears of joy at the heartfelt family reunion," Brad lied as he wiped his eyes."I just have something in my eye,"

"Well whatever it is, cut it out, you're making us look bad," Mystique ordered.

Meanwhile as everyone began to gather around the two reunited siblings, Wolverine sat alone, paralyzed by regret and grief, in the corner.

Emma walked slowly towards him.

"Logan? Are you alrigh-" Emma cut her sentence short, realising that was a stupid question, and instead asked, "Are you ready to go home?"

Logan said and did nothing.

"Logan?" Emma called.

Nothing.

"Logan?" Emma repeated.

Emma reached into his mind and then telepathically yelled _**'Logan!'**_

He cringed slightly, but that was it.

Emma walked back and forth slightly, pondering on what to do.

"Bacon?" Emma snapped her fingers.

She once again reached into Logan's mind and made him think he was smelling bacon.

Another slight twitch, and then nothing.

"Urgh!" Emma groaned, more at herself than Logan. _**'Gemma, would you please come over here and help me with your father?!'**_

Gemma turned around and walked towards Emma.

The two blondes stared at him for a moment,

"I've got a plan," Gemma announced."But it's kinda dumb,"

"We're out of ideas, so just tell me," Emma insisted, then she added, "Um, just tell me, dear,"

"You don't have to do that. You don't that in the future," Gemma smiled.

"Fine, honey," Emma replied, cringing at the word, but trying to hide it.

"This is getting weird, why don't you just call me by my name like everyone else," Gemma giggled.

"Why don't a just call you sweetie? I can live with that," Emma offered.

"That's what you call me in the future, so I'm not gonna complain," Gemma grinned.

"You miss it don't you?" Emma asked.

"We don't have to do this," Gemma informed.

"I want to. If I have a daughter, then I am not going to push her away. Too many people have done that in the past," Emma protested.

"To you, or in general?"

"Both, but let's just move away from that subject,"

"Agreed,"

"You had a plan?"

"Oh yeah. I was thinking we could either 1) Carry dad with my telekinesis to the jet without anyone noticing. Or 2) One of us could control his and make him just walk onto the jet," Gemma answered.

"Why don't we go with plan A?" Emma suggested.

"I don't remember offering a plan A," Gemma pointed out.

"Plan A is I try to get Logan, er, your dad, to come out of, whatever it is he's in, and you teleport us all to the jet right now," Emma enlightened.

"Should I go in his mind with you?" Gemma requested.

"That's no place for a child," Emma assured her."Too many, how can I say this? Bad memories?" Emma replied.

"Fine. But I'm 17, not exactly a child," Gemma pointed out.

"Now doesn't 'I'm not a child' sound like something someone behaving like a child would say?" Emma retorted.

"Well you got the unfair mom bit down to a tee, don't have to worry about that," Gemma smirked.

"Are you taking a tone with me?" Emma narrowed her eyes.

"No mom," Gemma sighed."Wow, this is fun!"

Emma stared at her daughter."You get the weirdness from your dad. I'm sure of it. Now teleport us to the jet,"

"Yes mom," Gemma smiled, doing what she was instructed to do.

Meanwhile, back inside the warehouse, Lindsay picked up Max and lifted him onto her shoulders.

"Maxxy, do you remember anything?" she asked her little brother.

"It was Christmas? Then dad came, then we came here, then nothing," Max replied.

'_**Hey Lindsay?" **_Brad called telepathically, making Lindsay looked over at him. _**'We're gonna head off before anything else happens,'**_

Lindsay smiled, then answered. _**'Okay, if you guys ever need my help, I owe you. Just call first, okay?'**_

Brad nodded and began to leave._** 'Bye Linds,'**_

'_**Bye Braddy,' **_Lindsay said goodbye.

'_**And the friendship is ruined,'**_ Brad smirked.

Lindsay grinned as she watched her new friends go, then her smile faded at the thought of explaining how they became friends, to the other X-Men. That would take a while.

She was going to miss the others. Before when Brad had mentioned something about family, she had just dismissed it, but now? They'd helped her find her brother, not gone ballistic when she trashed their machine, ruined their plans, and in doing so, not held up her end of the deal, and they were still there for her. And she supposed taking three claws to the stomach for Magneto was kind of payback for all the nice things. Speaking of three claws, where was Logan? And Emma? And Gemma?

* * *

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Gemma asked as she and her mother stood over the hospital bed in the back of the X-Jet where Wolverine was lying.

"To be honest, for once I don't have a clue. The only thing I can think of is going into his head, and pulling him out, or asking Lindsay if there's anything about this condition she can heal," Emma shrugged.

"Are you sure she would? I mean, he did just shove three claws into her and almost offed her," Gemma point out.

Emma stared at her icily, a stare Gemma knew from when Emma used to fight with Jean in the future. Gemma had never actually gotten that look from her mother herself, and she wasn't too thrilled about it.

Emma's expression softened slightly, looking at the scared look on her daughter's face."Logan was trying to protect her, admittedly from a none existent threat, but it's the thought that counts. It was an accident, and I'm sure Lindsay won't hold a grudge,"

"She held one against her dad,"

"He kidnapped her brother!"

"Well dad did just kill her,"

"Who's side are you on?"

"I didn't know there were sides to _be_ on,"

"Oh stop it! This fighting is getting us nowhere," Emma argued.

"It takes two to tango," Gemma retorted in a whisper.

"What did you say?!" Emma demanded.

"I said, I uh, want to do the fan tango," Gemma lied.

Emma gave her a puzzled looked.

"Bohemian rhapsody? Queen? C'mon you're older than I am!" Gemma explained.

"Excuse me?" Emma narrowed her eyes.

"Not to say that you're old, I mean dad's older, not that he's too old for you, or than you're too young for him, once again, not calling you old, you're very pretty, and young, and so is dad, to someone, probably, just not to me, because I'm young, but not a child, but not an adult, not that I can't handle responsibility, because I can, I can drive a car, but I'm not angling for you to buy me a car, not that you're not well off, because you are, not to say that I want money from you just because you're my mom, because I don't, I don't want any money, I . . . . ," Gemma babbled.

"Somehow we got from I'm old, to you want money?" Emma raised her eyebrow.

"I DO NOT!" Gemma protested.

"Well good, because if I use any off my accounts, the hellfire club will find me, and that my dear, is not a reunion I am looking forward to," Emma replied."Now you go get Lizzie, while I go for a walk in your father's mind,"

With that, Emma passed out and jumped into Logan's mind.

* * *

Please read and review. :^)


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**Wolverine and the X-Men**

'**Gemma Logan'**

**Chapter 19**

Key:

"Normal speech,"

'_Thinking,'_

'_**Telepathic conversations,'**_

"**People having conversations about the same thing in a different place,"**

"People from the future talking to those in the present,"

"The amount of times I've done this you'd think they'd made jumping into you're mind an Olympic sport Logan!" Emma called out.

Nothing but a dark empty space that she knew all too well.

"Hello?! I don't want to make a habit of this Logan! Would you please just come out so I can go?!" Emma demanded.

She heard a rustle in some bushes that had just appeared.

"Logan?" Emma called as she walked towards the bushes, ignoring the voice in the back of her head that told her if she went anywhere near those bushes every horror film she had ever seen would make an appearance in what happened next.

She stuck her head through the bushes and instead of coming out of the other side, she found herself in the abandoned warehouse that she'd just been in, watching Logan stabbed Lindsay over and over as if it was on a loop.

Next she saw another version of Logan, the true Logan, sitting in a corner watching the whole thing unfold as if it was the hockey game of the year, never taking his eyes off himself, not because he was happy, like he would've been if it was hockey, but because he couldn't believe what he was watching had actually happened.

And that was why it was on a loop, because he was still going over it in his mind trying to figure out how on earth he'd done it.

Going to Xavier's was like a second chance for him, the X-Men, a chance to help people instead of hurting them. Leaving department H was supposed to leave behind some of the baggage her carried with him as well. But now it was all over. At least that's what he thought.

"Logan?" Emma asked wearily as she walked towards him."What are you doing?"

"I can't believe I did this. Her face, she didn't even finish her sentence," Logan ignored Emma.

"Yes she did, when her brother healed her. Logan that happened just a few minutes ago," Emma tried to explain.

"She was eighteen, she had so much to look forward to," Logan continued.

"She still does, Logan. Lindsay's fine, it's you I'm worried about," Emma looked scared.

"Because I'm a monster," Logan turned to face Emma, for the first time since she'd arrived.

"No, because you're not making any sense. And you were never a monster, the people who made you this way and took away your past are monsters, not you," Emma smiled reassuringly as Logan stood up.

"No, they're tools! I'm their creation! I'm the monster! They're Doctor Frankenstein!" Logan shouted.

"No you're not. Whatever you did, you can't remember, and you don't need to, you have a fresh start. You have daughter Logan!" Emma cried, actual tears streaming down her face."And she needs! The team needs you! I need you . . . . ,"

Emma looked down at the ground for a moment, but then she pulled herself together and put on a strong face."So we all need you. We need you to be the man you are, not the man you were, because I have seen glimpses of that man, and I like you better. You might want to find out who you were, but I don't. Because I don't care who that was. That's not the man I love,"

Upon hearing the 'L word', Logan snapped out of it, bringing both himself and Emma out of his mind and into the X-Jet.

"Did it work?" Gemma looked hopefully at her mother.

"Did you just say the 'L word'?" Logan quizzed.

"Yes it did Gemma! Go hug you're father! I'm gonna go tell the others to get on the jet!" Emma quickly changed the subject and left.

"She just said the 'L word'," Logan mused.

"Did you say it back?" Gemma asked.

Logan felt like slapping himself in the face.

"No," he replied slowly.

"You're kidding right?" Gemma raised an eyebrow, when there was no reply she rolled her eyes and teased, "Idiot,"

With that Gemma began to leave, but before she did, Gemma called back, "Don't go into a relapse because of your stupidity!"

* * *

"So it started out as a kidnapping, then a deal, then sabotage, then a bad sitcom moment, then a team, then friends?" Kitty recapped what Lindsay had just told them after the plane ride home.

"Yeah," Lindsay shrugged.

"And now you're friends with the bad guys?" Bobby smiled sarcastically."How nice!"

"They're not that bad actually. Brad's really silly and dumb, Mystique keeps everyone from going nuts, and Magneto makes all the plans," Lindsay tried to explain.

"As I recall, one of those plans was to make mutants the rulers of the earth," Beast pointed out. "He's still working on that, is he not?"

"No, he just wants a place where mutants can live in peace now. Like a new Genosha," Lindsay continued.

"Because the last one went so well," Bobby mocked.

"Watch it ice," Lindsay warned.

"Why? You gonna get your new buddy Magneto on me?" Bobby challenged.

"Oh I need no help kicking your butt, and neither would a two year old," Lindsay growled as they both stood up and tried to intimidate each other.

"Okay, why don't we just all take a break from interrogating Lindsay and go do something else?" Gemma offered.

No one moved.

"That wasn't a suggestion," Gemma revealed, using her telekinesis to move Bobby and Lindsay to separate corners of the room."Cool it,"

This time everyone gradually began to leave.

"You'll make a great leader someday kid," Logan called as he left.

"I learned from the best," Gemma grinned.

"Well that was a feel good moment," Bobby commented.

"All moments without you in them are feel good moments," Lindsay mocked.

"Oh really? Why don't you come over here and say that?" Bobby growled.

Lindsay walked forward.

"Gambit control your woman," Bobby smirked.

"I was just thinking about ringing Lorna up and telling her that," Lindsay retorted."You know I was wrong when I said you and Brad were alike. You are _definitely_ worse!"

"Wow, Lindsay being wrong, that brings up dozens of de ja vu moments,"

"Yeah, right after that I normally end up kicking someone's butt, let's not break the tradition!"

"Enough," Gemma stated loudly and casually as she drank some orange juice and teleported the two bickering teens to their rooms."Wow, I really am acting like my dad,"

* * *

Lindsay sat in her room with her arms folded thinking about Bobby. Something about that guy just pushed her buttons.

What she didn't know was that was exactly what Bobby was thinking too.

"How you feeling?" Gambit asked as he came into Lindsay's room.

"**How you feeling?" Gemma requested as she came into Bobby's room.**

"Annoyed," Lindsay replied.

"**Frustrated," Bobby answered.**

"You really hate his guts don't you?" Gambit smirked.

"**You really don't like her do you?" Gemma quizzed.**

"What was your first clue? The constant bickering or his lack of hygiene?" Lindsay giggled.

"**Yep, she's a b%£*h alright," Bobby nodded.**

"I think you should try being friends," Gambit suggested.

"**I think you should stop being such an a$$ to Lindsay and try to get along," Gemma teased.**

"But he's so stupid and mean and lazy," Lindsay argued.

"**But she's a b%£*h," Bobby shrugged.**

"Well be that as it may, you do work on the same team and live in the same house," Gambit pointed out.

"**So are you! You're whiney and annoying. But the rest of us have just accepted that. Lindsay's just . . . . , very upfront," Gemma tried to reason with him,**

"So you think I should I should try and be nice for the good of the team?" Lindsay queried.

"**You think I'm whiney?" Bobby looked hurt.**

"Yes," Gambit replied.

"**Heck yes!" Gemma exclaimed.**

"Fine I'll try, but just for you," Lindsay agreed as she hugged Gambit.

"**Ah who cares what you think, I'll just act normal," Bobby left the room, leaving Gemma by herself.**

"I'm gonna go downstairs and get some popcorn, you want some?" Lindsay requested.

**Bobby stuck his head back through the door."Hey, wanna get me some popcorn?"**

"Yeah thanks," Gambit nodded.

**Gemma threw a pillow at Bobby's head.**

"Okay, back in a sec," Lindsay waved.

"**So that's a no?" Bobby grinned.**

* * *

As Lindsay rummaged through the cupboard of the kitchen, Bobby came through the door.

"Oh, hey," Bobby called.

Lindsay's head shot up to see who it was and banged off the cupboard roof.

Rubbing her head she replied angrily, "Hi,"

Then she remembered she was supposed to be nice and added, "So how are you?"

"Fine weirdo," Bobby answered, making Lindsay force her angry look into a smile.

"Ha, you're so funny," Lindsay laughed, trying to sound as sincere as possible.

Bobby gave her a strange look and then ordered, "Move out the way, I need to get into that cupboard,"

Lindsay took her bowl of filled popcorn and moved out the way.

"Hey who took all the pop . . . . ?" Bobby began as he saw the bowl in Lindsay's hand.

"Um, do you wanna split it?" Lindsay offered.

"But that'll be hardly any," Bobby whined.

"Then why don't you . . . . ," Lindsay began to retort, but then changed her mind and finished, "Take mine,"

"Okay, but am I sure I want it? You look like you're about to throw up," Bobby commented, taking the popcorn from her.

"Trust me it has nothing to do with the popcorn," Lindsay promised.

Unknowing to them, a small crowd had gathered.

"Why are you being so nice? It's weird," Bobby asked, shoving popcorn into his mouth.

"I just decided to be nicer to you," Lindsay grinned, trying to stop herself from gagging as Bobby chewed with his mouth open.

"Oh I get it, you've got a crush on me," Bobby giggled, testing Lindsay's new kindness.

"What?!" Lindsay exclaimed, then she caught herself."What I mean is, Bobby I think you've got the complete wrong end of the stick . . . . ,"

"No that's it isn't?" Bobby continued."You're in love with me, you were only dating Gambit to try and make me jealous, hiding you're love from the world,"

"No Bobby, I really think you should stop talking . . . . ," Lindsay said as she began to get angry.

"You ran away with Magneto and the others to get my attention, hoping I would come riding in on a white steed to save you," Bobby smirked.

That was it.

"I ran away with them to get my brother back, not to get an arrogant buffoon's attention! Any idiotic self centred dumbo who would think otherwise has about as much sense a donut!" Lindsay screamed, pushing her way through the crowd and storming up to her room.

"You're only shouting at me because you're afraid of being rejected!" Bobby called, egging her on.

"URGH!" Lindsay yelled.

"I love you!" Bobby joked after her.

Suddenly blue appeared in the kitchen and tossed Bobby through a window.

"Bobby!" Gemma just out the window after him.

"Well I think he deserved it," Wolverine shrugged.

"All agreed?" Emma asked.

Beast, Storm, Kitty, Piotr, Kurt, Gambit, Heather, Carlos, Drake, Vicki, Sapphire and Lizzie raised their hands.

* * *

Lindsay sat on her bed, fuming as she threw a ball at the wall.

BANG!

She tossed it again.

BANG!

"I think I broke my leg," she heard Bobby tell Gemma from outside.

BANG!

This time Lindsay had thrown the ball so hard it had made a dent in the wall.

"Bobby stop exaggerating! And everyone just agreed you deserved this!" Gemma replied.

Lindsay smiled at that.

"Lindsay probably got one of her monsters to threaten them into raising their hands," Bobby insisted.

Lindsay threw the ball at the same spot and it shot into Emma's room.

"What the . . . . ?" Emma shouted, jumping off her bed.

"Hey can you pass me that?" Lindsay asked expectantly.

Emma left her room and went to go find Logan.

"Fine! I'll get it myself!" Lindsay called, getting up and retrieving her ball from Emma's room.

When she looked up she saw Logan and Emma standing in the hallway.

"Yep, that's a big hole. Oh well," Logan shrugged as he turned to leave. But Emma blocked his path.

'_**Logan, what's up with you?**_' Emma demanded telepathically.

'_**I still feel weird around Lindsay because of . . . . what happened,"**_ Logan admitted.

'_**Well she needs you to talk to her right now so get over it! She has,' **_Emma insisted as she left the room. _**'And don't come out until this is all sorted out!'**_

"So . . . . ," Logan began hesitantly.

Lindsay waited for Logan to say more than one word, after a while she sighed and asked, "Isn't this the part where you give me a huge speech, or is that Gemma's thing?"

"Depends how huge the speech is," Logan grinned.

"You know I don't care about the claws to the stomach thing," Lindsay assured him.

"I do," Logan looked away.

"Whoa, no mopey face. You were trying to protect me, it just . . . . backfired," Lindsay tried to explain.

"Well. Moving on. You. Bobby. Cool it or you have to plan and tests the danger room sessions," Logan warned.

"Okay, I'll plan, he can be the test dummy. He's already half way there," Lindsay smirked.

"Lindsay," Logan called sternly.

"Okay fine. But I tried to be nice, he just took advantage of that," Lindsay protested.

"That's because Bobby's a jerk. Don't let him get to you kid. Go call your friends or something," Logan smiled.

"You mean like Brad, or Mystique, or Magneto? But don't you guys hate them?" Lindsay pointed out.

"Well I'm not gonna say anything. Just don't rack up the phone bill," Logan winked as he left the room."And fix that hole in the wall!"

"Can't I just get Vicki to fix it?! It's her power! And Emma'll shout at me if it doesn't look right," Lindsay called after him.

"Whatever," Logan shrugged.

* * *

There was a knock at the mansion door.

"Somebody wanna get that?" Kitty shouted as she blow-dried her hair while watching 'John Tucker Must Die'.

"Nope," Bobby replied.

Kitty rolled her eyes as she jumped off her bed, unplugged the hair dryer and paused the DVD player.

She hurried down the stairs and opened the door, "This better be important,"

Her response was a gun pointed at her head.

Kitty went intangible, unknown to the owner of the gun, on instinct.

"Is there a problem?" she asked nervously.

"Yes, you're a mutant," the MRD officer answered.

"Well that explains it," Kitty rolled her eyes a second time.

The man fired but it went straight through her.

"Lindsay look out!" Gambit pushed his girlfriend out of the way and took the bullet.

Suddenly inhibitor collars flew around the room, each set for a specific mutant.

"Remy, hang on I'll just . . . . ," Lindsay began to say as a collar flew around her neck."Nooooooo! Work damn it! Work!"

Lindsay tried and tried to fire a healing blast at Gambit, but it didn't work.

"Just, just hold on okay, I'll get this collar off and you'll be fine," Lindsay kept nodding.

Gambit's shirt turned red as blood soaked through it.

"Remy, just, just keep talking, stay awake, I'll be back in a minute okay? Just hang on," Lindsay tried not to show the brown haired mutant her tears as she cried out."Somebody help!"

Lindsay created a demon, except this time, it wasn't Willow.

A huge dark purple monster soared up into the sky, so big it blocked out the sun.

"Holy . . . . ," Bobby commented as he slid down the banister to help.

"Get out!" Lindsay yelled at the MRD officers.

"Men! Take prisoners! But if you gotta shoot to kill, then you gotta," the MRD leader shouted.

Bullets began firing everywhere as Bobby created an ice field around him, Lindsay and Gambit, while Kitty phased.

"Bobby! You gotta get this thing off me!" Lindsay pleaded.

"Got one of my own to deal with," Bobby pointed to his neck, but then he saw the tears in her eyes.

"If I don't get this off soon, Remy's gonna die," Lindsay cried.

For the first time, Bobby actually felt sympathy for Lindsay."We'll get it off in time Linds, I promise,"

"Lindsay? What's going on?" Max yawned as he came down the stairs.

"MAX NO!" Lindsay screamed, but the collar went on, and the bullet was fired.

"This can't be happening! This can't be happening!" Lindsay insisted as she broke down on the floor, all the while the giant purple monster growing bigger and angrier.

"How is that thing still growing?" Bobby looked confused.

"It must be connected to my emotions, once it's out of my head it does what I'm thinking," Lindsay sobbed.

Suddenly the monster fired a huge spear through an MRD agent.

Bobby looked at Lindsay.

"It play off my emotions, not my exact thoughts. If it did, I guarantee more than one sharp object would've been fired just now," Lindsay answered.

Suddenly Gambit was grabbed by an agent.

"Captive?" another asked.

"No, this mutie's already dead," he replied.

"WHAT?!" Lindsay yelled.

That's when the monster got so wide it destroyed the institute.

"You think you can just kill someone because they're a mutant? Well guess what? Humans suck! I now hold the same freaking prejudice you do! Only I got more fire power!" Lindsay screeched.

Her head tossed back and her eyes turned black.

Lindsay's eyes turned black and her normal clothes changed into black boots, a black three quarter length top, and black skirt.

Ancient black tattoos glowed on her arms and hands, and a black glow irradiated from her, enabling her to fly.

She gestured her hands towards the MRD agents and black vines burst out of the ground and wrapped around them, red thorns emerging from the vines.

"Bring her down before she gets us all!" the leader shouted.

Power destabilizes were fired and the X-Men were taken down, then loaded into a huge power inhibitor van, that neutralised even Gemma's powers.

As everyone began to leave the destroyed mansion, Max began to glow.

He woke up and walked over to Remy.

Remy began to glow, and suddenly, he began to breathe.

"Cough, cough, Max, you saved my life," Gambit thanked the four year old.

"We need to go save the others," Max stated.

"I think I know where we can get a ride," Gambit pointed to the huge monster."But we're gonna need help. We'll go to the fantastic four, Genosha, and, gulp, Magneto's base in the Himalayas,"

The two guys were picked up by the monster and they flew off to recruit helpers.

* * *

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**Thanks for being so patient with me! (I'm assuming you were) and I know this chapter is a little shorter than usual, but you guys are so fantastic and I haven't updated in like a week so I felt I had too. This is for two reasons,**

**1) I, once again am having trouble with the computer, but hopefully I'm getting a new one for Christmas (She said, hopefully not jinxing it :^))**

**2) I had a bit of writers block.**

**So really sorry about that. I just thought I'd let you guys know that seeing as the computer won't be turning on anytime soon (I'm using my auntie's laptop lead to finish this chapter) I probably won't be updating until after Christmas, by then hopefully I'll have a new laptop. So if you guys review and I don't reply, you know why. And sorry if you guys felt I was ditching you for my other story, it's just the chapters for 'Gemma Logan' are longer and take more time. Again, sorry, and see you guys after Christmas! Hope you have a good one, and a happy new year too! :^)**

Please read and review. :^)


	20. Chapter 20

Got a new lead for my sister's laptop! So here's a new update!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**Wolverine and the X-Men**

'**Gemma Logan'**

**Chapter 20**

Key:

"Normal speech,"

'_Thinking,'_

'_**Telepathic conversations,'**_

"**People having conversations about the same thing in a different place,"**

"People from the future talking to those in the present,"

Gemma sat in her cell with Bobby, Kitty and Rogue.

She'd tried to overload the power inhibitor, but it was no use, the MRD jerks had learned. Evidently not to be more excepting of other people, but they had learned something.

'Stupid MRD and their progression!' Gemma thought angrily to herself as she balanced her head on her fists. _'They chose now to wise up?!'_

"Well this sucks," Bobby complained.

"Ya think?" Rogue rolled her eyes.

They heard a loud banging.

"Lindsay's up," Kitty sighed.

"I almost feel sorry for the MRD, she's gone nuts!" Bobby commented.

The three girls looked at him angrily.

"I said almost," Bobby defended.

"He is right though, Lindsay's definitely lost it," Rogue agreed.

"Well her brother and her boyfriend did just die," Gemma protested.

"Yeah, imagine having the power to heal the people closest to you, and not being able to use it, it must be ripping her apart," Kitty added sadly.

"I think we can safely say it already has," Bobby pointed out."And what was with those weird powers she had?"

"No idea. Maybe they were mutant powers that hadn't activated yet, and all her anger and sadness brought them to life," Gemma suggested.

"Yeah, but her eyes went black, like she wasn't in there anymore. I'm not even sure if that's still Lindsay next door," Bobby replied gravely.

"We'll get her back," Gemma insisted."We have to,"

"Because with all that power she could cause major havoc?" Bobby quizzed.

"No, because she's our friend," Gemma growled.

"Hey guys, I just noticed something," Rogue butted it.

"What?" Kitty questioned.

"This place seems familiar, I mean besides the new power inhibitor cells, this place is just like . . . . ," Rogue began.

"The place where they held Lindsay's brother," Gemma finished.

"Anybody else got the feeling Lindsay's gonna explode when she realizes that?" Bobby requested.

The others nodded.

"I'm sure if we can bring her back," Kitty finally said what they were all thinking."She's pretty mad, in the angry sense, and by the looks of it, in the crazy sense too,"

"We have to try, it's the way Gambit and Max would've wanted it," Gemma looked down at her shoes sadly.

"I wonder how everyone else is holding up," Bobby wondered aloud.

* * *

Forge continued to try and drill away at the door of the cell he, Peter, Drake and Carlos were in.

"I hope Katya's okay," Peter hoped.

"Same here, except, you know, about Heather," Drake agreed and Peter nodded.

"I got no doubt that Saph's okay," Carlos commented.

"You're not the slightest bit worried?" Peter looked angry.

"Of course I am tin man. I just know she can take care of herself. Plus she's got Vicki, Lizzie, and Heather to take care of her," Carlos pointed out.

"You worried about your girl robo boy?" Drake quizzed Forge.

"Why do you think I'm trying to open this door fuzzy? For kicks?" Forge replied, a little angry about the nick name.

"Well you are the engineery type," Drake shrugged.

"So you think because I work on machines I don't care about my friends and my girlfriend?" Forge narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't say that," Drake held up his hands.

"It was implied," Forge turned back to the door.

"It kind of was," Carlos nodded.

"Shut up Carly," Drake rolled his eyes.

"Stop being an a$$ to everyone and I will," Carlos retorted.

"Comrade's, let's not fight," Peter intervened.

"We're not fighting, and I ain't your comrade," Drake answered.

"Understatement of the year," Forge called from where he was kneeling.

"You got something to say, say it to my face," Drake growled.

"I'm not sure if I could stomach the experience," Forge smirked.

"Watch it peg leg," Drake warned.

"Keep it down mutants! Or you'll be sorry!" an MRD officer ordered.

Peter recognized him.

"You're Lindsay's father aren't you?" Peter narrowed his eyes.

"By blood yes, but I disowned that embarrassment years ago," Derek replied.

"Have you seen her yet?" Carlos had a gleam in his eye.

"No I haven't, I've been too busy dealing with that wild vine spinning, monster creating mutant over there," Derek pointed at the cell of a tattooed, black haired girl.

"Don't recognize your own daughter Derek?" Forge asked gravely.

"Excuse me?" Derek looked surprised."My daughter was never . . . . ,"

"You're officer's killed her boyfriend, and your son. And an evil dictator killed her mother," Forge interrupted in the same grave tone.

For a moment, Peter could've sworn her saw a little sympathy in Derek's eyes.

"She, she doesn't seem like she was the last time," Derek managed as he dispelled the sympathy from his face.

"Depression and loneliness can do that to a person," Forge muttered.

"Well she has you lot for a short time," Derek insisted.

"What are you gonna do with us?" Carlos questioned.

"Program your mutant powers into our sentinels. Ironically, Lindsay picked the worst time for herself to develop new powers," Derek grinned.

"Senator Kelly said the sentinels weren't supposed to be getting made anymore," Carlos reminded.

"Never the less, we were instructed to continue by Bolivar Trask," Derek informed.

"You really think you can keep us from escaping?" Drake challenged."We have friends you know,"

"And we have amazing security. So yes, I think we can," Derek nodded.

"Okay, forget about us. Do you really think you can keep your now insane daughter locked up for long?" Carlos demanded.

"You're story of my daughter's past has made me re-think our relationship. I have decided to remove her mutant powers and get our sentinels who absorbed telepathic powers to change her memories. She'll be happy, and blissfully unaware of an of this," Derek smiled.

"So you're going to kill her?" Peter looked angry.

"What do you mean?" Derek looked confused.

"If you take away her powers and memories, the things that make her who she is, you'll basically be killing her. There'll still be a person who looks and speaks like her, but that won't be the true Lindsay. You'd kill your daughter just to make her your perfect child?!" Peter shouted.

"I, I was going to make her life better," Derek tried to explain.

"If you wanted her to have a better life, then you shouldn't have ruined it!" Peter yelled.

Suddenly the banging from Lindsay's cell stopped.

She still looked the same, except her eyes were no longer black.

"What, what did you . . . . ?" Derek began.

"She sensed that someone cared, that someone, even when you took away the people she held closest, was still there. Because the X-Men will always be there for each other. No matter what. And now she can grieve," Peter replied solemnly.

Lindsay broke down crying on the floor as she pictured her brother and Remy, the last time she saw them.

Derek let his guard down for a moment and sympathy spread across his face like a wild fire.

"You might not be able to hurt her anymore, but she can still hurt you," Peter growled.

Derek walked to his office slowly.

"How did you know what to say?" Forge asked, Carlos almost in tears from the beauty of Peter's speech, which normally Drake would've been laughing at, if he wasn't fighting back tears himself.

"I have a younger sister. I know how show people the compassion they need," Peter shrugged.

"That was beautiful!" Carlos sobbed.

"Cheer up comrade, help is not doubt on the way," Peter smiled.

* * *

"Great Wanda, we'll meet you there. Yes I'm sure Kurt's fine and Bobby too. Yes Toad I'm pretty sure Gemma can hold her own. Yes Fred you will be rescuing some single ladies too. I don't know if you have a shot with them now would you just hurry up and get there?!" Gambit groaned as he hung up the phone and continued to pilot the X-Jet, Max sitting beside him.

"So is that the fantastic four, Genosha and Magneto you've called now?" Max asked.

"Yep, that's everyone," Gambit replied."Gotta say, I wasn't sure if Magneto was going to come,"

______________________________________*Gambit's flash back*______________________________________

"Hello?" Brad answered the phone.

"Brad, it's Gambit," Remy replied.

"What do you want X-Geek?"

"You're help,"

"We're enemies Gambie, we don't help each other,"

"Lindsay's in trouble,"

"Where are we going?"

____________________________________*End of Gambit's flash back*__________________________________

"But they came around when I mentioned your sister. Guess Lindsay was right, they really are her friends now," Gambit shrugged.

"Where are we going exactly?" Max quizzed.

Gambit was hesitant to answer.

"What is it?" Max 's big blue five year old eyes looked up at the uneasy Cajun.

"We're going back to your dad's lab," Gambit answered slowly.

The five year old's face fell, but he nodded.

"For Lindsay," Max still didn't look up.

Gambit figured the thought of saving his sister was probably the only thing compelling Max to go.

"Look, we're gonna have a lot of back up, hopefully, if you wanna just sit this one out in the jet and maybe help heal a few people, then that'd be okay," Gambit offered.

"Lindsay would be sad if she thought I didn't come," Max looked at his shoes.

"No, she'll be happy that you're safe and happy and away from all the fighting," Gambit insisted.

"Can I ask you something?" Max suddenly looked up.

"Sure, go for it," Gambit beamed.

"Are you dating my sister?" Max looked serious, or at least as serious as a cute little five year old could look.

"Uh yeah," Gambit smiled awkwardly."Is this the part where you give me a good talking to?"

"I'm five, what am I gonna do?" Max pointed out.

Gambit had to agree with that.

"But if you do hurt her, I'll give you sad eyes every time I see you until I'm old enough to do something about it," Max warned, demonstrating his sad eyes.

Gambit had to look away, that kid was just so cute, and seeing him sad was really depressing.

"Okay, you got it, just stop with the sad eyes," Gambit smirked, turning on the radio.

Jonas Brother's 'Sorry' came on.

_'I'm sorry, for breaking all the promises I wasn't around to keep,'_

"What are the chances of that?" Gambit laughed uneasily.

He quickly changed the station.

Anastacia's 'Why'd you lie to me' came on.

_'Why'd you lie to me?! Can't be trusted, good for nothing . . . . ,'_

"Well this is just getting embarrassing," Gambit chuckled, still uneasy.

He changed the song a third time and Avril Lavigne's 'Don't tell me', began to play.

_'Don't think that your charm and the fact that your arm is now around my neck,_

_Will get you in my pants, I'll have to kick your a$$ and make you never forget,'_

"Okay, no more radio, just conversation," Remy smiled, all the while Max looking unamused.

They stayed silent for the rest of the flight until they go there.

"So did you tell the teams who was coming?" Max quizzed.

"Well I told Wanda the fantastic four were coming and I told the fantastic four Wanda and her team was coming," Gambit replied quickly and innocently.

"And Magneto's team?" Max questioned.

"Okay you stay here and I'll go meet the others," Gambit quickly changed the subject and began to leave."Press the green button on the control panel to activate the jet's defenses!"

* * *

Meanwhile in Emma, Logan, Ororo and Hank's cell . . . . ,

"Emma, would you please just sit down?" Logan rolled his eyes.

The stubborn blonde had been standing in the middle of the floor while the others sat down ever since they were put in the cell.

"On that floor? Not likely. It's filthy," Emma complained.

"Well we can stomach sitting on it," Logan pointed out.

"Congratulations to the three of you. Just don't sit on the furniture when we get home," Emma replied, making Logan rolled his eyes again.

"Can you hear something?" Beast quizzed.

"No, can you?" Emma looked hopeful.

"No. I was just hoping somebody would hear something so we could go before they started experimenting on us," Beast shrugged.

This time both Logan and Emma rolled their eyes.

"Wait. Experimentation?!" Emma demanded.

"Yes, they want to give our powers to the sentinels I presume," Beast deduced.

Emma walked over to the door of the cell.

"If you dare come near me with a syringe or anything like that you'll get getting a diamond foot to the crouch when as soon as I get out of here!" Emma warned, shaking her fist at them.

"Wow, I bet they're scared now," Wolverine smirked.

"Oh shut up, or you're going on the list!" Emma growled, folding her arms and leaning against the wall. A few seconds later she backed up, realizing the wall was probably just as filthy as the floor."Urgh, the hellfire club had much better cells than this. There was velvet freaking carpets and everything!"

"I'll give em' a call when we get back, tell em' you wanna be locked up," Logan mocked.

"Logan, if the hellfire club ever found out I was back, they'd never stop trying to capture me, and if they found out I had a daughter, Gemma would never be safe, so don't even joke about that," Emma suddenly turned serious.

"They would do that?" Logan's smirk disappeared.

"Let me put it this way, whatever these psychotic fanatics do to us, it wouldn't be half as bad as what the hellfire club would do to me and Gemma," Emma answered.

Everyone was silent for a while, until Emma asked, "Ororo, are you okay?"

Storm was sitting in the corner looking worriedly at the walls.

"What?" Storm answered scared as she snapped back.

"It's you're claustrophobia isn't it?" Beast looked worried now too.

"No, no. I'm fine," Storm lied.

"We're not going to be mean about it," Emma assured her."If that's what it is,"

"No, I just want to leave," Ororo lied again.

"Okay, but if you need anything," Emma nodded as Beast sat beside Storm.

"Ororo smiled, but it was barely visible.

Emma pulled Logan to one side."Logan, we need to get her out of here,"

"We all need to get out of here. I could use my . . . . ," Logan began.

"You're healing factor is down. I can tell because you're starting to grey," Emma grinned as she pointed at the grey strands in Logan's hair.

"You're loving this aren't you?" Logan sighed.

"Little bit," Emma joked as she once again walked up to the cell door."Well would you look at that. The cavalry's come,"

* * *

"Right, let's go spring some people. We'll split into groups. Lorna, you and Pietro go . . . . ," Wanda ordered and trailed off as she saw a familiar purple cape."What are _you_ doing here?"

"Here to save a friend. And you know, if we have time, maybe some other people too," Brad shrugged.

"Who in the X-Men would be stupid enough to be friends with you?" Wanda insulted.

"My girlfriend, thanks for asking," Gambit appeared next to Wanda, the fantastic four in toe.

"You didn't say _they_ were coming," Wanda glared at him.

"I didn't think you'd go if I told you. But since we're all here, let's go do what we came here to do," Gambit hurried them along.

They came into a large room and saw rows of cells.

"Lindsay!" Gambit called as he ran to her cell.

She looked up at him and wiped her tears, her expression turning angry.

"You sick people!" she growled."Using illusions to mock the dead and trying to play with me?!"

"Lindsay, it's really me," Remy insisted.

"Wow, sounds like him too. You guys really did your homework," Lindsay sniffed."Too bad he's a fake. You killed him, and he's gone, and you have the ordacity to mock his memory?!" Lindsay shouted.

Black vines came out of the earth and captured any MRD agents that were around.

"I told you you were gonna pay for that," Lindsay yelled, tears once more streaming down her face.

"Lindsay, it's not an illusion, Max revived himself and me," Gambit protested.

"He's telling the truth," Wanda agreed.

"For once," Lorna quipped.

"Not the time," Gambit glared at her.

"Do you people have no morals at all?!" Lindsay cried.

"Lindsay. You're favourite film is the lion king, because you cry every time, your favourite song is 'He lives in you,' because it reminds you of your mother, you're favourite love song is 'When you say nothing at all,' by Ronan Keaton because you think it's beautiful, your favourite place in the whole world is Niagara Falls, because you, your mom and Max went there for your sixteenth birthday and you went on the maid of the mist tour together, and you love the song '99 times,' by Katie Voegele because it makes you want to dance," Gambit informed.

"But, but you're dead," Lindsay looked confused.

"Max brought me back to life," Gambit explained.

"Max is dead too," Lindsay sobbed.

"Max regenerated himself, then healed me," Gambit replied.

Vines pulled back the bars of the cell and squished them.

"It's really you isn't it?" Lindsay smiled.

Gambit nodded as they hugged.

"Right, right, you've done the big reunion thing. Can we go free everyone else now?" Johnny hurried them along.

Soon everyone was out of their cells and the MRD agents were taken down.

They all said goodbye and headed for their jets.

"Herr Logan? I'm going to go back to Genosha with Wanda," Kurt enlightened.

"And so are we," Heather spoke for Lizzie, Sapphire, Drake, Carlos and herself."The none stop action is just a little bit too much for us,"

"But if you ever need anything," Sapphire offered.

Wolverine nodded.

"Anybody else going with anyone else?" Wolverine asked as he looked around and saw people talking to others from different groups.

"I'm gonna go with Magneto," Vicki answered.

"What?!" Heather and the others on her team looked shocked.

"He's gonna need help making a new haven for mutants, and I've got the power to do that," Vicki explained."Though I am gonna miss you guys,"

"I'll go with you Vicks," Lizzie offered.

"Is everyone leaving?!" Carlos cried.

"We all will," Sapphire concluded.

"Are you sure?" Vicki quizzed.

"We've been friends for years Vicks, of course we're going," Heather agreed.

"Anyone else?" Wolverine called.

* * *

"So I guess this is goodbye again," Lindsay smiled at Brad, Magneto and Mystique."Maybe you could come visit?"

"Maybe hell could freeze over," Brad smirked.

"Yeah, you'd probably too busy looking for the bathroom," Lindsay retorted.

"I know where it is!" Brad insisted.

"Uh, huh," Lindsay giggled.

"Well you could come visit," Brad pointed out.

"Fine I will. See you tomorrow?" Lindsay offered.

"Can't wait," Brad rolled his eyes.

"Oh you miss me," Lindsay grinned."Without me there to break all your stuff, it means you have to do work, and that's not part of the slacker plan,"

"Funny," Brad replied sarcastically.

"Lindsay, we gotta go now," Gambit informed.

"Okay, by guys! See you tomorrow!" Lindsay hugged all three of them and then left.

"What do you mean see them tomorrow?" Gambit questioned.

"I'm gonna go visit them tomorrow," Lindsay explained as she got on the jet.

"Oh great," Gambit muttered.

* * *

Please read and review! :^)


	21. Chapter 21 : Bars, Insults and Break ups

Hi! Sorry about the late update! I know it's been like two weeks or something, but anyway hope you enjoy! :^)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**Wolverine and the X-Men**

'**Gemma Logan'**

**Chapter 21**

Key:

"Normal speech,"

'_Thinking,'_

'_**Telepathic conversations,'**_

"**People having conversations about the same thing in a different place,"**

"People from the future talking to those in the present,"

"This place is a mess," Bobby complained as the X-Men walked through the ruins of their mansion."You know this is all . . . . ,"

Gemma elbowed Bobby in the gut."Shut it doofus,"

But it was too late, a small blue monster appeared on Lindsay's shoulder and started blaring it's eyes out.

"Eh heh, I was thinking about a sad movie," Lindsay lied, trying to hold back tears of her own."Hey look a tree! I'm just gonna go sit under it for a while,"

Lindsay hurried off to the tree.

"Dumba$$," Rogue insulted Bobby.

"I'm gonna go check on her," Gambit informed.

"No, let me do it," Gemma pushed past him.

"No, let Bobby do it. It's his fault!" Rogue poked Bobby in the chest.

"And it's Lindsay's fault that . . . . ," Bobby began.

"Oh this is going nowhere!" Kitty threw her hands up and grabbed her phone.

"What are you doing?" Rogue quizzed.

"Calling someone who can actually help," Kitty growled."Hi, Brad?"

Kitty began walking towards Lindsay and talking to Brad at the same time.

"Oh sure, call another guy, not her boyfriend," Gambit grumbled as he walked after Kitty.

"Have you noticed it's kinda been all about Gambit and Lindsay lately?" Gemma asked suddenly.

"Would you like us to kill your brother and boyfriend?" Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"She's just upset she's not the center of attention anymore," Bobby insisted."_I'm Gemma! I'm from the future! I want everyone to be friends! Let's all hold hands in the circle of unity!_"

"Oh shut up! Hey you guys wanna go see a movie?" Gemma requested.

"Why don't you go call Johnny?" Bobby suggested.

"He's on vacation," Gemma replied.

"Since when?" Bobby exclaimed.

"Since I called him five minutes ago and he said he was on vacation!" Gemma retorted.

"Hmph," Bobby smirked.

"That better not be the 'long distance relationship' hmph!" Gemma warned." Because hello?! You're girlfriend lives in Genosha! _Ooh! I'm Lorna! I live in Genosha! I'm shy! Now I'm brave! My hair looks like I went rolling around in a field and got grass stains on it!_"

Bobby's mouth gaped open.

Gemma stuck her tongue out.

"Wanna go see a movie?" Bobby suggested casually.

"Yeah," Gemma shrugged.

"Unbelievable!" Rogue threw her hands up as she followed them.

* * *

"Yeah, I seriously have no idea where we're gonna stay. Any chance you could send Vicki over? She's busy huh? Well thanks anyway. I gotta go now because I'm pretty sure Kitty'll explode if I use up anymore of her credit, see ya tomorrow!" Lindsay giggled as she hung up the phone.

"Finally!" Gambit exclaimed.

"Thanks Kitty, I feel better now," Lindsay hugged her friend, ignoring Gambit's comment.

"No problem. Hey I think the guys are gonna go see a movie, wanna go?" Kitty quizzed.

"Yeah sure," Lindsay nodded.

"Great, I'll go get Peter and Forge," Kitty smiled excitedly.

"I don't know where we're gonna go," Lindsay turned to Gambit.

"We could go stay at my house, it's about time you met my parents anyway," Gambit suggested.

"It, it is?" Lindsay looked slightly freaked."I, I don't make good first impressions. Just ask Bobby,"

"I dunno what you just said, but you are too!" Bobby retorted.

"See, why would he say that if he didn't hate me?!" Lindsay insisted.

"Well . . . . ," Gemma smirked.

"Let's keep the language PG13 shall we?" Kitty interrupted.

"But no one here's under 13," Bobby pointed out.

"Max! Tilde! Come here a sec!" Kitty called and the two kids came running."Now there is,"

"Touché," Bobby complimented.

"Uh huh, can we go now?" Rogue looked bored.

"Okay stroppy pants but you're driving," Bobby grinned.

"NO!" Kitty and Forge shouted.

"Forge!" Rogue yelled angry.

"Sorry Rogue, but . . . . you drive like a maniac," Forge said the last part quickly.

"And we actually wanna _see_ the movie this time," Kitty backed him up.

"Fine, let Gemma drive, she wanted to be the center of attention anyway," Rogue grumbled.

"Only because we've all been sucked into the Lindsay and Gambit power hour show," Gemma growled.

"Excuse me?!" Lindsay made vines come out of the ground that grabbed the others to stop them from fighting.

"Crap did I say that out loud?" Gemma questioned.

The others nodded.

"Well this is awkward," Gemma smiled uneasily.

Wolverine's motorcycle radio turned on and There For Tomorrow's 'A little faster' began to play.

"You think that I like being captured every day?! Having my family ripped apart at the seams?! What the hell Gemma?!" Lindsay shouted.

"You're not the only one who's had it rough you know! I got ripped away from my own time and my best friends!" Gemma shot back.

"Hey Gemma? Ever think that saying you got ripped away from your best friends might insult the rest of us?!" Bobby joined in.

"Yeah!" Kitty agreed.

"And you guys aren't the only ones who've had it bad! Hello?! Couldn't touch anyone until a few weeks ago! Never had a real family!" Rogue yelled.

"My parents no longer want me at home!" Bobby pitched in his own story of woe.

"Moved from my family in Russia!" Peter nodded.

"Cyborg!" Forge pointed at his foot.

"Okay! Everybody has problems! We get it! You're all misfits! Now would you all please just shut up? We're trying to figure out where the heck we're all gonna stay!" Emma screamed suddenly.

Everyone went quiet and they all looked at Emma.

"Thank you," Emma growled, turning to continue her conversation with Logan, Hank, Jean, Scott and Ororo.

"Wow Emma, didn't know you had it in you," Logan smirked.

"I've had more than my share of teenagers Logan. The Massachusetts Academy was no picnic," Emma replied, then added, "Apart from when we had the annual picnic, but even still!"

"Um, we could all go stay at my house," Gambit offered.

"Or we could go camping, all sorts of cool things happen in the woods, anybody here seen 'Without a paddle'?" Lindsay suggested quickly, but the others just gave her strange looks."Help me out Gemma,"

"Seth Green was in it, you know, from Buffy the Vampire slayer? No? Nothing? And that guy who played Shaggy in the live action Scooby Doo movies was in it too? Are you kidding me?!" Gemma threw a tantrum then whispered to Lindsay, "We're crashing and burning,"

"Keep going," Lindsay motioned for her to continue.

"Well what about that film . . . . you know, where those people went to that place . . . . ," Gemma trailed off.

"Yeah, my favorite part was when that thing happened, and when they went to that other place," Bobby mocked.

"Bobby," Lindsay whispered angrily.

"Oh c'mon, that was pure gold," Bobby whispered back with a smirk.

"What are you two whispering about?" Kitty quizzed.

"Going to the movies. We were gonna do that remember?" Bobby answered, then whispered to Lindsay, "See, I'm helping,"

"Barely," Lindsay rolled her eyes.

"Is that 'thank you' in Lindsay-ease?" Bobby grinned.

"If you don't shut up, I'll teach you what 'My eye! My eye! I just got punched in the eye!' means in Lindsay-ease," Lindsay warned.

"Ooh, I'm scared now," Bobby teased.

"Oh you should be," Lindsay replied as they went into a 'very lame insults' fight.

"BE QUIET!" Emma shouted, silencing everyone."We are most certainly are not going to camp outside! If it's a choice between Gambit's place and a muddy, wet campsite, we are going to Gambit's house! And that's final!"

The others looked once again, looked slightly shocked, but did as they were told, grabbed what was left of their stuff and piled into the X-Jet, Lindsay, Gemma, Bobby, Kitty and Rogue hanging behind.

"I'm so not ready for this," Lindsay sighed.

"Meeting the parents? Johnny's met mine," Gemma pointed out.

"Yeah, but that's because they've fought side by side with him in battle," Lindsay reminded her.

"I'm with Lindsay on this one. I've only met Magneto because we were fighting," Bobby nodded.

"Gambit's met your family," Gemma continued, then instantly wishing she hadn't.

"Don't call that jerk my family," Lindsay growled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to . . . . ," Gemma started.

"Just leave it," Lindsay insisted, before another fight could break out.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, I mean we'll be there too," Kitty put her arm reassuringly around her friend.

Lindsay glanced at Bobby."That really doesn't help Kitty,"

* * *

"Remy!" Gambit's grandmother shouted as she saw the X-Men getting off the jet.

"Hi mom," Gambit smiled as the white haired woman gave him a huge bear hug.

"So where's this new girlfriend of yours? You said she was pretty so . . . . you?" the woman smiled as she pointed Gemma and then gave her a hug."Welcome to the family!"

Gemma's cheeks went bright red, and Bobby was about to laugh until he saw Lindsay's face.

He put his arm protectively around Lindsay's shoulders, trying to comfort her, which made Lindsay roll her eyes, but she was grinning.

"Um no Mrs. Le Beau, it's not me, I'm just a friend," Gemma blushed frantically.

"Oh, sorry dear," Mrs. LeBeau beamed as she took a second glance at her lodgers."Then you?"

Her eyes turned to Rogue, but then she saw Forge holding her hand, so the old woman turned to Kitty, who was holding Peter's hand, and then she looked puzzled.

Lindsay shrugged Bobby's arm off her shoulders and began walking towards the jet, muttering something about getting luggage.

Bobby narrowed his eyes at the old woman, though not entirely sure why he was feeling so 'big brothery' about Lindsay all of a sudden, and then took off after her.

"So where is she Remy?" the old woman looked confused.

"Getting luggage," Gambit sighed.

Mrs. Le Beau looked embarrassed."Oh my,"

* * *

Bobby and Gemma sat on the porch of Gambit's house, watching something in black and white on the old TV.

"So how's Lindsay?" Gemma asked, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Pretty angry. She re-decorated the X-Jet with black vines. It looks like someone set a garden on fire," Bobby replied, doing the same.

"I hope first impressions aren't everything," Gemma smiled.

"I tried to tell her that Mrs. Le Beau was old and that she probably didn't have good eye site," Bobby shrugged.

"And what did she say?" Gemma actually looked away from the TV this time.

"She gave me a funny look and asked if I just paid her a compliment," Bobby grinned.

"What did you say?" Gemma quizzed.

"I asked her if she was weirded out because she didn't get many. Then I asked if she wanted me to take a picture so she could cherish the moment," Bobby smirked."And then I got her to laugh,"

"Hey guys what's up?" Rogue waved as she, Forge, Kitty, Peter and Lindsay came outside.

"Black and white TV. How's moody?" Bobby beamed innocently at Lindsay.

"She didn't hear that, she's telepathically talking to Brad," Gemma answered for her as the five friends sat down."And it's one heck of a 'colourful' conversation,"

"What happened to the days when people used to use phones to talk," Forge questioned rhetorically."Mutants have ruined technology,"

"Well you're living proof machines and mutants can live together," Rogue giggled.

"Yeah, you know that saying, 'We're all part of one body?'" Bobby mocked.

"That's from 'An Inspector Calls'," Lindsay joined the conversation.

"The guy on the TV said it five minutes ago," Bobby shrugged.

"Then I guess you know what you're watching now," Lindsay answered.

"No what?" Bobby requested stupidly, which made his friends face palm."What?!"

"Never mind dumbo," Gemma rolled her eyes.

"Oh you guys are _sooooooo_ nice," Bobby huffed.

"Do you want me to put my arm 'protectively around you _big brother_?" Lindsay teased.

"I was _trying_ to comfort you," Bobby insisted.

"Hey," Remy waved as he came outside."Lindsay, my mom wants to meet her 'New daughter in law,' her words not mine,"

"Okay. You better get going Gemma," Lindsay replied coldly.

"Ouch, I think I'm getting frost bite just sitting next to you," Bobby grinned.

"Lindsay, my grandma was just being . . . . okay I honestly don't know what to say. That was harsh," Gambit admitted.

"Uh, yeah," Lindsay nodded sarcastically.

"Lindsay please. I . . . . ," Remy began.

"Remy, there's a phone call for you," Remy's brother interrupted, coming out of the house.

"Can it wait?" Gambit quizzed.

"Well, mom says that Sophia _Bella_ needs some help on her farm since her daughter, _Donna,_ has gone off with her _husband_," Remy seemed to understand what his brother was saying and instantly got up.

"Who's Sophia?" Lindsay asked.

"No-one she's . . . . ," Remy began.

"Remy! Belladonna's coming over! Now!" Gambit sister called as she ran outside.

"I thought she was on the phone," Gambit looked confused.

"I thought Sophia Bella was on the phone about her daughter Donna . . . . ," Bobby trailed off.

"Okay what's going on? Your brother emphasized three words, and one of them was husband," Lindsay looked angry.

"Simple my dear," a voice called from behind them. Everyone turned to see a blonde woman clad in battle armor.

"Who are you?" Gemma questioned.

"My name is Belladonna. I am Remy's wife," Belladonna replied.

* * *

They all sat there, unsure what to say, or do.

Suddenly a huge purple monster appeared.

"How, haven't seen Britney since yesterday," Lindsay commented casually, with a hint of anger in her voice."I must be really mad,"

The others slowly looked at her, waiting for a reaction.

Lindsay had expected this, when people hurt her, they were always wanting a reaction, and over time, she'd learned that if she showed no emotion, those people wouldn't get a reaction, and it they didn't, they couldn't win.

She blinked at them.

"Uh . . . . , um . . . . erm," Bobby tried to find something to say.

The purple monster didn't seem to be doing anything either, just standing there, waiting for the raven haired girl to show some emotion, so it could mirror it.

"I better make sure she doesn't destroy anything," Lindsay decided.

She got up, walked over to the monster, then two vines shot out of the ground, grabbed her arms, and pushed her up onto the monster's face so she could talk to it.

"I can't believe you!" Gemma growled at Gambit as she went into the house and stormed up to her room.

Then the others knew what to do.

If Lindsay wasn't going to show some emotion, they'd show it for her.

One by one, the teens shot Gambit angry glares and went into the house, some ready to leave if it became necessary.

"So darling, who's that?" Belladonna pointed up at Lindsay.

* * *

Lindsay liked being up in the sky, this way, if she showed emotion, no one would be there to see it. She took a deep breath, then yelled, "! Jerk! Lying two-timing jerk!"

She sighed happily, having gotten some of the anger out of her, and the monster decreased in size, then disappeared fully.

Slowly the vines lowered her to the ground, then withdrew into the earth.

Lindsay began to walk back into the house.

"Lindsay, I can . . . . ," Gambit started.

"Don't bother," Lindsay interrupted, not bothering to look at him as she neared the door.

"If you think you can steal my husband . . . . ," Belladonna began.

"Back off," Lindsay replied simply as she went inside and waved her hand slightly, making black vines with red thorns grab Belladonna and throw her against a tree.

She walked into the room and saw Gemma was sitting on the stairs, drinking a can of coke, presumably waiting for her.

"Hey," she waved casually.

Lindsay smiled, Gemma understood how to handle Lindsay's seemingly emotionless attitude.

"Hey," she sat down beside her and Gemma produced another can from her pocket.

"Want some?" she quizzed.

"Yeah, thanks," Lindsay smiled again.

"So, when I'm angry, I get sarcastic. When you're angry, you get tough. When I'm sad, I watch the most sappy rom-coms I can find, or work out. What do you wanna do?" Gemma asked.

"Cry. Leave," Lindsay answered.

"We'll stick with the first one for now," Gemma grinned."That way we can have ice-cream,"

Lindsay laughed, despite herself, but then started crying.

"Wow, that quick? Lucky I came prepared," Gemma beamed sympathetically as she teleported some ice-cream from the kitchen and gave Lindsay a hug.

Once again Lindsay laughed, until she heard the door begin to open.

On instinct, Gemma turned both herself, Lindsay, and the tub of ice-cream, invisible.

Gambit walked through the door, Belladonna is toe.

"So how are we going to deal with this, _problem_?" Belladonna questioned.

"What, _problem_," Gambit retorted.

"Well I must say Remy, I was a little hurt when I heard you not only returned without telling me, but also brought a _girl_ with you," Belladonna smiled wickedly."Is that any way to treat your wife?"

"Belle, when I left, I left to get a fresh start," Remy replied.

"Leaving doesn't change the fact that _we_ are married," Belladonna growled.

"Well as _I_ recall, it was a forced marriage," Gambit pointed out.

"And as _I_ recall, you were so in love with me you didn't mind," Belladonna argued.

"I really don't wanna hear this," Lindsay whispered to Gemma.

"Lindsay?" Gambit called, which made her freeze.

'_**That's what telepathy is for,'**_ Gemma smirked.

"What did you say?" Belladonna demanded.

"Nothing, I just thought I heard someone," Gambit sighed."Let's go talk somewhere else,"

Gambit walked into another room, Belladonna following him.

"I don't wanna hang around here anymore," Lindsay frowned.

"Okay, we'll go out in a bit," Gemma smiled."Now let's finished off this tub of ice-cream, don't wanna waste it,"

* * *

Bobby sat in his room, angry at Gambit, when suddenly his phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Bobby, it's Lorna," Lorna informed.

"Oh, hey what's up?" Bobby smiled.

"I think we should break up. We don't see each other much, and we've only been on one date. Long distance relationships are hard, and that's for people who've known each other for a while," Lorna explained.

"But . . . . ," Bobby began.

"I think it's better to end this now. I'm sorry, it's not you, and it's not me, it's bad timing. I'm sorry," Lorna continued, and then she hung up.

Bobby still held the phone to his ear, his hand refusing to believe Lorna's had just dumped him.

Kitty walked into the room."What's up with you?"

"Lorna just dumped me," Bobby replied.

"Aw, man that sucks," Kitty commented, sitting beside him.

"Thanks Kit, you always know what to say," Bobby answered sarcastically.

"Oh right, sorry. Lorna's horrible. She's mean and nasty and . . . . ," Kitty began to rant.

"Made a lot of sense," Bobby sighed.

"Ooh, I hate it when break ups make sense," Kitty frowned.

Bobby smiled.

"Do you wanna play one your game boy now? That normally cheers you up," Kitty grinned.

"Yeah, it does, thanks Kit," Bobby beamed, then he stared at her for a moment.

"What?" Kitty looked confused.

"Nothing, it's just . . . . you're really beautiful," Bobby complimented.

"Thank you," Kitty blushed.

"No, I mean like crazy beautiful," Bobby continued.

"I, I don't know what to say I . . . . ," Kitty started.

She stopped talking as Bobby kissed her.

"Wow," Kitty flushed.

* * *

Peter walked along the hallway unhappily.

He didn't know Lindsay hadn't known Lindsay for very long, but felt he had become friends with her and was very angry at what Gambit had done.

'_I will talk to Katya about this,'_ he decided as he walked to her room.

He walked past Bobby's on the way and was going to continue walking until he saw something. Something very bad.

"Wow," Kitty flushed as she and Bobby pulled apart.

Peter stood frozen for a moment and then . . . . ,

"Peter?" Kitty exclaimed.

Colossus quickly spun on his heel and walked swiftly away.

"Peter wait!" Kitty yelled from the doorway.

Peter held back tears as he quickened up.

He wasn't one of those macho guys who didn't want to appear weak, but he did not want Kitty to see him crying now.

He walked down the stairs and saw Lindsay and Gemma sitting chatting.

"Hey Pete," Gemma smiled, but the smile was not returned."What's wrong?"

"I just saw Katya kissing Bobby," he replied sadly as he sat down next to Lindsay.

"That's earth shattering Peter. Did I mention my boyfriend's married?" Lindsay snapped.

"You win Lindsay. And for that, I am truly sorry for you," Peter looked at the ground.

"No I'm sorry," Lindsay sighed."Sorry for snapping,"

"No harm done. At least not by you," Peter grinned weakly.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Gemma asked.

"What all lonely people do when they find out they've been cheated on," Lindsay answered perkily as she got up."Go to a bar and drink our troubles away,"

"I'm up for that," Peter agreed.

"Guys, this is a bad idea," Gemma insisted, following them as they headed for the door.

"No, this is a great idea," Lindsay retorted."You should come too,"

"But I'm not lonely," Gemma pointed out.

"Thanks for rubbing it in," Peter smirked.

"Oh, sorry," Gemma apologized.

"Well here's the thing, we're going, are you coming or not?" Lindsay queried.

"Okay, but only for supervision," Gemma accepted.

Lindsay and Peter rolled their eyes.

"Alright, let's go before we all come to our senses," Lindsay grinned as they left.

* * *

Please read and review. :^)


	22. Chapter 22 : The Quest for Pizza Hut

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**Wolverine and the X-Men**

'**Gemma Logan'**

**Chapter 22**

Key:

"Normal speech,"

'_Thinking,'_

'_**Telepathic conversations,'**_

"**People having conversations about the same thing in a different place,"**

"People from the future talking to those in the present,"

"Okay, this would've gone a whole lot better if any of us was old enough to drink," Lindsay sighed.

"Gees, you think?" Gemma replied sarcastically as she, Peter and Lindsay sat around a table drinking coca-cola, as they'd been doing for the past half an hour.

"Maybe we should go home," Peter sighed.

"We don't have one. I destroyed it remember?" Lindsay reminded him, taking a swig from her glass.

"Technically, Britney destroy it," Gemma pointed out.

"We could go back to . . . . ," Peter began.

"Don't _even_ say it," Lindsay growled.

"Sorry," Peter answered sadly.

"Not your fault Pete. She's just cranky," Gemma smiled, then as Lindsay glared at her she added, "With good reason,"

"You bet there's a good reason. We've all be betrayed today," Lindsay groaned.

"Um, not all of us," Gemma said slowly and quietly.

"Okay, we get it. You're lucky," Lindsay rolled her eyes.

"Maybe we should talk to the others. Maybe it wasn't what it looked like," Gemma suggested.

"Well I don't think I need a second opinion on whether Gambit's married since both he and his wife admitted it," Lindsay moaned.

"I was talking more about Peter," Gemma informed.

"What's to talk about? He saw Kitty kissing Bobby. End of story," Lindsay insisted.

"No, not end of story if you don't wanna lose a friend," Gemma argued.

"Well I guess that's Pete's decision isn't it?" Lindsay and Gemma both looked at Peter.

After a few moments he replied, "Going home is a bad idea,"

Then they all started laughing. Maybe it was the sugar rush, maybe it was just their sense of humour, or maybe someone had spiked the drinks, but either way all three were in hysterics.

"Ooh, you know what we should do? Karaoke!" Gemma shouted.

"Right now?" Lindsay looked skeptical.

"If we can't drink, that's like the second thing you do in a bar!" Gemma exclaimed.

"I thought the second thing was throw up in the toilet," Lindsay smirked.

"No, I think that's what happens if you _do_ drink," Peter grinned.

"Got me there Pete," Lindsay smiled."So what should we sing?"

"How about 'Grow Up' by Simple Plan?" Gemma suggested.

"Okay, I'll go tell the DJ," Lindsay nodded.

"No! I will! You guys stay here!" Gemma yelled excitedly as she ran over to the DJ.

"I thought her healing factor combated sugar rushes?" Lindsay wondered aloud.

"Guess she's naturally hyper," Peter shrugged.

"All set!" Gemma informed."Oh by the way, I sighed us up for three more songs,"

"Which ones?" Lindsay asked.

"'Accidentally in love,' by Counting Crows, 'True Friend,' by Hannah Montana and 'Let's get it started,' by the Black Eyes Peas," Gemma announced.

"Accidentally in _love_?" Peter and Lindsay looked a little angry.

"Oh sorry guys. Well too late now! C'mon," Gemma smiled innocently and she pulled them onto the stage.

Lindsay, Gemma and Peter began belting out the words to 'True Friend'.

When all three had finished singing and took breaths before starting to sing again, Lindsay whispered to Gemma, "I thinks that 40 year old guy over there is making eyes at me,"

They both shivered and laughed it off.

Next came a very lame version of 'Let's get it started' during which Gemma clapped her hands in the air and tried to get everyone else in the bar to do the same, which failed miserably.

"Hey guys, I gotta go to the bathroom. Back in a sec," Gemma waved as she rushed to the restroom.

"She's gotta be kidding! Leaving during the next song!" Lindsay rolled her eyes, but she was beginning to panic.

"Maybe we should just slowly move off the stage and no one'll notice," Peter suggested, but then as he scanned the bar he saw all ways of the stage were blocked by a crowd that had gathered slowly through the duration of their two performances.

And then the dreaded music came on.

"So she said what's the problem baby?  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love, love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it," Lindsay nervously began to sing.

"How much longer will it take to cure this?  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love, love,  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love," Peter joined in.

"Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love," they both sang.

"So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love," Lindsay continued.

"Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love," Peter carried on the next verse.

"These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no  
Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love  
Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love

We're accidentally in love

Accidentally in love x7

Accidentally,

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,

I'm in Love, I'm in Love,

I'm in Love, I'm in Love,

Accidentally x2

Come on, come on

Spin a little tighter

Come on, come on

And the world's a little brighter

Come on, come on

Just get yourself inside her

Love...I'm in love!" Lindsay and Peter sung together.

"Wow! You guys were awesome!" Gemma squealed as she came on stage.

"You heard from the bathroom?" Lindsay raised an eyebrow.

"Not exactly. I came out when you started the second verse, but I just decided to let you guys sing the whole thing," Gemma revealed.

"Why?" Lindsay asked curiously.

"Because you were awesome! Did I or did I not just say that?!" Gemma complimented."Wanna do another?"

Lindsay and Peter looked cunningly at each other and then went over to the DJ.

Fine minutes later Gemma was singing Akon's 'Lonely'.

When she was finished Gemma jumped down off the stage and walked back to the table where her friends were sitting waving at her and sniggering.

"Well that was painful to watch," Lindsay smirked.

"You think it was painful to watch? Try being up there," Gemma folded her arms in the huff.

"Aw, that was a bit harsh. What can we do to make you feel better?" Peter quizzed.

"Buy me a bag of crisps? I'm starved," Gemma grinned.

"Sold," Peter smiled as he went up to the counter.

"You know this has actually been pretty fun," Lindsay commented.

"Of course it has, it was my idea," Gemma boasted.

"No, it was my idea," Lindsay reminded her.

"You doubted your own idea?" Gemma raised her eyebrows.

"Well going to a bar and not being able to drink kid of puts a downer on it," Lindsay shrugged.

"Hey, wanna go for pizza or something when Peter gets back?" Gemma suggested.

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry too," Lindsay nodded as Peter came back empty handed.

"Sorry, no crisps let," he apologized.

"No problem, we're going for dinner now anyway," Gemma assured him.

"Where are we going?" Peter questioned.

"For a walk, since neither of us has actually been to New Orleans before," Gemma giggled.

"What if we don't find anything?" Peter queried.

"Then I teleport us to the Pizza Hut back in Westchester," Gemma laughed."Actually, I will do that. I've got an idea on how to fix the mansion,"

Lindsay and Peter looked at each other with confused expressions, but agreed.

* * *

Kitty and Bobby sat in his room, unsure of what to say or do.

"I, I'm sorry Kitty. I wrecked my relationship and now I've ruined yours," Bobby apologized.

"Don't. Just, don't apologize. It just makes this harder," Kitty sighed.

"Makes what harder?" Bobby looked confused.

"The fact that I liked it," Kitty groaned.

"Huh?" Bobby looked even more confused.

"Bobby, I've liked you since the day the X-Men re-formed. But when Peter started calling me saying he was coming back, I guess I just made myself forget about you for a while. But that kiss . . . . . it brought everything back," Kitty explained.

There was a short pause.

"So what happens now?" Bobby requested.

"If Peter hasn't already dumped me in his mind, I'll break up with him," Kitty replied.

"And what happens with us?" Bobby looked sad, but a glint of hope was in his eye.

"Well that depends on one thing," Kitty looked him in the eyes.

"What?" Bobby queried.

"Do you like me back?" Kitty quizzed.

"Duh! I've liked you since even before the X-Men broke up. I just didn't say anything because you were with Peter," Bobby grinned.

"Then I guess the next thing to do is to tell the others," Kitty stood up and they both headed for the door.

"Couldn't just let them figure it out on their own?" Bobby pleaded.

Kitty raised an eyebrow.

"No," Bobby heaved a sigh, then he looked at the door."You first,"

* * *

In the blink of an eye Gemma, Lindsay and Peter were back at the ruins of their house.

"Right, first things first," Gemma began to explode the rubble.

"But we might be able to salvage some stuff," Lindsay pointed out.

"If my plan works, we won't need to," Gemma countered.

"If," Lindsay argued.

"Just bear with me," Gemma begged."Okay, now Lindsay, make the mansion, but out of vines.

Lindsay took a deep breath then put her hands on the ground.

Slowly black vines came out of the ground and began to form a house shape.

"Are you okay?" Peter looked worried.

"Just taking . . . . a bit more . . . . energy than . . . . I thought," Lindsay replied as she began to glow gold."If I can manage to heal myself and get more energy I might be able to . . . . ,"

The vines finished forming the house and everything in it and Lindsay fell to the ground.

"Peter, watch her. I'm gonna go get Brad and Vicki," Gemma ordered.

"You got it," Peter nodded as Gemma teleported and then reappeared with Brad and Vicki.

" . . . . doing?" Brad asked as if finishing a sentence.

"What I'm doing is bringing you to help us," Gemma answered angrily.

"Whoa, what happened to _you_?" Brad cringed as he spotted Lindsay.

"Shut up," Lizzie growled, beginning to regain her strength.

"Vicki, can you make those vines into the mansion?" Gemma quizzed.

"Uh, sure," Vicki smiled, not actually knowing whether she could or not."Okay I dunno. I'll give it a shot,"

Vicki gestured towards the vines and they began to change into the mansion.

"Urgh! Man this takes a lot out of ya," Vicki groaned.

"Tell me about it," Lindsay smiled weakily from where Peter was helping her.

"I, I don't think I can keep this up," Vicki looked seriously ill.

"What do we do?!" Peter panicked.

"Not we. Me," Lindsay replied as she sent a golden healing glow towards Vicki.

"Hey that rhymed," Gemma grinned.

"So not the time," Lindsay moaned.

Gradually, Vicki began to look healthier.

When she'd finished making the house an actual house, Vicki was thrown forward as the healing ray, now not being drained by power loss propelled her.

"What the heck was that?!" Brad demanded as he picked checked she was okay.

"Healing backlash," Lindsay answered sarcastically." How am I supposed to know?!"

"They're you're powers," Brad pointed out.

"Oh so I'm now the expert in healing? Just hand me my PHD and medical license and I'll head down to the hospital," Lindsay barked.

"That's not a bad idea actually. Think of all the people who you could help," Gemma suggested.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure the prudes down there are just itching to be treated by a _mutant_ doctor," Lindsay spat."And I don't want any attention from the marties. I've had my fill of the MRD,"

She said the last part with added darkness.

"So . . . . Pizza Hut?" Peter offered, changing the subject.

"Sure," Gemma shrugged."You guys wanna come?"

"No, we've gotta get back to the base. You know we were actually working on something," Brad reminded Gemma.

"Oh, right," Gemma slapped her forehead.

Suddenly a portal appeared in front of them and Blink, Mystique and Magneto stepped out.

"What the blazes is going on here?!" Magneto shouted, then he spotted Gemma."_You_,"

"Calm down Eric. We just needed a little help with _renovations_," Lindsay called from her spot on the floor.

"What did they do to you?" Magneto requested angrily as he walked over to her.

"Nothing, I just got a little drained of power. Same as Vicki," Lindsay replied as Peter and Magneto helped her to stand up.

"Not only did you kidnap my teammates, but you drained them of power?!" Magneto bellowed.

"Calm. Down," Lindsay stated."Nobody got hurt, at least, not for too long,"

"Fine," Magneto muttered."Blink, open another portal. Brad, Raven, Vicki, get in it,"

"What? No hugs all around this time?" Brad smirked at Lindsay.

"Oh I'm sorry Brad, do you feel lonely without me hanging out with you guys?" Lindsay cooed.

"It's a lot more peaceful. And there's a lot less monsters," Brad retorted as Lindsay hugged him, Mystique, Vicki and Magneto.

"No, there's a lot less scaly monsters. You still fill the monster quota," Lindsay teased.

"Later Buffy," Brad waved as the five mutants disappeared.

"Bye, bye Angel," Lindsay grinned.

"What's with the whole Buffy/Angel thing?" Gemma questioned.

"Inside joke. So we going for pizza or what?" Lindsay exclaimed, her stomach growling in unison.

"Yeah. Hey you can pick me up a bag of crisps on the way!" Gemma snickered."Do you think we should buy some shopping?"

"Yeah, refrigerator might be back, but it's probably not stocked," Lindsay nodded.

"Do you think we should've told someone we were going out?" Peter asked.

"It's a little late for that now Pete," Lindsay shrugged.

"Besides, they probably won't even have noticed we left," Gemma insisted.

* * *

"Has anybody seen Gemma?" Rogue quizzed Beast, Storm, Emma and Logan who were sitting in Gambit's living room."Or Peter? Or Lindsay?"

"Peter's missing?" Kitty asked as she, Forge and Bobby came into the room.

"Gemma's missing?!" Logan growled.

"Okay let's just all calm down. When was the last time anyone saw them?" Emma questioned.

"I saw Gemma sitting on the stairs," Bobby answered.

"I saw Lindsay talking to Britney," Forge replied.

"Who's Britney?" Beast requested.

"The giant purple monster that comes out when Lindsay's angry," Bobby informed."Boy that sounded odd,"

"I saw Peter running down the hallway," Kitty looked guilty.

"How were they when you say them?" Emma continued her investigation.

"Gemma seemed fine," Bobby shrugged.

"Are you sure?!" Wolverine demanded.

"Logan!" Emma shouted.

"Well we all know Lindsay was angry," Forge stated as if it was obvious, which for everyone but the adults it was.

"Why was Lindsay angry?" Storm looked worried.

"Gambit's married," Rogue gritted her teeth as she said that.

"WHAT?!" Wolverine exclaimed, standing up in fury.

"LOGAN! Sit down and wait until we've gone through everything we know before we start cutting people in half," Emma ordered.

"Fine, I'll wait till you're all done _talking_ before I rip Gambit limb from limb," Wolverine complied.

Emma frowned. Normally she thought the way Wolverine fathered all the teens was sweet, but it was annoying her now."How was Peter when you saw him Kitty?"

"Sad. Maybe angry too," Kitty kept her eyes glued to the floor.

"Why would Pete be . . . . ," Logan trailed off as he saw that Bobby was holding Kitty's hand."Oh _come _on! Are there any decent guys on this team?!"

"Forge," Rogue pointed at her cyborg boyfriend.

"Congratulations Forge. You're the favourite for now. Don't screw it up," Logan informed.

Forge looked worriedly at Rogue but the red head just smiled.

"Okay, so Lindsay and Peter were angry, and Gemma was fine. This doesn't add up," Beast suggested.

"Maybe Lindsay and Peter went to go do something stupid and Gemma went along to make sure they were okay," Rogue shrugged.

"Where would they go to do something stupid?" Storm wondered aloud.

Wolverine grimaced."Is there a bar around here?"

"Only you could come to that conclusion so quickly," Emma smirked.

* * *

"Mmmmmmmm! I love pineapple pizza," Lindsay grinned as she, Gemma and Peter sat in Pizza Hut.

"So do you think we should head back to New Orleans after this?" Gemma quizzed.

"Oh yeah, so looking forward to that," Lindsay rolled her eyes.

"We have to go back sometime," Gemma pointed out.

"If they were worried, don't you think they would've called?" Lindsay countered.

"I'm sorry Lindsay, but I have to side with Gemma," Peter apologized.

"Don't apologize Pete. I know we have to go back. I just don't want to. But when we get there, can we just tell them we fixed the mansion and leave? Hanging around is really not high on my priorities list right now," Lindsay sighed."Plus I just remembered something,"

"What?" Gemma asked.

"I left my little brother there," Lindsay grinned.

"Ooh, that's bad. Let's go," Gemma smiled.

They began to leave when suddenly a big muscley guy stepped in front of Gemma.

"Got a problem lardo?" Lindsay growled.

"Lindsay! I'm sorry, what my friend means is, could you please move. We're trying to leave," Peter requested politely.

"Why don't you stay a while?" the man beamed slyly at Gemma.

"Because I'm done eating," Gemma replied, getting a little impatient.

"Well I think you should hang around," the man insisted.

"And who died and made you the king of Burger King?!" Gemma folded her arms.

"King of Burger King?" Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Sounded better in your head didn't it?" Lindsay smirked.

"Little bit," Gemma giggled.

"Excuse me, I'm talking," the reminded the three friends of his presence.

A black vine slowly wound its way up out of the ground a cover the man's mouth.

"And now you're not," Lindsay informed.

"And now we're leaving, bye!" Gemma waved as she teleported at three of them outside.

"We make a pretty good team," Lindsay complimented.

"Yeah, GLP force," Peter teased.

"How about Gemma Force? Can't you see it?!" Gemma motioned to the sky.

"See what?" Lindsay cocked her head to one side as if it would somehow allow her to see this magical vision.

"Okay, so there's nothing there, but we could be LEGENDARY!" Gemma exclaimed.

"Someone's been watching too much 'How I met your mother," Lindsay mocked.

"Hey! That's like the best show ever!" Gemma protested.

"Isn't it just?" Peter agreed.

"I'm more of a 'That 70's Show' fan," Lindsay shrugged.

"Yeah, that's a pretty cool show too," Peter nodded as Gemma teleported them back to New Orleans, and outside Gambit's house, much to all their dismay.

"Who's first?" Gemma sighed as they stood in front of the door.

Lindsay and Peter looked at their feet.

"Well somebody has to go," Gemma pointed out, but there was no reply."Oh fine I'll go first!"

Just as Gemma was about to open the door, it was flung open.

"Okay we'll just check every bar in New Orleans then!" Emma growled at Wolverine as she and the rest of the X-Men stood at the door.

"Well what's your amazing idea then?!" Wolverine grunted.

Then they both looked down at the pile of three teenagers in front of them, the surprise of the door opening causing them to jump back and trip over.

"Open my eyes," Emma smirked.

"Oh shut it," Wolverine groaned."Where have you lot been! And if the answer is drinking, I swear I'll . . . . ,"  
"We went to a bar, realised we were under aged, drank lots of coca-cola, got a sugar rush, sang karaoke, re-built the mansion, went to Burger King, got hit on a guy old enough to be my granddad, and then returned here," Gemma answered."So who wants to go home?"

"Bar?!" Emma folded her arms.

"Old guy?!" Wolverine looked angry.  
"Karaoke?!" Rogue grinned.

"We can go home?!" Jean sighed happily.

"Lindsay!" Max screamed as he ran up to his sister and hugged her leg.

"Eh heh, about leaving you . . . . ," Lindsay began awkwardly, but she stopped when she realised her brother didn't care that she'd left, he was just happy she was back.

"You! You're back?!" Belladonna yelled as she pushed her way through the door, knocking Lindsay, Gemma and Peter once again to the ground, Max included since he was still holding on to Lindsay's leg.

"Is anyone else's butt starting to hurt?" Gemma moaned, making Lindsay and Peter nod.

"Gambit is my husband! And he is most certainly not coming back with you lot!" Belladonna informed.

"Is that a promise?" Lindsay answered.

"Belle, what's going on . . . . oh," Gambit trailed off as he saw Lindsay."Um Wolverine, I've decided to stay in New Orleans with my family and Bella, when the mansion's fixed that is,"  
"The mansion's fixed," Peter replied coldly.

"When? How?" Gambit looked surprised.

"When we went home, and it was my idea," Gemma continued, with the same cold tone, something about their little adventure causing Lindsay, Peter and Gemma to become closer friends, perhaps even best friends.

"So, what you're saying is . . . . ," Gambit started.

"We don't have to stay in New Orleans anymore?!" Jean shouted excitedly.

"Oh thank God! Everyone on the X-Jet!" Emma joined in.

"You heard her people! Move it or lose it!" Jean ordered as she and Emma ushered the X-Men onto the jet, agreeing on something for once, leaving only Lindsay.

Gambit and Lindsay stared at each other for a moment, and then both said one word.

"Bye,"

* * *

So did you like it? New chapter: Christmas!

Please read and please review! :^)


	23. Chapter 23 : Merry Christmas!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**Wolverine and the X-Men**

'**Gemma Logan'**

**Chapter 23**

Key:

"Normal speech,"

'_Thinking,'_

'_**Telepathic conversations,'**_

"**People having conversations about the same thing in a different place,"**

"People from the future talking to those in the present,"

Hi everyone! Just wanted to say during the first scene playing Brenda Lee's 'Rocking Around The Christmas Tree,' while reading is optional, but I listened to it while writing some of this! Along with some other amazing Christmas songs!

Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Have a great Cuanza and a very fabulous New Year! :^)

* * *

The newly re-built X-Mansion was full of happiness as Brenda Lee's 'Rocking around the Christmas Tree,' played on the stereo.

Bobby and Kitty were sitting by the fire, while Peter and Forge hung decorations on the tree. Scott, Jean, Hank and Ororo were having cocoa and chatting and Max was chasing Tilde around the living room with mistletoe. Lorna, Blink, Wanda and Kurt were dancing to the music and Domino, Pietro, Blob and Avalanche stood brooding in the corner, occasionally rolling their eyes when Toad almost knocked over the Christmas tree for the millionth time. Brad, Mystique and Magneto sat on the couch talking to each other as no-one else seemed to be 'in the mood' to talk to them, plus Lindsay was in the kitchen with Rogue working on dinner. Vicki, Carlos, Lizzie, Drake, Heather and Sapphire circled the room mingling and catching up with everyone.

Meanwhile Gemma was buzzing around making sure everything was alright.

She was determined to make this the best Christmas ever since she this was the first Christmas she hadn't spent in her own time.

She wore a short sleeved red mini dress with sparkly red flats and a thick red hair band.

"How's the food coming?" Gemma asked as she popped her head in the kitchen.

"Perfect Mary Poppins," Lindsay teased as she rolled out some pastry on the kitchen top.

"It would be even more perfect if we had some extra help," Rogue informed, taking several trays of muffins out of the oven as she said it.

"Extra hands, got it," Gemma nodded as she scurried out the kitchen into the living room."Bobby! Kitty! Peter! Forge! Get over here!"

At the mention of their names, the four teens came hurrying over, regretting leaving their spots when they got there and were met by the awkward memories of Kitty and Peter's break up.

"Forge, Peter, you're off Christmas tree duty, go help Lindsay and Rogue in the kitchen! Kitty, Bobby, leave the fuzziness by the fire and finished decorating that tree! Move it, move it, move it!" Gemma ordered.

"Pulling me off one project to work on another, yep, you're Wolverine's daughter alright," Forge smirked.

"No sass Forge! We've got a job to do! Do you want to ruin Christmas?!" Gemma shouted.

"Sir no sir!" Forge saluted her.

"Then get, in, that, kitchen!" Gemma instructed, and the teens ran off to do their assigned tasks.

Suddenly the door bell rang.

Gemma walked briskly through the living room and spotted her parents fighting. As usual.

She got a mischievous look in her eye as she spotted a green plant with white berries.

* * *

"Logan! For the last time! I will not have you drinking beer and staggering around the house drunk on Christmas Eve!" Emma folded her arms.

"Emma, I have a healing factor! It is very, very hard for me to get drunk!" Logan argued.

"No beer! And no eggnog either!" Emma waggled her finger.

All of a sudden a piece of mistletoe floated ever so slightly above their heads.

They both turned around to see Gemma's hand out stretched, telekinesis obviously in use.

She waved at them with a cheeky grin on her face.

She shrugged her shoulders and her parents rolled their eyes.

Gemma shook the mistletoe expectantly.

Emma continued rolled her eyes and was very surprised when Wolverine, taking the hint, grabbed her and kissed her, making Emma blushed rapidly.

Gemma, pleased with her handiwork, proceeded to walk towards the door.

She looked in the hall mirror and fixed her hair before opening the door, where she found the Fantastic Four and Alicia on her doorstep.

"Hey!" Gemma exclaimed as she welcomed them inside."Alicia I love your hair!"

"Thank you Gemma, Susan did it for me," Alicia beamed.

Next Max and Tilde came hurrying in, almost tripping everyone up.

Tilde ran back into the living room giggling while Max just stood there.

Then he looked at Gemma with his big brown eyes and held the mistletoe up to her.

Gemma smiled and bent down to his level and kissed him on the cheek.

Max's cheeks turned red.

"Hey buddy can I borrow that for a sec?" Johnny grinned as he put his arm around Gemma.

Gemma blushed as hard as Max but then hooked her arm through Johnny's and laughed, "Just get in the living room Casanova!"

"Gemma!" Lindsay called as she ran out of the kitchen, hair covered in so much flour she looked like an eighty year old, the sight sending Brad rolling around the floor laughing."Uh huh, laugh it up! Gemma, we had a bit of a problem in the kitchen,"

Gemma unhooked her arm from Johnny's and headed hastily towards the kitchen, shouting behind her, "Just make yourselves at home!"

* * *

Gemma's mouth gaped open as she looked around the kitchen.

It looked like a snow storm had hit it.

A layer of flour covered every surface and each teen.

When she was done gawking at the sight she laughed, "What happened in here?!"

"Well, Peter tossed a bag of flour over Lindsay's head to Forge, but it spilled open on top of her and went all over the kitchen. And Lindsay thought Peter did it on purpose, so she started throwing more flour at him, and then some accidentally hit me, so I through some back and hit Forge," Rogue explained, then she added jokingly, "And the rest was a blur!"

"Did it get on the food?" Gemma looked afraid, the others looking confused as to why she was showing so much concern for the food at stopped laughing at them.

"No, the food's fine," Lindsay answered slowly.

"Phew, right, let's clean this up and get back to work. I'll go get Bobby and Kitty," Gemma announced.

"NO!" Rogue, Forge and Lindsay shouted, making Gemma unsure why, until she glanced at Peter and remembered.

"Oh, right," Gemma nodded quietly.

"I'll go see if I can force Brad, Vicki and some of the others to help," Lindsay offered.

"I'll go get a mop," Peter proposed.

"I'll go get a bucket," Rogue suggested.

"And I'll get a hover," Forge informed as they all left.

Gemma sighed as she looked around the room, but then started laughing again.

"Oh well," she shrugged as she walked to the counter, and then slipped on the flour."Ahhhhhhhh!"

Her head banged off the table, causing a bag of flour to fall on her.

"How many bags of flour do we have?!" Gemma ranted to no-one in particular.

Emma and Wolverine came in smiling happily.

"Oh my goodness! What happened in here?" Emma exclaimed.

"You okay darl'in?" Wolverine asked as he helped Gemma up.

"Yeah, just need some help clearing up," Gemma smiled hopefully.

"Er, um," Logan stammered.

Just then, Lindsay, Brad and Vicki entered the kitchen.

"Can't Vicki just turn the flour to water or something?" Brad sighed.

"But then everything would be covered in water," Lindsay pointed out.

"I've got a mop and Rogue and Forge are sitting down in the living room watching Christmas specials," Peter proclaimed.

"So not only are they skiving clean up duty, but they're also being anti-social?!" Gemma rolled her eyes.

"We'll just clean everything up without them," Lindsay smiled.

"Okay, but I really think they should be helping us," Gemma shrugged.

BANG!

"Wuh, what was that?" Vicki was almost too afraid to ask.

"I'll check it out, you guys just start clearing up. I'll be back in a sec," Lindsay nodded.

"No she won't, she's gonna leave forever," Brad smirked.

That phrase. _'Leave forever.'_ That set something off in Gemma's head that made her push her way out of the kitchen.

Her mouth dropped when she saw the sight in front of her.

Somehow, the Christmas tree had been knocked over, and Tilde, Max and Bobby looked very guilty.

"Who knocked over the Christmas Tree?!" Gemma demanded.

"Uh, it was a group effort," Bobby scratched his head nervously.

"Is the tree broken?" Lindsay quizzed.

"Uh, I think so," Kitty sighed sarcastically.

"Shove some cat litter in it Kitty, we've got a tree to fix," Lindsay replied angrily."Everyone okay with a black Christmas tree?"

The others shrugged and Lindsay took that as a go ahead.

Black vines rose out of the ground and formed a tree.

Vicki then used her powers to make it a fir tree.

"You know I've never seen a black fir tree before? This is the best Christmas ever!" Vicki exclaimed.

"Better than the year you got the black eye?" Carlos grinned.

"Keep bringing that up and I'll give you a kick in the nads," Vicki warned.

"As Mrs. Forman would say, it's Christmas, she'll give you a kick in the sleigh bells," Lindsay smirked.

"You're obsessed with 'That 70's Show' aren't you?" Gemma teased.

"Says Family Guy's number one fan?" Bobby smirked.

"Well excuse me if I don't wanna watch Futurama repeats all year round," Gemma stuck her tongue out."Now who wants to re-decorate the tree?"

Bobby raised his hand.

"Anybody?" Gemma asked, ignoring his gesture.

"Gem, I will," Bobby spoke up.

"Oh fine, but don't knock it over this time," Gemma groaned.

"I said it was a group effort!" Bobby protested.

"Yes, but they're five and thirteen," Gemma pointed out.

"Oh go clean the kitchen," Bobby moaned.

"That better not be a sexist comment," Gemma warned.

"Okay you're starting to sound worse than Emma and Wolverine, let's go clean the kitchen," Rogue interrupted quickly.

"No, why don't we let the guys go clean the kitchen," Gemma challenged.

"Wait a go genius!" Peter mocked Bobby.

"And what if we refuse to have the kitchen?" Bobby retorted.

"Then Vicki won't be the only one who got a black eye on Christmas," Gemma warned.

"Gemma, really, I don't mind," Rogue insisted.

"Chill out Rogue, they're just having a _lovers_ spat," Lindsay teased.

"Oh like we all haven't noticed the way you and Peter have been looking at each other lately," Gemma shot back.

Lindsay and Peter blushed.

"What?!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Why do you care?" Bobby demanded.

"Why did Lindsay say _lovers_ spat?" Johnny looked a little angry.

"Because I was being mean," Lindsay assured him."_Please_, who would date Bobby?"

Lorna and Kitty turned red.

Bobby still looked at Kitty expectantly.

"I, I don't. I was just shocked," Kitty defended sadly.

The room was quiet for a moment.

"So, who wants to play Jenga?" Rogue suggested.

"We've got a kitchen to clean, remember?" Forge reminded her.

"Me, Pete, Brad and Vicki'll take care of it," Lindsay offered as she pushed those mentioned towards the kitchen.

"Oh you and 'Pete' will, will you?" Kitty growled.

"Yes, they will, and you've got no problems with that right?" Bobby folded his arms.

"Well I can't just push old feelings away so quickly Bobby!" Kitty dashed out of the room crying.

"I'll go talk to her," Bobby sighed.

"No, I will. You stay put," Gemma ordered."Johnny, could you and some of the others pick up the decorations?"

"Sure Gem," Johnny nodded as he, Ben, Alicia, Susan and Reed got up."Carefully you don't knock over the tree and cause a rockslide Ben,"

"Cool it match stick," Ben warned.

"No, I prefer things hot, FLAME ON!" Johnny exclaimed as he set on fire.

"Johnny! Don't!" Susan pleaded, but it was too late. He'd accidentally burnt the new tree to ashes.

The others looked expectantly at Gemma, who only burst out laughing.

"Oh sure, you laugh when _he_ does it," Bobby frowned.

"Well _he_ hasn't given me a reason to go talk to his crying girlfriend," Gemma growled.

"That's because you're his girlfriend," Bobby pointed out.

"Yeah, then you'd be talking to yourself," Rogue thought aloud.

"Oh never mind," Gemma sighed as walked out of the room to go talk to Kitty.

"Well that was over dramatic," Bobby commented.

A black vine rose out of the ground and slapped him in the face.

"That's actually pretty cool. I mean Lindsay's in the kitchen right now and she still did that!" Bobby admired.

When he saw no-one cared he sighed at sat down.

'_You've just totally wrecked everything for yourself haven't you?' _Bobby thought to himself._ 'Oh yeah,'_

* * *

"Hey Kitty?" Gemma tapped softly on the brunette's door.

"Go away!" was the muffled reply.

Gemma slid the door gently open.

"What part of go away don't you get?" Kitty sobbed.

"The part where you're saying it. Kitty, it's Christmas Eve, you should be with the rest of us celebrating," Gemma smiled encouragingly.

"Whatever, you just want me around to make sure your Christmas is still perfect," Kitty screamed.

"Excuse me?" Gemma asked, a little taken aback by her fury.

"That's why you're making everything so great. So Christmas can be the best ever. Because this is the first one you've spent with us, and you want it to measure up to your extremely high standards," Kitty grunted.

Gemma glared at her.

"You don't get it at all do you? You winging jerk," Gemma growled, regretting the last part the minute it left her lips. She was never normally this harsh. But Kitty had made her mad. She'd pushed the first domino in the long line of Gemma's unhappiness. And when everything was knocked down, Gemma was going to blow her top.

"Wuh, what?" Kitty sniffled, surprised at Gemma.

"I don't want this to be perfect because I have high standards. Heck back in my time one of the biggest traditions we had was being attacked by Apocalypse's guards. But you _were_ half right, I wanted this to be special because I wouldn't be with the people I always spent Christmas with back in my time. Not with my usual friends and family. Do you have any idea how hard it is for me not to break down crying right now? I miss everything so much and all you do is moan about your broken relationship?! 1) I've lost more relationships than you by far and 2) You were the one who ended it anyway. You cheated on Peter with Bobby and didn't even say sorry. Do you even know how bad he was hurting that night we went to the bar? Do you? And now you have the mordacity to begrudge him liking Lindsay? I came up here to cheer you up. But it seems the only thing you're in desperate need of right now is a reality check!" Gemma barked, tears running down her face as she left the room and slammed the door behind her, leaving a very confused Kitty behind.

* * *

Gemma stormed down the stairs back to the living room, wiping away her tears so no one would know she'd been crying.

"Is Kitty okay?" Bobby asked.

"Who cares?!" Gemma growled as she headed towards the kitchen, steam practically coming out of her ears, her face red with anger.

"Gemma are you okay?" Lindsay requested, coming out from behind the counter where she'd been talking to Peter.

"No," she answered simply.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Peter quizzed.

"No," Gemma repeated.

"Do you want some eggnog?" Forge joked, but the others waved their hands for him to shut up.

"Yes," Gemma replied, shocking the others.

"Gemma, I don't think that's such a . . . . ," Rogue began.

"No Rogue, I'll get her some," Lindsay interrupted, with a look in her eye that told Peter she had a plan.

Lindsay walked to the cupboard while Peter tried talking to Gemma again as a distraction.

She grabbed two bottles, one filled with eggnog, the other coca cola.

She poured the eggnog down the sink and pour the cola in the empty bottle in it's place, then handed the cola filled eggnog bottle to Gemma.

"Here you go," Lindsay smiled.

Gemma downed it quickly.

Rogue, who was uninformed of the plan, pulled Lindsay to one side.

"Lindsay, how could you give her that?!" Rogue whispered angrily.

"Rogue relax it's not . . . . ," Lindsay started.

"No I will not relax!" Rogue growled.

"Rogue," Lindsay called her name.

"What?!" Rogue gritted her teeth.

"It's cola," Lindsay replied.

Rogue flushed a little in embarrassment.

"Oh," Rogue smiled.

Lindsay laughed a little at Rogue's redness.

"What's so funny?" Forge asked.

"Nothing," Rogue grinned knowingly.

"Girls are weird," Forge told Peter.

"I feel much better now," Gemma announced.

"Better enough to talk about it?" Lindsay questioned hopefully.

"Don't push it," Gemma sighed happily.

"Please?" Rogue put on the puppy dog face.

"No the puppy dog face," Gemma covered her eyes jokingly.

"Uh huh," Rogue nodded.

"Okay fine," Gemma gave in."Long story short, Kitty made me mad. I shouted and gave her a ,uch needed reality check, then I left and slammed the door,"

"You shouted at someone who was crying?" Rogue looked shocked.

"What did she say?" Lindsay asked.

"That I wanted everything to be . . . . you know I really don't feel like saying it again," Gemma answered.

"Doesn't this place have CCTV? We could watch the tapes," Lindsay suggested.

"This place had CCTV of all the girl's rooms?" Forge's eyes sparkled.

"Pervert," Rogue elbowed him.

"There's probably a password to keep _certain_ people from watching," Gemma informed.

"Like the MRD?" Forge asked.

"Suuuuurrrrrreeeee. The MRD," Rogue spat.

"I should be able to get the password from one of the others," Gemma offered.

"INTEROGATION?!" Forge exclaimed excitedly.

"Telepathy," Gemma corrected as they all went to Beast's office.

Gemma typed the password into the control panel that she'd retrieved from Hank's mind and found the video.

The others watched in awe at the screen.

"I can't believe Kitty said that," Rogue gasped.

"I can't believe you called her a winging jerk!" Lindsay held her hand up for a high five.

The others looked at her funny.

"Oh come on! Who hasn't been thinking that?!" Lindsay demanded.

Peter stayed quiet.

"Oh, sorry Pete," Lindsay smiled, genuinely sorry for him.

Peter smiled back.

Just then they saw Kitty walk past the door, with a scrap book under her arm.

"Hey isn't that Gemma's . . . . ," Forge trailed off.

"She wouldn't," Rogue insisted.

"Yes she would," Gemma ground her teeth.

Lindsay waved her hand and Blue appeared, stopping Kitty in her tracks.

"Whatcha got there Kit Kat?" Lindsay asked.

"Gemma's scrap book," Kitty replied truthfully.

"She'd not even denying it, what do we do now?" Rogue whispered to Forge, who just shrugged. "Wow, that really helped!"

"Why?" Lindsay continued.

"Because I wanted to do something to it," Kitty answered.

Gemma telekinetically flew the book to herself and flipped through it to the most recent page.

And then tears came to her eyes.

Kitty hadn't destroyed or defaced anything. She just added to it.

There were pictures of all of them, just doing random stuff like watching TV or when they went on missions, and they had little comments and quotes at the bottom from the day.

"After I finished crying, I realized you were right, so I wanted to do something nice," Kitty explained."Plus you told me something that was very important. I'm sorry Peter. And I'm sorry it took me so long to say it. If you and Lindsay like each other, then I'm happy for you. I hope you'll be the same for me and Bobby. And Gemma, I'm sorry about what I said to you. I was way out of order,"

"I can't believe you did all this," Gemma cried happily."Let's go eat some turkey,"

"Yeah about that . . . . ," Rogue began nervously.

"What? Did you get chicken or something?" Gemma asked.

"You could say that," Lindsay nodded.

"Guys, what's up?" Gemma looked suspicious.

"Okay! I give! We burnt the turkey and then ruined the backup microwave turkey because Forge got his finger stuck in the door and blew up the microwave!" Peter blurted out.

"While we're on topic . . . . we need a new microwave," Rogue smiled innocently.

"FORGE!" Kitty put her hands on her hips.

"It was an accident!" Forge defended.

"Though we did get a substitute," Lindsay added.

"But Forge slipped on the flour and tossed it out an open window," Rogue finished.

"I repeat, FORGE!" Kitty threw her hands up.

"Well who leaves a window open in winter?!" Forge protested.

"Do we have anything for people to eat?" Kitty requested.

"We sure do," Rogue nodded.

"Everyone in that living room are now the proud owners of turkey drummers and oven chips!" Lindsay exclaimed and spread her arms out like the people who give out giant checks did.

"Don't forget the apple pie," Peter reminded her.

"And apple pie!" Lindsay spread her arms again and did jazz hands.

"So instead of turkey, we have turkey drummers, and instead of _mince_ pies, we have _apple_ pies?" Gemma questioned.

Rogue, Forge, Lindsay and Peter nodded.

"Great. They out the oven yet?" Gemma smiled.

"You're not mad?" Rogue looked surprised.

"No. I love turkey drummers," Gemma grinned as she walked down the stairs."C'mon!"

They all began to walk out of the living room, but Kitty grabbed Lindsay's arm.

"What's up?" Lindsay asked.

"About what I said before. It was a lie. Stay the hell away from Peter, or you'll get it," Kitty warned.

Lindsay's mouth gaped open and a vine came out of the ground, which was weird since they were on the second floor.

It went for Kitty but she phased.

"That's a perfect example that I'm always one step ahead of you. Watch your back _Linds_," Kitty smiled evilly as she left, Lindsay eventually following.

* * *

All the X-Men, plus their friends and the Fantastic Four sat around the dinner table chatting and eating, unfortunately, some doing both at the same time.

"Dude would you close your mouth when you talk," Gemma rolled her eyes at Bobby.

He replied by opening his mouth even wider and going, "Euuuuurrrrrrggggggghhhhhhhhhh!"

Gemma gagged but then got an idea.

Suddenly Bobby's food exploded.

"What was that?!" Wolverine demanded.

"Christmas crackers," Gemma shrugged innocently. She then shoved one towards Rogue, who lent back on her chair and fell over.

Gemma burst out laughing as she helped her friend up.

"Hey! When someone, Bobby, shoves something in your face, Bobby, on a regular basis, Bobby, it becomes a reflex!" Rogue protested.

"What are you trying to say?" Bobby questioned dumbfounded.


	24. Chapter 24 : Big Finale Part 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

**Sorry it's late! :^)**

* * *

**Wolverine and the X-Men**

'**Gemma Logan'**

**Chapter 24**

Key:

"Normal speech,"

'_Thinking,'_

'_**Telepathic conversations,'**_

"**People having conversations about the same thing in a different place,"**

"People from the future talking to those in the present,"

Gemma woke up and checked her clock. Urgh! It was still only 2:30! She hadn't been able to get to sleep these past few nights and whenever she did, she'd have the same dream and would force herself to wake up again. Tonight she'd laid awake for 3 and a half hours trying to get to sleep, but it only worked for ten minutes and then the dream started up again, and she was determined not to have that dream.

The dream would start off as just a random dream, something new, but then everything would go black, and she'd be in the mansion, getting a glass of water, strangely enough she couldn't sleep in the dream either, and then a torch light would shine in through the mansion window. Next thing she knew Gemma was in the field outside, but part of had been turned into a grave yard. There was only one grave, and she would see herself kneeling in front of it crying. Each time she would see a little more of the person's name that was on the grave, but she would also see a little more of how that came to be, and she would also see a little more of how everyone else standing around the grave was injured.

Gemma hadn't told anyone about the dream, she was too . . . . she didn't know. But she was convinced if she told anyone about the dream, then it might happen, and she was not going to let someone die just because she was . . . . something she didn't know.

Gemma groaned as she climbed out of bed in her white vest top and light blue pajama pants, sliding her feet into her white bunny slippers.

She yawned and stretched then walked downstairs to the danger room for a work out. Maybe that would make her tired enough to dream about something else.

She avoided the kitchen, windows, and places where you could get a drink of water, at all costs, not wanting her dream to become a reality.

The house was quiet and dark, so she made mini explosions to light her way and to save electricity.

"Computer, program work out um . . . . Crash Tag Team Racing," Gemma shouted. If she was gonna work out she might as well have fun.

Suddenly the room turned into a funny cartoon race track and there was a blue Cadillac waiting for her. She touched a few buttons on the side and turned it into a black motor cycle with a dark green leather interior.

"Program outfit biker 6," Gemma ordered.

Her PJ's turned into black skinny jeans, a bright green t-shirt, had to have some of her favourite colour in there, a black leather jacket, and knee length black boots.

"This would be a whole lot cooler if I wasn't facing Nina Cortex in a banana car," Gemma smiled as she got on the motorcycle.

She played 9 races and won 7, not to bad for 3 in the morning, then shut the program down.

"What, you're not gonna try and beat my high score?" a voice asked from the control room.

Gemma looked up and saw Bobby sitting in the booth.

"Na," she replied, pulling off her helmet."I only did this to make me tired, and it doesn't look like that's gonna happen.

"You could try meditation," another voice offered.

Gemma also saw Lindsay standing in the booth as well.

"Okay how many people are actually up there?" Gemma requested.

"Nope, just us. I was hungry and Bobby had to go jump out of a closet and scare some kids with his face," Lindsay smirked.

"Yeah, when I got there they pointed a gun at my head and said, 'Wait, you're not Lindsay,'" Bobby retorted.

"Wow, that wasn't lame at all," Lindsay rolled her eyes.

"Do you guys ever stop fighting?" Gemma sighed as she teleported up to the booth.

"When we're asleep," Lindsay shrugged.

"Nope, she haunts my dreams," Bobby joked.

"You dream about me? I think I just threw up a little," Lindsay gagged.

"Lovely as always," Bobby snickered.

"Guys," Gemma folded her arms.

The two frienemies rolled their eyes.

"So what are we doing?" Bobby asked.

"When did we say we were doing something?" Gemma raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on. All three of us are wide awake. Do you guys really wanna go back and lie in bed with no hope of going to sleep until the others get up?" Bobby pointed out.

"I hate, and I really mean hate, to agree with Bobby for once, but he's got a point," Lindsay reluctantly agreed.

Gemma sighed again and replied, "Well since it's probably the first and probably the last thing you guys will ever agree on . . . . fine,"

"Yay!" Bobby cheered.

"What are people yaying about at 3:30 in the morning?" Rogue yawned, Peter, Kitty and Forge coming in again.

"Okay how loud _are_ we?" Gemma quizzed in confusion.

"We were already awake, we just heard you guys talking and came down here," Rogue answered.

"So what are you guys up to?" Peter queried.

"Deciding how to spend the rest of our morning till the others wake up," Lindsay shrugged.

"He said guys Lindsay, though I guess it fits," Kitty mocked.

"Hey Kitty? Put a cork in it," Lindsay barked.

Kitty looked to Bobby expectantly.

He was unsure why until it dawned on him.

"Oh, right. Lindsay don't uh . . . . talk to Kitty like that," Bobby ordered weakly.

Lindsay grinned at Bobby's effortless plea.

"Oh my gosh! You guys are getting along?! Everyone run! It's the end of the world," Gemma waved her arms dramatically.

"How right you are my dear," a voice called sinisterly.

"Just to be clear everyone else heard that right?" Gemma looked for support as she scanned the area for the owner of the mysterious voice.

The others nodded sheepishly.

A man with long hair and claws stepped out of the shadows.

"And you would be?" Bobby requested.

"My name is Victor Creed, better known as-" Victor began.

"Sabertooth," Gemma finished the man's sentence for him.

"And how did you become so in the loop as to know that?" Victor smiled a razor sharp, toothy smile.

"How could I not know you?" Gemma replied darkly as she used her telekinesis to toss him through the glass and into the danger room."You're a friend of the family,"

* * *

Wolverine lay awake, also not being able to get to sleep.

He had been dreaming about the night he got his claws, and he hated that dream almost as much as the people in it.

Logan turned on the light, sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Morning," Emma yawned as she stretched her arms up and looked at the clock, surprised at the time."Okay, a little earlier than I expected. What's wrong?"

"Bad dream, couldn't get to sleep," Logan sighed.

"Want to talk about it?" Emma questioned, putting on her slippers and bath robe.

"No, not really," Logan replied.

"Alright, maybe later," Emma eyed him suspiciously."I'll go get some water for us since sleep doesn't seem to be an option,"

"Emma, you don't have to get up just because I'm up," Logan protested.

"If I don't, you'll go for a work out in the danger room. And we don't have the finances for that," Emma grinned as she left.

Sometimes Emma surprised him. Before Gemma came along they would always fight, but now . . . . okay they'd still fight like cats and dogs with anger issues but that was how they liked it. And there were moments when they didn't fight at all, they were just happy and those were the best moments of his life. Logan had never had a proper family, at least one he could remember. No he had a daughter, and a girlfriend. This was definitely new.

Suddenly the sound of glass breaking could be heard.

"Emma," Logan's eyes flashed."EMMA!"

* * *

Emma walked down the hallway from hers and Logan's room and paused at a few of the X-Teen's rooms, now empty.

'_Looks like I'll need more glasses of water than I thought,' _Emma decided in her head.

She went into the kitchen and got enough cups for everyone in the house, even if their rooms were occupied, she wanted to be sure there was enough for everyone. The she noticed something odd, the curtains were open.

"I thought someone closed them before we went to bed," Emma peered out of the window.

Her eyes were met by two brown ones on the other side of the window.

Emma jumped back, but the eyes didn't move, they just kept watching her.

"LOGAN!" Emma screamed as the person cut the glass to pieces . . . . with adamantium claws.

* * *

Wolverine ran out of the room and headed to where he heard the glass break, in the danger room. He was about to enter when a blood boiling scream called his name. He was torn, which way should he go?

He decided to go towards the scream.

* * *

Sabertooth bared his teeth and jumped back up to the booth. Only to hit a telekinetic wall and fall right back down again.

"You know I put the wall up just in case, but I didn't think you'd actually be stupid enough to do that," Gemma smirked.

"Oh laugh it up girly," Victor growled."And if I'm such a family friend, who's your parents?"

"James Logan and Emma Frost," Gemma smiled as she rest her cheek on her fist, preparing herself for his reaction, just waiting to see what he'd do.

"YOUR FATHER IS WOLVERINE?!" Victor roared.

"Last time I checked," Gemma beamed, obviously amused.

"LOGAN HAS A FIRST NAME?!" Bobby exclaimed dramatically.

"Well duh," Lindsay mocked.

"It's how I got my name," Gemma shrugged."The J in James and Emma in Emma. My mom just changed the J to G so it was spelled right,"

"Well then in that case, I'll tear you to shreds as a little . . . . calling card for your _daddy_," Sabertooth bragged.

"Somehow I don't think that's gonna happen," Gemma winked as mini explosions appeared around Sabertooth's feet, causing him to dance."Man, I always wanted to do that,"

"I've always wanted to see that," Bobby agreed.

"Wooh, let's open our own make a wish," Kitty replied sarcastically.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the _cage_ this morning," Lindsay remarked."And that foundation happens to be very useful, helpful, and great. So take the pole out of your butt and pretend you have a heart that's not made of stone,"

"I'm supposed to be scared by a bunch of mimes and teenage girls who are having their 'monthly gift'?" Sabertooth snickered.

"'Monthly gift', you can't even say it can you?" Rogue giggled.

"Just call a spade a spade," Gemma added.

"That's what I do with Kitty. I remind her she's a lying, conniving witch every day," Lindsay joined in proudly.

Kitty lunged for Lindsay but was instead collided with a red thorned, black vine.

"Now who's one step ahead?" Lindsay asked darkly.

"Guys! Saber what's-his-name is making a comeback!" Bobby shouted at Sabertooth jumping towards the control panel.

Once again he hit a telekinetic wall.

"Annnnnnnnnnnndddddd . . . . WIPE OUT!" Forge exclaimed.

"No. Just, just . . . . really no," Kitty mocked.

Forge's face fell.

"Apparently that chick wants to be hit with vines _and _put in a comma," Rogue whispered to Forge, which cheered him up slightly.

"Bobby, you insult me by doubting my powers," Gemma pretended to be hurt.

"My deepest apologies," Bobby played along.

"Wow, you guys should do Shakespeare," Lindsay giggled.

"Yes, let's all discuss possible careers while the mansion gets invaded!" Kitty growled sarcastically. "There could be more people like him here!"

"Hate to admit it, and I really, really, mean that, but Kitty Kat's got a point," Lindsay agreed reluctantly.

"Is that like your catch phrase now? _I really hate to admit I agree with Kitty_?" Bobby queried.

"As far as catch phrases go, that's not the worst one. Yours used to be _prove it_ and mine used to be _why are you staring at me?_" Gemma laughed.

"How come I never had a catch phrase?" Rogue folded her arms huffily.

"Why do you _need_ one?" Bobby countered.

"Oh fine, but I wanna be the first one to have a song," Rogue called dibs.

"Hey, you're right. None of us do have a song," Forge agreed.

"Well, I'd say old Saber-goof down there is going to be _boldly going nowhere_ for the time being, so why don't we choose some?" Gemma shrugged.

"Oh I got one for Lindsay and Gambit, 'Before He Cheats' by Carrie Underwood," Bobby grinned.

There was a low growl from a very angry dark haired girl.

"Bobby. Don't," Gemma tried to stop a fight breaking out.

"It's perfect if you think about it," Bobby continued, ignoring Gemma's pleas."Belladonna _was_ blonde, like in the lyrics, and I'll bet she can't sing, or hold down a drink,"

"What would you know about holding down a drink?! You're like a five year old Bobby! When are you gonna grow up?!" Lindsay spat as she stormed out.

"You put your foot in your mouth _sooooooo_ many times a day, your tongue must have athletes foot," Gemma rolled her eyes at Bobby.

Lindsay suddenly stormed back in.

"We're supposed to be looking for other intruders," she reminded them.

"Riiiiiiiight," Gemma nodded as she followed the angry girl out. Then she turned to Rogue."Did Lindsay's hair always have that red streak in it?"

"Oh sure, ask _me_ just because _I_ have a white streak in my hair! That doesn't make me an expert on hairdressing!" Rogue joked.

"Seriously, all joking aside," Gemma giggled.

"I dunno, maybe she's trying something new with her hair. Why does this matter?" Rogue asked skeptically.

"I'm not sure. I just have this really wigged out feeling. Plus it kind of looks like the blue streak I had in my hair when Apocalypse took me over," Gemma shrugged.

"Uh Gemma? Apocalypse didn't take you over. Lindsay did," Rogue reminded her friend as she was also beginning to get suspicious now.

"You don't think . . . . ?" Gemma began.

She was interrupted by someone shrieking, "LOGAN! GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

"Mom," was all Gemma said before she teleported away.

* * *

"I'd seriously suggest you leave before someone makes you young lady!" Emma suggested fiercely at the black haired girl, clad in black, leather pants, dark green tank top, black boots, and a black leather jacket.

The girl growled and lunged for Emma.

"Uh . . . . take this!" Emma threw a chair at the girl but she just cut through it.

"Your pathetic attempts to defeat me will not win. Surrender now and give me the information I require, and your death will be quick," the girl requested.

"I highly doubt that's going to happen," Emma folded her arms."Just try to come near me,"

The girl walked forward but was stopped by an energy barrier. Emma smiled approvingly . . . . until the intruder slowly began to force herself through the barrier.

"That, th-that's not possible," Emma replied nervously.

"I offered. You declined. Now you must face the consequences of your actions," the girl's face was emotionless as she moved herself through the shield fully and began to pick up the pace.

Emma turned to her diamond form.

"Is that supposed to thwart me?" the teenager asked, the corners of her mouth turning up slightly as if to form some sort of smile.

She drew one of her claws and made a small cut on Emma's arm. To the blonde's surprise, it actually cut through the diamond.

"Oh tripe," Emma gasped angrily.

"Hey junior! Get away from my girlfriend!" Wolverine shouted at the girl.

"Logan?! Oh thank heavens! But it certainly took you long enough didn't it?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"YOU!" the girl screamed, making the adults a little taken aback."This is all your fault!"

"His fault?! _You_ broke into _our_ home!" Emma reminded her.

The girl extended all her claws, including the ones on her toes.

"Emma, move it," Logan ordered.

"I will not! I am an independent woman and I can take care of myself!" Emma insisted.

"I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you!" the girl pushed Emma to the floor and walked towards Logan.

"Unhand me!" Emma demanded.

"She already did Em," Logan pointed out.

"Does _she_ have a name?" Emma questioned.

"Laura Kinney. But you can call be X-23!" Laura jumped, did a forward roll in the air and launched herself at Logan.

"Weapon X!" Wolverine grimaced, kicking her off him and into a wall."You work for them?!"

"They made me! All because of you!" Laura screeched."They cloned me from you!"

Her eyes turned to that slightly demented look that Logan got during one of his berserker rages.

X-23 started tearing up anything in her sight, namely Logan.

"What did I say about the budget?! We're gonna have to remodel this whole kitchen!" Emma yelled.

"Were'nt you the one who gave everyone that speech about _not_ going off on pointless tangents," Logan smirked, but his smirk was cut short by Laura tackling him out of the window.

"LOGAN!" Emma cried."GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Suddenly Gemma teleported into the room.

"What's going on? Who does dad need to get away from?!" Gemma quizzed frantically.

"No one! That, that girl . . . . Maura Skinney or X-27 or something, tackled him out the window!" Emma enlightened.

"Wait, Laura Kinney/X-23?" Gemma's eyes lit up.

"You're really sad about this aren't you?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Laura!" Gemma squealed excitedly as she jumped out the window.

"Gemma?! The women in our family _do not_ go jumping out of windows at all hours of the night!" Emma shouted after her.

"But the men in our family do!" Gemma called behind her.

"No arguments here . . . . sadly," Emma sighed.

Next it was the other teen's turn to come running into the kitchen.

"Have you seen Gemma?" Bobby panted.

Emma pointed at the now smashed window.

"Great. Jean's got Sabertooth in a telekinetic bubble and Scott's ready to blast him if he breaks free," Bobby informed.

"Sabertooth's here? Do NOT mention that to Wolverine," Emma warned.

"And he would be where?" Rogue queried.

Once again, Emma pointed at the window.

"Is anybody else out there?" Peter quizzed.

"Yes, another intruder!" Emma growled.

"And . . . . you're just standing here?" Lindsay looked confused.

"Oh, right. Everyone out the window!" Emma instructed."Now there's a sentence I never thought I'd say,"

* * *

Wolverine and X-23 circled each other, just daring for one of them to make the first move.

Suddenly Gemma skidded along the mud in the field and into the centre.

"Okay ow," Gemma grunted as she stood up and brushed herself off."Laura!"

Gemma rushed towards the dark haired girl and hugged her.

"Gemma what are you doing?" Wolverine demanded.

"She's hugging clone of course, Logan," a voice called from behind him.

Logan turned around to see Doctor Cornelius standing in front of a large jet.

"You," Gemma acted completely on instinct and launched herself at the man, but it was a hologram.

"The students here are promising as always," he smiled slyly.

"Gemma get out of here," Wolverine tried to hide the worry in his voice with angry and gruffness.

"Not yet," Gemma narrowed her eyes at the jet.

"It's a hologram Gemma," Wolverine warned.

"No it's not," Gemma insisted as she blew up the jet and contained the explosion in an energy field."It's a bomb with no scent,"

"Impressive. Perhaps there is hope for this school yet," the Doctor mused."But that is an experiment for another day. Right now, my interest only rests on you, and the more experienced members of your team,"

He picked up a radio receiver and talked to Sabertooth.

"Grab the adults and leave," he barked, then pressed a button on the receiver.

It was then that the three healing powered mutants noticed her was wearing ear muffs.

"Destroy them when we leave X-23," he grinned evilly.

Then a high frequency sound battered the ear drums of all who didn't have ear protection.

Everyone fell to the ground unconscious, covering their ears. All apart from Sabertooth and the Doctor.

"Get our test subjects to the jet! Now!" the Doctor ordered through the receiver as a ladder dropped down from above."I'm doing you a favour Wolverine. Soon the children will have to fend for themselves, and then you'll see what they're really made from,"

* * *

**Just wanna say that this is Part One of my Three Part Finale. A lot is gonna happen in the next two chapters, so please read and review. I decided to do this like a series. 26 chapters, and then I'll be posting a sequel because I love writing this! :^)**


	25. Chapter 25 : Big Finale Part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**Wolverine and the X-Men**

'**Gemma Logan'**

**Chapter 25**

Key:

"Normal speech,"

'_Thinking,'_

'_**Telepathic conversations,'**_

"**People having conversations about the same thing in a different place,"**

"People from the future talking to those in the present,"

Just so you know, I'm using the version on Spiderman from the cartoon series, 'Spectacular Spiderman'. Also sorry this is a little late! :^)

* * *

Since Gemma and Laura had healing factors, they woke up first.

"Do you want quick and painless, or a long drawn out fight?" Laura asked, springing to her feet.

"How about a hand up?" Gemma replied as she sat up on her knees.

Laura looked confused, as if this was neither of the answers she was expecting.

"No? Fine, be that way," Gemma shrugged as she levitated up and put her feet on the ground. "Now I hear something about destroying us. Does that still apply when Doctor Corny's gone?"

Once again, Laura looked confused, but more so this time.

"Okay Laura, even if a conversation isn't about death and destruction, you can still join in," Gemma informed with a friendly smile.

"Select your death. Now," Laura ordered.

"No," Gemma folded her arms.

"Then I will choose for you," Laura announced.

"No," Gemma repeated, levitating Laura into the air to stop her from moving.

"I will get free. And then you will be sorry," Laura warned forebodingly.

"Laura? Do you know who I am?" Gemma quizzed."Wait, what am I saying? Of course you don't. We haven't met yet. Well we have now, but you still down know me . . . . ,"

"You talk too much. You will be easy to defeat," Laura promised.

"Who's in suspended animation and who's controlling that right now," Gemma raised an eyebrow.

"Your powers are you're only method of defense," Laura laughed.

"No. I have my friends, my natural fighting ability, years of fighting in a war, my ability to make friends with almost anyone, and my greatest weapon of all . . . . ," Gemma answered.

"You have claws?" Laura questioned curiously.

"Nope. I could represent the U.S in the Olympics events of eye rolling and monologuing," Gemma bowed proudly.

"That is not a weapon," Laura stuck up her nose.

"Not every weapon is corporeal. And anything is a weapon in the right hands," Gemma imparted her teenage wisdom.

"You speak nonsense,"

"But inspirational nonsense,"

"Nonsense is still nonsense. Inspirational or otherwise,"

"And a person's a person no matter how small? Thanks for stating the obvious, Dr. Seuss,"

"Who is this Doctor you speak of? Does he work with Doctor Cornelius?"

"Not quite," Gemma giggled."But let's get serious. My name is Gemma Logan. I am from the future. Wolverine is my father. You, me and him share the same DNA. In my eyes, that makes us sisters. We also have another sister, Rogue. It's a sentimental thing, she doesn't actually have the same blood, but you get the picture. Doctor Cornelius will use you then loose you. But he will never be done using you, so he will come after you if you try to escape. Since you are my sister – remember, you can't choose your family – I will protect you. I want you to come and live here at the institute with us. So does Wolverine, he just doesn't know it yet. I want you to help us get my parents and the adults back. Whether or not you stay here or help us is completely up to you. You can make your own choice. But if you help Doctor Cornelius, you will never make your own choices,"

X-23 listened intently and remained silent.

"Did you get all that? Because I'm not going through it again," Gemma asked.

"Monologuing again?" Bobby teased as he and the others came outside.

"You know me well young ice-rider," Gemma pretended to be Yoda from Star Wars."Perhaps too well,"

The two narrowed their eyes at each other, carrying on the joke.

"GUYS?! The adults have been kidnapped and you're making jokes?!" Kitty screeched.

"Well I've be giving X here an inspirational speech. What have you been doing? Oh that's right, you were passed out on the floor," Gemma quipped.

"OWNED!" Lindsay backed her up.

Kitty pouted and turned away.

"Okay, now is no time to be depleting our forces by arguments, we have to pull together guys," Rogue advised.

"Oh my gosh Rogue! Extend that sentence and you'll have made your first inspirational monologue! I'm so proud!" Gemma clapped.

"Thanks I . . . . wait a second! No off topic, uh . . . . topics," Rogue folded her arms.

"Okay, you got me. Fine, let's get serious. Everyone to the war room! Or the dining room rather, which will here on out be referred to as the war room," Gemma ordered, flying X-23 along with her.

Soon they were all sitting around the table, Gemma at the head with Laura telekinetically 'glued' to the seat beside her.

"Okay people. Time to designate jobs. Now what does dad normally do?" Gemma wondered aloud. She slammed her fist on table.

"It's like he's in the room," Bobby joked.

"Crap, supposed to be serious . . . . wait. Okay, it's seems that in order for us to get serious, we need to establish what's going on. The others could die. My parents could die . . . . my parents could . . . . die," Gemma suddenly realized how bad this was. Her eyes flickered red.

"Quick! Everybody under the table!" Bobby shouted, and the other did as they were told.

"Do you have signals for when someone is attacking? Are we being attacked?" Laura demanded.

"No we don't, and no we're not. Now would you all please get up? I'm not gonna go postal just yet!" Gemma assured them.

When no one moved, Gemma walked out of the room, taking Laura with her. If the others were gonna be stupid, she had other things to do.

They went along to the danger room, which was now slightly damaged since Sabertooth's visit. Once there, Gemma released her control on Laura. Laura extended her claws.

"Hang on there, don't get all trigger happy on me," Gemma held her hands up."You have two choices, stay here with us and be part of my very strange family, or leave. Either way you're not harming anyone,"

The girl growled at her.

"Okay growly-mc-take-a-pill, maybe this'll help you decide," Gemma put her hands to the girl's head and a stream of images flowed from her mind to Laura. Images of their family in the future.

Laura pulled back and took a breath.

"It can have a bit of a kick sometimes. Sorry," Gemma apologized.

"What . . . . are these images?" Laura felt dizzy.

"The future. Or since I've spilled so much about the future since I got here, what used to be or still could be the future!" Gemma announced."So, are you helping? Leaving? Trying to gut me where I stand? What's it gonna be?"

"I . . . . I will help you," Laura agreed.

"Great, so is it too soon to call you sis?" Gemma grinned.

"It will always be too soon," Laura replied.

"Yeah you said that the last time. But two years later and we were a really . . . . messed up and secretive family!" Gemma smiled.

"You know not of the meaning of the word 'messed up'," Laura grimaced.

"Believe me, _**I do**_," Gemma said with confidence and very sad experience as she left the room."So X, come meet the idiots that make up my _very_ extended family,"

* * *

"Can we get out from under the table now?" Lindsay sighed."This is really lame,"

"I'll check," Kitty phased up through the table."Uh guys? Gemma's kind of gone,"

"How can someone be kind of gone?" Rogue asked as the others climbed out of their wooden hiding place.

"You don't think she went off on a rampage to lay waste to the town do you?" Bobby shuddered.

"Nope, just more inspirational monologues. I am on fire today!" Gemma smirked as she came into the room.

"Duck and cover!" Bobby screamed.

"Sorry Bobcat, no time for duck, duck, goose. We've gone bigger fish to fry and uglier villains to defeat," Gemma stopped him from pulling another disappearing act with her telekinesis."Now let's get down to business. Bobby, go get some of your fighting X-Box games and upload them onto the danger room computer system, Forge, go get your gadgets and see what we have to work with, Rogue, go start up the jet, Peter, go look for intruders who might have stayed behind, Lindsay, go call Brad and the others . . . . ,"

"I don't think it's such a good idea to involve them," Kitty interrupted, almost nervously.

"You've gotta be kidding me?!" Lindsay bared her teeth.

"It's just that . . . . they could be busy," Kitty stuttered.

"They're my friends! More than YOU ever will be!" Lindsay growled.

"This, this is private," Kitty stammered."We don't need them dragging us down,"

Once again, Gemma glanced at Lindsay's hair and noticed there were now **two** red streaks.

"Dragging us down?! Dragging us down?!" Lindsay shouted as she hit Kitty with a giant vine.

Kitty fell to the floor.

"Kitty are you . . . . blue?" Bobby looked in awe as Kitty's appearance changed from normal, to Mystique.

"Mystique?" Gemma looked confused.

"What have you done with Kitty?!" Bobby demanded, lunging for the red haired woman before a vine gently stopped him.

"Cool it ice brat," Lindsay warned, helping Mystique to her feet."Ray, what are you doing here?"

"And where's Kitty?" Bobby huffed, folding his arms.

"And how long have you been Kitty?" Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"I have been impersonating your friend every since the last time our teams parted ways," Mystique revealed.

"But that was right after Lindsay got her brother back," Forge remembered.

"Where's Kitty?!" Bobby requested for the third time.

"She's fine. She believes she's visiting Vicki and the others at Magneto's base," Mystique replied.

"So this is Magneto's idea?" Rogue quizzed.

"No, this is entirely Brad and I . . . . oops," Mystique scolded herself.

"Brad's in on this too?" Gemma queried.

"You still haven't answered my question Ray," Lindsay looked hurt and angry."Why are you here?"

"Brad and I wanted you to join our team, so we plotted to make things so bad for you at the institute that you'd have to come with us," Raven admitted, ashamed at herself.

"Wait. I was still with Gambit when we parted ways. And if you were Kitty when her and Peter . . . . ," Lindsay trailed off.

"Katya does not know we broke up," Peter looked shocked.

"Because you didn't," Rogue concluded.

"Or that me and her got together," Bobby shared the same looked as Peter.

"Because you didn't," Rogue repeated sadly.

"How could you do that?!" Bobby looked on the verge of tears.

"Because she anticipated that if Peter broke up with Kitty, he'd be free, and we'd start to get closer . . . . wait. That means you knew about Gambit's wife. And you knew that we'd both get hurt and you let it happen!" tears streamed down Lindsay's face.

"Remind me how you are all a family?" Laura whispered to Gemma.

"Laura, this isn't really a good time to be saying things like that," Gemma advised quietly.

"We never meant for it to go this far," Mystique tried to explain.

"But it did! And what are we gonna do when Kitty comes back?!" Bobby screeched.

"I . . . . I didn't mean to . . . . ," Mystique tried to tell Lindsay, but the dark haired girl just looked away, devastated by the deceit more than anyone else.

"I think you should go Ray," Lindsay suggested weakly, more tears coming down, so much she had to close her eyes.

"You're just gonna let her go?! After what she did to us?!" Bobby yelled."Peter! Back me up on this!"

"Comrade . . . . I do not believe I have the strength," Peter answered, completely torn apart.

"Please. Just go," Lindsay ordered.

Gemma telekinetically opened the front door and Mystique, realizing there was nothing she could say, did as she was told and left the institute.

"Okay. What to do, what to do," Gemma looked for words."New plan. Bobby, Peter, Lindsay, go take some time. Whether that means going through a killer training session, or just crying it out. Rogue and Forge, your jobs are the same, Laura and me are gonna go make a phone call,"

"You're still going through with the rescue?!" Bobby barked.

"Bobby, we can't just put our friends lives on hold for personal issues," Gemma tried to explain.

"But when it's something about the future you can go lock yourself in your room no matter what's going on?!" Bobby hissed.

Once again, Gemma's eyes flashed red.

Bobby suddenly flew against the wall.

"The training session was gonna beat the crap out of you anyway. I just saved you the time," Gemma answered coldly with no emotion as she left the room, Laura following, surprised at the girl's hostility.

"Here," Lindsay held out her hand for Bobby.

Bobby slapped it away, "This is all your fault! You and your stupid friends!"

"Bobby, do not blame Lindsay," Peter defended.

"I'll blame whoever I want tin man! Looks like you're fulfilling your Wizard of Oz double! All this happens and you have no emotions which means no heart!" Bobby protested.

"Bobby, how many walls to you wanna be chucked into today?" Rogue pointed out as she left to prep the jet and Forge went to get his gadgets, leaving the deceived parties by themselves.

"I'm gonna go . . . . do something," Lindsay sighed, wiping her eyes.

"Oh no you don't! We're not done here!" Bobby grabbed her arm.

"Bobby, let go of my hand," Lindsay requested calmly.

"Not until we have this out!" Bobby sneered.

"Bobby, I said, LET GO!" Lindsay turned into the form she had when her vine powers first emerged. She shot into the air, taking Bobby with her.

"PETER! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!" Bobby gasped.

"You like making upset girls cry Bobby? Let's see if we can make you cry," an inhuman voice coming from Lindsay snickered.

"No, no please," Bobby pleaded.

"Pathetic," Lindsay mocked."Hardly worth my time and effort,"

"Lindsay, put him down," Peter demanded.

"Sorry Colossus, but Lindsay isn't home right now. And this little boy needs to be put in his place for what he did to her," the inhuman voice continued.

Suddenly Sabertooth burst through the window with a bunch assassins in masks.

"What the hell?!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Fools! You dare break into MY place of residence?!" Lindsay cackled, dropping Bobby to the floor.

Peter caught him just in time.

"Take out the nutcase," Sabertooth ordered.

The assassins shot a tranquilizer at Lindsay. All the blood drained from her face. That wasn't a tranquilizer. It's a 'cure' to mutant powers.

"With my . . . . last breath . . . . I will ensure you . . . . do not prevail," Lindsay promised weakly as she began to fall.

Monsters popped out of her head and threw the men away.

She tried to use vines to catch herself, but that power was gone. She gave her finger a small cut and tried to levitate and heal it, but that power was gone too. All she had left was her monsters, but she couldn't use them now.

Sabertooth, the only one who hadn't been thrown away, pulled out sword and threw it at Lindsay's stomach.

"Ack . . . . ack . . . . ," Lindsay coughed.

"Lindsay!" Peter ran to her side.

Two assassins who had broken in upstairs came running down de-powered Tilde and Max.

"Quick, before the others arrive! Our mission was only to take out the healers and the monster! Move! Move! Move!" Sabertooth boomed as he and his followers took off.

"Get back here you kidnapping son of a . . . . oh god, what did they do to Lindsay?" Gemma looked almost lifeless as she, Laura, Rogue and Forge ran back into the room."Get her to the sick bay! Quick!"

Peter quickly carried Lindsay to the sick bay.

"Is she, is she . . . . ," Bobby stammered.

"Don't even think of saying that!" Rogue yelped.

"It's my fault, it's all my fault," Bobby wallowed in self pity.

"We don't have time for this now!" Gemma insisted."Rogue! Forge! Bobby! Laura! Get the hell on that jet! I'm going to the Baxter building! You're going to the weapon X base! I'll be there as soon as I can!"

"But Gemma, there's only five of us," Forge pointed out.

"Then it looks like we're gonna have to fight our butts off! Stay here if you want, but I am not having any more blood on my hands because I was a reckless leader!" Gemma shouted as she flew off in a flurry of anger, worry, and revenge.

"We're gonna die aren't we? We're all gonna die," Bobby cried.

"No. We're gonna save our friends or die trying," Rogue corrected.

"But there's still the possibility of death? I didn't sign on for this," Forge shook his head.

"Of course you did. We all did the moment we came here. But whether or not this is the final battle, it's still a battle. And it's a battle of our lives. So we can't lose," Rogue leading the way, becoming the leader in Gemma's absence."Now let's go board that jet!"

* * *

Gemma flew faster than light to the Baxter building and landed outside Johnny's window.

She banged desperately on the window.

It was pretty late, so Johnny yawned as he opened the window."Gemma?"

"Hey, sorry to wake you up. But I'm down nine teammates. Six have been kidnapped, along with two kids. One was never a teammate. One is seriously injured, and another is caring for her. And our lives are on the line. Again," Gemma talked a million miles an hour.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down," Johnny tried to calm her.

"Can't. If I do someone'll die," Gemma was shaking as she said the words.

"This is really serious isn't it?" Johnny looked worried.

Gemma nodded."Can you help me?"

"Ben, Sue and Reed are all out on a double date," Johnny explained.

"Johnny, I really need your help," Gemma pleaded, still shaking.

"Give me a sec to change," Johnny agreed.

"Hurry," Gemma shivered.

* * *

Gemma flew about in the air outside the Baxter building as worriedly as if she were pacing on the ground below. Suddenly she smacked into someone.

"Ow," Gemma rubbed her head, the possible adversary saying and doing the same.

"Oh sorry, are you okay?" a boy about her age asked.

"I've been through worse. I'm going through worse right now," Gemma replied, normally she would've smiled but the circumstances prevented that.

"You are? Maybe I can help," the boy offered.

Gemma took this moment to finally look up and see who this person was.

"Oh my gosh, you're Spiderman!" Gemma exclaimed.

"And you're flying. How's that?" Spiderman quizzed.

"Mutant. X-Man to be precise," Gemma introduced herself.

"Wow. I'm a huge fan! Hey aren't you Splode?" Spiderman complimented.

"Yeah, but you can call me . . . . ," Gemma held out her hand for him to shake, remembering her secret identity.

"Alternate persona huh? Same here," Spiderman shook her hand.

"Okay, I'm ready, let's go," Johnny announced as he flew out of the window.

"_Finally_," Gemma grinned.

"Now there's the sarcastic girl I know and love," Johnny winked.

"Love?" Gemma blushed.

The situation suddenly became very awkward.

"Um . . . . yeah," Johnny beamed shyly, which was weird since he was never shy.

"Whoa, you're Johnny Storm," Spiderman interrupted.

"And you just saved me from a really awkward situation, Spiderman," Johnny thanked the web head.

"Bet that's a sentence you thought you'd never say," Gemma giggled.

"Well I never thought I'd meet Splode and the Human Torch while I was patrolling the city!" Spiderman remarked.

"Don't we have an unwinnable war to go fight?" Johnny reminded his girlfriend.

"Yes we do. Well it's was meeting you Spidey, we should do it again sometimes," Gemma waved as she grabbed Johnny's hand and teleported away, only to reappear almost instantaneously."But under different circumstances,"

"Was that really necessary?" Johnny asked as they disappeared for the second time.

"Hey I didn't wanna jinx it," Gemma huffed.

"Craaaaaaaazzzzzzzyyyyyyy night," Peter Parker said to no one in particular as he swung off to fight a battle of his own.

* * *

Gemma and Johnny reappeared in the X-Jet.

"Holy crap!" Rogue spit out the water she'd been drinking to calm her nerves.

"_Lovely_," Forge commented.

"Very lady like," Johnny added.

"Is it in your shoes? It's in my shoes," Gemma joined in.

"You surprised me. And you're happy again!" Rogue defended.

"Makes one of us," Bobby called from where he was brooding the corner of the X-Jet.

"Is that bruise on his head from what I did?" Gemma cocked her head to one side.

"What did you do?" Johnny requested, completely clueless.

"I uh, telekinetically threw him against a wall," Gemma admitted.

Johnny's mouth dropped open.

"What?! He made me angry!" Gemma protested, but then dejectedly continued, "But there's no excuse,"

"No it's not from you. It's from me letting Rogue fly the jet. I told you her driving was bad," Forge informed.

"You know I'm standing beside you right?" Rogue pointed out.

"So where's this flight headed to?" Johnny quizzed.

"Weapon X base," Gemma replied, Laura visibly tensing at the mention of the place.

"Who's that?" Johnny pointed at X.

"Johnny this is my sister Laura, Laura this is my boyfriend Johnny," Gemma introduced.

"You have a sister?!" Johnny looked surprised.

"We are NOT sisters," Laura grunted.

"You sure? You sound a lot like Wolverine," Johnny insisted.

"Give me two years, and we'll see," Gemma warned.

"I don't even think we'll make it to two hours," Bobby whined from his corner.

"Hey, trying to keep the banter light hearted here," Gemma responded.

"Whatever, I don't buy into that positive crap anymore," Bobby groaned.

Gemma's eyes narrowed."Then you can stay here in the jet and try not to get blown out of the sky while the rest of us go work our a$$e$ off trying to save the others. That negative enough for you?"

"Wow, it really _is_ like Wolverine's in the room," Bobby snickered harshly.

And there went that same red flicker in Gemma's eyes.

"You okay? Your eyes looked a little blood shot, but then it went away," Johnny seemed worried. "And what's with all the tension are here? You guys are starting to act worse than me and Ben,"

"There's been a lot of . . . . conflict . . . . lately," Gemma sighed.

"Conflict?! Conflict?! What are you trying to say? That this is all just conflict that'll fade away?! This isn't going to go away!" Bobby shouted.

"Talk to me like that again and I'll go away! I'd sooner jump out of this jet than listen to your winey crap anymore!" Gemma barked.

"Guys! We have to be a team if we're gonna win this!" Rogue ordered."Now both of you, shake hands and make up. Or you'll be shaking hands with _me_,"

Gemma and Bobby reluctantly shook hands, but smiled at each other.

"Great, now that we've got that one covered, time to go risk our lives," Rogue gave a nervous laugh.

Bobby smirked, "Just another boring day then,"

* * *

So what did you think? Next chapter's the last one so keep your eyes peeled for the final chapter! BTW, the Spiderman thing was a set up for next season :^)


	26. Chapter 26 : Big Finale 3 Final Chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**Wolverine and the X-Men**

'**Gemma Logan'**

**Chapter 26**

Key:

"Normal speech,"

'_Thinking,'_

'_**Telepathic conversations,'**_

"**People having conversations about the same thing in a different place,"**

"People from the future talking to those in the present,"

The plane landed and Forge flicked the switch to put the jet in stealth mode.

"Okay, everybody grab onto me and I'll turn us invisible," Gemma ordered as the others did as they were told."And now let's go inside,"

Gemma teleported and they were transported to a lab.

"Urgh, these places give me the creeps," Rogue shivered.

"Really? I'm right at home," Forge shrugged.

"Opposites attract," Rogue smiled shyly.

"Can we save the clichés for later?" Gemma smirked."We've got a mission to complete,"

"Someone's got organization on the brain," Johnny grinned.

"No, I'm just reading over one hundred minds in this place and all have been seriously 'altered'," Gemma admitted.

"Oh joy," Bobby muttered sarcastically.

"Don't worry, I've got a cleanup plan in my head," Gemma replied knowingly.

"Does that plan include me moving to Hawaii?" Forge questioned."With Rogue of course,"

"Random, and no," Gemma grinned.

"Worth a shot," Forge sighed.

"Suuuuuure," Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Okay guys, split up time. Rogue, Bobby, you guys go search for the adults. Forge, Johnny, locate and destroy all future plans. Me and X'll take out these low-lives," Gemma ordered.

The group split up and went their separate ways.

* * *

"I demand to be released at once! For one thing, what the hell is that yellow liquid in the corner?!" Emma screamed."How many times do people have to lock me in a cell before they become aware that I don't like it?!"

"Emma, they know you don't like it. That's kind of the point," Logan sighed."Do you have to do this every time we get locked up?"

"YES!" Emma answered angrily.

"Can't wait for the next mission," Logan smirked.

Emma let out a furious sigh and paced around the small room. The back of her heal caught on her cape and she fell back onto Logan.

Emma blushed, but then her eyes narrowed at her broken heal."Brilliant, just flipping brilliant,"

"Get the blonde one, quickly!" Sabertooth ordered as restraints flew out from the walls, capturing Storm and Beast, and a giant magnet restrained Logan.

"Not bloody likely!" Emma protested as she turned into her diamond form and kicked the hell out of the magnet, releasing Wolverine.

"Oh crap," one of the guards cried.

Wolverine drew his claws and began to take out the guards, not paying attention to Emma.

"Sheath em' runt. Or your girlfriend gets chopped to pieces," Sabertooth warned as Logan turned around to see him holding two adamantium claws of his own to Emma's neck."I don't think her thick skin can withstand these,"

Logan bared his teeth but looked at Emma's scared face, he'd never seen her so freaked.

"Logan, don't do it! Free the others!" Emma pleaded.

"How noble," Sabertooth quipped.

Logan growled but sheathed his claws.

"Good runt," Sabertooth mocked.

Suddenly he was hit by a bolt of lightning and released Emma.

"Little help over here," Beast reminded the dumbfounded couple.

They turned around to see Hank and Ororo were still tied up, but Ororo's eyes were glowing white.

"Thank you Ororo," Emma smiled genuinely, something no-one really saw that much.

"Yeah thanks Ro'," Logan nodded.

"You can repay me by getting us down if you'd like," Storm grinned.

"Oh, right," Emma remembered as Logan sliced the metal arms that kept the two X-Men strapped to the wall.

"Anyone up for getting outta here?" Beast quizzed.

"Where was that enthusiasm five minutes ago when I was complaining about that?!" Emma folded her arms.

"It was too busy being bored to tears by your rant. Now come on!" Logan grabbed Emma's arm and pulled her out of the cell.

And then they saw the thousands of guards ready to push them back in.

Emma gasped but composed herself, then smirked, "Well, it looks like your birthday came early Logan,"

* * *

Gemma peered around a corner in search of guards. So far she and Laura had come up short. That meant good for Gemma, bad for Laura's blood lust, and extremely bad for someone else.

"I can smell no guards within a 10 meter radius of us," Laura informed.

"It's a big place Lau," Gemma replied, giving her friend a nick-name.

"Well what do you suggest we do?" Laura growled.

Gemma smiled, took Laura's hand and began to teleport, "Cheat,"

* * *

"I'm getting a big energy reading from this room. You take out anyone who's in there and I'll hack the system," Forge suggested.

"You got it Forge," Johnny agreed."By the way, what's your real name? I've been wondering for a while,"

"And you thought now was the time to ask?!"

"Heh, there's no time like the present?"

"Fine, it's George,"

"Really?!"

"No! Now would you please prepare to enter?"

"Are you gonna tell me or not?"

"Or not,"

"You're so weird man,"

"Sure, I'm the weird one,"

* * *

"You know we really should've had a tracker in our group if we're looking for the others," Bobby complained as he and Rogue slowly crept down the corridor.

"We probably should've brought more than six people on the mission, but what are you gonna do?" Rogue replied, trying to keep quiet.

"Hi guys!" Gemma waved as she and Laura appeared in front of them.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!" Bobby squealed.

"Manly as always," Gemma smirked.

"You've just gave away our position!" Laura barked.

"Someone sounds like General Shang in Mulan," Bobby muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Laura grunted.

"Never mind," Bobby shook his head.

"But she is right, you have given away our position," Rogue agreed.

"Then let's move to a different one," Gemma began to teleport."And I now know a direct route to the adults,"

* * *

"Any bright ideas?" Hank quizzed as he three on MRD agent around like a pillow and knocked down three others.

"Nada. It's like fighting Jamie Madrox. Knock one down, about ten start closing in!" Emma shouted.

"And the cavalry has arrived," Gemma announced as she, Laura, Bobby and Rogue appeared in the thick of it.

"It's about time!" Wolverine yelled.

"We were busy!" Gemma answered as she mimicked night crawler's trick and teleported around, kicking anything is sight.

"OW!" Bobby growled as she accidentally kicked him in the head.

"My bad!" Gemma apologized.

"Oh like that wasn't because of before!" Bobby joked.

"What happened before?" Storm requested.

"_A lot_," Rogue replied.

"Any keys points?" Emma queried.

"Well there was the thing that knocked us out," Rogue began.

"And Gemma went nuts," Bobby smirked.

"I DID NOT go nuts!" Gemma protested."My eye flashed red!"

"Which seems to be happening a lot lately!" Bobby retorted.

"It's gonna happen in a minute if you don't shut up!" Gemma warned.

"Moving on. Mystique revealed she was masquerading as Kitty," Rogue continued.

"Raven did what?" Wolverine quizzed.

"Surprise, sur-freaking-prise, your girlfriend's working for the bad guys," Emma huffed.

"For the last time Emma! She's not my girlfriend! You are! Or has being in the clink messed with your brain?" Wolverine sighed.

"The clink? Please that's an understatement for this place," Gemma corrected, glancing at Laura who was very much satisfying her blood lust."Okay we're gonna have to have a talk about those anger issues!"

"There's not much you can do dear. You should know, Logan_ is_ your father," Emma called.

"So then Lindsay, Peter and Bobby were devastated. And Bobby was a jerk to Lindsay, who was already crying, and blamed her . . . . ," Rogue began.

"Ice pick," Wolverine growled.

"Oh sure say it louder Rogue, I don't think the people in _Genosha_ quite heard you!" Bobby sheepishly glanced at Wolverine.

"And we weren't there for the next bit," Rogue shrugged."Bobby was though,"

"Oh yes, let's all relive that heartwarming moment!" Bobby spat.

The others looked at him expectantly.

"Oh fine. I grabbed Lindsay's arm. She told me to let go. I didn't. She actually _did_ go nuts. Then one of these goons shot her with a cure dart so she lost the uber pick me up. Then as she was falling Sabertooth threw a sword at her and now I'm pretty sure she's either dead or in a coma," Bobby enlightened quickly.

The others looked horrified.

"It could be the latter. That's the lesser of two evils," Bobby tried to cheerfully point out.

"I'm gonna kill Sabertooth," Logan vowed.

"Maybe he's the grave stone I saw? But why would I be crying over that jerk?" Gemma wondered aloud.

"What are you mumbling about now?" Bobby raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing. Forget I said anything," Gemma requested.

"That's what I usually happens," Bobby smirked.

"Would somebody hit him?!" Gemma joked.

"My pleasure," Sabertooth grinned deviously as he jumped down from the balcony he had apparently climbed onto during the fight and smacked Bobby in the face." So the runt's little runt makes her second appearance,"

"Bobby! Oh you are so asking for it now . . . . ," Gemma stopped talking abruptly when she got punched in the head. Hard. And went down. Hard. And then she was in the dream again. But something felt different. This time she had a feeling she would finally see who's grave stone that was.

The version of her in the dream moved away from the grave stone sadly and reveal the X with a circle around it that was the X-Men's logo. And the name Logan was above it.

"Dad you're gonna die!" Gemma blurted out, becoming conscious again.

"Isn't that kind of impossible?" Bobby reminded her as he regained consciousness as well.

'_Think Gemma, think. How would they do it? Can't destroy the person . . . . but you can destroy the memories that make that person who they are,'_ Gemma thought. She looked around for anything that could help her form a plan. And then she spotted one of the machines that pumped adamantium into people. _'I'd need something to . . . . got it! Plan formulated!'_

She quickly teleported out of the room.

"Where'd Gemma go?" Bobby looked around.

"Can anyone ever answer that question?" Johnny joked as he and Forge came to join the fight.

"Now you guys show up!" Rogue grinned.

Gemma reappeared near the tank with a baseball bat.

"Where were you?" Bobby asked.

"Yankee stadium!" Gemma shouted as she dunked the bat."Do me a favour! Freeze this thing!"

Bobby did as he was told and froze the bat. Gemma wacked it off the floor to get rid of the ice and check it the adamantium had hardened. The result was a dint in the floor.

"Perfect," Gemma thought aloud.

"You may have stolen my best operative Wolverine! But I'll steal something far dearer from you!" Doctor Cornelius barked, pointing to Sabertooth who was pulling out a gun loaded with adamantium bullets. The X-Men gasped as he pulled the trigger.

At the last second Gemma teleported in front of her father at swung the bat at the bullet, sending it flying back to Sabertooth.

"Don't you know what goes around comes around?" Gemma insisted as the bullet was sent hurtling back towards Sabertooth, making him loose his own memories." And that Amy Bradford, is why girls should play baseball instead of practicing ballet!"

"You really don't like that girl do you?" Logan smiled.

"Never have and since I don't plan on going back to the future any time soon, probably never will," Gemma agreed."And now for the cleanup plan,"

"What? Did you bring a real big dust pan and brush?" Bobby mocked.

"Nope, I brought incentive," Gemma replied secretively.

Suddenly everyone was put in their own telekinetic shield bubble, even the bad guys.

"And now for the fireworks," Gemma took a deep breath as exploded the entire base, everyone watching safely from their bubbles and marveling at it. The sight, although destructive, was strangely beautiful. Next thing they knew everyone was transported to the polar ice caps, and then back to the crater that used to be the Weapon X Facility, along with a huge mass of water. The crater was filled in seconds and everyone was brought down near the edge and freed from their bubbles.

"Man that's gonna be one hell of a kick when the power comes back on. Maybe even bigger than last time," Gemma sighed as she dropped to her knees and then to the ground."I'm gonna take a nap now,"

"Gotta hand it to her, the girl knows how to pull off one explosive power demonstration," Scott complimented.

"Gemma, Gemma wake up. We gotta go home soon," Bobby woke up his tired friend and helped her to her feet.

"Sue, Reed and Ben are gonna definitely have something to say about this," Johnny sighed.

"They'll might think you're more grown up," Gemma suggested.

"We'll right you a note if you want," Rogue joked.

"Oh yeah. Sorry I left in the middle of the night but I had to save mutants from being experimented on," Forge joined in.

"Sounds like a good reason to leave," Gemma smiled, then she looked at Bobby."Why is it you're always involved in my stupid plans? Like that time when you and Scott trailed around New York at 4 in the morning to help me find the street my mom got shattered on,"

"You did what?" Jean folded her arms.

"Eh, heh. It was to reunite a little girl with her mom," Scott shrugged nervously.

"Little? Are you calling me short?!" Gemma teased, then she turned back to Bobby."And now you freeze the bat for me,"

"Probably because I'm easily swayed and stupid myself," Bobby grinned.

"No arguments here," Rogue added as Bobby stuck his tongue out.

"Oh by the way. You guys are probably gonna need to fix the mansion when we get back," Bobby admitted.

"Urgh!" Emma threw her hands up."Every freaking time!"

"We could just get Vicki to fix it again. She could come back with Kitty and stay for a bit," Gemma offered.

"Isn't that gonna be a picnic. When Kitty gets back I mean," Rogue moaned.

"Yeah, explaining everything to her isn't gonna be an easy job," Forge groaned.

"No it!" Gemma stuck her hand in the air.

"Definitely not it. That's one conversation I _really _wanna avoid," Bobby informed.

"No it either!" Rogue shouted.

"Well I'm not doing it," Forge folded his arms defiantly.

"Why don't we let Peter do it? He's the one who gonna need to tell her the most," Johnny suggested.

"Or we could just worry about it when we get back," Rogue grinned slyly.

"Sounds like a plan," Bobby nodded.

"Just in case anyone wants to know, SHIELD's on their way to pick up the baddies," Gemma told the others.

"Because that's just what we need," Logan grunted.

"Stop being so harsh," Emma warned.

"_You're_ telling _me_ to be more _compassionate_? You wrote the book on snooty and inconsiderate," Wolverine exclaimed.

"Oh don't talk to me about being inconsiderate!" Emma retorted.

"Ah, my family," Gemma pretended to sigh dreamily.

"So what are we gonna do now Sabertooth's lost his memories?" Rogue quizzed.

"Buy him a tutu and convince him it's always been his dream to be the world's greatest ballerina?" Gemma giggled.

"I think we should just let SHIELD take care of him," Storm advised.

"I think that's the perfect punishment," Logan smiled evilly.

"I thought SHIELD was the last thing we needed?" Emma smirked.

"It's also the last thing Victor needs. Which makes it great," Logan enlightened.

"Let me guess? It would be even better if you could claw him to pieces?" Emma rolled her eyes.

"That's another brilliant idea," Logan grunted.

"If you give the unfinished business speech again I swear I'll teleport your skeleton half way up Mount Everest," Gemma warned.

"Cheerful," Bobby sniggered.

"Hey! I'm tired and grumpy!" Gemma defended as they reached the jet.

"You can say that again," Jean snickered.

"Yeah? Well here's something fun to cheer you up? Open your mouth, then insert a sock!" Gemma stuck her tongue out.

"Go nap in the chair or something," Bobby put Gemma down in the spot where he'd previously been brooding.

"I'm not eighty!" Gemma protested.

Bobby raised an eyebrow.

"Oh fine," Gemma obeyed as she closed her eyes."Maybe I can finally get some sleep,"

* * *

_1 Hour Later_

"!"

"Power back on?"

"Yep,"

"Night Gemma,"

"Night Bobby,"

"You guys are like the freaking Waltons!"

"Shut up Rogue!"

* * *

**Well that's it for this story. Hope you guys had fun reading it. I'll try to post the first chapter of the sequel soon because I'm really excited about it! By guys! :^)**


End file.
